The Demigod ninja of Olympus: book 1
by shadow12
Summary: What if Naruto was kidnapped from the village, and was left to die? What if Yahiko and Konan had found him, and adopted him? What if he had to kill Yahiko instead of Nagato? What if...they were taken to a new world? No this is not a yaoi pairing this will be a harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I've got a new story for ya. I've decided to take a challenge from shinigami. It's a Naruto and Percy Jackson crossover and there were a few things that I disagreed with and so we hashed it out and he let me change a few things, and he suggested a few others.**

**Naruto will still be Minato's son but who that is in this story is a surprise to you all. **

**So here's hoping that you all like it.**

**On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Prologue **

The village hidden in the leaves or konoha was a relatively peaceful village. Sure there was the occasional conflict that would spring up but it was nothing that didn't happen everywhere else.

One would think that a place where they would beat a child just for the fun of it would not be in a peaceful village. But it so happens that there were some who did do this and all because the child in question had done nothing wrong other than being born in the wrong place at the wrong time.

You see when the child was born a great and terrible creature called the kyuubi no kitsune or nine tailed demon fox had attacked the village the day of his birth. It had ravaged the village until the villages greatest hero had come riding a giant toad carrying a new born baby, his new born baby, and sealed it away. Sacrificing his life in the process and wishing that his son would be seen as a hero. But it was not to be.

The child in question who was named Naruto Uzumaki was made into a jinchuriki or human sacrifice in other terms. And since that day he had had a life that was as close to hell as it could be. Even though the third Hokage who was like a grandfather to him and had forbidden everyone from talking about his burden, in hopes that Naruto would have some semblance of a normal childhood.

But instead in his young life Naruto had been beaten since he could walk, denied food, and clothes from stores, what little he could get was no good to ware as they were basically rags, and they only food he could get at a fair price was from a small ramen stand. He was small for his age due to not having the right nutrients in his diet.

At the moment Naruto had just gotten back from a special dinner at Ichiraku Ramen the Hokage had treated him to and had just turned into bed with a small smile on his face _'at least not everyone hates me.' _he thought thinking of the aged Kage and the family that ran the ramen stand.

As he drifted off to blissful sleep he never noticed two masked figures come out from the shadows. They took one look at the sleeping four year old, turned to each other and nodded. While one bent down to pick him up the other took out a bag that was big enough to hold him, when they had slipped him into the bag, they took off through the window.

"Finally, the village will be rid of the demon brat." One said in a gruff voice as they jumped from roof to roof heading for the village wall.

"Yes we will, though not like there are many that would miss him." the other said and you could practically feel the smirk on his face.

The one holding the bagged Naruto nodded to his accomplice as they jumped over the gate and into the trees.

They traveled in silence until they reached the borders of the lands of Rain and Fire. "This is as good of a spot as any." The one who was holding the bag said as he set it down and they both took off back towards Konoha.

'_**Next morning'**_

Naruto opened his eyes and then shut them due to the sunlight blinding him, when he opened them again slowly to allow them to adjust he saw that he was in an unfamiliar place. What he saw was that he was surrounded by forests on either side of him _'w-where am I?' _he thought shakily looking around to see that he couldn't see anything but forest.

Sighing sadly he looked down and started to sob to himself, _'so this is how they decided to put an end to the 'demon'. They kidnapped and left me here on my own.' _He thought pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as he cried.

It took an hour or two for him too calm down, and when he did he stood up and started walking in a random direction, _'it's no use crying about it anymore, so might as well try to make it back to Konoha. Not like they would be happy to see Me.' _he added the last part with a small growl in the back of his throat.

Little did he know but the direction he was walking in was the exact opposite of konoha.

'_**Four days later **_

We find little Naruto trudging along a path, and quite honestly he looked like shit. He had been walking for four days only stopping to rest at night, he hadn't eaten anything in that time span either as he did not have any hunting or fishing skills. The garbage he regularly dug for would look like a king's feast to him at the moment.

He sighed sadly as his stomach demanded food again in an almost earth shaking growl, but that was the least of his worries, he felt so tired due to the lack of food and having hardly any rest in the last few days that he could hardly walk. He had just managed to make it to the top of a hill before he collapsed in exhaustion.

'_**An hour later'**_

Two figures, a man and a woman, were walking down the same path. The man had bright orange hair, an angular but round face, and brown eyes and the girl had dark blue hair, a pale angular face, and orange eyes, they were both wearing the same clothing that being a plain black cloak, the only difference between the two was that the girl had an earring pierced through her bottom lip and a paper rose in her hair.

They were recently wed Yahiko and Konan Hariken, rebels of the Hidden Rain trying to stop Hanzo the salamander's rule over Ame and bring peace to the region. They were just about to reach the top of the hill when they saw something lying on the ground in front of them. Rushing towards the person Konan bent over him to inspect his state.

"Oh kami! Yahiko-kun it's a child." Konan said in surprise as she did a few hand signs and her hands lit up in green light. She ran placed her hands just above his chest running a diagnostic jutsu. She gasped in horror at what she found and burst into tears. Yahiko rushed to his wife and immediately enveloped her into a hug "what's wrong Konan-Chan?" he asked softly.

All she did was sob into his cloak clutching at him tightly.

It was then that he got a good look at the boy, and what he saw appalled him. The pore child was so thin that he could see his bones through his skin, it was obvious that the kid hadn't eaten in quite awhile. But that wasn't all he saw. As his eyes ran over the boy's chest he saw that his shirt was raised slightly and that there seemed to be a seal on it.

His eyes widened as realization hit him _'this boys a jinchuriki! But what's he doing out here? Did someone in the village he belonged to bring him out here and leave him to die?'_ he thought and if he was right then this wasn't the only thing that was wrong do to how his wife broke down.

He turned his head to look down at his wife who had started to calm down and asked in a soft voice "what's his condition Konan-Chan?"

Konan cleared the tears from her eyes before going through more hand signs and once again her hands glowed a light green, "H-he's severally under fed. And has numerous internal injuries that have been mostly healed, but that's not the worst of it all." She said and began tearing up again, causing Yahiko to place a comforting hand on her shoulder as she healed the young boy in front of them. "It's obvious to me that he's been beaten numerous times and was as recently as six days ago." She said as tears started to stream down her face, "at the moment I'm making sure that he is safe to be moved then we'll have to make sure to get something down him as soon as he awakes." She finished.

It took a few moments for her to finish but when the glow died down, and she gently scooped him up into her arms. "He's safe to move now Yahiko-kun." She said as they both started walking and looked down at the face of the boy and saw something that they both had missed. He had three whiskers on each of his cheeks!

Yahiko became even more convinced that the boy was a jinchuriki, _'okay now I'm almost certain. But the only jinchuriki that I have known to ever have any obvious markings was Mito Uzumaki and she was the container of the…Kyuubi.' _he thought and his eyes once again widened, _'then that means that he belonged to the leaf village! But if they have treated their jinchuriki like this and a child no less, than I don't think that they deserve the great favor he's doing them all by keeping the beast at bay.'_ He thought, before he turned to Konan who had a look of wonder on her face at the sight of the birthmarks.

"Konan-Chan?" he asked slowly gaining her attention, he paused a moment to decide how to tell his wife of his suspicions. "I think that the boy is a jinchuriki." He finally said making Konan widen her eyes in surprise.

"B-but Yahiko-kun if that was true than he would belong to a hidden village, not treated like this and left to die." She said, making Yahiko nod but she continued, "remember what Jiraiya-sensei said about the one jinchuriki he knew? He said that she was treated with respect, almost worshiped even." She finished now holding Naruto tightly, almost as a mother would.

Yahiko nodded his head again and said "yes I remember what Jiraiya-sensei said, but if I'm right about what one he holds then the village that treated him this way and the beast that Mito Uzumaki held are one in the same." What he had said made his wife's eyes widen even further and she placed her arm around Naruto as if to shield him from some unseen attacker.

"B-But then that would mean that he belongs to Konoha and that he holds the kyuubi." She said in shock but that fell when she felt Naruto shift in her arms and mumble something that sounded like "Kaa-san" hearing this made her smile slightly and then look at her husband with a bright determination in her eyes "I will not let this child go back to a village that would rather see him dead for what he holds! I will adopt him if I must." She exclaimed. Yahiko nodded to her with a small smile.

"I was thinking the same thing just now Konan-Chan." He said, Konan looked at him gratefully and then to their new son.

Little did they know that this decision would shake not only this world but one other in the coming future.

* * *

**Alright then this was the first chap to the story** **'The Demigod ninja of Olympus'. I hope you all like it and ill update as soon as I can. **

**Please review.**


	2. family life and training

**Hey everyone! New chap here so tell me how you like it.**

**And to the reviews that ask if he gains the powers of a/the gods he will in a sense but the power ups will come steadily. So he won't be god-like from the start, but he will build up to it.**

**And the markings I referred to in the last chapter were the seal tags that Mito Uzumaki put in her hair. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family life and training**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, and didn't know where he was, or how he was alive. The last thing he could remember was passing out on a hill from a mix of exhaustion, and starvation, then the next he wakes up here, and he was confused as hell. _'Were am I? How'd I get here?'_

Looking around he noticed that he was in a very nice room, he was on the bed that was in the center, a chair was sitting next the bed, like someone had been watching him, there was a small dresser over in the corner, and a door leading to somewhere else.

Now he was starting to get anxious, he had never been in a situation like this before, the only times he was ever in a room this good was his many visits to the hospital. And even then he didn't have any good experiences, as the doctors refused to heal him right.

Deciding to get out of here while he could he swung the blankets off him, and got out of the bed. The only problem was that when he tried to stand he fell flat on his back, and the fall caused a loud boom sound that he was sure was heard in the next room and probably alerting who ever had found him.

His suspicions were proven correct when a woman with blue hair that had a paper rose in it came into the room with a concerned look on her face. That look immediately changed to that of surprise, and she smiled slightly at him "oh good, you're up. I had begun to worry." She said approaching him, only to stop when he tried to back away with a look of fear on his face.

"P-please don't come near me." He said still trying to back away using his elbows, and feet.

All she could do was look at him worried before she raised her hands to show that she wasn't going to hurt him, and even then he still looked scared, "I'm not going to hurt you, my husband and I were the ones who found you, and brought you here." She said making him somewhat less anxious, but he still looked a little scared, "h-how do I know I can trust you?"

Konan looked thoughtful for a while before she let out a sigh and shrugged, "I guess you can't. But you have my word, neither I nor my husband will hurt you." She said, causing him to finally nod and relax. Seeing he had accepted her answer she slowly approached him noticing he stiffened ever so slightly. Bending down she gently picked him up and set him back on the bed.

As she stood up and was about to sit in the chair next to the bed his stomach let out a monstrous growl demanding food. She giggled when she saw him turn his head away in embarrassment, "I can see that you're hungry, I'll go and whip something up for you so please, just stay in bed and rest." She said and walked out of the room.

When she left Naruto had started to think on what was happening. Was she hired to kill him or had she been truthful in what she said? Thinking to when she had came in and he had started to back away in fear he had saw a hurt look cross he face, and that her eyes held no ill will towards him, just the desire to help.

Sighing he decided that he would see how this played out and then go from there. It was then that he smelt a wonderful aurora coming from the next room, and his stomach gave another growl, causing him to sigh and think _'man that smells good!'_ it took another ten minutes for the blue haired person to come back with a tray loaded with food of all kind, there was rice, fish, some bread, a cup of milk and…. Ramen! At the sight of his favorite food he was literally drooling.

Seeing Naruto's mouth open and a river of saliva coming from it made Konan giggle as she set the food in front of the child that she and Yahiko rescued. Once the food was set in front of him Naruto picked up the ramen she had prepared gave it a attentive taste, which caused his eyes to widen, making konan look at him in worry before he started inhaling it at a speed that she thought wasn't possible.

As soon as he was done with the ramen he picked up the fish and ate that at high speeds as well and her eyes widened at seeing that he was still eating as fast as he was. He moved on to the rice when he finished the fish and started to slow a bit on how he ate, but he still kept up a fast pace. Seeing how he was literally inhaling the food she had prepared, Konan was looking like a fish out of water, _'dear Kami! Either he hasn't eaten in days (which he hadn't), or is my cooking that good?' _she thought as she gaped at him.

Mean while as Naruto finished off the rice and picked up the bread he was thinking _'oh my Kami! Her cooking is the best I've ever had! Even better then __Ichiraku's!' _

When he had finished the bread he quickly downed the glass of milk and patted his stomach contently, satisfied now that it was full.

When he looked up he saw that his hostess was gaping at him in surprise. When she realized he was looking at her, Konan gave a small smile, "were you that hungry or was my cooking that good?" she asked jokingly.

"Both," he said back with a small grin of his own. "Sorry for not introducing myself, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said, and then his expression turned serious "however I must ask who are you? And why are you helping me?"

Her expression did not change but you could tell by her eyes she was wondering just what this kid could have gone through to be this mature and to warrant such questions.

"My name is Konan Hariken, and my husband's name is Yahiko, he's out getting supplies at the moment, but as to why we're helping you, is that judging by the condition you were in when we found you, we have an idea of what you've gone through in your life." She said causing him to look at her skeptically.

"No, you don't." he said in a deathly quiet voice. His lifeless tone sent shivers up Konan's spine. "Were you ever, beaten on a daily bases?" he asked in the same quiet voice, and she shook her head in the negative. "Were you ever glared at and not know what you've done to warrant such a stare?" again a shake of the head, "were you ever starved only eating when you could find something in the garbage, when you got the nerve up to steal it, or when someone you see as a grandfather got the time to check on you?" he asked again this time causing her to nod.

Her nod made him stop and stare at her in surprise, "how is it you know what it is like to go hungry?"

Konan looked off in the distance before she replied, "Yahiko, a good friend of ours, and myself were orphans of war" she said, drawing another look of surprise from Naruto, "Yahiko's and my own parents were killed in the second shinobi war. I was all alone for awhile, barely being able to find food to survive another day." She said with a grim look before it changed into a bright smile. "But then I met Yahiko, and a good friend named Nagato, we looked after each other until we found someone to train us in the ninja arts for a bit." Konan paused here when Naruto perked up at the ninja bit and she smirked to herself, _'looks like little Naruto wants to be a ninja.' _

But she continued telling her story, "our sensei trained us to the best he could, until we were strong enough to look after ourselves, it was still wartime and we began looking for ways to stop it and created a group called Akatsuki to find ways to do so." Here her expression turned to somber, "unfortunately." She continued in a solemn voice, "during one of the battles Nagato, was poisoned. He would live for a good deal of time after the war but it came at a cost. While he would live he would also become weaker in time. He died just over two years ago."

At seeing her now tearing expression Naruto slowly and shakily leaned up enough to reach out and embrace her in a hug, "I'm sorry that I made you remember that." he said softly, her response was to wrap her arms around him "it's okay Naruto-Chan, it's good to remember Nagato even if it hurts." Konan said her voice soft as well.

"But there was something that Yahiko-kun and I wanted to ask you." She said making him lean back enough to look at her with a questioning look.

She gulped in nervousness before she asked in an equally nervous voice, "would it be alright if Yahiko-kun and I adopted you?"

At her question Naruto's mind went into a haze and a voice was going _'warning computer is overloaded, shutting down…rebooting…analyzing recent information… information analyzed…. She wants to adopt you…reacting accordingly_' It said, and immediately Naruto burst into tears and buried his head into her shirt muttering, "thank you!" repeatedly

Konan was surprised at his reaction and just held him tight, smiling softly as she did so.

It took a good hour for him to calm down, and when he did so she asked "is that a yes?"

Naruto nodded wiping some tears away; when he looked up he had a mega-watt smile on his face.

"Thank you!" he said again, "Kaa-san" he finished testing out the word, making Konan smile with tears of joy in her eyes and she hugged him again.

They were interrupted when they heard a door in the next room open and shut, and a male voice called out "Konan-Chan, I'm back." When she heard that Konan yelled back in an extremely happy voice, "I'm in here Yahiko-kun, and I have great news." An instant later and said man was standing in the open doorway observing the scene before him with a smile on his face "I take it you asked him?" he asked hoping for the best.

Seeing his wife nod Yahiko's smile quickly mirrored that of Naruto's, "that's great." He said wrapping them both in a hug. One that Naruto found a little awkward due to the fact that he didn't know this man, but figured that this was his new 'Tou-san'.

Feeling Naruto go stiff Yahiko released them from the hug and grinned sheepishly at him, "sorry little one but I'm Konan's husband Yahiko Hariken. And judging from the scene and that your both happy you agreed to be adopted." He said, and Naruto nodded both in understanding and happiness, with a small grin of his own as he sat in his new mothers lap.

"Yahiko-kun," Konan said drawing both of the boys' attention, "I would like you to officially meet our son, Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken."

'_**Three years later'**_

It had taken Naruto awhile to get used to family life, but once he had he embraced it with a bright exuberance.

Every morning he would wake up, shower, and help Konan in the kitchen making breakfast. Afterwards he would help her clean up, and then they would move on to shinobi training.

Now, that was something that had taken some time to get ready for, because his body was so weak it had taken three months for it to get to the level that it could handle a minimum work out. But thankfully they didn't start him on the exercises right away, what they had done was help him start to calm his mind to access his chakra.

What that was, was basically meditating and strangely he took to it like a fish to water. He had managed to access his chakra after an hour of meditating. And what a show that was, as soon as he tapped into it there was a shock wave sent out, if they hadn't focused their own chakra to their feet to stay attached to the ground Yahiko and Konan would have been sent flying away, and even then they were knocked back a few feet. When they looked up they saw that Naruto was literally covered in swirling chakra, but what really surprised them was that the chakra was outlined in red! They took that as a sign to tell him of his jinchuriki status, now that he could use his chakra and wanted to make sure that he didn't accidentally use kyuubi's.

When they had gone to tell gone to tell him, all he did was look at them weirdly and ask what a jinchuriki was. Once informed of what a jinchuriki was, how one was made, and how most lived, he had put the pieces together and hung his head low and asked why they didn't hate him.

Konan replied while taking him into her arms that they didn't see him as the beast, and only as the jailer, and Yahiko had agreed.

After getting over the shock of what he held, Naruto had asked them to up his training, when asked why he wanted to he said that he wanted to become as strong as he could to help them in the civil war that Hanzo the salamander had caused due to his ruling.

And from that day on training had been the second closest thing to hell that Naruto had experienced, the first being his life before he met his adopted parents. He had learned several chakra control exercises, and now had a fit body that someone twice his age would still be working hard to get, the replacement technique, the transformation, and one extremely helpful jutsu, the shadow clone. When they had learned that he had more chakra then both of them combined, Konan and Yahiko, had decided to teach him this jutsu to speed up his training.

The key to this jutsu was that whenever he made a clone and sent it to do something while he did something else, when it dispelled, the original would gain the knowledge of what the clone had been doing. Though the downside was that it couldn't transfer muscular memory, or improvement.

Another thing that they found out was that Naruto was a kinesthetic learner. Meaning that he learned by doing the task. You could explain the jutsu/exercise and he would get the basic of what had to be done but he actually had to do the task to fully understand it. They had to do most of the jutsu work this way.

* * *

Here we find Naruto and his adopted parents in the middle of the training field that they often use, and Naruto was wondering what they were doing, as they had told him to put a hold on the shadow clone training for a moment.

But little did he know that Yahiko had brought him here for some special training. It was time they found out his element so that he could start learning more powerful jutsu.

"So Kaa-san, Tou-san what are we doing today?" Naruto asked curiously, making Yahiko smile at his son's excitement to learn, and decided to humor him.

"Well Naru-Chan," Naruto puffed his checks at the nickname causing Konan to giggle "we've decided that its time that we learn what your elemental affinity is." He said causing Naruto's expression to morph in one of pure joy, "really Tou-san? I'm finally going to find out what my affinity is?" he asked in excitement. He had been looking forward to this since the day he learned what elemental chakra was, which was almost two years now. His expression made Yahiko nod in amusement and Konan to giggle again as they remembered the point in their own training where they and Nagato found out their elements.

"Yep and here's the means to do so." Yahiko said as he produced two slips of chakra paper from his hip pouch and handing one to Naruto.

Naruto just stared blankly at what he assumed was just a normal piece of paper, and he made his thoughts known. "Um, Tou-san? How is a piece of paper going to help find my affinity?" he asked with a questioning look.

Yahiko sighed with a sweat drop as he remembered that he; Konan and Nagato had the same reaction to when Jiraiya showed them how it was done.

"This Naruto is called chakra paper." He said drawing a confused look from his son.

Konan seeing her son's confusion started to explain. "Chakra paper," she began drawing Naruto's attention to her, "is made from special trees that feed on chakra; and due to that it has a different reaction to the nature of an individual. For example, if someone has fire it will ignite and turn to ash, wind it will split in two, lightning it'll wrinkle, earth will make it turn to dirt and crumble away and finally water." She paused here so Yahiko could add chakra to the paper in his hand; the result was the paper becoming soggy.

"Will cause the paper to become either damp or soggy depending on how strong your affinity is." Yahiko finished.

All Naruto did was stair in awe at the remains of the paper. Now he couldn't wait to try it out for himself. Konan and Yahiko merely smiled at their son's reaction as they had similar ones when Jiraiya showed them.

After a minute Naruto snapped out of his awed state and stared at his parents with a confused look.

"What's wrong Naru-Chan?" Konan asked seeing his look; he hesitated a bit before asking, "has anyone ever had all five elements?"

His question threw them for a loop as they had been expecting something else, but it did bring someone from the past up in their minds 'Nagato' they thought in remembrance.

Snapping out of their remembering they saw Naruto looking at them with an expectant look "Actually there was someone who had all five, but he had a bloodline to do so." Yahiko said, causing Naruto to nod, before he looked down at his paper and concentrated chakra into it.

What happened surprised them a bit, when he had sent chakra to it the chakra paper had split in two and one side wrinkled into a ball, while the other lit up in a bright flare of fire.

"A nature triple affinity for wind, lightning and fire." Yahiko stated with a whistle. "Very impressive."

"Is that rare Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Extremely, Naruto." Yahiko answered. "While a triple affinity isn't unheard of, most shinobi only have one. Natural dual affinities are usually found in clans. The Senju, for instance, had affinities for both water and earth, thus leading to the creation of the Shodaime Hokage's Wood Style." He explained. "Natural triple affinities, however, are even rarer than those, holders of those only pop up once in a generation. The elements themselves though, are what amazed me."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked wondering why his particular elements could have amazed his Tou-san.

"Because, Naruto," Yahiko sighed. "Not only do you have wind and lightning, two of the rarest elements i might add, but you also have fire. Which if used right can be extremely destructive. An example of how would be if you used a fire jutsu in conjunction with a wind jutsu then you could possibly make a low C-Rank into a high A-Rank, or if you did the same with water and lightning it could be quiet devastating." Yahiko explained as Konan nodded in agreement.

His explanation made Naruto's eyes go wide in surprise at how destructive his elements could be.

"But," Konan said drawing his attention again. "Now that you actually knew your elements you need to learn how to actually use and manipulate them, which normally would take years, but due to your vast reserves and being able to use a vast amount of shadow clones you can take it down to a matter of months, if not weeks." She said making Naruto nod.

"Now, it's time to get to work." Yahiko dawning a grin that promised pain, which was mirrored by Konan; their usual 'training is going to be torture' grin.

Naruto gulped in fear.

* * *

It was several hours later that Naruto stumbled into his room, both physically and mentally exhausted from his training. After learning about how to manipulate his elements, (which was for wind leaf cutting, lightning leaf wrinkling, and fire leaf burning) he had made eighty shadow clones, sixty of them working on the elemental manipulation, twenty for each, and twenty for chakra control exercises. While they went off to do those he had spared with his parents. Needless to say he was put through the ringer…again.

He groaned in pain as he dropped into bed thinking for the umpteenth time, 'what have I gotten myself into?'

All he could say was thank Kami for the shadow clone. As if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have the time to work on everything he had learned thus far, and would probably be in even more pain then he was now.

As he drifted off to sleep he had no idea on who he would be meeting tonight.

* * *

**Okay now that's the chapter everyone, sorry if it was a little late, I had meant to get this out on Tuesday but something's came up, and then it was storming and the power went out and I lost a good deal of what I had wrote. **

**But I hope you all liked it, I will be updating my back to the beginning story next so if you haven't read that then please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Please review I need it to feed my inspiration **


	3. the beginning of a destiny

**Hey everyone Shadow12 here and I've got a new chap too. Hope you all like it.**

**And who exactly Minato is will be revealed this chapter, so please don't flame me if you don't like it.**

**To the reviews that said that the wind nature is common in Suna, I did some research and it said that yes while it is common even they have a hard time producing shinobi with that nature.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Destiny.**

As Naruto opened his eyes he found that he was in a sewer that had dull red ting at the end of the corridor. Looking around more he saw glowing pipes all going, and coming from the same direction, the colors that the pipes glowed were different and varied in size. The smallest, was glowing a bright blue, and was on both walls going to and from, but almost encompassed the wall going to wherever they did. The biggest, was a dark red in color, it very aura radiated malice and hate, but for some reason those were drount out by an immense feeling if sadness. Those pipes were coming from the direction of were Naruto figured was the source of all the red.

'_Well, might as well see if there's a way out of here." _He thought, starting to walk to the red light.

As he started to get closer he could swear that he could hear the sound of crying coming from wherever it was that he was walking to.

The sound got louder with every step he took and he quickened his pace to see who it was that was crying.

As it got louder the closer he got to the end of the corridor he broke into a run. As he turned a corner at the end he caught sight of a giant cage that had bars that reached the ceiling and a seal tag that had the Kanji for 'Seal' in the center.

His eyes widened in realization at where he must be and what was inside the cage, _'this must be my mind! The cage has got to hold the Kyuubi!' _he thought.

But what surprised him was that whoever was crying was inside of the cage, and as he steeped closer he noticed someone a girl if he was right huddled in the back sobbing like no tomorrow, _'okay now I'm confused. Who's this girl and where's the Kyuubi?' _he thought trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hello?" he called stepping up to the cage, and startling the girl in the process.

"W-who's there?" came a scared voice in response.

"I am," Naruto said. The girl to turned around and her eyes widened when she caught sight of him. "N-Naruto-kun." She said softly as more tears poured from her eyes.

Seeing this Naruto stepped through the bars and wrapped his arms around her causing her to stiffen, "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

The response he got was the girl burying her head into his shoulder, sobbing worse than she had been, and muttering, "I'm sorry." over and over again

Now Naruto felt a little awkward, he had only once been in this kind of position, and that had been when he first met Konan, and Yahiko. So he went on instinct, just holding her tight and rubbing her back softly.

Taking a look at the rest of the girl in his arms Naruto saw that she had bright red hair, from which he saw that there were two black tipped red fox ears, _'what the?' _he thought in surprise at seeing them, _'she can't be who I think she is. Can she?' _he thought having a pretty good idea about who the girl in his arms was. Checking further he saw that attached to the base of her spine were nine fluffy fox tails, which were laying flat on the ground behind her signifying that she was feeling sad, and depressed.

Now he was gaping in shock, _'this is the Kyuubi?' _he thought in shock, _'but I thought that that it was a creature of mass destruction, not this gentle and vulnerable girl. If this is the Kyuubi then how could she have caused all that damage to Konoha if she was like that?' _he thought now figuring that something was up, so he just continued to rub her back, and ask his questions when he had the chance.

It took her half an hour to calm herself, when she had she looked up at him, and saw that he had a confused look on his face, and she started to get worried, _'does he know?'_ she thought nervously.

Naruto seeing that she had calmed, took a look at her face, and saw what he could say was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, she had a round but angular face, bright blue eyes which were red and puffy due to her crying, and a small button nose.

But despite how beautiful she was he needed to get something's straight, "Kyuubi-san," her eyes widened in fear as he knew who she was, "why are you crying?" he asked as he looked directly into her eyes and seeing nothing but fear and sighed as he embraced her again making her stiffen once more.

"Please I just want to talk, I'm not going to hurt you."

When she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her like he said, she sighed quietly, "I was crying because I just saw your memories, of what your life was like." she said in an equally quiet voice.

Her answer made Naruto's breath catch in his throat, if she had seen his memories then that meant that, she had seen every beating, every hate filled glare, everything.

His eyes narrowed when a thought struck him.

"What do you mean by _just_ watched my memories? If you were here the whole time doesn't that mean that you could watch them as they actually happened?" he asked, releasing her so that they could look at each other as they spoke.

Kyuubi's eyes widened when she heard him ask this and feared for the worst, and decided to explain, "yes it means that I could have been able to watch them as they happened." She said making his eyes narrow further. "But" she said quickly when she saw this, "I wasn't able to, because I just woke up."

Now Naruto had a look of confusion on his face, "huh?" was all he could say.

Kyuubi giggled a little at his expression and unknowingly making Naruto blush, before her face turned to downcast again, "I better explain the full story" she said.

"I didn't mean to attack the leaf." She started, causing him to look even more confused.

"But you should know; you aren't my first jinchuriki." Kyuubi said, and Naruto eyes could have been rolling on the floor due to how wide they had became, when she said that, and so she explained.

How she had had two jinchuriki before him, one of them being his birth mother, how a masked man had come and ripped her out of Kushina killing her in the process, and cast a powerful Genjutsu over her forcing her to go into a rage and attack the closest thing in sight, that being Konoha at the time. How she had been sealed into him by the fourth Hokage, been put into a deep sleep due to the sealing. And that she had just woken up and viewed his memories and couldn't handle how horrible his life was because of her attack thus why she was crying.

Needles to say after learning all this Naruto was speechless **(AN: probably for the first time in his life ).** It took him a while to process the information he had just been given, and when he did he sighed and rubbed his sore head, "okay so you were sealed inside my birth mother" he said, making her nod, "and when she went into labor with me someone attacked her and ripped you out of her" another nod, "you attacked Konoha due to being put into a Genjutsu" a nod "the fourth sealed you into me, and put you into a sleep due to the sealing." Again a nod "and you just woke up, and instantly viewed my memories to see what you had missed and saw what kind of life I had." He finished making her give a final nod.

Again Naruto rubbed his head "alright I believe you." He said causing Kyuubi to look at him weirdly, seeing this Naruto raised a brow "what?" he asked as she continued to look at him.

"You believe all that even after all that I ended up putting you through?" she asked, making him chuckle a bit as he nodded his head, "yeah I do, I really don't know why, but something here" he pointed to his heart, "is telling me that believing you is the right thing to do." he said. Kyuubi blushed at the meaning of his words. Naruto was oblivious to what the meaning of what he said meant **(AN: hey he may be smarter but he is only 7 at this point in time and doesn't know what romantic feelings are or how to deal with them). **

"But," he said in a low voice as his head lowered causing the Kyuubi to look worried again, "please I must know, did she love me?"

Kyuubi just looked at him before grinning slightly and replied in a soft and happy voice, "Yes, she did." She said and Naruto looked up to her with tear filled eyes, happy to know that he wasn't abandoned, and that he had a parents love even before he was born.

"And my father?" he asked, Kyuubi frowned as she tried to think of something to tell him about the man that he was asking about. Yes she knew who he was, but due to promising him to not tell him, other than what she thought was necessary, until Naruto was ready she couldn't tell him much.

She sighed as she decided what she could say to him. "Your father…" she trailed and saw Naruto leaning in eagerly, "well I can't say much until you're ready but he was a great man, and an even greater ninja." _'Not to mention a god' _she said and then thought, causing him to deflate a bit at not having much information, "however," she started deciding that a little bit of a half lie wouldn't hurt. "He was a very noble man and sacrificed himself to save you and try to save your mother." She said with a look of remembrance.

Her answer brought a good deal of happiness to Naruto, while it was true that he now had a happy life with Yahiko and Konan, he had always wanted to know about his real parents.

"Now I think its time for you to go Naruto-kun it's almost morning. But before you do my name is Helena." She said and giggled a bit as he sighed and muttered a soft curse.

He looked up and nodded "I'll be back tonight then, Lena-Chan." He said with a grin as he vanished, leaving a blushing Helena, due to the pet name. Snapping out of her embarrassment she saw that her host was gone, and she sighed sadly, "hurry back Naru-kun." She muttered.

**Outside the Mindscape **

When Naruto woke up that morning he had a wide smile on his face. When asked by either Yahiko or Konan what he was so happy about all he did was just shrug and say, "I just feel this way." and left it at that. He didn't tell them that he had met with Kyuubi or Helena as she liked to be called; because he thought that they wouldn't believe that the attack wasn't her fault.

However unknown to him Yahiko had talked to Konan about once Naruto got enough training he could start working with the rebels. Meaning that he would start doing the missions that could ultimately save the rain village, and this would include killing as well. Konan had been against the notion of her son starting his career like that and this early. But Yahiko had convinced her that it was time for him to see what the world of shinobi was really like.

"Alright Naruto." Yahiko said as they walked onto the training field that they had been using the day before.

"Before we begin today we have something to tell you." He said as his face changed from the usual smile he had to serious. Naruto knew he had better listen to what his father had to say.

"We believe that it's time for you to begin helping us in the war against Hanzo." he announced, making Naruto look at him wide eyed.

"B-But, Tou-san, am I really ready for that kind of thing?" he asked nervously, he knew this day would come but he didn't expect so soon.

"At the moment? No." Yahiko told him making him frown but keep his mouth shut. "But with the training that we're going to give you, you will be ready by the end of the month." Konan said gaining a surprised look from her son.

"Now the training we'll be giving you is finishing your elemental manipulation, harder chakra control exercises, more physical exercises, and as for sparing I know we usually have you go against a clone and occasionally with us but it's time we stepped things up." she said, and motioned for Yahiko to finish explaining the regime they had thought up. "You will be sparing full time against us." He said, making Naruto's jaw drop. He had a hard enough time against his clones and they were barley High Genin level, so how the hell would he be able to go against a JONIN? And two at that?

"U-Um Tou-san?" he asked nervously. "H-How am I going to be able to hold my own against the two if you?"

Yahiko merely gave a sadistic grin, which had Naruto looking worried, "this is what upping your training is for." He said. "Because by the end of this month you will be High Chunin to Low Jonin in skill, more than enough to beat most of the field agents that Hanzo throws at us, and if you can't beat them then you will be able to at least hold your own until backup arrives." Yahiko explained getting a nod from his wife and an even more worried look from Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he nodded "training is going to be hell isn't it?" he asked in a dejected voice. Yahiko and Konan just nodded, "trust me Sochi you're going to hate us after we're done." Konan said making him sigh again but he was thinking, '_why me?' _and crying waterfall tears in his mind.

"Alright then," Yahiko said bringing his son from his thoughts. "Now, make as many clones as you can and then we'll begin." He said getting that grin back, and it was quickly mirrored by Konan Now Naruto was really starting to regret his decision to become a ninja, but did as he was instructed, and created well over a thousand clones.

'_**One month later'**_

When they said training was going to be hell, it was the understatement of the century, it was absolute TORTURE!

Over the month they had Naruto do everything that they said they would. The chakra control, included senbon balancing, which was balancing his fingers on the tips while they were on the ground and he was supporting his body with them, and trying not to puncture his limbs. Shuriken spinning, it involved rotating his chakra in various directions to spin a Shuriken in any direction and speed, if he got it wrong then it would go flying off in a random direction (he lost several clones a day doing that), and several others, and then he had to do them in any random order while he was tree climbing and water walking.

The elemental manipulation was easily one of the easiest things he had to do, but even then they didn't make it any easier. They kept him at it until he could cut, burn, and crinkle a leaf with a single thought, and while he was working on his chakra control at the same time and it was the same with the second step of each nature.

The physical training was the worst that they put him through, after having him create as many clones he could the first day, they had given him gravity seals that were twice the normal weight of gravity, and then had him spar with them. It had taken some getting used to the seals he had on and by the time he went to bed the first night he was bruised and battered beyond all recognition, and he could swear that several of his bones were broken.

All he could do at the end of every day was drag himself into bed so that he could rest and let Helena's chakra do its magic.

Speaking of Helena, they had been meeting every night since their initial meeting. They had talked about all the things that they liked and disliked, what their dreams were, what their lives were like before they met each other (Helena mostly on this part), and several other things. She had even started training him in several other jutsu that his parents didn't know, have, or were of her own creation, and had even let him sign the fox summoning contract.

Helena could safely say that even though she had just met Naruto a month ago and even if he was only seven, that she had fallen and fallen hard for him, his fun and playful attitude, willingness to protect everyone that was precious to him, and his carefree mind that when in battle turned into an utter serious and strategic one are a few of the things that caused her to do so. Now if only she could find it in herself to confess.

Naruto meanwhile could say that she was very precious to him, and his best friend. But he was confused as well, because whenever he went to see her his heart would leap for joy and feel like it would burst from his chest. And whenever he had to leave his mindscape his heart would feel as if was breaking. The reason he was confused was that he didn't feel like this for anyone else, yes he loved his parents dearly but he couldn't place just what he felt his heart doing for Helena.

He had also changed the mindscape-something that Helena didn't think was possible-from a sewer to a wide open meadow with a forest surrounding it and a pond in the middle, and just so she wouldn't get lonely when he wasn't there he had made several fox kits to keep her company.

So all in all he was at the levels his parents wanted him to be at when they started his month of torture, and he would start helping in the war tomorrow.

* * *

As Naruto opened his eyes, he saw that Yahiko was standing over him with a bright smile, "good morning Naruto!" he said happily. "You ready to start work?" he asked causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he remembered what this day was, and he nodded eagerly. "You bet Tou-san!" Naruto said in an excited voice and jumped out of bed.

"Alright then as soon as we finish breakfast we can get started," Yahiko said as he walked out of the room, leaving Naruto to take a shower.

After finishing cleaning and dressing himself, Naruto walked down to the kitchen to find that both his parents were sitting at the table waiting for him Konan looking worried and Yahiko had a scroll that had the seal of the rebels of Rain in front of him.

As he sat down, he asked, "so what's the first mission going to be?"His question caused Konan to flinch, she still wasn't too sure about him going to war so young, and Yahiko to grimace because he had just gotten a message from his second in command about what they had missed during the month, and what needed to be done.

There were several missions of importance, though the mission that had become the most important was that there was information that Hanzo would be meeting with an informant from a different village tomorrow, and he wasn't so sure Naruto could handle it even if they would be going with him.

"Well," Yahiko said trying to think on just how to put his thoughts into words, "there is a meeting that Hanzo will be going to tomorrow. This is our chance to end this war, so we will be going in to assinate both him and his informant." He said causing Naruto to freeze as he went to pick up some of the toast that was in front of him, and Konan to look at him wide-eyed.

"What?" they said at the same time.

Yahiko sighed and looked at his family with a serious look, "Konan-Chan, Naruto. I and many others believe that this war of Hanzo's has gone on for far too long and that its time to bring it to an end. This is our chance to bring about a time of relative peace to the rain village." He said and then his expression turned into a more gentle one. "I know that this isn't what you expected for your first mission, Naruto, but it's time for this war to end, and I promise you that when everything settles down that I will give you more training to make up for that."

He turned to his wife, "Konan-Chan, this is what Nagato died for he wanted to bring peace to the world and made us promise that we would stop at nothing to do all that we can to make that dream a reality. And now's our chance to get a real start on that promise." He said with a determined look.

His speech made the both of them think about what had been going on, during the last three years Konan and Yahiko had been needed on missions periodically and it was difficult enough to go through that without a child, but now that they had one the war was really starting to affect their nerves, as they were worried about not making it home to see their loved ones.

Naruto on the other hand, was surprised to find that he himself was somewhat eager to end the war. While he was excited to finally see what a ninjas life was like he was also tired of having to worry whether or not he'd be able to see his parents again.

Both mother and son turned their heads towards one another and they saw the same thing in each other's eyes, the resolve and determination to end this war, and they both nodded in agreement before turning back to Yahiko who was looking at them with the same determined expression on his face.

"Let's do it." all three said at the same time with a fire burning in their eyes.

If one had been looking in on the conversation they would have gotten the message that one way or another be it by heaven or hell, this war would end tomorrow.

'_**The next day'**_

"Okay here's the plan." "Konan said to the group that she was leading, said group included Naruto, and three rebel Jonin that they had picked up from the head quarters.

"We will be waiting about 5 meters south of Hanzo and his informant's position, while Yahiko and his group give the signal to start the ambush we will take out the informant, while Yahiko's group takes out Hanzo. Should things start to go sour, we will retreat and then regroup back at HQ. Any questions?" she finished as she was leading the group to their designated spot, to await the signal.

A Jonin raised his hand and got a nod to go ahead with his question "it's not so much about the plan itself, but are you sure that a child is ready to handle a mission of this importance?" he asked only to shrink back due to the glare that was being sent his way by Konan, "are you saying that my son is not ready for this?" she asked causing the man to shake his head, "good" she said as she turned to rest of the group "now if anyone else has any worries that my son is not ready than I assure you that he is. Yahiko and I have trained him to the best of our abilities." She said as Naruto looked up to her thankful that she was defending him and not knowing that Yahiko was doing the same in his group.

"Now we wait." Konan said as she and the rest of the group looked into the clearing that Hanzo was supposed to be in.

'_**With Yahiko'**_

Yahiko and his group were standing on the cliff overlooking the place where the meeting was to be held.

"Alright when we see Hanzo, and his informant we'll begin." He said getting nods from everyone in the group.

And so they waited for an hour before Hanzo showed up with two body guards. But something seemed odd all Hanzo was doing was standing still and talking to his guards, before he nodded and they jumped off in different directions.

Yahiko's eyes widened as he saw this, _'oh no.' _he thought standing from his couching position and turning to where his men had been. Only to see them all lying on the ground each with their throat cut and one of the guards he saw appeared next to him holding a Kunai to his neck _'we walked right into an ambush!'_ he thought, before his eyes widened as an alarming thought came to him, _'Naruto, Konan!' _he thought in alarm before the one holding the Kunai spoke with a chuckle "I wouldn't worry about your wife, and the kid in the other group as they were who Hanzo-sama wanted us to bring to him." the guard said.

This did nothing to bring Yahiko any relief, because he only glared at his captor, "if any one of you hurt them, you will pay." Yahiko said as threateningly as he could, causing the guard to laugh, "and what exactly are you going to do about it?" he sneered, as he looked down the cliff seeing his comrade now holding a bound and struggling Naruto over his shoulder while a clone was holding a bound, gagged and struggling Konan. Due to the blush on the clones face he had a pretty good idea as to what the gag was for.

"Now why don't we join your little family down there, eh?" the guard said as he tightened his hold on the rebel and body flickered to the group below.

'_**With Konan and Naruto'**_

When the guards Hanzo had jumped away everyone in the group was alarmed, and one had started to voice his concern before it was silenced, when Konan and Naruto had turned to look at what had happened they had seen every one of the men in the group was dead their throats slit, and then they both jumped aside as a guard would have appeared between them, but they had been caught by surprise when he had clones waiting for them and both had been bound.

Konan had to be gagged because she kept spouting curses that would make a sailor blush, and then they had been carried by the man and one of his clones, to where Hanzo was standing, though they didn't make it easy on him because they were both struggling.

They just hoped that the same hadn't happened to Yahiko's group and that he had gotten away. Their fears were confirmed when just as Naruto was untied and thrown down into a ravine that was nearby; the other guard popped into the area with Yahiko and threw him down into the pit with Naruto. Konan meanwhile was still tied up and had been taken to Hanzo's side and was ungagged.

Hanzo all the while was looking amused at who his guards had caught. "So these are the leaders of the group called Akatsuki who have been giving me trouble the last 8 years than?" he asked rhetorically, in an amused voice.

Then his face twisted into a serious expression, and he took out a kunai, and pointed it to Yahiko, "you, Yahiko Hariken, as the leader of Akatsuki, you will die here today!" he said causing all three of the captives to widen their eyes as he turned to Naruto, and his eyes took on an evil gleam, "you boy!" he said drawing his attention, "you kill him." he said making everyone's expression become horrified, Naruto killing at this age was to be expected. But killing his father, one of the ones to take him in after he and Konan found him, was not.

"If you do I'll let your mother and yourself go free, but if you don't, your mother will die." Hanzo said, placing the kunai to Konan's neck. Then he pulled out another kunai and threw it into the ravine it landed in front of Naruto.

"Use that to kill him." he said, and even though he had a face mask on **(I don't know what to call that thing) **you could feel the sick smirk he had on his face.

Naruto was frozen to the ground he couldn't move, he couldn't think, and he couldn't breathe. The thought of having to kill his father (even if he wasn't blood) was just too much for his young mind to bear.

Konan couldn't keep quite any longer, seeing the one that she and Yahiko had adopted being in so much emotional turmoil, "don't Naruto! Don't worry about me. You and Yahiko get out of here!" she shouted

Yahiko how ever was thinking about how this day had gone from an assignation mission to a trap, and how it had affected his son, he turned to see that Naruto was wide-eyed and frozen to the spot he was standing on.

He sighed as he stilled his nerves and decided at what had to be done, "Naruto," he said, making him flinch and shakily turn to him. "Kill me." Yahiko said, causing him gain a shocked expression. All he could do was stand there.

"Naruto!" Yahiko shouted trying to get his son into gear.

"Please, don't do it!" Konan shouted starting to cry as she saw the ones she loved in this situation.

"You'd better hurry up or your mother dies." Hanzo said getting tired of all the drama that was taking place in front of him.

Hanzo saying this got Naruto into motion and he slowly walked over to the kunai and picked it up. He turned to Yahiko pointed it at him and couldn't move, all he could do was stare at the man who had become his father.

Yahiko seeing that Naruto was struggling with his decision rushed to him and stabbed himself with the kunai.

Everything froze. All that could be heard was the splatter of blood as the kunai pieced Yahiko's heart, it was all that Naruto could do to not black out as his father slowly brought his hands up to wrap his son in a last hug.

"Please Naruto, you and Konan…you've gotta stay alive somehow…" he gasped out through the pain blood coming from his mouth, "just…do me a favor… and look after your…mother" and that was the last thing he said before he fell to the ground.

"Yahiko!" Konan shouted as tears poured from her eyes at seeing what her husband had done.

Naruto just stood there looking at his now blood covered hands, trying to comprehend what had just happened. His mothers shout brought him back to reality. He looked up to the now grinning like mad Hanzo, "There, I've done what you've asked, now please…LET HER GO!" he shouted the last part, as his eyes began to sting.

'_**Inside the mindscape'**_

"What's happening?" Helena shouted as saw that her host's eyes were beginning to change, they had began to lighten from the azure blue they once were and had started to change to a light purple and gaining four rings around the now dot like pupil before changing back to their normal azure blue. Her eyes widened as she recognized those eyes.

'_Those eyes, they may not be complete but they're the sage's eyes!'_ she thought in awe.

In all her years she never would have thought that she would see them again.

'_**Outside the mindscape'**_

Hanzo merely looked at the now pain filled boy, before he burst out laughing and drawing Naruto's attention.

"Foolish boy, did you really think that I would let you and your mother go?" he asked in between his laughs causing both of their heads to turn to the now insanely laughing man.

He then lifted the kunai he had against Konan's neck above their heads and brought it down.

There was the sound of cutting flesh, blood flashed, and then everything was quiet, you could have heard a pin drop.

Naruto stared with wide eyes as his mother's body dropped into the ravine and landed next to him and his father's corps.

He couldn't believe it, he had just lost both of his parents, parents he hardly knew but had become very attached to and loved like they were his real ones.

He snapped, all the years of torture, abuse, starvation, neglect, and hatred came coming out in one strong pulse of chakra that swept through all the elemental nations and was felt in another world.

'_**Konoha'**_

The third Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi sat straight up from his chair as he felt a strong pulse of chakra that almost shattered his windows coming from the direction of the land of rain, it was strong but at the same time familiar, his eyes widened as he remembered the last time he felt that particular chakra signature, _'Naruto! He's alive!' _he thought almost leaping for joy and a moment later his door was busted down by five people, a one-eyed cycloptic Jonin, a white-haired super pervert that wrote books, a red-eyed, black-haired Genjutsu mistress, a blonde haired and big busted women that had a diamond shape on her forehead, and said big busted women's apprentice who was holding a pig.

They were Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya of the toads, kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade Senju, and Shizune Kota, and Tonton the pig.

They just stared at the aged Kage for what seemed to be an eternity, before four out of the five started speaking at once, it was only thanks to his years of being a shinobi that he was able to catch it all.

"Hokage-sama did you feel that?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Sensei that was Naruto's chakra signature please let me go after him." Jiraiya stated/demanded.

"Hokage-sama, if that was Naruto please let me go get him, I owe it to Kushina-sensei." Kurenai all but pleaded.

"If you don't let me go after my godson Sarutobi then I'll give you a beating that even I won't be able to heal you from." Tsunade threatened, making him sweat a bit.

"Oink oink" Tonton said but had a mad look on her face.

'_**The other world'**_

Hades the god of death was sitting quietly at his throne in the underworld, contemplating how he could possibly get back into a world that had been sealed off since his last visit; it was also a world where the people that were descendants of one of the most powerful men who had been blessed with all the gods power were able to freely control the bodies energies, and bend the elements to their will. He liked to spend a lot of time there due to not being able to go back to Olympus. And it was consequently in this same world that he had met his second wife, Kushina Uzumaki and had sired a son.

A son that both he and Kushina had been forced to leave behind, when the Kyuubi had broken loose from her and ravaged the village of Konoha.

Now I bet you're all wondering how it was possible that Hades was Naruto's real father, it was simple when you thought about it, he had merely changed into a child version of his human persona and chosen to 'grow up' in the leaf village, the name of his human persona you ask? Well it was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, the yellow flash and hero of Konoha.

He bolt straight up as he felt a strong pulse of a type of energy that he had not felt in seven years. _'That was chakra! Then that means that the seal over the two realms is weakening, but that chakra had a feel of mine to it.' _his eyes widened in realization as to what this could mean, _'it couldn't be Naruto. Could it?' _he thought as he started to fade from this realm, into the one he had been trying to get back into for the last several years to finally claim his son.

'_**Back with Naruto'**_

When the dust steeled all that could be seen was a crater. The pulse that had been let loose had been so strong that it had not only destroyed the ravine that they were in but had also expanded it by several times. And in this crater were the bodies of Yahiko and Konan Hariken, standing several feet away hunched over and clutching his head in pain, was Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken, a good distance away by the edge of the crater, was Hanzo and behind him was an army of Rain ninja.

They were all surprised at what had happened when Naruto had let out that huge chakra wave, but none the less they were smirking, thinking that he had to be exhausted after letting out that amount of chakra. Hanzo had the largest smirk out of all of them.

He raised his hand "kill him." he ordered, and all of his troops let loose volley after volley of kunai at the young boy, and Naruto did nothing except stand there still clutching his head.

That is until they got within two feet of him, and raised his hand up and the kunai impacted an invisible barrier, and went flying back, several feet.

The Rain shinobi could do nothing but stare in shock, "he deflected them?" one said amazed, "how" another, asked in shock.

Naruto slowly raised his head to revel his eyes, however his eyes were no longer blue they had changed to purple, and had four rings around the pupil. They held a very high level of anger, and he was letting out an insane amount of killing intent.

When the shinobi saw this they could only stare in shock, "the Rinnegan, it is real." One said, now sounding scared shitless, "but how I thought it was just a myth." Another one said in the same amount of fear.

Hanzo though showed no fear at all just interest, _'those eyes,' _he thought.

Naruto however wasn't bothering to listen to what his enemies had to say about his eyes, he was listening to the one that made his heart go wild.

"**Let me out Naruto! They will pay for hurting the one I love!" **Helena shouted to angry to know that she had just confessed.

When Naruto heard her demanding to get out all he could do was start to chuckle and then it changed into full-blown out laughter which quickly started to unnerve the shinobi, as he laughed he began to go through hand seals, and bit his thumb drawing blood. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he shouted as he slammed his hand down onto the ground.

There was a loud 'poof' sound and a hell of a lot of smoke, when it cleared it showed a sight that would have many grown men cowering a calling for their mommy. Because towering over them was a nine hundred foot tall and very pissed off Kyuubi no Kitsune in all her glory, with her nine tails thrashing behind her to show just how angry she was. Laying on her head however was an extremely exhausted Naruto.

The instant that Kyuubi could see that she was indeed let out of the seal she sent a tail towards the now cowering army (Hanzo included), and whipped half of them out.

Then she raised her head up, opened her mouth and began to release a huge amount of youki, dark red and blue orbs started to combine just in front of her mouth. When it was done there was a ball of compressed youki that she ate, when she did there was a burst of smoke from her mouth and everything from the back of her neck to her head puffed up, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth letting loose a powerful beam of chakra.

Said beam took out the rest of the troops that had started to run when they saw, what she had unleashed, leaving behind an even larger creator that had a deep gouge through it.

When her work was done she sighed softly and, lowered her head down and let Naruto slid off of it before she puffed back into the seal, **_'I just hope that he can recover from this.' _**She thought sadly as she did so.

When she had gone back into the seal Naruto had dragged himself over to the bodies of his parents, when he got there he let his defenses completely fall for the first time in his life and cried, letting out all the pain he had ever suffered in his life out, all the while he clutched the bodies of his parents as if they were a life line, until he passed out from both mental and chakra exhaustion the last thing that could be heard from him was "Tou-san, Kaa-san I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

'_**Five minutes before with Hades/Minato **_

'_What the hell is going on!' _Hades thought as he looked down upon the scene below him, what he saw made him almost reveal himself as he watched his son just let the kunai bear down on him, and he would have if Naruto had not raised his hand and deflected them causing his eyes to widen _'T-that was gravity jutsu!' _he thought in surprise.

He was even more surprised when Naruto started to laugh almost like he was insane, _'he sounds like he snapped and why the hell is he in the rain village? He's supposed to be in Konoha' _He thought trying to figure out why he was on the border of the Rain village surrounded by hundreds of enemy shinobi when he should be in the safety of the village of his birth.

When Naruto bit his thumb and started going through some familiar hand signs, he was even more surprised, _'he knows how to summon at this age? I wonder if Jiraiya-sensei gave him the toad contract?' _he thought now starting to feel somewhat proud at his son. When he summoned not Gamabunta like he expected, but the Kyuubi he almost had a heart attack (if it was even possible for a god to have one), _'what the hell! He wasn't supposed to meet her until he was twelve, the only reason that I had set up for him to meet her this early was…oh, no.' _his eyes widened in worry, because the only way that Helena could have woken up this early was if he had been seriously mistreated.

Hades might not look like it but he loved his children past and present dearly, he would have taken Naruto to his realm had the other gods not seen fit to seal it so that certain other beings couldn't get through it and find a new and possibly stronger power to wage war against them.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he saw that Kyuubi was now charging a tailed beast bomb, and he started to sweat, that technique was the only one that could seriously injure a god, if it was unleashed on mortals…well you get the idea.

As he shielded himself from the shock wave he couldn't keep from thinking that Helena was extremely pissed off, yes she had used that during her attack on Konoha, but it was much weaker than this, so something must have caused her to become this angry.

When the dust died down he stared in shock at the damage, he had only ever saw this much damage once and that was when the sage of six paths had fought the Jubi or ten tails. When he looked to see the Kyuubi putting Naruto down all he could think was, _'remind me to never piss off a women be it a goddess, tailed beast, or mortal even.' _Hey, he may be a god but that didn't mean that he was immune from righteous feminine fury, the things that Persephone had done to him when he had brought Kushina into the palace in the underworld and said that she would be his second queen still gave him nightmares

When he saw Naruto crawl over to two bodies that he had failed to notice on his arrival he was confused _'what's their connection to him?' _he wondered, until he saw him burst into tears clutching them for dear life and muttering 'kaa-san, Tou-san' he gained a sad look _'they must have adopted him, judging from his reaction they were the closest he had to real parents, and to have just lost them must be hard.' _He thought sadly as he watched on.

When he collapsed Hades sighed as hovered down to his son, he crouched down and placed his palm against Naruto's forehead, and when he did he almost exploded into anger, the village that he had sacrificed so much for had done all that to his son! The only reason that he was holding back going to the hidden leaf and wiping it off the face of the earth was because of the few people who actually cared for Naruto, like his students, the old man, and the Ichiraku family. Though he was going to give the council a piece of his mind for threatening his son's life if the sannin didn't stay away from him.

He sighed as he snapped his fingers, and he, Naruto, Konan and Yahiko disappeared into his home realm.

'_**In the underworld'**_

When he got back he immediately snapped his fingers again and the two bodies jerked to life, as their souls came back into them.

"Where am I?" Yahiko said as he sat up and rubbed his head, before he looked around, to see that he was in a throne room that had a chair made of sculls, and two smaller ones on either side.

Konan who had been looking around had frozen when she heard Yahiko's voice, "Y-Yahiko-kun?" she said as she turned towards him. Her eyes widened when she him and burst into tears as she hoped up and grabbed him in a hug that cracked some ribs.

As she cried and was simultaneously strangling him she was shouting at him "Don't you ever do that kind of thing again! Do you understand me!" she said as buried her head deeper into his chest and squeezing him tighter.

"k-Konan-Chan I can't b-breath." Yahiko wheezed out his face slowly turning blue. When she heard this she immediately let go, but still looked like she was going to cry at any moment, "Please why did you do that? Why didn't you take Naru-Chan and run?"She asked trying to stave off the tears that were threatening to leak from her eyes.

Sighing at how his wife was acting he slowly wrapped her in a hug, "because if I hadn't Hanzo would have killed us all. I did what I had to do to make sure that you, and Naruto survived." He said before he realized something, "speaking of which if I'm dead why are you here?" he asked puzzled.

His answer was his wife huffing and holding him tighter, "because that bastard Hanzo went back on his word, and killed me as soon as Sochi told him to release me." her expression turned to a worried one as she started to sob again "oh no, Naruto! He's all alone again! What's he going to do without us, I don't want him to go back to the way he was before we found him." she said almost hysterically, fearing for the worst.

Hades who had been watching all this in amusement cleared his throat at this point drawing him the attention of the now concerned parents.

When they looked over to see who had cleared their throat they saw a tall and pale man, who had jet black shoulder length hair, dressed in all black silk robes, and was looking at them with an amused expression while cradling their adopted son in his arms.

Their eyes widened when they saw Naruto in the same place them and feared for the worst, Hades seeing their expression raised his free hand and put the fears at ease " you may not recognize me but you know my as the Shinigami or the god of death, and to answer your question, no he is not dead like the two of you, I just brought him here so someone could see her son." He said snapping his fingers and a skeleton servant came to him and bowed, "could you get Kushina, tell her its important." He said, the skeleton nodded and left in a hurry.

Hades turned back to the two now scared rebels, saw their looks and sighed and again snapped his fingers.

He was surrounded in a bright light that almost blinded them and made them look away, when they looked back their eyes widened in shock because standing in front of them was Minato Namikaze, dressed in the standard Konoha Jonin uniform under his Hokage robe (imagine how he looks in anime) and still holding Naruto who now that they thought about it looked a lot like Minato.

"W-Wha, how, huh?" was all that escaped Yahiko's mouth, Konan was too shocked to say anything.

Minato chuckled as he walked over to his throne and sat down, and setting Naruto down so that his head rested on his chest, "yes I am Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of Konoha, I am also the death god Shinigami, but I prefer the name Hades when I'm in my god form." He said causing them to just stare at him with WTF expressions.

Their attention was averted when the door of the throne room opened and in walked a beautiful red-headed women, she had a kind round face, jade green eyes, and hair that stopped mid-back.

Right now though that she had a confused look on her face, and it changed from confused to shock as she saw Hades in his human form, and she had to restrain herself from running up to him , it had been years since she had seen that face.

As she walked up to him she also took notice of the two other people in the room, and she became even more confused than she was before.

Her eyes, however were drawn to the one that she now notice was in her husband's arms, and she began to shake as she stopped just in front of the throne, "I-is that N-Naruto." she asked with a stutter as she gazed upon his sleeping form.

Minato just smiled softly and nodded, "yes Kushina-Chan this is our son." He said in a soft voice, happy that he could see the three of them together once again.

Kushina almost knocked him off his throne when she swooped in and took Naruto out of his arms and took a long look at his face, before she squealed and hugged him to her chest, making Konan's eye twitch, at seeing how Naruto's apparent real mother handled seeing him for the first time since his birth. It was a wonder how he didn't wake up from how hard she was squeezing him, and how loud she had squealed.

When she had settled down she began to realize what the implications of how he was here meant, and her eyes showed just how worried she was when she turned to Minato, "please, Minato-kun, please don't tell me that he's…" she trailed off letting what she was going to say hang, and Minato shook his head answering her unfinished question.

Kushina sighed in relief that her son wasn't dead, but then raised a brow as she saw the other two people in the room, and the one with blue hair, whose eye brow was twitching madly. Turning to him she asked "why are they here?" she asked pointing over her shoulder to Yahiko and Konan causing them to sweat drop _'judging by the attitude and her personality she is defiantly Naruto's birth mother.'_ They thought at the same time, and Helena who was watching through the seal giggled at her former host's attitude, _**"yep that's defiantly Kushi-Chan." **_she thought, with a fond smile.

Minato sweat dropped at his wife's cluelessness "they Kushi-Chan are the ones who have been raising Naruto for the last three years." He said, and Kushina's eyes widened before she turned to them and bowed deeply "thank you for taking care of Naruto for me I would have done it myself but well…yeah" she said respectfully at first and then sheepishly, causing them to once again sweat drop _'yep defiantly Naruto's mother' _they thought.

Minato chuckled before he turned serious, "Kushina-Chan while meeting Naruto's adopted parents and letting you have a chance to see him again was part of the reason I called you here, it wasn't the full reason." He said making Kushina nod, "Alright tell me how hard his life was before you adopted him?" she asked somberly to Konan who was now holding Naruto in her arms. The two adopted parents sighed, took one look at each other and nodded, "it was…well to put it simply, it was hell" Konan said causing Kushina's face to take a shocked look.

She turned to Minato who nodded grimly to confirm what she said, "it's true" he said softly "I have viewed his memories and if you want I can show them to you." He said making her nod as she stepped up to him "please, show me Minato-kun I want to know what my baby boy has gone through." She said, making Minato sigh but nod, he placed one hand on her head and another on Naruto's and channeled the memories to her.

As soon as he took his hands away from their heads she burst into tears and grasped Minato in a death hug "they did that to him! They turned my son's childhood to hell! I will kill the ones who did this to him." she said angrily though her tears.

Minato just rubbed her back soothingly, "actually I have a better idea." He said making everyone present look at him confused, "how about we let everyone in the elemental countries know just what Konoha has done, and let Konoha know what they missed out on." He said getting a very evil grin, a grin that everyone picked up on and quickly mirrored.

'_**Konoha several hours later'**_

Sarutobi and the others were in a council meeting about the chakra pulse they had felt earlier, when they learned who that pulse was from the ninja side had been extremely happy and there were several volunteers to go and bring Naruto back. The civilian side though had immediately started shouting that they should send out people to kill the 'demon'.

Sarutobi was about to shout for order when something strange happened. The light began bending around the center of the room, and an orb formed, and inside that orb showed five people two that no one but Jiraiya recognized, the other three were very recognizable to everyone in the room, and the four adults looked down right pissed.

There were several gasps of 'Hokage-sama!' from the ninja and civilian sides, ones of 'sensei!' from Kakashi and kurenai, and just plain looks of shock for the third and his students.

The ones that were inside the orb were, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Yahiko and Konan Hariken, and Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken, who was being held by Konan.

There were many gasps from all over the council room while Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade's eyes were drawn to the one that the blue haired women was holding, _'Naruto they thought.' _Seeing how much he had grown and now looked so much like Minato.

Said Kage stepped forward so that he was the center of attention and was glaring at everyone mostly the civilians in the room, "greetings Konoha." He said in a voice that was laced in anger that made every one of the ninja to flinch.

"If you are wondering how I'm alive, trust me I am not and neither is my wife." He said stepping aside to show Kushina who was glaring at everyone regardless if they were ninja or not. When people heard this they were shocked the fourth was married? And he was apparently contacting them from the dead.

"Now as to why and how I have contacted you." He said as he stepped back into view. "It is to inform you and everyone in the village about how disappointed I am in you." He said getting confused looks from the civilians, and grimaces for the ninja.

"Not only did you see fit to disregard my wish that Naruto Uzumaki was to be seen as a hero for becoming the container of the Kyuubi but you neglected, starved, and beat him, only allowing him to have the most rotten food from your stores at insanely high prices." He said, now glaring at the smug looking civilians. Before he continued.

"You see I had sealed a portion of mine and my wife's chakra into the seal that kept Kyuubi at bay, a seal that was close to breaking recently" he said as he looked down at everyone who now had horrified looks on their faces, "I'm sure you all felt that shock wave" he asked rhetorically, "the reason that I sealed them in was as a fail-safe incase it ever did get close to breaking" he continued, "the seal is now in no danger of breaking." He stopped here to let the information sink in, "and it is through this chakra that me and Kushina are speaking to you now, so let me tell you all a little story." He said.

"There was once this boy, who fell in love with a girl." He started. "This girl was no ordinary girl, as she held a dark secret within her." he continued getting wide eyes from the third, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Shizune they knew exactly what he was going to say. "What this girl held was a demon, held inside her by a powerful seal, and only her closest people knew about it. When she went to tell this boy about what she held she was scared that he was going to reject her and start calling her things like 'demon', 'demon bitch', or several other names that I will not say. The boy however did not reject her in fact his respect for her which was already high went up, and he embraced her, when asked why he didn't hate her the boy said 'why would I hate a beautiful girl as you, as I can see the difference between the scroll and the kunai that is sealed inside." He stopped and looked at Kushina who was smiling in remembrance to his words.

"When the girl heard this she immediately knew that this boy was the one that she would love for the rest of her life and long after." He said as now he was smiling in remembrance at how he and Kushina had fallen in love, before his expression turned back to serious and he continued. "The boy and girl grew up, and because they each had many enemies, they married in secret, and it wasn't long after that they found out that they would be having a child, and they couldn't be happier." He paused here, remembered the night that Naruto was born.

"But unfortunately it was not to last. As the night that she went into labor the seal that held the demon at bay weakened enough that it broke free, and it attacked the closest thing it could see. That being the village they had grown up in. The boy now a man, who had become the leader of the village, saw only one way to stop the beast could not ask another family to sacrifice their child if he was unable to do the same, and so it was despite his dying wife's pleas that he took his newborn son and sealed the beast into him, sacrificing his life to do so. He died that night holding both his wife and child leaving behind a very simple wish." Minato paused when he heard a sniff from behind him and looked to see both Kushina and Konan wiping tears from their eyes and sweat dropped.

Turning back to the now captivated audience he continued. "That wish was for his son to be seen as a hero, a hero that would be loved and respected. But the people of the village having little to no knowledge about the sealing arts and unable to tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed within spat upon their leader's final wish and saw fit to make the boy their personal punching bag. The man's predecessor, who had grown old, took up the mantle as the village's leader once again and tried his best to make sure that the boy could have a normal life. He did so by making a law to prevent anyone but the older generation from knowing what he held until the boy was ready to know about what he held, and who he trusted to know about it." Minato finished as he now turned to glare at everyone of the civilians on the council making them start to sweat.

"That boy and girl were me Minato Namikaze, and my wife Kushina Uzumaki!" he yelled at them causing them to gasp. "That son was Naruto Uzumaki! Our son!" he yelled again, causing many more gasps to be heard throughout the room.

He stepped back to allow Kushina the rooms attention and she did not look happy when they caught sight of her. "All I have to say is that you are all very lucky that I am dead, because if I wasn't, I would be in that council room right now killing each and every one of you." She said raising her fist threateningly and causing many to faint at the threat.

She stepped back to allow Minato to speak again, "we have viewed our son's memories and we are absolutely disgusted by how you and everyone in the village has treated him. The only good thing that happened was him being taken out of the village and meeting the ones behind me, whose names are Yahiko and Konan Hariken, who have adopted him and had been up until now training him in the ninja arts and let me tell you all, you have lost a prodigy in the making, he could even surpass me one day." He said causing many of the surrounding people, Kushina and the others included, to stare at him in shock.

"If you are thinking that you can send somebody to convince him to come back to the leaf then you are sadly mistaken as neither him nor his adopted mother will be any were near the elemental nations any time soon. You'll notice I said only he and his mother, because Yahiko was recently killed on a mission to stop the war in the rain village and Naruto was on that mission. It was his first as a shinobi and it was because of seeing the one that had become his father killed in front of him, that he lost control of the fox." he said causing many more gasps to be heard.

Many of the shinobi in the room knew that if Naruto had almost broken the seal then that means that he had gone mad with grief and lost the will to live and the seal that Minato used was powered by that will. Their eyes widened at what could have happened had Minato, not sealed a portion of his chakra into the seal.

"But if I were you I would worry about how you're going to save face to the other villages because by the time this message ends every village on the content will know what you have done to my family, your allies included and they will most likely cut all ties to you." He said as he waved his hand and several more orbs were made, and through them they could see every allied and enemy village, their streets packed full of people all looking up at the orb that was in their village square.

"If you're wondering what the other orbs are doing in the other villages they are playing all of Naruto's memories including how his own village treated him. They are also playing what is happening in this meeting as it happens." Minato said with a dangerous smirk on his face that caused many of the council members to gasp and one to have a heart attack at what the repercussions of their actions have led them to, "however to the ones that have treated him right and actually followed my wishes, those being Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin, Shizune Kota, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, if you so wish to leave this god forsaken village with your families, then you will be excepted by the villages of, Suna, Kiri, and the village in wave country, maybe you can set up a ninja village there." He suggested with a thoughtful look at the prospect of a new village.

When he looked back he gained a mischievous grin "And just to let you all know this is being played not only in the council chambers but also in the village square so everyone knows what secrets have been kept from them, be it for their own good or for foolish reasons." He said sending another look at the civilians, well would have if they were still in their seats, but they were all lying on the floor either due to heart attacks or fainting from shock he didn't know and didn't particularly care.

"We will be taking our leave now as I have nothing more to say to a village full of trash, so goodbye Konoha, I hope your all happy with how your life turns out from now on, because you fucked up." And with that all the orbs vanished, with a loud popping noise. And the moment that they disappeared the village was in total and utter chaos, the Hokage just sighed and turned to his ninja "well I do believe that we did as Minato-kun said. We fucked up, and we fucked up big time."

' _**The underworld at this point in time' **_

As soon as the orbs had been turned off everyone had taken one look at each other a burst into laughter and were soon clutching their stomach, Konan not so much as she was still holding onto Naruto but she was still laughing.

"Oh man, I haven't had this much fun since that time that we went on the mission to Kiri and ended up fighting a legion of sea monsters" Kushina said as she calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye. Minato just smiled and nodded as he remembered that mission. They had been sent to deliver a message to Kirigakure and had to water walk all the way there, but had stumbled on a nest of octopus eggs with the mothers of said eggs guarding them. Needles to say they had ended up fighting them off, in the end they won and ended up taking home well over two hundred pounds of octopi meat, they had feasted for days on the stuff after they got home…that was some good sushi.

Konan however gained a puzzled look as she remembered something that Minato had said. "Um, Minato-sama?" she asked uncertainly. He turned his head to look at her, and nodded to signal her to speak "what did you mean that neither me nor Naru-Chan will be anywhere near the elemental nations? And why just the two of us can't Yahiko-kun come with us?" she asked as she grabbed both of the men in her life tightly.

Minato sighed as he nodded "What I meant by that is in order to prevent anyone from finding you or Naruto I'm going to be sending you to a different world that is connected to yours." He said, "Unfortunately I can only send one soul to be with Naruto, and I believe that he needs a mother's love more than that of fathers at the moment." He said sadly causing Konan to look down.

"I would send him with you if I could but I can't." he said "it's just how things work down here." He finished as she nodded understanding, "then could I view what happened after Hanzo killed me? I would like to see what happened to Sochi-kun, to make him like this." She said as she looked down onto the one in her arms, the one she had come to love as her own. He looked so exhausted and saddened, even in his sleep she could tell that it would take some time for him to recover.

Minato sighed but nodded before he looked over to Kushina and Yahiko, asking them a silent question, and they nodded as they stepped up next to Konan, they were going to view the event as well.

As he stepped up to the group of four he said "yes you can Konan-san, and we will all be viewing it with you" he said. "However, we will be seeing it from Naruto's point of view." He said and placed his one hand on Naruto's head again and then held out the other, "when you place your hands in mine, all of us will be able to see what happened." He explained and they nodded and they all placed one of their hands on his, and were pulled into Naruto's mind.

'_**An hour later'**_

An hour passed as they viewed what happened after Konan had been stabbed and when they came back to the plane of consciousness they were all quiet shocked, Minato not so much as he had seen it firsthand but he was still surprised to have, seen, felt, and heard what Naruto had none the less.

When Konan and Yahiko had seen what had happened they were beyond shocked that he had been keeping the fact that he had met the Kyuubi and that she was female from them, and even more so when they saw him unlock a Doujutsu that they had only ever seen Nagato have, the Rinnegan! And on top of that, he had summoned the Kyuubi or Helena they now knew to be her name to finish the job that the original mission had been given to them for, and that the Kyuubi happened to be in love with him. But when the shock had died down they felt an over whelming feeling of pride. Pride at how strong he had become, and what he could possibly accomplish.

Kushina though felt little to no shock at all just pride, the need to tease, and anger. She had known all along that it was all possible for her son to unlock the Rinnegan at some point; it helped to know that your family were descendants of the sage of six paths. And she was really planning on teasing Helena the next time she saw her for admitting to loving Naruto (something that Helena was just now realizing and was blushing up a storm). But overall she was angry for what Hanzo and his troops had done to Naruto, and if they weren't already dead she would go and kill them herself.

Minato although a little shocked was confused. How on earth had his son gained the sages eyes? The gods had only blessed one man with all their powers and those eyes signified such, so it left the ever-present question of how in his mind.

His eyes widened in realization as he turned to look at his steaming wife, was Kushina a descendant of the sage? It just didn't seem possible. '_Ghaa! All this thinking is making my head hurt! I'll ask later,_ _but for now I have somethings to give Naruto that will help him, in his future adventures.' _

He turned to the still shocked couple and cleared his throat to gain their attention, "now that we have seen them it's time for you to go." Minato said, before he produced three scrolls from a pocket inside his jacket, "but before you do I want you to give these to him when he wakes up, inside them are many of the jutsu I created during my time in the shinobi world, and the ones that I have thought up since then." He said and he turned to Kushina who nodded and produced two of her own scrolls, "please give these to Naru-Chan when he wakes up, inside are what's left of the Uzumaki fortune, and several of the jutsu of the Uzumaki clan. And many of my own as well." She said as her eyes started to tear, as this would be the last time, that she would see her son in a long while.

Minato again stepped up and put his hands to both Naruto's and Konan's foreheads. She felt a little unsteady when he removed them, and had a questioning look to her face. Seeing this Minato chuckled and said, "the place you're going doesn't speak elemental, and I have transferred a full knowledge and understanding of the language they speak to the both of you." He explained, stepping back to allow Yahiko to speak to his wife for the last time.

"Konan-Chan I will always love you like I have since the day we met. I just wish that we had more time together, so that we could have made all our dreams come true. I know that I can't really ask you to do this, but please live a good life and take care of Naruto." he said. Konan was on the verge of tears as she nodded, "and I will always love you Yahiko-kun." She said as both husband and wife started to cry, they shared one last kiss before Yahiko stepped back, to allow Minato to do what was needed to be done.

As he stepped up and began a long sequence of hand signs he, Kushina, and Yahiko smiled to them, two of them trough tear filled eyes, and the last knowing that he would be sending them to a better place.

As he finished the last hand sign and black chakra began to spiral around him he took a long look at his son and his adopted mother "take care of each other." he said before he shouted "Time Space Style: Dimensional Transfer!"

And with that mother and son vanished into a world that would be completely unknown to them.

* * *

**Okay now that took awhile to get out, and it's a full 23 pages on Microsoft too!**

**Also the co-author and I can't decide who the first lemon will be with so I'm setting up a poll to let you all decide, it will be taken down by the time the next chap is posted.**

**Here the harem is as follows:  
Fem. Kyuubi/Helena**

**Thalia **

**Tayuya**

**Karin **

**Shion**

**Piper**

**Zoe**

**Rayna and Hylla**

**And possible Kin I haven't gotten a reply about her, but she could work out.**

**Those are the choices and they will be on the poll**

**Please review. **


	4. a messenger, reading the scrolls, and

**Hey everyone shadow12 here with a new chap, hope you all liked the last because this one will hopefully just as good. **

**And the harem has been extended and now Ayame, Hiesta, and Calypso are in. kin will be going over to Percy's harem. Naruto's is now final so there will not be any more changes to it. Percy's however is still up for debate. **

**And the poll results are (drum roll)… a threesome between Helena and Thalia! With a staggering 75%! **

**Yes I realize that Hades/Minato's punishment to Konoha may have seemed a little light but it is much worse in the long run than if he had just used his godly power to destroy them. Because when you think about it showing their allies and enemies what they had done to his son is much worse as they will cut any and all ties to them and no one will be willing to become their allies for fear of being treated the same way. Thus their economy will suffer and dwindle to basically nothing, and the people will suffer for what they have done. **

**On to the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the series used in this.**

**Chapter 4: A messenger, Looking in the scrolls, and blowing up a math teacher.**

* * *

'_Where am I? It's so dark.'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the blackness that surrounded him. The last thing he remembered was unleashing a tidal wave of chakra after Hanzo had killed konan, and then…nothing. He thought that he could hear voices talking around him, a woman's sad and desperate voice calling out for him, a man's comforting voice, another's somewhat amused and gentle tone, and finally a sheepish and confused voice were what he could hear.

He was able to catch snippets of what they were saying, _'why did you do that?'_

'_If I hadn't then…' _

'_Naruto! He's all alone again!'_

'_Yes I am M...'_

'_Please tell me what my…'_

Was all that he could really understand there were several more things that they said but that was just what he could get before they started to fade.

'_Where am I?' _he thought again as he began to think of all the possibilities. He knew that he wasn't in the waking world anymore, because he was floating in the middle of wherever he was. And he couldn't possibly be sleeping because he would have ended up in his mindscape by now, and this felt nothing like it.

His eyes widened in worry and fear, _'is this hell? Is this the punishment I get for doing what I did?' _he asked himself. His eyes began to water when images of Yahiko standing in front of him with a kunai stabbed into his heart began to flash through his mind, _'I g-guess that I really do deserve to go to this place after what happened.' _He thought as he began to sob and wipe away stream and stream of tears, _'it's all my fault if I hadn't pushed Tou-san and Kaa-san into training me harder they'd still be alive.' _His thoughts continued to get darker and more depreciating as he sobbed, _' I guess what the villagers said was true, I really am a monster, a Demon!'_ Naruto thought.

He would have continued this line of thought had a voice in his head not shouted over his thoughts _'Naruto Uzumaki don't you dare think such thoughts!' _it said and he looked up swiveling his head to see who had spoken, _"w-whose there?" _he asked scarred.

The voice chuckled a bit before it spoke again, _'I am. Now what are you doing here?' _It asked. Naruto just shook his head, _"I don't know, one minute I'm watching Hanzo kill my mother and the next I'm here. Honestly if this is hell it's not what I expected it to be like." _He thought back, the voice chuckled again this time he noticed a female tinge to it. _'That's what many before you have believed. And no this is not hell nor are you dead.' _it said. By now, Naruto was starting to get annoyed at talking to nothing. "Okay where are you? Show yourself." He said out loud his voice echoing in the emptiness of the black void he was in.

The voice giggled again _'very well then.'_ It said and the space in front of him began to distort before a shapeless mass began to form, and then change into something else.

It took the shape of a pale skinned, silver eyed girl who had jet black hair that was waving with no wind, almost like there was a breeze that couldn't be felt.

Naruto was wide eyed in surprise as this happened, "W-who are y-you?" he stuttered out as he took in what had just happened.

The girl just giggled again "oh, no one important, I'm just one of your father's messengers." She said and his eyes went from showing surprise and now held confusion.

"You know who my father is?" he asked, she nodded with a small smile. "Could you please tell me who he is?" Naruto asked as he looked at her almost pleadingly now.

Seeing her lord's son having such a desperate face the girl was thinking that he really must have had a hard life to be this anxious to know who the man in question was.

"I am sorry Naruto but I can't tell you who he is." She said causing him to look down at the prospect of having another opportunity to know who his father was slip through his fingers, "and why can't you?" he asked confused as to why everyone he met that knew of the man refused to tell him anything about him.

She sighed and explained "the reason is that he ordered me not to tell you." She said causing him to look up. "It's not that he doesn't want you to know, because trust me he does. It's just that he wants you to be ready, meaning both mentally stable, and physically strong enough to learn who he is." She said.

After she had explained the reasons Naruto was thinking, _'how am I not ready? I've been training my ass off for three years now, so how am I not?' _he thought clinching his fists to stop them from shaking.

"But now we're on one of the topics of what I came to tell you." She said making Naruto raise a brow, "your father sent me to tell you why we can't tell you right now, why he left you in the leaf village instead of taking you with him, what happened after you passed out, and what will be happening from here." She explained causing him to nod.

And so she explained, how Naruto couldn't know of his father until he was ready was because he was a powerful god that was from a world that was connected to his. Why he left him in the leaf village was because of the fact that the other gods who he learned were twelve major ones in total, had decided to seal off the gate connecting the dimensions. And that had he had the chance he would have taken him from that world and taken him to a special camp that all the children of the gods eventually wind up in, were he would have grown up with people his age and not have been abused like he had been, and would have been trained to fight different types of creatures that hunt the children of the gods or demigods as was the official term.

She explained about how when Naruto sent that pulse of chakra it had caused the seal over the realms to weaken enough for his father to feel it and see what had caused it, had come to the scene just after Konan had been killed, and watched everything. And that when he passed out he had viewed his memories, taken him Konan's and Yahiko's bodies to the underworld and restored life to them, but she said it in a way that he wouldn't be able to make the connection to his father. And how his father, his real mother and his adopted parents had threatened Konoha, and offered leniency to the ones that treated him right.

She also explained that there were three gods that were the bosses I guess you could call them at that and how after a devastating war they had sworn to never have kids again. She said they had sworn on something called the River Styx one of the most powerful binding rituals ever created. And that vow had only been broken once by the one he learned was called Zeus god of the sky. And by breaking that vow his daughter who Naruto learned was named Thalia was doomed to being hunted by the worst monsters there were. He also learned much to his dismay that she had only recently been turned into a tree when they were almost at the camp that would protect her, and her spirit now being bound to that very tree to guard the borders of the camp. And to his ultimate dismay that he was a child of one of the big three gods.

Finally she got to the part where they were going to be sent to the other world to protect them, and that both his real parents had left scrolls for him.

When she was done Naruto's eyes had swirls in them due to information overload. She giggled when she saw that and lightly shook his shoulder to snap him back to whatever reality they were in.

When he had been shaken from his daze Naruto rubbed his sore head, and thought over everything he had learned the last few minutes.

"Okay then," he said. "I guess I'll have to wait and get to this _camp_ that he says would have raised me." he said making the girl nod, though she smirked some before saying, "oh, and you won't be going right away." This drew a confused look from Naruto, "why? Because if what you say is right, then I should head there as soon as I can." He said, not understanding why he had to wait.

"Normally this would be true since because you're the child of one of the big three gods more than the average number of monsters would go after you." She started making Naruto nod those being his reasons as he didn't want him or his mother to suffer those attacks, "but you should be able to handle yourselves for a few years, before your aurora starts attracting the bigger monsters." She said making Naruto stop his nodding and have a deadpan look on his face.

"Besides there's another child of the big three that needs you to watch out for him until a satyr can guide you both to the camp." She finished, causing Naruto to gain a questioning look in his eyes, "how is that possible? I thought that you said there was an oath that all three took that said not to have any more kids, and here your telling me that it has now been broken all three times?" he said/asked in a voice that made it clear that he was somewhat worried.

"Technically it's only been broken twice." She said sheepishly, now rubbing the back of her head. Hearing her say that Naruto raised a brow in question.

The girl (who still hadn't given her name) sighed a bit, "The shinobi world wasn't included in the oath." She said making Naruto again to look at her questionably, seeing his unchanged look she again sighed and explained "there had never been a child sired by any of the big three in the world of ninja. So they didn't think that it would ever happen, and didn't include it into the vow." She explained.

"Even though it wasn't, your father as soon as he found out your mother was pregnant began to look for ways to make sure that the other two didn't find out, and low and behold when he found that they hadn't included your world he was so relieved that you wouldn't be put to death that, he granted or mother the title of his second wife." She said and seeing Naruto looking at her with a WTF look she giggled "trust me Naruto he treats both of his wives like equals. And before you ask yes he is a polygamist but he won't be taking any more wives especially after what his first one did to him after he told her about Kushina."

Though something that she said before clawed itself to the forefront of his mind, "What did you mean that I have to look out for the big three child?" he asked.

The girl just shrugged, "I really don't know, but i guess your father doesn't want his brother's kid to go through the same thing that Thalia did. So I guess you can consider this your first real mission." She said with an impish grin at the last part as a strange light began to shine in Naruto's eyes and she knew she had pressed the right buttons.

The instant that the word mission left the girls mouth Naruto had began running through all the possibilities to it, and couldn't get it out of his mind. He smirked before he replied "well when you put it that way then a guess that I could keep an eye on the guy. So what's his name?" he asked crossing his arms.

The girl smirked she had indeed pushed the right buttons. "His name is Percy Jackson, and he's about a year younger than you." She said and then the area began to brighten around them.

"I guess this is where I take my leave then Naruto Uzumaki." She said, and her shape began to distort, becoming a shapeless mass again, and then fading into nothing, though before he was blinded by the light, he heard her voice nothing more than a whisper but still he heard it say, _'we will meet again Naruto, many more times in the future.' _

And with that Naruto jolted up from the bed he was laying on and immediately saw the concerned eyes of Konan.

'_**An hour before hand'**_

"Ahhhhh!" was all that could be heard coming from Konan's mouth as she tumbled through the dimensional tunnel that Hades/Minato had sent both her and Naruto through. Speaking of her son he was still out of it and, was being held tightly to her chest.

When she looked up from the ball that she had unknowingly curled herself into to keep her and Naruto from being separated, she saw that the end of the tunnel was close, because she could see a light ahead.

'_Thank god.' _She thought unknowingly starting to change her language into that of this world.

As soon as they were through the end of it she saw that they were now free falling stories above a giant city. Despite the situation she couldn't help but be amazed, she had never saw buildings so big that they scraped the sky, and had never seen whatever those metal carriages were that people were getting in and out of.

Snapping out of her trace she aimed them for a building that was fast approaching and in an impressive display of acrobatics she landed feet first but on the side of the building. As she started to walk down it she remembered what Hades had said to her about normal people not being able to use chakra. _'Remember Konan-san almost all the people where I'm sending you will not be able to use their body's chakra. So it is of great importance that you do not reveal anything of the likes to anyone that you meet.' _He had warned.

She smirked to herself at the double meaning to the words, _'well then if they can't use chakra then they shouldn't be able to since it either, meaning that I can use Genjutsu to hide for now.' _She thought and just barley shifting Naruto over so she could use her hand Konan did a half ram sign and muttered "Genjutsu: hiding in plain sight."

With the illusion up it was only a matter of walking down the side of the building.

When she got down she quickly looked around to get her bearings and sighed in relief when she spotted a hotel just on the other side of the street. Genjutsu still in place she put some chakra to her feet and in one massive leap jumped over the street full of moving metal carriages.

Getting a room was a simple matter of using another Genjutsu on the man at the desk and she easily got what she wanted.

After getting into the room she laid Naruto down on one of the twin beds and began looking him over. His condition overall was good he just had a big case of chakra exhaustion which for him wasn't a big deal as having Helena sealed in him gave him monster reserves that replenished an absurd rate. The thing that worried her though was that it had been several hours since he had passed out and even when he was exhausted after training he would be fit as he could be an hour or two after.

She did a few hand signs and her hands lit up in green chakra, she sighed as she placed them over Naruto's head. She almost jumped back when she did because what she found amazed her. Naruto's brain was full of activity. The reason she was surprised was that she knew when someone usually went through a traumatizing part in their life and they go into a coma their mind usually slows down to process the event at a slower speed. Naruto's however, had speed up almost like he was having a conversation with himself.

'_It'll take some time for him to recover from that incident.' _She thought sadly.

Then hearing a rumble coming from Naruto's stomach she sweat dropped, _'I guess I better get some food ready for when he gets up.' _Now her stomach grumbled causing her to almost face fault, _'myself as well it seems.' _She thought, getting up and grabbing a sealing scroll from her hip pouch and unsealing the supplies to make dinner. It wouldn't be big but it would be enough for now.

'_**Half hour later'**_

Konan sighed as she turned off the stove and sat the last plate of food on the table. Now all she had to do was wait. And she didn't have to wait long as two minutes later Naruto jerked awake in bed and meet her concerned gaze.

"M-Mom," he stuttered before he looked confused, he knew what he said but didn't understand why it didn't come out as kaa-san.

Konan seeing his confused look giggled a little when she realized what he was confused about.

"W-What's going on?" Naruto asked looking around. "And where are we?" he asked, that was when he remembered what the messenger said about being in a new world and being able to speak the language of the people there, and a look of realization dawned on his face.

"Something wrong?" Konan asked as she saw this, and was wondering why he had that look.

"Nothing, just remembering what the messenger said." Naruto said as he sighed, and tried to sit up but found he couldn't.

"Messenger?" she asked as she helped him sit up, Hades hadn't said anything of a messenger.

Nodding Naruto explained what had happened, "when I was unconscious I was in a…well it looked like a void. While I was there I was going into self-pity and I was calling myself a monster." He said looking away at this part as Konan glared at him for calling himself that.

"But when I started to call myself…that, there was this voice in my head that told me to get it together and snap out of it. It turned out to be a messenger from my dad." He said looking at Konan, "she told me about what happened, after I passed out, that you and dad met my real parents, and that my real dad is a god and he took my mom for his second wife." He said causing Konan to widen her eyes that he knew all that.

"I know that you can't tell me who he is, but I'm at least glad he saw me once even if I couldn't have met both him and mom in return." He continued with a small grin. "I also know that that he left me some scrolls of both his and moms jutsu, and their personal letters as well." He said before his stomach growled and he blushed and turned his head away.

Konan giggled again and just shook her head, "come on Sochi-kun, I made dinner." She said, her talking going back to elemental when she did, but then her look turned dark, "And you had better explain the rest of what happened and what exactly you've been hiding from me for the last month."

"Hai kaa-san!" Naruto said snapping into a scared salute his speech also reverting back to elemental.

'_**Later that night'**_

While they had eaten Naruto had explained everything of what happened in that void place, and what skills Helena (who was strangely quiet right now) had been teaching him.

When Konan had heard exactly what Naruto and that mysterious girl had discussed and what he had been hiding from them over the month, she was understandably surprised.

After that they moved on to Naruto's 'mission'.

"Honestly Naruto, I can understand why he wouldn't want his brother to lose a child. But why does he want you to look after him?" Konan asked, confused.

"I really don't know but it's not like I can really refuse it." Naruto said, "Besides this Percy guy is family when you think about it, distant but still family." He continued drawing a look of understanding from Konan.

"Okay, so what's the plan then? I mean you can't just track him down. We don't even know the first thing of this world." She said getting a nod from Naruto.

"I was hoping that my father who ever he is would have left a hint in one of those scrolls he left Me." he explained, "and maybe he did."

They ate the rest of their food in silence. When they had finished Konan looked at Naruto and sighed as she pulled out the scrolls that his parents left for him, and handed them over.

Naruto nodded his thanks as he looked them over, they looked like regular scrolls but two had the Uzumaki swirl on the side, and the others had a strange looking helmet, on their sides.

He just shrugged the helmet off as he picked up one of the two Uzumaki scrolls, when he tried to open it though it wouldn't budge. He looked up to Konan for an explanation as to why it wouldn't open, just to see her holding back a giggle.

"Ha-ha, laugh it up kaa-san." he said still trying to open it.

"Actually, Naru-Chan the way you're trying to open the scroll is wrong." Konan said as she tried not to laugh. Her statement drew a confused look from Naruto, "what do you mean?" he asked confused.

Konan sighed as she took out a scroll with a blood seal on it that she had packed before '_that mission'_ and began to explain.

"This Naruto" she said pointing to the seal, "is called a blood seal, it's used mostly by clans to make sure that their enemies can't get their techniques so it can't be opened by just anybody, it has to be a family member. You open it by swiping some of your blood onto the seal." She explained and then showed him what to do by biting her thumb and wiping the blood on the seal.

Naruto nodded and copied her actions; the next thing that happened was that the scroll fell open in his hands with three seals on it. Though what fell out of the blood seal was a note.

Picking it up Naruto read what was on it.

'_Dear Naru-Chan._

_I bet your wondering who I am aren't you? Well my name is Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Blooded Habanero of the leaf, also known as the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune or as you may know her Helena, but you may know me by a different name. That being kaa-san._

_First off I want you to know that I am sorry that I wasn't able to be there to watch you grow up, and become the great man I know you will one day, but there were complications during the birth and with Kyuubi escaping the seal my body wasn't going to hold out from the stress._

_I didn't want to leave you alone and to the life of a jinchuriki, I did everything I could think of to stop your father from making you a jinchuriki. I even begged him (and you should know I never beg anyone for anything) to seal her back into me._

_But I guess what's done is done but I want you to know I love you with all my heart, so please don't doubt for a second that I don't._

_I first met your father in the academy when I was being picked on by a bunch of kids, they were calling me tomato (something you should never call me of you value your life _(here there was a threatening fist drawn and Naruto started to sweat a bit as he felt a shiver go down his spine.)) _due to my at the time round face and bright red hair. Needless to say I beat the shit out of them (both figuratively and literally) after wards your father approached me and I-thinking that he would start picking on me as well-punched him and ran. _

_Two months later I was kidnapped from my home by Kumo shinobi, who were going to take me back to their village due to me having a unique kind of chakra, and could use a rare trait called chakra chains thus controlling kyuubi's chakra._

_But back to what happened. I was being dragged away in ropes and was leaving strands of my red hair in hopes that someone would find them and by proxy find me. Someone did, though not who I was expecting. Your father who had been taking an evening stroll had seen my red hair and tracked me down. _

_I initially thought that he was a wimp because he usually stayed away from violence during the academy. But I was proven wrong when I saw him fight. When he had heard their plan for me it was like someone unleashed a dam of anger. Because he was just starting to learn Ninjutsu for the first time he wasn't very good with it, but it was his Tiajutsu that was amazing, he was taking out the Kumo shinobi left and right, it all happened so fast that I couldn't really see it but I heard the screams I won't go into details but it wasn't pleasant. _

_It was during that night that I started to fall for him, and I confessed two years later, after telling him about Helena, I was so afraid that he would start to hate me and call me names, but he didn't all he did was embrace me and tell me that he knew the difference between a kunai and a scroll. I confessed right after that, and he did the same for me._

_It was eight years later that we were married and not long after we had you. I was so happy that I was going to become a mother I rushed home and told Minato-kun the news and you should have seen him he was bouncing off the walls with happiness. It was ten months after that that you were born (yes, you read right ten months of pregnancy! It's the side affect for being a female jinchuriki,) and all what I said before happened. _

_When I got to the place he ruled and found out that your father was a god I couldn't believe it! The man I had fallen for was a god! I almost strangled him for not telling me that he was married before when I found out about that. Turns out that his first wife is bi, and as it turns out I am too _(Naruto began blushing at this)_ it was a bit of a surprise when I found out that particular fact, but that didn't stop us from beating him until he was nothing but a lump on the floor for not telling us. _(He sweat dropped here, _'I guess kaa-san, doesn't like to have secrets kept from her.' _he thought)

_In the other scroll that I left you is the rest of the Uzumaki fortune, there isn't much but it should keep both you and Konan-san going for a while since it was converted into the currency of that world. But in the one you found this note in there are several of my own water jutsu (my main element) and several more common ones._

_There is also information on the Uzumaki blood-line in the scroll with an eye that has rings around the pupil. The blood-line is called the Rinnegan and you my dear boy activated it during _'that mission' _and are now the proud wielder of the most famous Doujutsu._ (Now he was gaping about the information that had just been given)

_But don't let that fact go to your head because if it does I will personally drag you back here and beat it out of you _(Naruto's eyes went wide and he gulped in fear).

_However I can't tell you what god your father is just know that he is one of the big three, and that until you get to that Camp Half-Blood place he won't reveal who he is, just know that he is a great man who loves you enough to make an entire world think that he gave his life for you._

_Also before I finish this I want you to know that you have away to get back to the shinobi world. It's half an amulet that has the power to travel the realms, but be warned because it only works twice, so you only get one round trip, just wipe a bit of your blood across the center of the sealing array on the the back and think of the place you want to be transported to. Also, it has a second ability of allowing its user to talk to sealed souls. I once allowed Minato-kun to use it to talk to Helena-Chan, and it sucked his body into my mindscape. _

_But don't worry all you'll need to do to get out is just think the words _'outside' _and you'll be able to leave. And to use it to talk to a sealed spirit hold it to the sealed area and think _'talk'._ The amulet itself is in the seal on the very bottom of the page_

_Well I guess that that's it for now, but please remember I will always love you._

_Love: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, your loving kaa-san._

_P.s.: When it comes to women, we are always right! Remember that!'_

Naruto even if he sweat dropped at the post script had tears streaming down his face at his mother's last words to him. Even though he had been assured numerous times that Kushina had loved him by Helena he had always had a lingering feeling of doubt in his mind, and now having Helena proved right he was now the happiest kid in the world.

As he wiped his tears away and looked over to Konan who was smiling gently at him, she could understand the feeling of hearing a parent's first and last words to you.

As Naruto wiped the tears from his face he reached over to his father's scrolls, and picked up the closest one biting his thumb again and swiped the blood across the seal, in a small poof of smoke there was another note and this scroll also had three seals on it going from top to bottom.

He picked up his father's letter and read it.

'_Naruto-_

_Before I begin I must ask you to forgive me for sealing Helena into you but there was no other way without revealing myself._

_If you're wondering who I am I can't tell you my real name. However I can tell you the name of the human form I was in during my time in Konoha it was Minato Namikaze the yellow flash of the leaf._

_Once again I must ask for your forgiveness I had no other choice. I couldn't seal Kyuubi into your mother because it would have upset the balance of the worlds and I couldn't ask another family to sacrifice their child if I couldn't do the same. I'm extremely sorry for what the leaf village has done to you for my actions on that night and can never fully express how sorry I am. _

_I'm sure your mother explained how we met and all that so I won't go into it but I must say I have had many regrets in my long life and one of the few things I will never regret is falling in love with Kushina and creating you. But what I do regret is not being able to take you with me and letting you be raised in Camp Half-Blood, but the other gods decided to seal the realm away, preventing my being able to go back to claim you. _

_Inside the other scrolls are many of the jutsu I have created as well as the means for you to learn them. I have given you a magic item as well, but it won't unlock until you inter the camp but I figured you might want to know. I have also included-since you have unlocked the Rinnegan and since can thus sign numerous summoning contracts- _(Naruto's eyes widened at the prospect of signing other contracts then the fox clan's)_, several contracts that I think would be useful to you. Be warned though many of them such as the dragons can be very temperamental so be careful in how you greet each of the clan leaders._

_The ones I have given you that are sealed into this scroll include-_

_The dragon clan_

_The basilisk (no this is not the snake clan that Orochimaru has)_

_The eagles_

_The sharks (trust me, over sea quests can be a pain if you don't have a means of transport)_

_The hell hounds of the underworld (don't ask)_

_And finally the polar bear clan (in case you go somewhere with snow and you can't get through it)_

_I expect you to go back to the shinobi world at some point to get the toad contract from my sensei Jiraiya he's also your god father. Just so you know he really wanted to be in your life but couldn't do to the civilian council threatening both him and Tsunade (your godmother) with your life so they would stay away from you, so please don't hate them._

_The reason for the toads is that with their use of Senjutsu (the ability to take in the chakra in the area around them and combine it with their own) makes them one of if not the strongest summoning clan with the foxes and dragons coming in the respective places of second and third._

_The last of the scrolls contains the small fortune I made during my time in the leaf, it's not much but it should hold you and Konan-san for awhile, and like your mothers it was converted into this world's currency._

_This is all that I can do for you I'm afraid. So do me proud son and when the time is right I will personally claim you at Camp Half-Blood. _

_Sincerely: your father Minato Namikaze. _

_P.s.: I have included a technique that can let you see where your cousin Percy is and what his condition is. Just to make it easier in the mission I gave you._

_P.P.S.: Listen to the women in your life! They are always right!'_

Naruto only had one thought about the end post script, _'dad is totally and utterly whipped.' _

'_**The underworld' **_

"That's right Naru-Chan your father is completely whipped!" Kushina said, viewing what was going on with her son, and Persephone who had joined them was right beside her nodding in agreement.

Hades however, was in a corner in the fetal position rocking back and forth crying waterfall tears and he was muttering quietly, "all that freedom I had, it was so good. Why did I have to get married?"

"What was that!?" the two women asked, apparently he hadn't been quiet enough.

"Nothing!" He said as he continued to rock himself in his corner.

"Good." They both said, and went back to watching Naruto.

Yahiko who was watching all this just sweat dropped and went back to watching his son.

'_**Back with Naruto'**_

'_Why do I get the feeling I'm making dad rock in a corner and cry about losing his freedom?' _Naruto thought. But his thoughts soon changed to the matter of the Rinnegan.

He handed the letter to Konan so she could read it and picked up the one that had the mark of an eye with rings around the pupil.

He again bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the seal causing the scroll to open and he immediately began reading it.

'_To the one reading this:_

_ I would like to congratulate you for unlocking the famed Doujutsu of the Uzumaki called the Rinnegan. Doing so you have began the first step of your family's legacy. _

_The history of how the Rinnegan originated isn't exactly clear because it is rare for an Uzumaki to unlock it, it has many times been thought of as a myth, and several in the clan have thought that it was just a mutation in the genetics of the clan._

_But what is clear is that it was the Doujutsu of the Rikudo Sennin or Sage of Six Paths and the first clan head of the Uzumaki. Legends say that he was blessed with all the powers of the gods in order for him to stop a beast that was rampaging across the continent. The beast he supposedly stopped was called the ten tails and was supposedly split into the nine creatures that would later be called the tailed beasts. _(Naruto's eyes widened, and he could have sworn he heard Helena mutter 'you have no idea how right that legend is.')

_The Rinnegan has five levels or stages somewhat like the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, and like the Sharingan gaining new tomes around the pupil the Rinnegan gains a new ring at every new level. _

_Rinnegan stages-_

_**First level**__- Starts with one ring around the pupil, all five elements, and gravity manipulation unlocked, able to use two paths. The Deva path, which is the ability to be able to use gravity Ninjutsu, and the Animal path,which grants the ability to summon any number of animal, thus the user can also sign any number of summoning contracts. The user and all the paths can also make metallic rods made of chakra, or as they are known Chakra Rods_

_**Second level**__- Gains a second ring around the pupil; the ability of connected eyesight is unlocked, meaning all the paths share linked vision with the user. Two more paths are unlocked, Asura- the ability to summon mechanized body armor to augment itself, and the Human-the ability to read mind read someone's mind as well as remove the soul from the body._

_**Third level**__- The Rinnegan turns blue and gains a third ring around the pupil, the final two paths of pain are unlocked, those being the Preta which grants the user the ability to absorb any amount of chakra in any form Ninjutsu included, and the Naraka path which grants the user two abilities to raise the dead called restoration (if they've only been dead for a short amount of time) by using 'the king of hell' and the power of interrogation using the same means._

_**Fourth level**__- The final ring forms on the outer most edge of the eye and begins to glow slightly. the unlocking of the fourth level grants the user a slightly advanced healing ability. This also grants the other paths the ability to summon the outer path which is the user's main body._

_**Fifth and final level-**__ This is the most powerful level that one with the Rinnegan can achieve. When reached the appearance of the Rinnegan and its user changes drastically. The Rinnegan turns a bright gold in color, and the rings around the eyes become blue. The user when using the Rinnegan gains horns made from solidified chakra on their head and tome like seals just below their neck. This level also greatly enhances the paths abilities as well, though how much remains to be seen. Many claim that this is similar to the Mangekyo Sharingan as it is unclear as to how one can achieve it and the only one who has was again the Rikudo Sennin. _

_This level also grants the user and whomever he/she so chooses eternal youth. And it would normally take years, decades even to reach any one of the levels past the first._

_Signed Takeshi Uzumaki__ eighth clan head of the Uzumaki._

Naruto's eyes could have been rolling on the floor by now because with every word he took in they had gotten steadily wider.

'_My Doujutsu is that powerful? Oh man if the village new about this than they'd shit themselves.' _he thought a smirk forming on his face _'oh well they had their chance.' _He thought a little darkly.

Just as he was about to reach for the last of his mothers scrolls he yawned, causing Konan to look up from Minato's letter, and then look at the time. She raised a brow at seeing that it was past midnight and put the scroll down as she got up, "alright Naruto its time for bed." She said causing Naruto to look at her surprised.

"But I wanted to read the rest of the scrolls." He whined (he is still only seven at this point soon to be eight).

"Uh-uh, no buts you've had a rough day and you can finish them tomorrow." Konan said causing him to look down.

"Yes kaa-san" he muttered, going to go change into his night cloths.

'_**Four years later' **_

It had been four years since Naruto and Konan arrived in this new world, and they had adjusted quite well.

Despite having not known what cars, computers or things like that were Konan had started to study up on them, and after some trial and error (and by error I mean near wrecks, and other near debilitating things) she had gotten a drivers license, a computer and cell phone for each of them, and a small apartment.

The apartment wasn't that big but it held two bed rooms, a bath, a small kitchen, and other suitable appliances.

The money that Minato and Kushina gave them hadn't lasted long, and it was mostly used in buying the apartment and what they needed for it. So Konan had found a job in a place called Grand Central Station selling candy in a shop called 'Sweet on America'. It was through this that they discovered Naruto's sweet tooth the first day that she had brought home a bag of 'free samples.' It was also through this that she had met the targets mother Sally Jackson, she was a beautiful woman of the age of thirty had brown hair and eyes that changed colors depending on her mood.

They had also found out that Naruto had a knack for gambling because the first time Konan had played poker with him, (she had heard that it was a fun game of cards) she had been utterly defeated, and then again and again, one loss after another. They had even gone to a casino once (transformed of curse) and taken home a good portion of what was inside the safe. So it goes without saying that they were pretty secure financially.

The training that Naruto had been doing since arriving had been worse than it was before and the worst part is that he was doing it to himself! Konan being busy with work most of the time could only train him on her days off and her vacation days, so he had taken the liberty to train himself. He had increased his gravity seals to four times what normal gravity was, and was now starting to lift boulders while he had them on.

The chakra control exercises had to be redone because when he had activated the Rinnegan his reserves had become even more monstrous than they were already. The elemental exercises had been going well, his wind, fire, and lightning affinities were stronger than ever while his water, earth, and gravity manipulation were following close behind.

He had learned the Rasengan, and several others of the Ninjutsu his parents had left him. He was working on getting the Hiraishin down and could use it to some extent but not to the level Minato could in the elemental nations, and for some reason his version of it flashed black with flickers of red.

The path training was a little better than the Hiraishin. It was a miracle that through shear will and the mass spanning of shadow clones that he had gotten his Rinnegan to level two, so he was able to use the Deva, Animal, Asura, and the Human paths, he was good in their use and was getting better with each passing day. He had also found something in the Rinnegan scroll that greatly intrigued and disturbed him at the same time.

It had said that one could separate the paths abilities to different bodies, while the main body could still use them on its own. Though that was the part that was intriguing, the disturbing part was that it also said that one could use dead bodies for the technique as well, and that at least two of them had to be such if he were to do that. Naruto after some convincing on konan's part had decided to use Yahiko's and Nagato's bodies as the Deva and Animal paths while the rest were blood clones. It took some getting used to and he normally kept the two bodies in a scroll sealed inside his arm. The linked vision also took some getting used to, especially with all the headaches he had until he did.

As for Naruto's schooling he had been attending Yancy Academy for the last few years. He was a few months older than the rest of his class do to having just turned eight when he started there. He was also the mystery student of the class as he wore a mask over the lower part of his face.

To prevent questions he claimed to have a bad scar across it and didn't want to show it. He was also late by twenty minutes to each class, when asked why he usually had a bad and unbelievable lie, and would then proceed to take his seat and pull out a bright orange book, but it was his personality that had everyone confused, sometimes he would act clueless and hyperactive, but other times he would be calm collected and downright lazy. Yet despite all this he still got decent grades, they weren't the best but hey who's is these days?

All this combined with the mystery that was his face, Naruto had quickly become that class…no the school heartthrob. While most guys were jealous of him, for Naruto himself it was an absolute nightmare! The girls of the school would often times try to ask him out, try to pull his mask down when they were on the bus (they almost succeeded once), and one time he had even caught a few of them trying to fallow him into the showers after gym class!

* * *

It was the start of another school year at Yancy and he was sure it would be just as nightmarish as ever, when he started to feel a very high chakra signature. He and Konan had found that while chakra existed in this world it was mostly used by demigods and half the time they didn't know that they were using it. But this chakra felt big almost as high as his own was before it had been increased by the Rinnegan and the weird thing is it felt like it was flowing like water. (AN: Not as high as he had. It says _almost _because it high than Jonin, but lower than Kage.)

Thinking that it might be his charge Naruto decided to take a detour into the restroom, and locked himself in one of the stalls. He did a few hand signs and whispered, "detection of the target jutsu"

And almost instantly Naruto knew where Percy was. Little did it surprise him that it was indeed Percy's chakra that he was detecting and it was in his first class of the day to, that being algebra. Though he also felt a foul chakra coming from there as well, looking further with the jutsu he saw that it was the teacher of the class a new one a 'Mrs. Dodds' if he was right, and if he was right then Mrs. Dodds was a monster a high level monster as well, _'so not only do I get to meet Percy today but I'll end up meting my first monster too'_ he thought before he smirked _'it's been a while since I played a prank let's see if I still got it.' _

'_**Twenty minutes later'**_

"Nancy Bobofit?" the voice of Mrs. Dodds called, getting a girl with red curly hair to raise her hand and say "here."

"Grover Underwood?" she called with a little disdain. And she got a reply from the scrawny kid with curly brown hair.

"Percy Jackson" the teacher called again with an almost venomous voice causing said boy to look up from his desk and call out "here."

She glared at the boy a bit before turning back to her list, "Naruto Uzumaki?" she called out making the room go deathly silence as there was no answer, "Naruto Uzumaki." she said again a bit more forced this time.

Now the class was starting to whisper among themselves, "he's late again? And on the first day?" one student asked behind Percy drawing his attention, "Well what do you expect? Ever since he's come here he's late for every class but one." Another said, making Percy listen in curiosity, "wonder what excuse he'll come up with this time? You think it'll be the one where the black cat got in his path and he had to take the long way around?" the first kid asked, making the other snort "no I think it'll be the one where he had to help the old lady with her bags." He said causing Percy to just look dumbfounded _'just who is this guy? And why do people keep talking like this has happened every day for the last four years?' _he thought to himself.

He turned to the person sitting next to him a girl and whispered to her "just who is this Naruto Uzumaki guy?" He asked, causing the girl to look at him a bit before she gained a dreamy look.

"Only the most mysterious guy in this school. He wears this mask claiming to have a scar on his face he doesn't want people to see. And is always twenty minutes late to every class except for Greek mythology for some reason. Every time he's asked why he's late he just shrugs his shoulders and tells a really lame lie but the teachers don't press the matter anymore." She said before snapping out of her funk and turning back to the front of the room.

Percy getting the message to not talk to the girl any more just shrugged, and turned back to the front as well.

Just as the lesson was about to start the door opened causing everyone to look over at it and who everyone saw walk in was a tall spiky blond haired blue eyed kid, who had a mask on the lower part of his face, he also had his hair down to his neck and looked a little lazy.

"And just who are you?" Mrs. Dodds asked angry that her lesson was interrupted before it could even start.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he said, staring at her lazily. "Then would you mind telling me why you are twenty minutes late?" she asked, making the all the students minus Percy hold their breath.

"I ran into a nice old lady who had trouble with her bags and being the nice person I am I just had to help her with them, and then as I was walking from their a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." He said causing the two boys' who had bet on which of the two he would use jaws to drop and hit the desk.

And with that Naruto went to his desk which just so happened to be on the other side of Percy, sat down and took out his orange book.

'_**The shinobi world' **_

"And tell me why I should help you find this boy that you say went mission seven years ago?" a thirteen year old blond haired purple eyed priestess asked to a group of shinobi with whirlpool head bands. These shinobi were Kakashi Hatake, kurenai Yuhi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune who had Tonton in her arms like always, and Hiruzen Sarutobi the new Shodaime Uzukage.

"Because we have looked everywhere else that we can think Shion-dono, we are getting desperate to find him." Sarutobi said with a worried look. It was trued to they had, and they were beginning to lose hope.

Shion however could have cared less if it was a day ago but earlier this morning she had had a vision of a blonde haired kid with whisker marks on his face, fighting with someone with red hair who also had whisker marks, so she was somewhat curious of the blond one and how he could be so powerful.

She sighed as she nodded "very well if I'm the only one left who can then I'll try to find him." _'Though I have a good idea to where he is.'_ She said and then thought the last part as she began going through hand signs, "there's one place that has recently been giving me more visions then normal so I'll check there first." She said making everyone nod.

Meanwhile everyone was having their own thought as to what Naruto would look like now and how well he would be _'please let him be like me and having followed in the way of the pervyness.' _Kakashi thought, he was the one out of them all that had spent the most time near and with Naruto in his Anbu days.

'_I just want to know if he's alright.' _Hiruzen thought.

'_Please Konan-Chan, let him read my books.' _Jiraiya thought, since for some reason it was Konan who had enjoyed his books when he was training the three orphans.

'_Please don't let him be a like all men and having fallen into the ways of the pervyness.' _The women thought.

'_Oink, oink' _Tonton thought.

"Dimensional viewing jutsu" Shion called out as she finished her hand signs.

Then a circular bubble appeared in the middle of the room and the saw the inside of a class room, and the teacher was going through the roll call, they heard a bunch of names they didn't recognized until they heard one that was very familiar to them "Naruto Uzumaki." The teacher called, and got no response other than the room getting quite.

The teacher called for Naruto again, and didn't get a response then either, she went on with the other names on the list.

When she had finished she had just turned to begin the lesson the door opened and in came a figure that was familiar to the shinobi, but he was masked.

'_Score one for me.' _Kakashi thought as he saw the mask.

'_Oh come on not a mask!' _everyone else thought, before everyone heard the teacher ask "would you mind telling me why you're twenty minutes late to class?"

The shinobi perked up as Kakashi again ticked a victory for himself. "I ran into a nice old lady who had trouble with her bags and being the nice person I am I just had to help her with them, and then as I was walking from their a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." They heard Naruto reply and saw him walk to his desk and pull an orange book out of his pocket everything froze.

The girls were staring at the guys who were staring at Kakashi who in turn was staring at the bubble, and they could tell that it was an extremely proud stare.

You could have heard a pin drop before Kakashi shouted "YES GO NARUTO! YOU'VE FALLOWED IN MY FOOT STEPS OUTOUTO! I COULDN'T BE ANY PROUDER!" he shouted and was going to say more until he was punched in the head by every female in the room, Shion included.

"You bastard! You turned my godson into a pervert!" Tsunade shouted in rage not knowing that he got the book from Konan.

'_**Back with Naruto'**_

Naruto shivered a bit as he got the feeling that he had caused someone a great deal of pain just now, _'why do I get the feeling that Inu-niisan, is getting his head pounded, by a big breasted women for what I just said? '_He thought, as he pretended to read.

He never really started to really read the books until he was sure the teachers were into the lesson, which Mrs. Dodds was at the moment but he was taking the opportunity to check on his charge.

He saw that Percy looked to be at least twelve years old, had black hair, and sea green eyes, and the feeling of his chakra was defiantly that of a very powerful water affinity, _'so he's the son of the sea god Poseidon then, if the feel of his chakra is to go by.' _He thought.

Looking at the time he smirked '_well then I guess I can set the prank to begin' _he thought as the class was boring any way, he channeled a small amount of chakra into a seal on his upper right arm.

It wasn't enough chakra to really be noticeable but if one were to look closely enough they would see Mrs. Dodds and Grover stiffen ever so slightly.

'_That power. Where's it coming from?'_ Mrs. Dodds thought, taking a small sniff, and caught the scent of it coming from Naruto, _'so he already knows how to access his powers does he? It doesn't look like the other one has even realized what he's capable of yet. Well I'll have to take care of them both then.' _she thought sinisterly as she continued with the lesson.

'_W-where's that power coming from?' _Grover thought nervously looking around. His eyes widened as he could almost see the small wisps of it coming from Naruto, and at the moment the smell of it was almost over powering.

'_W-what the? How is he able to use his power this early? I only just recognized him and Percy as demigods, and I've never seen him at Camp, so how can he have training in how to control it?' _he thought worriedly, _'by the smell he and Percy are two of the strongest demigods out there. Oh man, first I had to find Thalia, and now I find these two? My life sucks!' _he though deprecatingly never having gotten over how he had failed to save Thalia from becoming a tree.

As he channeled chakra to the seal Naruto noticed Mrs. Dodds and Grover stiffen slightly, _'so I was right about her. But I think that by the smell of goats on the Underwood kid that he might be a satyr.' _He thought.

He finished channeling chakra into the seal that was connected to the one that would start the prank in the teachers' lounge the instant Mrs. Dodds walked in.

* * *

It was the end of the day and the students were just going back to their dorms, when everyone heard a big 'BOOM' and then there were several screams coming from the teacher's lounge. The next thing anyone new was that there were the teachers rushing out of it and they had had glue dumped on them and then proceeded to have feathers of every color dropped on top of those.

They all looked like giant colorful chickens.

If one were to be right next to Naruto they could hear him mutter, "I still got it" and hear him barely restraining his laughter.

* * *

The next day it turned out that the mythology teacher had had a nervous break down due to the feather incident as it had come to be known, and a new teacher had been chosen. A new one by the name Mr. Brunner, an older man who had a scraggly beard, and had to move around in a wheel chair.

Though he smelt off to Naruto, instead of smelling like a regular human would he smelt of horses. And not like someone who was around them all the time, the smell was coming off him meaning that was his natural sent. _'Well I guess it could be worse. It could have been a sea monster.' _Naruto thought sarcastically as he caught sight of him.

As the new teacher rolled himself into the room and turned to the class with a bright smile.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mr. Brunner, and due to the little incident that happened yesterday in the teacher's lounge, your previous teacher has decided to retire, so I'll be taking over the class room for the rest of the year." He said as his eyes roamed around the room, mostly over Naruto and Percy, before he discreetly turned to Grover who nodded when he saw the look he was being sent.

'_So these are the two the Grover told my about, Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken, wonder why he has two last names? And Percy Jackson.' _Brunner thought; before he cleared his throat drawing back some the attention that had started to wonder.

"Now as I don't know any of you I would like for you all when I call your names to stand and tell me about yourselves." He said, and started calling names.

They were all the same with some variants to their dreams and what they liked, but it was mostly to grow up and either become rich and famous or raise a family.

However when he reached Naruto's name everything became deathly still, "Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken. But before you begin, why are you wearing a mask?" Brunner asked with a raised brow.

Naruto sighed and just shrugged, "honestly sir I've got a bad scare across my face and I don't want to show it any one." He said, making Brunner nod, before he stood up to begin his introduction. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken, knowing anything else about me wouldn't help you understand me. Because I have gone through pain like no other time and time again, so you wouldn't understand what my life has been like and even if you did go through my pain you still wouldn't understand me, because everyone deals with pain differently, so there is no way you'd be able to understand it and still be sane. I guess my dream would be to make my father's proud of me whoever one of them may be." He finished with a pointed look to Brunner that clearly said _'I know I'm a demigod.'_

With that he sat down and brought his orange 'Icha-Icha' book out and ignored everything else. After Naruto's introduction everything was quiet, many of the male students in the class had questions running through their heads wondering just what he meant by that, while the girls had hearts in their eyes at his way of introducing himself. To them it added the hurting warrior thing to his mysteriousness.

'_Okay I was not expecting that. But what could have he gone through to cause such a dark outlook on life? And how in the nine levels of hell does he know?'_ Brunner thought somewhat panicked at the end.

'_That look it's the same one I have sometimes. He's gone through a hard life.' _Percy thought deciding that he had to get to know this kid.

Grover's thoughts were unreadable, to anyone.

After class Naruto and Grover stayed behind, the later looking a little nervous at the former.

Brunner seeing that he still had some students left smiled. "ah, what could I for do for you two?" he asked, playing clueless.

Naruto saw through the act immediately and frowned at the teacher. "You can drop the act, I know that both you and Grover are here to watch over me and Percy Jackson…centaur" he said with a pause at the end before he let the last word through his mouth.

Now they were both surprised at the fact that Naruto new about them. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Brunner said and he looked a little nervous, Grover being to shocked to say or do anything.

Seeing that he was playing stupid Naruto blasted him with a quick dose of killing intent, startling them both making Brunner widen his eyes and Grover to almost faint "don't play stupid with me horse man, I will have you know anyone with a heightened sense of smell can tell that you smell of nothing but horses and Grover smells like goats." He said with a glare to the now somewhat scared teacher.

Brunner sighed as he realized that he was caught, "very well what do you want to know?" he asked thinking that Naruto wanted information.

Said boy smirked before he shook his head, "it's not what I want to know it's what I can tell you. But I want to know something before I tell you what I know" He said, surprising the two even more. "And what would that be?" Brunner asked, curiously.

"What do you know of the shinobi world?" Naruto asked, the teacher looked surprised, before he gained a look of remembrance and Grover looked interested.

"It was a world where seemingly regular people were capable of grate feats." He started making Grover look a little surprised and Naruto to nod, "the warriors who were know as ninja or as you put it shinobi were able to wield the elements as if it was second nature to them. The gods were able to travel between this world and the shinobi world, and they sired children there as well." He continued; further surprising Grover and making Naruto nod again.

"The children of the gods mixed with shinobi were able to become even stronger than the shinobi of that world and the demigods of this world. But for some reason the energies that the ninja could use called chakra mixed strangely with that of the gods' and some of the ninja developed what were called Kekkia-Genkai or in English bloodline limits, and created an even more powerful breed then what was the norm in that world. Those bloodlines created ninja clans, like the Uchiha who had the Sharingan a Doujutsu able to copy just about anything, the Hyuuga whose Byakugan eye could see almost 360 degrees around them and through just about anything , Senju who had perfect chakra control and could control the wood element, and the…Uzumaki." he trailed as his eyes widened comically in realization.

Naruto merrily smirked and nodded his head. Grover looked confused before he gave a look of realization himself.

"A-Are you telling me that you're from this other world?" he asked shakily making Naruto nod again, before he turned to Brunner who as just staring at Naruto in disbelief.

"C-Chiron sir?" he asked as he had never seen him like this.

"H-How is this possible? The shinobi world was sealed off twelve, almost thirteen, years ago." The now renamed Chiron stuttered out looking confused.

Naruto smirked again but shook his head. "To be honest I really don't understand it myself, neither does my mother, but I can tell you what happened and how I'm here if you want seeing as this was the last class of the day, and I've got time to kill." He suggested.

Chiron seeing that it was the best way to get answers nodded, but before they could continue Naruto went to the closed door and placed a piece of paper that had a weird symbol on it, and stuck it to the door and focused chakra into it, the room glowed blue for a moment and when it died down Naruto turned back to the now remembering/impressed centaur, and stunned satyr.

While all this had gone on they were thinking, _'so he's good at sealing arts then, just like a true Uzumaki. Been a while since I've actually felt chakra being willingly used by a mortal though, most demigods force their powers to work, but Naruto it seems can expertly manipulate his.' _Were Chiron's thoughts.

'_That power it was the same as yesterday! Is this the chakra thing that Chiron was talking about?' _Grover thought as he looked between the two, to see that Chiron had an impressed look and Naruto who was looking confused at them.

"What?" Naruto asked getting a little tired of the looks.

"Nothing it's just been a few millennia since I've seen a ninja at work." Chiron said, and Grover didn't say anything, still too stunned to do much.

"Naruto before you tell your story. I know that shinobi were trained to kill their enemies and if you're from that world then I must ask…have you ever killed?" Chiron asked in utmost seriousness drawing a look of shock and surprise from Grover. Satyrs valued all life be it human or nature life, and found it repulsive to kill anything but the monsters of the underworld because they would reform given enough time. So he couldn't understand why someone would willingly take a life.

Naruto didn't answer right away as the question brought up bad memories of _'that mission' _and he seemed to be lost in the past.

Eventually he sighed and looked at Chiron sadly, "if I answer that what your opinion of me be?" he asked.

Chiron looked at him and saw that this was possibly a question that was related to his introduction. He sighed as it obviously brought up bad memories but if Naruto was a possible camper he needed to know if he had or not "to tell you the truth depending on why it was you killed-if you have that is-I would either tell you to get out and never show you face to me again, or I would give you my sympathies and give you some advice a ninja once gave me." he said, making Naruto flinch a bit but sigh and nod none the less.

"Yes I have killed." He said in a quiet voice, making Grover widen his eyes, but Chiron nodded and asked in an equally quite voice, "what led you to do so and who did you kill?"

"Before I tell you who it was, you must know that we were captured by the enemy and he tricked me saying that he would spare both myself and my mother, who was part of that group, if I did it." Naruto said sadly, making Chiron nod.

"I understand, but please, who was it?" Chiron asked, Naruto flinched again and tears began to well in his eyes. "I-It was my father." He said and looked away.

Both of the listeners were stunned, Naruto had been forced to kill his father? Well not his real father but the closest thing to it. Thinking it over they really couldn't blame him since he had been tricked into it by being told that he and his mother would live if he did so.

"Naruto," Chiron said quietly, causing him to slowly turn his head to him, "you have my sympathies." He said causing Naruto to quietly sigh in relief. "If you want it I have some advice so you can sleep easily at night?" he told him making Naruto shake his head, "its alright sir my mother told me as long as I don't start enjoying my kills and still feel remorse for the ones I do then I'm still human, it helps with the nightmares." He said causing Chiron to nod.

"Now your story." He said, getting Grover to look interested and Naruto nodded before he told them his tail.

'_**Half hour later'**_

After he was done they stared at him amazed that he had gone through so much and could still be like he is today.

"Wow." Was what escaped Grover's mouth and getting a nod of agreement from Chiron.

"Wow, indeed." He said, "It amazes me that all that would happen to you in so little time and that you wound up here after that chakra shock wave weakened the seal over the realms enough for your father to feel it and bring you and your mother here." (He had told them everything except that he had unlocked the Rinnegan.)

"Trust me, I was just as surprised as you were to learn that my real dad was a god and that his human form had been the leader of the village I was born in." Naruto chuckled.

"Even though I wish that I was told which one I can tell you this." Naruto said, making them lean in, in anticipation. "Both me and Percy are children of the big three." He said in complete seriousness.

Their eyes were wide now if they were both children of the big three then they needed to get them to camp as soon as possible.

Naruto seeing what they were thinking glared at them "I know what you're thinking and you will not be taking us to camp just yet." He said.

His statement made Grover stair at him, "B-but Naruto, if what you say is true then we need to get you both to safety!" he said, not understanding what Naruto was doing. Chiron however had an idea and he voiced it, "you're trying to see what Mrs. Dodds wants aren't you?" he asked making Naruto nod.

"Yes, I know she is here for a reason and its defiantly not to teach. But if you'll excuse me I have training I need to get to." he said as he turned to the door but stopped before he took the silencing tag down. "Oh, by the way, while I don't have a clue as to which one my dad is, I have I feeling that based on Percy's chakra, he might be Poseidon's son." He said and ripped the tag off the door and walked away leaving them to their thoughts.

After he had left Grover turned to Chiron who looked thoughtful, and asked, "is it possible that Percy really is Poseidon's son?" he asked, making Chiron nod.

"It is all but impossible now that I think about it, Grover. I mean look at his hair its black just like Poseidon's, his eyes sea green like Poseidon's, he even gets that brooding look that Poseidon gets at times." Chiron explained. "And from what a remember about ones chakra with the limited knowledge I have of the subject, its affinity is usually decided by what one the father of the child has, it's still rare to get the same one but it is usually an element that is close to the father's own or, if they have the same, it is usually weaker than the father's." He finished making Grover nod but sigh, "first I find Thalia, and now I find Naruto and Percy, and all three children of the big three. What is it with me?" he asked depressed.

Chiron merely chuckled at Grover's turn of luck, "I must say you do have an unusual gift for finding strong demigod Grover." He said, drawing a deadpanned look form said satyr "that doesn't help sir."

'_**With Naruto'**_

"Well it could have been worse." Naruto said as he walked into the forest that surrounded the school. Most of the kids, that came here lived on the campus him and Percy included, Naruto because he wanted to be there incase Percy was ever attacked, and Percy because his mom always put him in boarding schools.

He sighed as he detected a presence a few feet behind darting from tree to tree, _'does he really think that I'm that stupid?' _

He smirked slightly as he came to his usual training field he used when he was a school, it wasn't all that big but it had what was needed for his purposes.

He put his hands in the seal for his most used jutsu and made forty shadow clones, he smirked again when there was an addable gasp from behind him, but he ignored it in favor of giving his clones orders.

"Alright I'm feeling a little tired today so it's just chakra and elemental control for now, you all know what to do so get to work." He ordered, before he disappeared from sight.

'_**Five minutes beforehand'**_

'_Alright time to get some answers!' _one Percy Jackson thought as he saw Naruto walking out of Mr. Brunner's class room, with a tired look on his face…well from what he could see of it anyway.

So he followed him out of the school and over to the surrounding forest, and began using the surrounding trees for cover.

He smirked a little when he hadn't been noticed (so he thought). He fallowed Naruto until he saw him stop and make an odd gesture with his hands , there were numerous 'poofs' of smoke and when it clear all he could is stare in shock. There were clones of the blond, clones damn it CLONES! And quite a few of them too.

'_w-what the hell!?' _ He thought in shock. He watched as the blonde give out orders to the doppelgangers something about chakra and element control.

As the clones went to do what they needed he saw the original just disappear. _'Where'd he go?' _ he thought before he was tapped on the shoulder, he jumped a bit and turned around to see Naruto behind him with an eye-smile, "enjoying the show?" he asked.

Percy just stood there with wide eyes, "h-how are you able to do that." he stuttered pointing towards the clearing behind them to the clones that were now walking on trees, and doing other things.

Naruto just raised an eye brow before he said sheepishly, "oh I can use my body's natural energy to make all that stuff happen. And trust me I can do a lot more than that." he said turning serious at the end.

Now Percy was even more surprised, the blonde mystery kid from his class could make copies of himself walk on trees parallel to the ground and now he said he could do a lot more than that?

Naturally Percy did the only thing he could after learning something like this…he fainted.

'_**8 months later'**_

After Percy had regained his consciousness that day, had been assured that he wasn't crazy, and made to promise that he wouldn't tell a signal soul about what he had learned, he had started hanging out a lot with Naruto and they had became fast friends.

Naruto, Percy learned had been living with his mother since his dad died, just like he had and that their mothers worked in the same place, he also learned that unlike his step father Gabe that Naruto was a natural gambler. Naruto had even shown him most of the techniques that he was capable of. And had learned that Naruto was a natural prankster and the one on the teacher's lounge the first day had been his doing.

What Naruto learned about Percy was that he was often considered a trouble maker in his old schools because he would somehow get into odd situations that would ultimately get him expelled by the end of every school year. That his mom had married a really unlikable guy named Gabe Ugliano someone Percy had nicknamed 'Smelly Gabe" who had apparently been nice to them for a few days after before he had showed his real colors, and smelled, and often gambled their paychecks away and secretly thought himself as the 'gambling king'. And Naruto had come up with a good way to get back at the guy, and had made a plan with Percy that the first time that he met him he would show him just who the real 'gambling king' was.

The two friends had also made friends with another person in the class, that being Grover Underwood.

Naruto even managed to get both of them to join him on a few of his prank escapades . And the two had quickly become his permanent pranking partners . Grover who at first had been a little shy and timid, had quickly found the joys of letting your frustrations out by said pranks, and Percy who had already done some pranks in his life, really started to get into them now and they were both becoming just as devious as Naruto was for scheming up said pranks, and soon after that the three had quickly become known as the pranksters of the school, though even if everyone knew it was them no one was ever able to prove it was them.

The two of them had at first been envious about his large number of fan girls but after seeing what they had been trying to do to him, they had helped get him away from them, and said that if he ever needed their help again to just tell them. They had to do this on more than one occasion since then.

Though currently they were on a field trip to the local mythology museum, and were standing in a crowded area with their class and two escorts Mrs. Dodds, and Mr. Brunner.

Currently Mr. Brunner/Chiron, was currently lecturing the class on the stele or grave marker for a girl that had died over two thousand years ago, and what the carvings on the sides meant.

Naruto knowing that they were no myths tried to listen as had Percy and Grover, but Nancy Bobofit and her friends kept making snide remarks about the pictures.

Naruto having already had his patience running low due to her snide remarks, snapped and rounded on her, "would you just shut up" he said fiercely but quietly, apparently not quietly enough as everything turned quiet in the room, "Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Brunner said. "Do you have a comment?" He asked.

"No sir." Naruto said indifferently, and Mr. Brunner pointed to a picture on the stele , "then could you tell the class what this picture means?" he asked.

Naruto took one look at it and said "that would be Kronos, the king of the titans, eating his children so that they wouldn't rise against him like he feared." He said, causing many of the ones who were listening to look at him blankly, and Mr. Brunner to nod before he turned to Percy, "would you mind explaining what his actions lead to Mr. Jackson?" he asked him.

Percy never having been good at anything school related raked his brain for anything that could be of use, "well… his actions lead his wife to hiding their youngest son who was Zeus, and instead gave Kronos a rock to eat instead, and while Zeus was in hiding he was trained so that he could defeat Kronos, which he did after tricking him into barfing up his other kids" there were several girls muttering about how discussing that bit o information was "and that ultimately lead to a war between the gods and the titans, and the gods won right?" Percy asked nervously at the end, not sure whether or not he had gotten it right.

Mr. Brunner nodded in acceptance, "that's right Mr. Jackson, though you get half credit because you left out a few important details." He checked his wrist watch. "Now I do believe that it's time for launch. So Mrs. Dodds could you lead us outside."

As everyone filed out, he called Naruto back, signaling his friends to go on ahead Naruto turned back to Chiron "I believe that Mrs. Dodds will reveal her intentions on this trip." He said causing Naruto to nod, "I know, I've felt her anger spike the last few days." He said, "I don't think it has anything to with me though, since most of its directed at Percy." He said, causing Chiron to nod.

"So any doubts about Percy being Poseidon's son?" he asked getting a shake of the head from the centaur, "I believe that it is very possible that he could be. After all he does look a lot like him. But to be sure we'll have to wait for him to be claimed at camp. However if he is Zeus will not be happy." Chiron said, getting a snort from Naruto, "as if he has room to talk, he sired Thalia and neither of the other gods were happy with him either." He said making Chiron look at him worriedly "um Naruto it would be best if you showed the gods some respect." He said with a worried glace at the roof.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders dismissively, "they want my respect they'll have to earn it. But as for Mrs. Dodds, since she doesn't seem to be after me, I think that I'll leave it to Percy, and if he can't handle it then I'll jump in." he said, Chiron nodded to the last bit. "It would be for the best that way, I hadn't wanted him to discover his status as a demigod this way, but it seems as if we don't have any other choice." He said, Naruto nodded at him, "if that's all sir I would like to go to lunch now." He said, getting Chiron to agree with him.

When Naruto got out side he noticed that Nancy Bobofit had dumped her lunch on Grover's lap, and was currently arguing with Percy about it. Naruto looked over to see Mrs. Dodds doing nothing but smirking at the scene. He looked back as he noticed Percy's chakra spike and the water in the fountain behind Nancy seemed to respond to it.

The next thing anybody knew was that Nancy was inside the fountain soaked to the bone. He saw Mrs. Dodds go over to Percy and tell him to fallow her, Grover tried to stop her by say that he was the one to push Nancy into the fountain, only to shrink back as the monster teacher glared at him, and causing Percy to reassure him, that he'd be fine.

Naruto sighed as he watched her lead Percy back into the museum, and saw Grover looking at him pleadingly, he nodded getting the message, and fallowed after them.

**(Que what happens up to the point where Percy kills her)**

Naruto face palmed as Percy swung the sword Chiron had thrown him only to miss and nearly causing him to get shredded to bits.

He would have too had Naruto not unsealed his own sword that he had found in one of his father's scrolls (imagine rebellion from devil may cry 4), and appeared in between them blocking her claws form getting to his charge.

They both looked surprised when Naruto stepped in and managed to block him.

"You know I was wondering when you were going to reveal yourself." He said with a cocky smirk on his face, not that they could see as he had his mask on.

Mrs. Dodds stared at him for a moment before she smirked sinisterly at him, "so it was you that I felt releasing all that power over the months." She said looking even more sinister. "I was going to wait till after this trip to take care of you next, but I think that now would be the time to finish you." She said taking flight.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and looked back at Percy to see that he looked scared and confused at the same time.

"Percy," he said getting him to look at him, "what you're about to see is even better than what you have before and trust me way cooler to, so I'll get her down to the ground and when I say you finish her off. Got that?" he asked, getting a nervous nod from him.

"Good," he said before he took out a three pronged kunai, and threw it at the teacher now turned monster.

Mrs. Dodds saw the kunai and dodged with a smirk, "you think that a little knife like that will harm me? Think again!" she said, and then saw Naruto do a half hand seal and disappear in a black red tinged flash of light, then heard a shout of, "Rasengan!" and then felt an immense pain in her back as something was slammed into her, and she went crashing to the floor.

"Percy, now!" Naruto said as he landed beside him, Percy nodded and ran towards the teacher raised the sword in his hands and then swung it down on her. With a cry of pain as the sword sliced through her Mrs. Dodds dissolved into sand.

All Percy did was stair in shock and when he turned back to Naruto he saw that he was gone.

He walked back outside and saw that everyone was still eating, turning back to where he left Grover he saw that Naruto was sitting next to him eating some Ramen and laughing at a joke he had just told. Percy saw that Mr. Brunner was reading in the shade and walked over to him and handed him his pen back.

Mr. Brunner took it and said, "thank you, but I would appreciate it if you brought your own writing utensil from now on." He said.

"Um sir?" Percy asked, "Where's Mrs. Dodds?" he asked getting a confused look from the mythology teacher "who?" he asked, "the other escort, the pre-algebra teacher." Percy said.

"Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"

* * *

**Well that took i while to get out, it was originally supposed to be out yesterday but me computer died and I lost a lot of what i wrote, so i spent all day yesterday retyping what i had lost.**

**And to Hades acting like a wimp its mostly because he like any rational man is scared of his wives. Don't worry though he will act like he does in the books, but just toned down a little.**

**Thank you to all who voted on the poll.**

**please review. **


	5. going to the beach, fighting a minotaur,

**Hey everyone, new chap for ya here.**

**Just a heads up so I don't get in trouble with the administrators my co-author Shinnagami wrote the first part of this chapter, I just fixed the grammar and finished it.**

**Now to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Shinnagami own any of the series used in making this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Going to the beach, fighting Monsters, and meeting the sealed spirit. **

The last few days since the museum incident were frustrating to say the least, while Percy was used to the occasional weird experience, this one took the cake. The rest of the school year, Percy thought that the entire campus was playing a trick on him.

Everyone acted like there had been no Mrs. Dodds ever at Yancey Academy, and that Mrs. Kerr-a women who he had never seen in his life-had been the pre-algebra teacher, since the first day that year. Whenever he would spring a question of Mrs. Dodds on someone they would stare at him as if he were crazy.

The only reason he hadn't been convinced that Mrs. Dodds hadn't been a hallucination was the reactions of his friends. When ever asked about Mrs. Dodds, Naruto would just look at him blankly until he dropped the subject, and Grover would hesitate and then claim that she didn't exist.

He knew they were lying.

It wasn't Naruto that made him think this, damn his ninja experience. It was Grover's reaction that had him convinced they were. But they held to their story.

Percy threw his mythology book across the room in frustration; thinking over the things that had happened over the last two months while he studied wasn't getting him anything other than a migraine.

Naruto looked up from his orange book when he heard the mythology book hit the wall "you know throwing your book at a wall isn't going help you learn what you need to pass the mythology test. Besides what did the wall ever do to you?" Naruto said then asked with a joking smile.

He glared at him "it's not my fault I have dyslexia, mister I use shadow clones to study for Me." he said looking over to the clone that was indeed studying Naruto's own Greek mythology book.

Naruto just shrugged, "what can I say, the things are useful and it helps that I can make thousands of them." He said before looking up to Percy when he heard him snort, "Then why not go to Mr. Brunner and ask for help. I on the other hand am going to bed, training wiped me out today" he said as he marked his place in his book and put his head down and closed his eyes.

Percy just shook his head as he walked out the door, _'all you did was work on your sword and fighting stances, while your clones worked on everything else…lazy bastard.'_

* * *

As he approached the office Percy could hear muffled voices and saw a light coming from the slightly agar door. Coming closer he heard a voice that was defiantly Grover's.

"…worried about Percy, you guys."

He froze.

While he wasn't an eavesdropper he couldn't turn away when he heard one of his friends talking about him to an adult.

He inched closer.

"…alone this summer." He heard Grover say, "I mean a kindly one has been teaching in this _school. All year! _Now that we know for sure, and _they _know too-"

"You will only be worsening matters by rushing us!" now it was Naruto's voice say. "Now I wouldn't mind going to camp but damn it, Grover give us at least till the end of the school year." He continued. "I've been training my whole life in the ninja arts, so I can take out almost any monster. Percy though hasn't even realized what kind of potential he holds!" Naruto's voice stopped as Percy heard something that sounded like a horse's hoof stamping the ground.

"We need to be sure that both Naruto and Percy are ready." Mr. Brunner's voice came into play.

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"What's this about the solstice?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about Naruto, the original is in your room right?" Mr. Brunner asked. There was a sigh of annoyance, "yeah, boss is in the dorm. Probably left a clone to study for him while he sleeps tonight." The now identified clone said before muttering something Percy couldn't hear.

"But anyway the deadline will have to be resolved without Percy, Grover. Just let him enjoy his ignorance while he can." Brunner said.

"But he _saw_ her…"

"His imagination," Brunner insisted. "The mist is a powerful thing. Casting it over the students and staff was enough to convince him of that."

"Chiron…I can't fail again, not after-"

"You haven't failed Grover," Brunner assured kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was sooner. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next-"

The book that was in Percy's hand dropped and hit the floor with a thud.

Everything went silent.

Heart hammering Percy picked up the book and rushed down the hall. He looked back to see the shadow of something a lot taller than his wheel-chair bound teacher pass over the window of the door holding what looked like an archers bow.

Percy stumbled some and slipped into a nearby room.

A few seconds passed before he heard what sounded like a horse shuffling outside the door he was hiding behind. A dark shape passed over the window and then moved on.

Brunner's voice spoke moments later, "nothing, my nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine either," Grover's voice said, "but I could have sworn-" "will someone please tell me what happened at the winter solstice?" Naruto's agitated voice spoke interrupting Grover.

There was silence for a moment before "not now Naruto, dispel and Grover get back to the dorm. You both have a long day of exams ahead of you."

"Don't remind me." They both grumbled.

The lights dimmed in the office after a 'poof' sounded signaling that Naruto's clone had dispelled as ordered.

Percy slipped out of the room he was in and headed back to the dorms.

* * *

When he arrived back at the room he sweat dropped. The reason he did so, was because there in front of him were 4 girls picking at the lock that was on his and Naruto's door.

"Hurry up we don't want to wake him." one of the girls said.

"Don't worry; I'm being as quiet as I can. But we got everything?" the one who was picking the lock said/asked.

"I've got the ropes." The third said.

"And I've got the drugs, all we need to do is put this in his mouth and he won't wake up for 5 hours, Naruto's body is all ours kukukuku." Another, and by far the oldest of the group, said laughing creepily at the end.

Percy stared at them with a deadpanned look, _'I think I figured out why Naruto changes our locks every day, and to make things worse the one who said that Naruto's body would be theirs is the reading teacher!'_ he thought in alarm and then hurried back to Mr. Brunner's office.

When he got there to see that the door was now shut Percy knocked, after a moment he heard a muffled "come in" and he walked in.

Mr. Brunner looked a little confuse when he saw Percy come into his office, "Ah Mr. Jackson what is it that you need of me this late?" he asked with a smile.

Pushing the recent conversation he overheard away Percy started to explain, "Well, at first I was coming here to ask for help to study for the finals when I remembered I had forgotten my notes back at my dorm." He said making Mr. Brunner nod slightly confused, "but when I got there, I saw why Naruto has been changing the locks of our room every night." he said with a sigh at the end.

"And why is that Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner asked curiously, the teachers had been trying to figure that out for a few months now.

"There were four girls, one of them being the reading teacher, picking the locks to our room, and it sounded like they were planning to rape him." he said sweat dropping.

When he heard this Mr. Brunner just stared at him thinking he was joking, "excuse me? This isn't a joke is it?"

Percy just shook his head, "I'm not joking sir, if you don't believe me, then check for yourself." he deadpanned. Mr. Brunner nodded as he allowed Percy to lead him to the dorm room he shared with Naruto, and saw that they were still there picking at the lock.

When he saw this Mr. Brunner sweat dropped himself, "I do believe trying to break an entering into a fellow student's dorm in the middle of the night is against school rules." He said making them jump, and slowly turn to see both him and Percy standing (sitting in Mr. B's case) there and knew that they were busted.

Mr. Brunner looked at the group and shook his head in disappointment, "I never would have expected this of any of you. You should be especially disappointed in yourself Mrs. (insert random name)." he said to the reading teacher making her nod in shame.

"Now every one of you will follow me to the principal's office, I'm sure you'll get a stern lecture on how to properly behave there." He said making the girls and one teacher nod before he turned to Percy. "Now, I do believe that you should get to bed Mr. Jackson, sorry I couldn't help you study but this needs to be taken care of." He said making Percy nod in understanding before he lead the group of four to the office.

Percy just shook his head as he went back into the room to see that Naruto's shadow clone was still studying, and the real one was sprawled on top of his bed, he sweat dropped again when he saw this, _'he doesn't have any clue how close he came to losing his virginity tonight.' _He thought as he changed and went to bed.

But before he fell into blissful sleep he had this thought, _'what are they keeping from me?' _

**(The rest happened just like in the book, but Naruto got expelled as well for finally being caught in a prank on the last day of school)  
**

* * *

_**'on the bus'**_

We find the three friends on the bus to Manhattan; Percy was busy interrogating Grover about the 'Kindly Ones' and Naruto was currently reading his 'Icha Icha' book.

Naruto suddenly got a devious idea, he took out a spare book he kept on him and slipped it into Percy's bag, _'he'll thank me for the book I guarantee it, if not then his mom will find it…either way it'll be entertaining'_ he thought with a smirk, it could go one way or the other, but it would still be entertaining to either watch his friend bow and think him profusely, or watch as he got chewed out by his mother. A few minutes after Naruto had slipped the book into Percy's bag the bus broke down. They filed out and had to wait in the heat of the country side while the driver worked on it.

Ten minutes later and after watching some old ladies knitting giant socks and then cutting a string (something that caused Grover to freak) Naruto was fed up on waiting for the bus to be fixed and went right up to it and gave it a chakra enhanced kick. What happened next surprised everyone but the three friends, the engine gave a cough and it roared to life.

Everyone looked at him and he just cocked his head to the side in mock confusion, "what? I had heard that sometimes these things just need a kick to work." He said, causing everyone including his friends to look at him, the driver just shook his head after a while and told everyone to get back on the bus.

When they sat back in their seats Percy and Grover were staring with a deadpanned look at him, "something on my face?" he asked without looking up from his book, causing them to face plant.

"You're insane you know that?" Percy said, picking himself up off the floor; Grover nodded to show he agreed.

Naruto smirked and sent a side glance at Percy,"And whats wrong with that?"

Once again, they face planted.

* * *

After stopping at the bus terminal, Naruto and Percy ditched Grover when he had to use the restroom each with their own reasons. Percy because Grover was starting to freak him out, and Naruto, because he wanted to get away from the smell of goats.

They took a cab to the apartment building that Percy lived in and walked into it. Naruto had to plug his nose when he walked inside and saw that beer cans littered the carpet, it reeked like cigar smoke, something that his enhanced smell couldn't take. He activated a filtering seal on the inside of his mask, and let it do its work.

Percy just shook his head as he saw Gabe, two of his friends, and Eddie the super of the apartment, doing what they normally did.

Gabe turned and looked them over with a glare "so your home." He said with a frown to go with it.

"Where's my mom?" Percy asked glaring right back.

"She's at work. You got any cash?" Gabe asked.

Before Percy could retort Naruto stepped up to the table pulled a roll of cash from his pocket. Percy smirked when he caught the gleam in Naruto's eyes; he knew what his friend was up to.

Naruto looked at the three tuskless walruses in front of him, _'so that's Gabe eh? Time to have some fun.'_ he thought with a smirk, before he turned to Gabe, "deal me in, I've got a hundred bucks right here, and i'm pretty good with card games." he said with a challenging twinkle in his eyes.

Gabe raised a brow before his eyes narrowed into a glare, "And why would I want to play against a brat like you? Besides I didn't ask you; I asked him. After all, if someone expects to live under this roof, they ought to carry his own weight." he pointed to Percy when he said this.

The twinkle in Naruto's eyes vanished and he returned Gabe's glare full force. "First of all, you have no right to demand money and say that he needs to pay to live here; that is called child labor and is illegal, that is something that can put you away for a fair number of years. All it would take is a simple phone call." he threatened. "So let me play, _if_ you win you can have all my cash." And just like that, his expression turned from threatening to cheerful in a matter of seconds, though, he did put extra emphasis on the 'if'; knowing full well there was little chance of Gabe actually winning.

Gabe eyed him with a wiry eye, Naruto, and to a lesser extent Percy, could tell he had hit a nerve when he had threatened Gabe with the truth. It took a minuet before Gabe nodded, his glare worsening. "Fine you can play. Just don't expect to win, for i am the gambling god, brat."

Naruto smirked as he pulled up an extra chair, "try saying that after I kick your ass."

Percy having seen all this just shook his head with a small grin as he walked to his room, inwardly thinking, _'Gabe, you've got no chance against him. For once I actually feel sorry for you.' _It was true too; Percy, along with several others from school, had never been able to win a game of cards, or any other game for that matter, against the blonde. In short; Gabe was royally screwed.

'_**An hour later'**_

Sally Jackson, a middle aged women working hard to provide for her family, was extremely confused when she walked into her small middle class apartment to see her husband, Gabe, and his friends all sitting at the kitchen table; naked as the day they were born and crying waterfall tears.

When she looked over to the side of the table she saw a blonde haired, mask wearing, boy around her son's age; sitting in a spare chair with a huge pile of stuff in front of him. Items in the pile included, but were not limited to: a television, several DVDs, Gabe's keys to his Camaro, a teddy bear (you don't want to know), and finally the cloths that everyone had been wearing.

The boy was currently counting a huge wad of cash, and she could tell that he had a wide grin on his face under that mask. "Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen. Though, a little warning for next time. Don't gamble with someone who has the luck of a fox." he said, pocketing his winnings, minus the cloths and the bear, and putting what wouldn't fit in his pocket into his backpack (which had expanding seals and weight lessening seals lining the inside, so it could carry a lot and still weigh as much as it did if it were empty).

Naruto turned when he heard the door open and saw Sally staring at the scene in confusion. He smiled kindly at her, "ahh you must be Percy's mother. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken, a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jackson." He said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

She smiled back at him and shook his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Naruto, I've heard a lot about you from your mother." She said making him nod.

"Is Percy here?" she asked now that the pleasantries were over with. Naruto nodded, "he's in his room." He said and turned to the table as Sally started walking down the hall.

"I bid you a due gentleman." He said with a smirk, but just as he was going to turn to follow Sally, he said, "You can keep the cloths. And you." He turned to one of Gabe's friends, "need some therapy if you keep that in your pocket." Naruto said pointing to the bear, "but you can keep it." And he walked away.

Mean while in Percy's room, he and his mother had been discussing about what he hadn't mentioned in his letters while he was cleaning out his school bag.

"That's pretty much what happened." Percy said, digging the last item out of the bag. Glancing down at it, Percy froze when he saw the book.

Sally seeing her son not moving looked over his shoulder and saw a bright orange book in his hands, and raised a brow.

"What's that?" she asked causing Percy to jump slightly and turn to her, "O-oh j-just something a friend gave me." he said nervously trying to hide it behind his back.

Now Sally was starting to get interested. It wasn't a book that she had seen, and wanting to become a writer she usually did know about the latest books. But she could see that it was something that her son didn't want her to see and that had never happened before, "Percy, let me see that book." She said getting a look and using a voice, she didn't use very often. (1)

Percy seeing his mother's look a look that she didn't use very often but when she did look out, gulped nervously and shakily handed it over. Once the book was in her hands she immediately flipped it to t a random page and began reading. Sally got no further than five lines before her face was as bright red as a tomato, her eyes were wide, and there was a slight trickle of blood coming from her nose.

She slammed the book closed and looked up to Percy who was now trying to slip out of the room, "P-Percy, where did you get this?" she asked darkly, causing him to freeze just as he reached the door.

"L-like I said, a f-friend gave it to Me." he stuttered nervously, causing her to look at him with an even darker look.

"And just who is this friend?" she asked as her hair now shadowed her eyes.

Percy was just about to answer her when the one responsible for the situation he was in walked through the door.

"Hey Percy you find the surprise I left you yet?" Naruto asked before he saw what Sally had in her hands and he began to sweat, slightly scared.

Percy seeing his friend like this gained a dark gleam in his eyes, "actually mom Naruto was the one who gave it to me." he said drawing a look of betrayal from his masked friend, he gave him a look that said _'if I go down for this you're going down with me.'_

Sally turned her head to the now shaking in fear Naruto and asked "is this true?"

Naruto seeing as he had no other way to get out of this situation, shakily nodded his head in conformation.

What happened next surprised them both. Because instead of unleashing a dosage of feminine fury on them like they had expected, she had taken Naruto's hands into hers and was eye level with him, making him blush, and causing Helena to growl, **"let him go you bitch he's mine! Only the ones I approve of can be with him." **

When Naruto heard this he felt the blush on his face become deeper and was inwardly thankful of his dad for leaving him his mask, _'don't worry Lena-Chan, you and anyone who loves me like you are the only ones for me .' _he thought to her.

Yes they had gotten together, but only in the last two years. Reason being, was that once Naruto had matured enough to recognize when a women was in love, had seen how she was acting around him and had discussed what he felt about for her with his mother. Then he had confronted her about her feelings and after she had confessed (I guess it would be re-confessed seeing as she already did during the Hanzo mission), he confessed his own feelings.

But what had surprised him was that she was willing to share him with others, and had secretly admitted to being bi (that had sent him flying back with a massive nose bleed). But she had said that only those who really loved him and those she approved of could be with him, and Naruto could see her reasoning.

But back to the story.

"**You bet your ramen that is true." **Helena said, making Naruto send a mental nod, but he silently prayed he wouldn't have to bet his favorite food on anything…ever. It's be his luck his first loss at gambling would be when he did.

"Please, Naruto, who gave you this book and where did they get it? This is a work of art!" Sally said/asked with the dreaded puppy eyes.

'_Oh come on! I thought that no one in this world knew how to use that jutsu!' _Naruto shouted in his head.

'_**Underworld'**_

Hades and Yahiko were in dispare when they saw this, "I can't believe the _l__ook_ is in this world too!" Yahiko exclaimed, crying anime tears at the sight of Naruto being subjugated to it.

"I thought it was only in the Shinobi world!" Hades said and as one the two males went up to the closest wall and began banging their heads against it "Why! Why! Why!" they grunted as their heads impacted the stone wall.

Seeing them doing this made Kushina and Persephone sweat drop.

"Should we tell them it's a technique all women and small children have in their genetics, no matter what world their from?" Kushina asked her sister wife.

Persephone looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head, "nope, I don't know about you, but I'm rather enjoying the show." She said, making some popcorn appear between them and started eating; she was quickly joined by Kushina as they continued to watch the males in the room hitting their heads.

'_**With Naruto and the others'**_

Naruto, having given up on trying to resist the look Sally was giving him, sighed in reluctance, "I got it from my mother, she got it from an old teacher of hers, and it is isn't it?." he asked with a large smile as he pulled his hands lose.

Sally nodded excitedly in agreement as she stood back up, "Yes. You wouldn't happen to know this teacher of your mother's would you?" she asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head, "sorry, but I don't have a clue who he is other than that he was my godfather." He said, making her nod and then turn to Percy, "I've got a surprise for you Percy." She said, making him raise a brow, "we're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened "M-Montauk?"

"Three nights-same cabin."

"When?"

"Just as soon as I change."

Percy couldn't believe it; they hadn't been able to go to the beach the last two summers, mostly because Gabe said they didn't have enough money. But looking past his mother he saw Naruto, and could tell he was smiling softly at the scene. He got an idea.

"Hey mom?" he asked getting a raised eyebrow from Sally "could Naruto come too?" he asked.

Out of all the things they thought he was going to ask this was not one of them.

They both looked confused, "why would you want me along? It's your time with your mom. I'd just be a third wheel." Naruto asked/said.

Percy shook his head when he heard his friend say this, "No you wouldn't man, and you're my friend I wouldn't let you spend the summer with nothing to do besides training." He said.

The response got wide eyes from Naruto and an even more confused look from Sally, "training?" she asked.

Both boys looked a little nervous realizing the slip up, "U-Uh, yeah, Naruto's a big martial artist and practices every day." Percy said.

"Y-yeah I like to do a little Kung-Fu every now and then." Naruto said doing a few mock moves.

Sally looked a little suspicious for a moment before she sighed, and then nodded, "alright, I guess that he can come with. Besides it's not very often that we can go and it would be nice to have a guest for once." She said, before she added "but only if Konan says you can." And she went to change.

'_**An hour and a half later'**_

After Sally had changed, assured Gabe that the expenses would be coming out of her own pocket, and gotten the okay from Konan they were on the way to Montauk.

Though Gabe it seemed had forgotten that he had gambled away his Camaro and had spent a half-hour looking for the keys, only to be reminded by Naruto himself that he was now the owner of the car. A fact that had Gabe once again crying in shame.

Now they were in Naruto's new car (something the still greatly confused Sally) heading towards the ocean.

"Hahahahah….did you see his face?" Percy asked Naruto from the back seat through his laughs.

"Yep priceless." Naruto chuckled as he rode in the passenger seat.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on? And how did you convince Gabe to give you his car Naruto?" Sally asked confused as she drove.

The boys looked at each other and just shrugged, "we decided to teach Gabe not to gamble so much anymore." Naruto said, causing her to look even more confused, "and you got his car how?" she asked.

Naruto sweat dropped a bit, "long story short, he put it up for a wager, and I won." He said now getting a nod from Sally.

"I hope he learns his lesion then." She said drawing confused looks from the boys.

"Huh" Percy said, "I figured you'd be mad."

Sally shook her head, a small smile forming, "I'm not, and in fact I've been on him to stop for a while now." She said, "I just hope that he learned not to."

They talked some more as they drove. Sally asked Naruto if blue was really his mother's natural hair color, and was shocked to learn that it was, when she asked how it was possible he just said that it was some twist in her genetics.

Percy laughed a little at that getting Naruto to look around at him, "what?" he asked.

Percy shook his head "nothing it's just that a few years ago mom and Gabe had a huge fight about blue food." He said, getting a confused look from Naruto, "blue food?" he asked looking over to Sally who looked away in embracement.

Percy nodded "yeah, Gabe claimed that it didn't exist and since then moms been making most of our food blue, blue birthday cakes, blue smoothies, blue-corn tortilla chips, and brings blue candy home from work." He explained, somewhat in joying that his mother's face was becoming redder with each word.

Just as Naruto was going to ask more, Sally said "oh would you look at that we're here."

And indeed they were.

* * *

After cleaning out the cabin, the three of them walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls (the fact that they were blue made Naruto chuckle a little) and snacked on blue jelly beans, saltwater taffy and several other things Sally got from the candy store.

After that they sat at a camp fire roasted marshmallows, and told stories.

"…so there I was, hanging from the grappling rope with two buckets of paint in hand. I was just about to begin my task when the light came on. I looked over and there in the door way was the principle. We started at each other for what seemed like ages before we moved at once. I unbuckled myself from the harness and was out of the room faster than anything. While he was calling for backup." Naruto said as he held his audience captive, "however my escape was not to be, as the principle had a partner waiting outside the door, I fought with all my might but it was fruitless. So needless to say I was expelled and a letter sent to mom." He finished telling the tale of his latest and only failed prank.

"Ha-ha, I was wondering why you got expelled too." Percy said, chuckling, "if I had been there it would have been both our hides." He said and he froze and turned to his mother, only to sigh in relief, as she was giggling to herself.

"What?" she asked when she saw him sigh, "Aren't you mad that I started pranking?" Percy asked with a raised brow.

She sighed and shook her head, "While I can't say that I like any one of you playing pranks. Doing them once in awhile is a good way to express yourselves." She said causing him to look relieved, "however" she said getting a nervous look from Percy, "if you start to do anything more past what Naruto was trying to, and I find out, you'll be grounded for a month. Is that clear?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Her voice made the pre-teen pale and nod faster than she could see.

"Good" she said and her face took on its usual calm and caring look. Percy sighed in relief, before he looked over to Naruto in slight confusion, "hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it that you were trying to do with that paint in the principal's office anyway?" he asked, and Naruto started to snicker to himself.

"Oh I actually left a surprise for him." He said devilishly as he checked his wristwatch, "and it should be going off right about" BOOM! "Now." He finished as they looked up to the sky and saw a brightly glowing orange mushroom cloud.

"What the hell!" Percy shouted, and now Naruto was laughing evilly.

Sally looked on wide eyed, "just what was that?" she asked shocked that Naruto could cause that.

Naruto smiled even more evilly, "that my friends was what happens when someone expels Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken from their school."

Percy took one look at his friend and grimaced, the look was almost demented, "what exactly was the surprise?" He asked slightly scared now.

"It was just a giant paint bomb that has now covered Yancey Academy in bright orange paint." He said, getting a nod from the other two, "and just how did you set it to go?" Percy asked. Naruto smirked a bit at his ingenious use of seals, "that, my friends, is a secret." he said, making a discreet motion to Sally.

Percy nodded when he saw it and yawned. "Well then time for bed." Sally said, getting a nod from Naruto and a groan from Percy, but he complied regardless.

* * *

Later that night Naruto was awoke from his sleep by a clap of thunder. _'Damn it that was a good dream to.'_ He thought as pictures of him and Helena skinny dipping in a giant bowl of ramen began going through his head, and he groaned as his body started reacting, _'okay think different thoughts, cold baths, running water, the sound of knocking on the door, jiji doing the chcha nacked. uhh I think i'm gonna throw up.'_ Naruto almost heaved at the last thought, but it had the wanted results. But something else from his thoughts caught his attention. _'Wait, __knocking on the door?' _he questioned as Sally and Percy were awakened by the storm. Percy looking like he had had a different kind of dream that wasn't the good kind. And low and behold the sound of knocking on the cabin door was heard over the downpour outside.

As Sally ran to get the door Naruto was thinking, _'these winds are higher than thunderstorm level, these are hurricane level winds, but why? It isn't hurricane season yet.' _

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sally shout to Percy to tell her something.

Looking over to the one at the door he raise a brow, Grover was standing there without his pants, showing his goat half. Okay he was starting to get worried, Grover wouldn't show that off unless it was an emergency, and judging by his expression it was. The look in his eyes was wild like he had just been running from something, his eyes were also slited like a goats would be if they were beyond scared. He was dripping wet from the rain and his figure was twitchy, like he was on watch for danger.

Just why that was answered when he heard the next clap of thunder, there was a low roar, coming from the distance. It wasn't close but it was defiantly getting closer.

"I take it that it's time to get to camp?" he asked, drawing everyone's attention. Sally's eyes widened and Grover nodded frantically, "it is and we have to hurry it was right behind me." He said in a nervous voice.

"Camp?" Percy asked confused. Naruto just shook his head and threw both of them their rain coats as he slipped on his own, "explanation later, moving now!" he said fiercely.

That was all that was needed to get Sally into gear and she slipped her raincoat on and grabbed the keys to the car. Percy followed her lead more confused than before.

After running through the rough rain and winds and getting in the car Percy who was beyond confused now asked, "would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on!? And why is one of my best friends a donkey from the waist down?"

Grover's eye brow started twitching in annoyance, "goat" he said, "what?" Percy asked, "I am a goat from the waist down! There are satyrs that would trample you underhoof for that insult" Grover shouted over the thundering rain.

"Wait satyrs? Like in Mr. Brunner's myths?" Percy asked.

Now Naruto looked back from the front seat, and stared straight at him with an intense gaze "were those old at the fruit stand a _myth_, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?" he yelled over the thunder that had sounded.

"So you both admit that there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"DUH!" both Grover and Naruto shouted.

"Then why-"

"The less you knew the fewer monsters you would attract." Naruto said rolling his eyes as he glared out the back window at whatever was chasing them, "I myself can handle most of the weaker ones and a few of the stronger ones anything more than that and I would have been killed had my mother not been teaching me." He said, as lightning flashed and Percy thought he saw Naruto's eyes change a moment from blue to purple with two rings around them, but he put it down as a trick of the light.

"You however," Naruto said as he looked back to Percy, "don't have any training, the Mrs. Dodds incident was you running on instinct. If no one had been there to cast the mist over everyone at the museum then they would have seen what she was and saw what I was capable of. We had hoped that you would think that the kindly one was a hallucination. But it was no good. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it you started to realize who you are."

"Who I…wait, what do you mean?"

Naruto was about to answer when he heard the roar again, and judging by the look of realization he had, Percy heard it to.

"Percy," Sally said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?" Percy asked Grover shook his head "they're after both of you, we don't really know, but judging from the kindly one, I would guess the Lord of the Dead. And it appears that there are quite a few of his blood thirsty minions who are as well."

"Grover!" both Sally and Naruto shouted, the later feeling offended for some reason.

"Sorry guys, could you drive faster, please Mrs. Jackson?"

Percy was trying to wrap his mind what was happening, but couldn't do it. He knew that this wasn't a dream. Because he didn't have the imagination to dream this much up.

As they turned a corner they could see farmland, and PICK YOUR OWN STARBERRIES signs on the fences.

"Where are we going exactly?" Percy asked.

Grover and Naruto exchanged a look, and said as one, "someplace safe."

"You guys think that we're in danger all because some old ladies cut yarn?" he asked.

"Those weren't old ladies." Grover said, and Naruto continued, "those were the fates. Them cutting yarn in front of you means that someone's about to die." He explained.

Percy raised a brow, "the way you said _someone_ sounds like you were meaning me."

Naruto shook his head, "that's not what I meant, I meant someone as in anyone."

"No you meant someone as in me!" Percy insisted.

"That doesn't mean that it'll be you that's going to die! Just someone you know." Naruto said irritated turning around to face the front.

"Boys!"Sally shouted.

She pulled the wheel to the right hard to avoid…something; to Percy it looked like a dark fluttering shape, to Naruto and Grover they knew exactly what it was.

"What was that?" he asked.

"We're almost there." Sally said but in her head she was thinking, _'just another mile. Please. Please. Please.'_

Percy not knowing where _there_ was began to lean forward in his seat in anticipation.

A few moments later there was a jaw rattling 'BOOM!' and the car exploded.

Percy felt weightless, almost like he was being crushed, and several other things all at once, before he found his face smashed into the back of the driver's seat.

"Ow." Was his intelligent response as he peeled his forehead from said seat.

"Percy!" sally shouted in concern.

"I'm okay, you alright Naruto?"

"Other than being upside down and my back aching, I am." Groaned Naruto's voice from the front.

Trying to shake off the daze, Percy looked to see that his friend was indeed upside down; his head was in the seat and his legs were hanging in the air and down by his head (imagine the crumpled heap Ichigo was in after they crashed the bubble thing, during the mission to rescue Rukia).

Despite the situation Percy snorted in amusement. "Ha-ha lets all laugh at the guy who can kick your ass ten ways to Sunday." Naruto grumbled as he straightened himself out.

"Is Grover alright?" he asked, making Percy look over to his other friend. All he saw was a crumpled heap of fur.

"Grover!" the two boys shouted, and Percy began shaking his furry hip.

Grover gave a soft moan of pain, and muttered out "food" weakly. They knew that there was hope for their friend yet.

Sally after checking them all in a matter of seconds said, "Boys we have to…" her voice faltered as lightning flashed.

Looking over to where her gaze was locked, the boys saw a big figure slowly trudging towards the wrecked car. It looked like a football player who looked to be holding a blanket over his head, his upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

Though those were Percy's thoughts, Naruto knew exactly what that thing was and that those were really horns on the things head.

"Boys get out of the car!" Sally shouted as she began to throw her wait into the driver side door. The doors were jammed shut because of the mud. It was the same for the other three as well. They couldn't take the roof because the hole in it was jagged and still sizzling.

"It's no use!" Percy shouted as he was banging on his door. Naruto sighed as he knew what had to be done.

"Everyone get back!" he shouted. They couldn't see his face but they could tell by his voice they knew whatever it was he was going to do it was going to be big.

After clearing away as far as they could in the cramped space of the car Naruto held out his hand. What happened next surprise no one but Sally. At first there was a small glow in his palm, than small wisps started to appear, and after that he held a palm sized glowing and swirling blue ball of chakra.

"What the hell?" Sally muttered no one heard her though, because as soon as Naruto had formed the ball he had thrust it into the passenger side door with a shout of "Rasengan!" and the door went spiraling off the car and into the storm.

Shaking of her shock Sally shouted, "everyone out!"

There was a flash of lightning and they all saw a huge pine tree at the crest of the nearest hill. "Boys!" Sally shouted as she climbed out of the car urging them to get out.

Naruto nodded and slung Grover over his shoulder and climbed out, Percy close behind.

"See that tree?" Sally asked once they were all out. The boys nodded, "that's the property line, you need to get past it and head to the big farmhouse and yell for help. Whatever you do just don't stop till you reach the door."

They could hear the man's grunting and snorting noises getting closer, looking back Percy realized that he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands-which were huge and meaty-were swinging at his sides. There wasn't any blanket. Meaning that the fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head…was his head. And that those were really horns on his head.

"You're coming with us." Naruto shouted, causing Percy to look back and nod his head to show he agreed.

"No it's you two he wants. Besides I can't-"

"I don't care you _are _coming with us" Percy shouted. His mother looked stunned for a moment before she sighed and nodded "we don't have time to argue, so let's go." She said and took Grover from Naruto and put one of his arms around her shoulder while the other went around Naruto's.

As they started their way up hill, Percy glanced back again and got his first clear look at the monster behind them, and he recognized it. It had been in one of the first stories that Mr. Brunner had told the class.

"That's the Min-" "don't say his name," Sally warned. "Names have power."

Everyone glanced back, to see that the bull-man was bent over the car, sniffing or nuzzling the side of it. Percy wasn't sure why he bothered, since they were only about fifty feet away.

"Food?" Grover moaned weakly.

"Shhh," Naruto shushed him.

"Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" Percy asked.

"His sight and hearing are terrible," Sally explained. "He mostly goes be smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough." Naruto finished for her.

As if it was on cue, the bull-man roared in rage. He picked up Naruto's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning in protest. He raised it over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet cement and skidded in a shower of sparks for a half mile or so, before coming to a stop. A moment later the gas tank exploded.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted "I just got that!"

"Oops." Percy muttered.

"Percy, Naruto." Sally said drawing their attention, "when he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Understand?"

Naruto nodded as he continued to glare at the bull-man. Percy however looked slightly confused, "how do you know all this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this."

"But-" there was another bellow of rage and they looked back to see the bull-man heading towards them, clearly it had smelt them out.

The pine was only a few more yards away but with Grover slung between Naruto and Sally, and Percy right beside them they wouldn't make it.

Another roar ripped through the night, closely followed by several more.

"He's calling for reinforcements," Sally warned, a worried look clearly on her pale face.

Naruto shook his head as he made another decision, a very stupid one at that. And he stopped, drawing their attention to him. "Naruto what-" "you guys go on ahead I'll slow these guys down."

Mother and son stared at him with dumb looks, "huh?" they said together.

Naruto sighed as he began to turn away from them, "I said, for you to go on ahead of me, I can buy enough time for you both to make it to the top and get some help. Now go!" he shouted as a hundred or so forms began to rise from the earth.

Percy and Sally continued to stare at him but didn't have time to argue as now he was fully turned and trudging down the hill towards the bill-man and his reinforcements.

Percy nodded reluctantly as he slung Grover's arm around his shoulder, and started pulling them uphill.

"Percy, what are-" "Mom, Naruto's powerful, I've seen what he can do. Believe me he can take them." Percy said, but in his head his thoughts went along the lines of, _'what the hell is he thinking? He doesn't stand a chance with those numbers!'_

'_**With Naruto'**_

Naruto stopped and stood his ground as the last of the monsters rose from the earth. Despite his decision to send the others on and take the whole horde on himself, he wasn't as confident as he had portrayed, and his girlfriend was letting her displeasure be well known.

**"Naruto Uzumaki! What the hell do you think your doing?!" **Helena shouted.

sighing, Naruto unsealed his sword. _'I'm sorry Helena, but this is something I must do.'_

**"Do what exactly? get yourself killed?" **she asked in worry. **"Naruto, not only are you facing the Minotaur, but your going against a hundred other monsters at the same time! Even a child of Zeus couldn't do that!"** she shouted.

_'Don't worry Lena, I'll be careful.' _Naruto reassured before cutting their mental connection, not giving Helena time to reply. she wouldn't have had the chance anyway as the monsters surrounding him all roared as one and prepared to attack.

Smirking at the obvious challenge Naruto raised his blade. The Celestial Bronze metal glinted dangerously in the flashing lighting.

At the sight of the blade the monsters roared again and charged to battle their pray. Naruto, adrenalin now pumping through his system, responded in kind and sent a large amount of wind chakra through his blade before swinging it and unleashing a blade of wind, which cut through twenty, each of them descentagrading to dust.

The rest of the monsters were only encouraged by this and charged all the more faster at the blonde. Naruto jumped above the first to reach him and sliced his blade through its back as he landed before slashing at the next. By now the army had closed in on him from all sides.

_'Damn! I need more space!' _Naruto growled. several minutes had passed already and the number of monsters had been cut in half, but he the monsters were pressing in around him. Growling again, he extended his blade by channeling another dose of wind chakra through it and slashed through several monsters around him. Quickly making use of the small window of time he bought, Naruto resealed his sword and channeled a bit of chakra to his right forearm and in a small billow of smoke a pair of kunai appeared.

If one were to look closer they'd be able to see that these were not regular kunai. No these were tri-pronged and had a seal formula across the handles. These were what had made his father famous in the shinobi realm. The very keys to the Yellow Flash's success. The only difference was the fact that they were made of Celestial Bronze, the only metal capable of destroying a monster. And in this situation, Naruto's only hope in defeating this horde of monsters.

Smirking lightly, Naruto threw one of the kunai into the air and disappeared, the only thing remaining was a quickly fading bit of red light.

The monsters stopped and stared at the scene, all of them wondering where there pray had gone. That question was quickly answered by a wave of fire bearing down on them from above. "Fire Style: Great Flame!"

The jutsu quickly caught what remained of the monsters and incinerated them all and much of the surrounding area in one sweep.

Naruto landed in the center of the field of devastation, panting and with sweat dripping from his brow. _'That last jutsu still takes a lot out of me.' _he thought before he turned to view a sight that had his blood running cold.

The Minotaur, having been forgotten during his fight with the army of monsters, was charging at his friends. Sally and Percy still carting the unconscious Grover up the hill.

Acting quickly, Naruto threw the kunai in his hand, angling it in an arc so that it would land in front of the Minotaur. If he did it right he's be able to get to his friends before the Minotaur did. Locking onto this kunai beckon he flashed away...just as the Minotaur reached the spot his kunai landed. The last thing Naruto saw was the black, fur covered chest of the Minotaur before it impacted him, sending him spiralling into the backs of the others.

'_**Everyone this point in time'**_

"What the?" Percy asked as he felt something impact him, and sent everyone sprawling, he looked to his side and saw, much to his concern that Naruto was laying there with swirls in his eyes, and out cold.

"Naruto!" he shouted and started to shake his friend fearing for the worst. He only stopped when he heard him mutter "oh look at the pretty lights mommy. Can I have some ramen?" to sigh _'what's with the ramen? It's like he's addicted to the stuff' _he thought.

He looked over to see his mother getting up and coming over to him "is Naruto, alright?" she asked upon seeing who he was bending over, "yeah, just knocked out." He answered, and she nodded.

They heard Grover moan about food again right next to the tree and they knew that he was alright.

Sally looked over after she had examined both the boys, and her eyes widened in fear at seeing the Minotaur bearing down on them, with its arms spread wide "Percy, get back!" she shouted shoving him and Naruto's unconscious form away, but getting caught in the Minotaur's meaty hands.

Percy looked up after recovering to see his mother in the monster's hands kicking and pummeling the air, but at the same time getting the life squeezed out of her. But her form was starting to glow a low golden light.

"Mom!" he shouted at seeing her like this, she looked over to him and said one word "Go!" before her form disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Percy stood there in shock at what happened, he couldn't believe it his friends were both unconscious, and now his mother was just taken from him in a flash of light. As the Minotaur turned to him with eyes that spelled hate, he began to see red, and did the stupidest thing he had done up to this point in his life. He charged the beast.

**(From that point it happened all the same as in the book)**

After the Minotaur had disintegrated Percy felt like lying down and crying but he knew that his friends needed his help. He managed to somehow hoist his friends over his shoulders and stager down into the valley, towards the lights of the farmhouse. He was crying and calling for his mother, but he held on to his friends-he wasn't going to let them go.

The last thing he could remember before he passed out was collapsing onto a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above him, moths were flying around the yellow light bulb hanging from the fan, and the stern faces of a familiar bearded man, and a pretty girl who had blonde hair curled like a princess's . They were both looking down at him, "These are the ones. They must be." The girl said.

"Silence Annabeth," the man said, "He's still conscious. Bring them inside."

* * *

'_**The void'**_

Naruto opened his eyes to see a place he hadn't in years, _'this place again?' _he asked himself with a sigh.

"_Yes child, your back it seems." _Said the voice of the person he met last time, Naruto nodded "yeah I guess I am. Though hopefully on happier maters." He said, as the girl began to form like last time as well.

"It is." She said giggling.

"Okay then why am I here, again?" he asked getting to business, the girl nodded, "I have a message from your mother." She said getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"My m-mother?" he asked, the girl nodded again.

"It seems that she either forgot to mention something in her letter to you, or she just realized it." She said getting him to sweat drop. _'Well at least I know where I get that from.'_ He thought.

"What was it?" he asked.

"It seems that the amulet that she told you about has another power other than those that she mentioned." She said.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"The amulet, can let one sealed spirit live inside of it." She said surprising him.

"Huh?" he asked, she giggled again, "you heard me right." She said.

Naruto had to think for a moment on what he had just learned, the amulet that his mother left him that could not only travel the two realms and allow him to talk to sealed spirits, but it could also let the spirit live inside it. And this was an amulet that he hadn't even been able to look at, because when he had gone to take it from the seal he found that it was locked. A note had appeared after that though telling him that it would unlock after he got to camp, like his father's gift to him would.

"Okay," he said, "is there anything else that I should know about it?" She nodded "what is it?" he asked.

"The amulet by letting the spirit live inside of it can by proxy let the spirit use their powers." The girl said, "say for instance, if you let Helena live in it to see the world from her eyes instead of yours, she would be able to use whatever tailed beast power she so chooses."

"Or if I had someone who had lightning powers they would be able to shoot electricity out of it, right?" Naruto asked starting to get an idea.

"Yep!" the girl replied in an excited tone, she was sure she knew what he was thinking.

Naruto however had another thing to ask, "How would they be able to get into the medallion?"

The girl giggled again and said "just have them place their right hand on it and say "I" they put their name "except to live in the Uzumaki amulet," and then the amulet will do the rest." She explained.

Naruto smiled and bowed to her, something he hadn't done since he was in the elemental nations. "Thank you for letting me know this, and please let Kaa-san know that I say thanks." He said speaking elemental.

The girl nodded with a smile and she began to fade but before she did she said, "oh I almost forgot, your father said to tell you he'll be visiting soon." And she disappeared.

Naruto was a little surprised but smiled a happy smile when he heard this, and he disappeared from the void as well.

'_**Outside the void'**_

Naruto opened his eyes with a groan, "Ow, what the hell hit me?" he asked.

he was not expecting to get an answer, "what hit you was a seriously pissed off Minotaur, going full speed." A familiar somewhat amused voice said off to the right.

Naruto looked over and saw a familiar face with the start of a small wispy beard on the chin, and a small smile above that. The face belonged to one Grover Underwood.

"Hey Grover how you feeling." Naruto asked, his face breaking into a small pained smile of his own.

Grover's face lost the smile and he grimaced a bit, "I'm doing okay, but Percy on the other hand…" he trailed off and pointed to the bed to Naruto's left.

Looking over Naruto saw that Percy was paced out on the bed. His face was bruised, but it was healing at a rate that Naruto could swear that Percy had a healing factor like his. He also noticed that Percy was muttering something about his mom in his sleep. He looked over to Grover for an explanation, and saw that he had his head down.

"After you passed out Percy's mother was caught by the Minotaur. I think you can do the math about what happened after that" He said getting wide eyes from Naruto, and he looked down.

"I see." He said in quiet voice.

They stayed that way for a while, before they heard a clopping coming from the hall outside the door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Chiron in his full centaur glory.

The instant he saw Naruto his grim face broke into a smile, "you're awake that's good." He said, and then looked over to Percy's sleeping figure and he shook his head, "I guess Percy needs some more time to recuperate."

Naruto smiled a bit when he saw the horse-man, "Chiron, it's good to see you."

Chiron smiled again as he took in Naruto's form, it was almost like the last time he saw it, a little tired and sore maybe but the same none the less, "it's good to see you too, Naruto," he said before his face turned serious, "however I must ask you what exactly happened. Grover has already explained up to the point of the crash but after that it's a blank for him, so what happened?" he asked. Naruto nodded, and began to explain.

'_**One explanation later'**_

"That's what happened," Naruto finished, "up until I was knocked out at least, anything after you'd have to ask Percy." He added sheepishly to Chiron who nodded, and rubbed his chin in thought.

"While you did well against that horde, you were lucky to survive Naruto." He said getting a raised brow from said blonde, " had you been any other half-blood you would have gotten yourself killed." He finished, causing Naruto to sigh and nod in depression, "yes, sir."

"However," Chiron started making Naruto raise his head, "you valiantly stayed back to fight the adversaries to give the others enough time to get help. So I must applaud your courage, and resolve to fight for others." He said with a smile and a kind look in his eye.

"Thank you sir." Naruto said bowing his head.

"No need for that." Chiron said, "But I do believe that it's time for you to see Camp Half-Blood." He said making Naruto nod somewhat excited, and he got up and followed Chiron out the door and into camp.

* * *

The tour consisted of seeing the forest which he learned was stocked with monsters(Naruto had gotten a small gleam in his eyes at the training possibilities.), the armory (all he could do was whistle in amazement, they had thousands of weapons in there.), the stables (he had seen stranger things then winged horses.), the volleyball pit (he shivered when he saw several of the girls in the area blush when they saw him.) a few of the people there stopped to look at him and one nudged another and whispered, "that's _him__! _The one who defeated a whole horde of monsters!" this got a raised brow from Naruto. after that they saw he was shown the strawberry fields where lines of campers were picking the berries while several satyrs were playing reed pipes that were causing the bugs to fly away in lines, next was the arena (Chiron explained that it was mostly for weapons practice, but they did hold the occasional grudge match between cabins.), the archery range was next (Chiron said that if he ever wanted to learn how to shoot a bow then that was the place to learn how, as he was the teacher.), the canoeing lake, then the Amphitheater, and finally the cabins (twelve bizarre looking cabins arranged in an inverted U.) in the center there was a stone lined fire pit.

Even despite the fact that it was a warm day the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years of age was poking at the flames with a stick. She looked up when she sensed Naruto and Chiron nearby and blushed when she saw Naruto wave and went back to poking the fire. Chiron raised a brow but said nothing.

The cabins faced a commons area, which consisted of Greek statues, a flower bed (Naruto had a green thumb so that perked his interests), and a few basketball hoops.

After the tour they had ended up at the big house again and were waiting for Percy to wake up. While they waited Naruto was looking over to the hills and spotted the pine at the crest of the hill.

"So that's Thalia's tree?" he muttered in a low voice, but Chiron still heard him and he nodded grimly.

"Yes it is, Thalia daughter of Zeus lord of the sky." He said sadly, "hunted since her birth, died fighting a horde of monsters atop that hill, but turned in the tree before her soul could pass to the next world, and now guards the camp's boarders." He explained making Naruto nod.

"She's not dead." He said surprising Chiron, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and started to explain, "What I mean is that since her soul hasn't been able to pass on to the underworld. Than she's not technically dead, just in suspended animation were she's frozen in time as she was at that moment, and time is either passing slower or faster for her than it is for us."

Chiron was gapping at him by the end of the explanation. He shook his head to clear it, "how do you know all this?" he asked.

Naruto smirked a bit, "I don't really, but if that is the case than I intend to either wake or free her spirit." He said pulling out a scroll from a pocket.

"How?" Chiron asked curiously.

Naruto smirked as he unrolled the scroll to reveal three seals on it, he bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the bottom most seal.

There was a poof of smoke and something dropped out into his waiting hand. After the smoke appeared they saw that there in Naruto's hand was half of a golden amulet, it had what appeared to be a blood red eye with lines and tomes on them, it also had what appeared to be an upside down triangle surrounding it. And running through the top of it was a thin chain that someone would use to wear it.

Naruto smirked, "with this."

Chiron meanwhile was staring at the amulet in shocked surprise, _'that's the amulet of the sage! It's said that it went missing centuries ago! How on earth did it find its way to Naruto?' _he thought in shock.

He snapped out of it when Naruto started to walk calmly down the steps towards the pine that was Thalia, "N-Naruto?" he called getting his attention, he turned back to look at him with a slightly confused look, "where did you get that?" Chiron asked.

"My real mother, she left it for me in that scroll." Naruto said and turned back to the hill and began to walk the steady incline, Chiron now right behind him.

Reaching the pine at the crest, Naruto placed the amulet against the trunk took a deep breath and looked at Chiron, "wish me luck." He said and thought _'talk!'_ and he was pulled into the tree.

Chiron gulped a bit as he saw Naruto's body get sucked through the medallion and into the pine.

'_I wish you luck Naruto, may the gods be with you.'_ And thunder rumbled across the valley.

'_**Inside the tree'**_

'_So this is what Thalia's mindscape looks like?'_ Naruto thought when he found himself in the same place that he had left just a moment ago. He looked around and saw the surrounding area to be an exact replica of the camp, just disserted.

As he looked around more he heard what sounded like crying coming from down by the cabins. He sighed _'why is it every time a meet a sealed spirit their crying?' _he asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

"Really now Naruto-kun is that how you feel about how we met?" a feminine voice jokingly asked behind him.

He froze and slowly turned to meet the blue eyes of his girlfriend. He stared at her shocked; "H-how?" he asked his eyes wide, Helena giggled, "don't be so surprised, the same thing happened when Kushina went to meet another jinchuriki and their tenant." She said amused by his shocked face.

Naruto shook his head after a moment to clear it, "next time, Kaa-san should warn me about this." He muttered in elemental.

'_**Underworld'**_

Kushina face palmed "how in the world did I forget to mention that?" she asked herself.

Her question got a giggle from Persephone, and chuckles from Yahiko and Hades. They were somewhat amused that there was finally something that went wrong with one of the females of the group.

"And why are we laughing?" Kushina asked with a dangerous glare in their direction. A glare that had them both huddled in a corner for dear life.

"That's what I thought." She said and turned back to watch the events in her son's life.

Persephone sighed and shook her head, _'men'_ she thought and turned to watch her step son (Naruto would be that right?).

'_**Back to Naruto'**_

Naruto for the second time in his life felt that his question had both his dads cowering from his mother. He shook his head again, and looked over to Helena, who was still looking amused.

"So should we go and meet Thalia? By the sounds of it she's already awake." He asked.

Helena nodded "we should."

With that Naruto pocketed the amulet, and they set out into this deserted version camp.

It took an hour or two to find Thalia. Reason was that they searched all the cabins to be sure before they went to search the biggest that was labeled number one.

And when they got to the cabin they could defiantly tell that this was the one Thalia was in, because the winds-which had been much like that at the real camp. Those being a gentle breeze-had begun to pick up around it and lighting was shooting around the air as well. It was slightly difficult to navigate through it all but they managed. There was a close call when a small lightning bolt flashed just in front of them as they closed in to the cabin.

'_Well she's defiantly a wind and lightning type.' _Naruto thought off hand, as they reached the door.

They both looked at each other a moment before they nodded, and Naruto pushed the door open.

Inside it was dark and quiet; the only sound that was made was a sniffling from the girl that was huddled in the farthest corner of the cabin.

When the door opened the girl looked up, and they saw that her eyes-which were an electric blue-were red and swollen from crying, her hair was done in a spiky bow, and she wore a black jacket over her death to Barbie shirt. She looked to be twelve or thirteen years old. All in all she looked the definition of a mix of "Punk" and "Goth".

"W-whose there?" she asked in a horse and scared voice, to Naruto and Helena it sounded like she was hopeful that she would get a reply but scared that she wouldn't at the same time.

Naruto seeing her in this state felt a tug on his heart, which somewhat confused him but he pushed it aside to step into the dim lighting of the cabin, "we are." He said.

Thalia's eyes widened when she saw that there was actually someone there with her for the first time in what felt like decades. More tears spilled out of her eyes and she began sobbing harder and buried her face into her knees. When he saw this Naruto went over to her and knelt down to make eye contact with her."Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he gently took hold of her chin and made her look him in the eye.

Thalia seeing his concerned face, and feeling that his touch was real embraced him, and held him tight.

Naruto was surprised when this happened but held her gently when he heard her muttering "please be real" to herself.

"It's alright, I'm here," he said softly. Helena smiled softly at the scene _'well if things go right I think I found another mate for him.'_ She thought mischievously.

After an hour or so she finally calmed enough to lean back and take a good look at the one to find her. She blushed at seeing his concerned and caring eyes, but that was all she could see due to the mask that he was wearing.

"s-sorry about that." She stuttered shyly and turned her head away to hide her blush. Naruto raised a brow at seeing this and Helena smirked.

"It's alright." Naruto said, eye smiling at her, and causing her blush to deepen.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself, he pointed to Helena who gave a friendly wave when Thalia turned to her, "that's Helena of the fox clan."

Thalia nodded to her and gave a weak smile to the both of them, "my names Thalia, Thalia Grace." She said with a small grimace at her last name. Naruto seeing it filed the question forming in his mind for later.

"It's nice to meet you Thalia." He said holding out his hand for her, she smiled softly and shook it "it's nice to meet you too Naruto." She said.

Naruto smiled at her again, and unknowingly making her blush again, and asked "why were you crying?"

Thalia regained the sad look, "It feels like I've been here so long." She started, "It feels like it's been years since a saw another person" she said as her eyes began to water again and Naruto wrapped his arms around her, showing that he was there for her.

"I sometimes think that I can feel people around me, but I can't hear what they're saying." She continued as she clutched onto his shirt, afraid that if she let go he would disappear.

"It gets so lonely here! Can you imagine what it's like to be alone for so long? Never being able see anyone, never hearing anyone, never knowing where you are, never eating, never sleeping. Only existing?" she asked crying harder than she was before and burying her face into his shoulder.

Naruto now was holding her tightly as he heard her speak, he could feel her pain deep in his heart, and looking over to Helena he saw that she had tears of her own in her eyes. She could feel her pain too, she had gone through the same thing Thalia had.

"Yes, I can imagine what it's like." Naruto said softly as he started rubbing her back. Thalia's eyes widened and she leaned back sniffling when she heard him, "h-how?" she asked as she wiped some tears away.

Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall as he thought how to answer her, he looked over and thought to Helena _'what do you think? A toned down version or all of it?' _he asked. She looked to be thinking a moment before she replied, _'give her the full version just not all of it.' _She thought to him, he nodded showing he understood.

Naruto turned back to Thalia, who was looking at him with a curious look, waiting for his answer, and he sighed as he started his story.

"Well I was born in a village called Konoha or in English the village hidden in the leaves." He began, and Thalia nodded, "the village I'm from wasn't part of this world, it was in another…dimension I guess you could call it." He said after a pause, "the people of my world were capable of great feats, they could use their body's natural energy which is called chakra, to do these things." He said in remembrance looking to the roof of the cabin.

Thalia's eyes widened in surprise but that changed as soon as she saw Naruto's face, that look that he had wasn't of happiness, or pain, just pure comfort, it was a look that made her blush more than she had before, "but" he said snapping her out of her embracement, "the night I was born a great and terrible beast attacked the village." He said, and Helena unnoticed to Thalia, flinched a bit.

"The name of the beast was Kyuubi in my language, but is said as nine tails in yours. But anyway Kyuubi attacked just after I was born, and was destroying the village and decimating the shinobi forces. So my father summoned a giant toad-something someone could do provided they had the right summoning contract-and fought against the Kyuubi." He explained now starting to gain tears of his own, Thalia was crying again now but was too enticed by the story to do anything.

"w-what happened next." She asked, hoping that it didn't lead to a situation similar to her own, Naruto wiped his eyes and continued, "he was able to save the village but at a price." He said, "What was the price?" Thalia asked.

Naruto turned his head to her and continued "he sealed the Kyuubi into me. At the cost of his life." He said. Now Thalia's eyes were wide open in surprise, Naruto's _father_ of all people did that to him. "And you mother?" she asked, he sighed and looked away "died in childbirth. Her last words were for me to have a good life." He said and he chuckled dryly, "lot of good that did." He said.

"Why what happened? Thalia asked, Naruto sighed again and turned to look at Helena who was crying silently to herself as she was remembering the pain that Naruto had suffered, "think about it Thalia, with all the destruction and death Kyuubi caused, and then suddenly disappearing with a child being held in the arms of the villages leader in its place. Where would all the hate that the village had towards the beast end up going?" he asked.

Thalia began to think it over, if the beast that caused so much destruction had suddenly disappeared and the village leader had died to seal the beast and had sealed into his own child, than that would leave the villages hate to go to…her eyes widened as she looked back at Naruto, fearing the answer she came up with.

Naruto seeing her face nodded "yes all that hate went to me." He said, "Four out of my thirteen years were spent hiding from villagers that would rather see me dead, digging through garbage for food to eat, and trying to survive form one beating to the next." He said and stood up to go over to Helena who had now curled up into a ball against the opposite wall and was rocking herself, and sobbing into her knees.

"It's okay Lena-Chan, it wasn't your fault you were being controlled, please stop crying." He said softly as he hugged her and started rocking with her.

Thalia, much to her shock knew that Naruto had started to speak a different language and had somehow understood it. But what really surprised her was that Helena was the Kyuubi, that she was the one that was responsible for Naruto's pain, and that he wasn't angry at her for it. But strangely she couldn't bring herself to yell at her for being the one responsible for it all. She understood that Helena was being controlled so the blame couldn't really be placed on her.

"N-Naruto?" she asked, drawing his attention to her while he held the still sobbing Helena tightly (she felt jealous seeing that, for some reason), "how was I able to understand the language you just spoke?" she asked trying to avoid making Helena cry more than she was now.

"Oh that?" he asked, and shrugged, "I guess the amulet that I'm using to communicate with you is able to give a full understanding of a language and give them the ability to speak it too, because you just did." He said and her eyes that had already been wide could have been rolling on the floor.

"B-but," Helena shakily spoke for the first time, "we're on the reason why we came here," she said looking up, making Naruto nod and Thalia to look confused.

"Huh?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled a bit as he released Helena from his hold and helped both the girls stand; he found that Thalia was just a little shorter than he was.

"Yeah we came here to offer you something." He said, "and what would that be?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well," Naruto began, "how would you like the chance to see the real world?" he asked, and the next thing he knew was that Thalia had pounced on him and was holding him tightly, and had tears of joy in her eyes at the prospect of getting out. "Thank you" she kept muttering, unaware that she was straddling his waist.

Helena even though she enjoyed the scene cleared her throat to get their attention, when Thalia looked over and saw their position she blushed a red that would put a tomato to shame. She let out an 'eep' and jumped off of him. "s-sorry!" she shouted as she did so.

Naruto sweat dropped as he got up, "it's all right," he said "but as I was saying. You would be able to see the world but there is a condition." He explained, Thalia raised a brow, "condition?" she asked and he nodded, "you would have to go from the tree you're living in, and be placed into this," he said and showed her the amulet.

Thalia took a good look at it, "would I be able to see the outside world with my own eyes?" she asked, and he nodded.

She gained a contemplative look. She stood there thinking for a few moments and finally gave a sigh, "tell me what I would have to do and what are the benefits?" she said/asked.

"The benefits first then." He said and thought for a second or two. "the benefits would be…well you would be able to see the world for one, the second is that you can use your powers if you need to, and finally, you'd be able to decorate the mindscape you have in there, instead of being forced to be in this deserted world" he finished with a sweep of his hand around the cabin. Thalia nodded.

"But I promise you I will find away to get your body out of this tree." Naruto said, she smiled at him "thank you." She said "and I'll hold you to It."

"Don't worry Thalia-Chan I always keep my promises." Naruto said with a smile.

Thalia nodded and asked "what do I have to do." She was eager to get out it seems.

"Right," Naruto said, "what you would have do is place your right hand on the amulet and say, "I Thalia Grace, except to live in the Uzumaki amulet." And it'll do the rest." He explained.

Thalia nodded and placed her right hand on the amulet and said in a clear voice, "I Thalia Grace, except to live in the Uzumaki amulet." She said.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then the amulet began to glow a bright yellow, there was a flash of light binding them all and Thalia felt herself being pulled into it.

After the flash cleared Naruto, and Helena looked up to see that Thalia was no longer in the cabin.

Naruto placed the amulet around his neck and thought to it _'Thalia? Did it work?'_ he asked. It took a moment but there was a reply _"yes it did. But it's so dark in here." _Naruto nodded to himself, _'yeah it'll be like that until you start decorating it. To do so you just have to think it and it'll happen.' _He thought to her, he got an affirmative in response and then quietness. It seemed that Thalia had gotten to work on her own little world.

Naruto gave a small grin, and turned to Helena, "well shall we go?" he asked, he got a nod from her and he thought _'outside' _and they were gone from the mindscape of the tree.

'_**Outside with Chiron'**_

It had been ten minutes since Naruto had gone into the pine, and Chiron was starting to get worried. He was about to head back to the big house to call a conference with the counselors, when the light began bending and Naruto began to take shape.

After his form had solidified Naruto grabbed his head in pain. "owww," he groaned, and sat against the base of the pine, no one had said that it would leave him with a migraine.

"You alright?" he heard Chiron ask, and he nodded, "yeah just took more out of me than I thought it would."

Chiron hesitated a bit but asked, "Did it work?"

Naruto grinned despite his headache "oh yeah it defiantly worked, right now she's inside the amulet creating her own world."

Chiron sighed in relief but just as he was about to say something there was a shout of "Hey what are you doing to that tree!?"

They looked down the hill and Chiron groaned "Oh, Styx!"

* * *

**1.) You know that look and voice all mothers get when they want you to do something when you're trying to avoid it. The look that says "either do what I say or else"? That's the one I'm talking about.**

* * *

**Wow that took a while to write! Hope you all like it as I won't be able to update very quickly due to starting school last week. But I will try to get them done quickly.**

**Oh and since I've gotten several complaints about the Minotaur fight since I originally posted this chapter you should all know this, That fight was done that way on purpose! It's meant to make Naruto look weaker than he is! Think of it this way, Naruto got cocky and he payed for it when the Minator hit him. I promise you all that the future fights will make up for this one. **

**Hope you all liked it. And please review.**

**This is Shadow12 signing out.**

**4/29/13 edit:**

**There, happy!? I've finally did what several of you have asked me to do, and rewrote the fight scene, but I kept the part of Naruto getting knocked out to keep the story on the path I want it on.**** I also took the chance to change the Gabe scene a bit too.**


	6. Naruto gets a point across

**Hey everyone new chap here and this one holds a surprise.**

**And Thalia's crush on Naruto picks up a little more in this one as well. **

**To the review that said that Naruto is a wimp. That is so not what he is, he's hiding his real skill and I guaranty that if you read either the chapter after this or the next one than that opinion will change. Because trust me when I say this, Naruto acting that way is mostly for humor, and he like every hero has a fatal flaw. **

**There has been a major revision to Naruto's harem, and Guren has been added to it. I will post it and this is final. I will show you it at the end of the chapter.**

**On to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the two series that are used in this story. I just own half the story, shinnagami owns the other half.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Naruto gets a point across; Percy becomes the water king, a big decision, and capturing a flag.**

**-Last time-**

"Did it work?"

Naruto grinned despite his headache "oh yeah it defiantly worked, right now she's inside the amulet creating her own world."

Chiron sighed in relief but just as he was about to say something there was a shout of "Hey what are you doing to that tree!?"

They looked down the hill and Chiron groaned "Oh, Styx!"

**-Now- **

**Two days later**

"Uhh" Percy groaned as he opened his eyes, to find that he was sitting on a deck chair on a huge porch, overlooking a meadow. He smelt strawberries in the air there was a blanket over his legs, and a pillow behind his neck.

While the scene around him was nice he had other things on his mind _'where am I? Did we stop here for something? Why is my throat dry as a desert? And why the hell do I feel like I've been hit by a bull?' _he asked in his head.

He noticed that a drink was on the table next to him, it looked strangely like one of those iced tropical drinks with the straw being in it. He reached for it with shaky hands, and almost dropped it once he had lifted it off the table.

"Careful." A familiar pair of voices spoke at the same time; he looked to where he heard them and saw Naruto sitting on the steps of the porch, and Grover leaning against the rail, holding a shoe box.

They looked like they normally did except that they were wearing blue jeans and an orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD; Naruto of course had his mask on his face. Oddest thing, Grover looked like he hadn't had any sleep in days. Other than that they were the same Naruto, and Grover, not an eye changer or a goat boy.

"Here" Grover said, handing him the shoe box. "There's something in there for each of you."

Percy opened it to find that there were a pair of black and white bull horns; one was jagged at the base and the other looked like it had been sliced off because the base was much smoother than the other.

Percy stared blankly at them while Naruto looked up to Grover with realization in his eyes; "these are…"

"You both saved my life." Grover said, "I…well, the least I could do…I went back to the hill. I thought one of you would want them."

"That really was the Minotaur then?" Percy asked, "Um, Percy, it isn't a good idea-" Grover tried to explain.

"That's what they called him in the myths, isn't it?" Percy demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Seeing Grover looking uncomfortable Naruto intervened "Percy, you've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really…" he trailed off when he saw their heads lower.

"I'm sorry Percy but she is." Naruto said in a low tone.

"I see." Percy stated quietly, tears stinging his eyes. He whipped them away before they could see them.

He tried to get up but as soon as his legs touched the ground they buckled, "whoa there, Percy you need to rest a bit longer, and please drink this." Naruto said as he held one of Percy's arms to stop him from falling and helped him with the glass of whatever it was.

Percy nodded reluctantly and began to sip at the drink in his hands. He recoiled at the taste, it was his moms homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, turned to liquid form. He didn't realize that he had kept drinking it until it was gone.

He looked into the glass sure that he had just had a warm drink to see that the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"Feeling better now?" Naruto asked with an eye smile. Percy gained a small smile of his own, "like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a thousand yards."

Naruto nodded and Grover gave a sigh of relief, "that's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff."

"Why?" Percy asked with a raised brow. Naruto shook his head, "no time, we have to go; Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

* * *

The porch wrapped entirely around the farm house.

Percy's legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover had offered to hold the Minotaur horn he was holding, but he refused. He'd paid for it the hard way, and he'd be damned if it left his sight.

As they turned to the next side of the house, Percy caught his breath.

They must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water's edge, the water itself was glittering about a mile in the distance.

"Impressive isn't it?" he heard Naruto chuckle beside him. Percy turned with a questioningly look, "what?" Naruto shook his head, and continued walking.

Percy turned back to the sight and saw things that amazed him; everything was made in ancient Greek architecture, except they all looked brand new.

He looked down the porch to see that there were two men sitting across from each other, and there was a blonde haired girl leaning on the rail next to them.

The man facing them was a small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. To Percy he looked like a middle-aged cherub. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt. He would have defiantly fit right into one of Gabe's poker parties, and looked like he could out gamble him as well.

"That's Mr. D." Naruto said "he's the camp director." Grover took it over from there, "the girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron…" Grover pointed to the guy whose back was to them.

First Percy realized that the guy was in a wheel chair, and then he recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner!" he cried.

The mythology teacher turned and smiled at them. His eyes had the same mischievous glint they got when he pulled a pop quiz and made the multiple choice answers _B._

"Ah, good, Percy," he said "now we have five for pinochle."

He offered Naruto and Percy chairs to the right of Mr. D, who looked at Percy with blood shot eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "I suppose I should great you like I did your friend there." He said in a bored voice, "So welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh thanks." Percy said, scooting a little farther away from him.

"Annabeth?" Chiron/Brunner called the blonde girl.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced them, Percy was a little surprised that Naruto and Annabeth had met while he was unconscious but shrugged it off.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you check on Percy's and Naruto's bunks? We'll be putting them in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth shrugged "sure, Chiron."

She took a look at the Minotaur in Percy's hands, then back at him and instead of saying something like _you killed a Minotaur! Wow you're so awesome. _She said "you drool when you sleep." Then sprinted off down the lawn, sending a small glare at Naruto as she did so.

Percy having saw it glanced at his friend with a curious look, "something I should know about?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, "it's nothing we just had a small disagreement on a matter is all."

'_Small disagreement?'_ Thalia asked, _'so almost ripping your head off when she saw you near my tree was a small disagreement?'_ She asked teasingly.

Naruto's eye brow twitched in annoyance but he said nothing; as they had gotten to know each other much better in the last two days since Thalia's release from the pine she had found Naruto would dull things down so they sounded much less serious than they were. And as a result had started teasing him about some of the things she found funny about that. Not that his confrontation with Annabeth had been that serious of course, but that's for a later time.

Percy gave him a disbelieving look but dropped it, and turned to his teacher, "so you work here Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner" Chiron said, "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay" was Percy's confused reply, he turned to the director, "and Mr. D…does that stand for something?" his question caused the man to stop shuffling the cards in his hands. He looked at Percy like he had just belched loudly, "young man, names are powerful things. You just don't go around using them for no reason."

"Right sorry" Percy chuckled nervously.

"I must say, Percy," Chiron cut in, "I'm glad to see both you and Naruto alive. It's been awhile since I've made a house call to any potential campers. I'd hate to think that I had wasted my time."

"A house call?"

"His year at Yancy Academy." Naruto said, Chiron nodded and explained further, "it was mostly to instruct you and Naruto. We have satyrs in most schools, keeping a look out. When Grover alerted me when he sensed there was something special about the both of you I decided to come up state. It was a good thing the prank on the teacher's lounge happened the day before I arrived to teach, because it gave me a good excuse to '_convince'_ the other Latin teacher to…ah, take a leave of absence."

"You came to Yancy Academy to just to teach us?" Percy asked.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't as sure about you as I was about Naruto at first, but when Naruto told us he already knew, and then his suspicions about you it convinced me. So we contacted your mother, to let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for camp. But you both still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you two made it here alive, and that's always the first test."

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"

"Yes sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fifth seat.

"Do either of you how to play pinochle?" Mr. D asked eyeing Naruto and Percy suspiciously.

Naruto nodded, "yep." He said simply. Percy on the other hand shook his head in the negative, "I'm afraid not." He said, he may watch Naruto gamble but that didn't mean that he knew how to.

"I'm afraid not, _sir_" Mr. D said.

"Sir," Percy said liking the camp director less and less every moment.

"Well," he started, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I'm happy to know that at least one _civilized_ young man knows how to play." Mr. D said.

"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.

"Please," Percy said "what is this place? What are we doing here? Mr. Brun-Chiron-why would you come to Yancy Academy just to teach me and Naruto?"

Mr. D snorted. "I asked him the same thing."

The camp director dealt the cards. Naruto's eyes gained more and more of the glint they did whenever he gambled every time one landed in front of him and Grover flinched when one landed in his pile.

Chiron smiled sympathetically at Percy, "Percy," he said "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said…" he remembered the last time they had gone to Montauk and they had talked about his dad. "She told me once that she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably wouldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical" Mr. D spoke. "That's how they usually get killed. That's quiet the amount to bid young man." He said at first to Percy than to Naruto who had just bid. Said young man gave a challenging smirk, "I like to live dangerously." He said, and he heard a mumble in his head of **"you have no idea how true that is." **This was followed by a giggle from the one in the amulet. But he ignored them for the moment (he really liked card games it seems).

"Oh I think I'm beginning to like this boy Chiron." Mr. D said with a smirk of his own. His statement drew wide eyes from Grover and a small chuckle from Chiron, but the centaur turned his attention back to Percy.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell." He said. "I don't think our usual orientation will be sufficient, for either of you."

"Orientation film?" Percy asked as he bid a small amount after having it explained by Mr. D.

"No," Chiron decided with a thoughtful look, "well Percy. You know your friend Grover, is a satyr and that Naruto is a shinobi. You-" "What?" they were interrupted by Mr. D who had a surprised look on his face.

"Chiron I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say that this young man right here." He pointed to Naruto, "is a shinobi?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"And if I am?" Naruto asked with narrow eyes of his own, he let a large amount of chakra swirl around him, almost blowing away the cards off the table.

If Mr. D was surprised by the fact that Naruto was a shinobi, he was even more surprised by the amount of power rolling of him, _'such power!' _ He thought eyes widening, _'while its nothing compared to mine or any other gods, I can tell that it's growing and will continue to do so, but what it this darker power I sense with in him?' _he thought.

He shook off his surprise to see that Naruto had cut the flow of chakra and was now looking at him expectantly, "oh, there's nothing wrong with it I'm just surprised to find one here of all places since the world you come from has been sealed off for the last thirteen years or so." He said.

The others just shook their heads at this. They had already known about Naruto being from that realm, Chiron and Grover when he had told them in the class room that day and Percy a few months after he had found out about Naruto's use of chakra.

"Well then." Naruto said, "I guess the seal slipped enough for me to come to this world." He said sarcastically. Mr. D chuckled "I suppose it did, father was never really good with seals like the others. He believes more in brute force and power."

Thunder rumbled across the valley, like someone up there was annoyed at Mr. D. said director looked up at the sky and shouted "it's true! You aren't! And you do!"

More thunder, "Blah blah."

Everything was silent as Mr. D argued with the sky.

The camp director turned back after a moment or two to see everyone staring at him, "what?" he asked, they continued to stare; he shook his head and went back to his cards.

"Now back to what I was saying." Chiron said after a moment of silence and turned back to Percy, "you know that Grover is a satyr, and that Naruto is a shinobi, you know-" he pointed to the Minotaur horn on the table next to Percy, "that you have defeated the minotaur. Something that even if it was weakened is no small feat. What you don't know though is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods-the forces you call the Greek gods-are very much alive."

Percy stared at the others around the table; he almost hoped that one of them would yell _Not!_ But all he got was Mr. D yelling "Oh a royal marriage, Trick! Trick!" and tallying up his points.

"wait," Percy said, "you're telling me that there's such a thing as God?"

Naruto shook his head, and drew Percy's attention, "Percy that's an entirely different matter altogether." He said, "For now though we won't deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But Chiron was just talking about-"

"The gods, as in the great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus." Naruto explained, "altogether they are a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Yes quiet." Chiron took over as he traded a card to Mr. D, "the gods we discussed in Latin class."

"Zeus," Percy said, "Hera, Apollo. You mean them."

And once again thunder booming on a cloudless day.

"Young man," Mr. D, said looking up from the cards in his hand, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

"But those are stories," Percy said, shaking his head in confusion, "they're myths to explain lightning and the seasons, and other things like that. They're what people believed in before there was science."

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "and tell me, Perseus Jackson"-Percy flinched at the use of his real name-"what will people think of your _'science'_ two thousand years from now?" he continued, "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals-they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so far. Compared to the shinobi world they are nothing, they can't even use their chakra, no one in this world can as they don't have the levels of chakra required to use more than an ounce and live" Mr. d said, gaining a wistful look when he began talking about the shinobi world. "Even if half-bloods have more chakra than the regular mortals of this world very few can use theirs, it would usually be a big three child if they could."

Percy raised a brow at the camp director the way he called them mortals; it was like…he wasn't. he could see why Grover was keeping his mouth shut and his eyes on his cards.

Chiron shook his head at Mr. D's talk, _'honestly since he met that one kunoichi, sired the first of the Senju clan and started the wood blood-line, he can't get enough of the ninja realm.' _ He thought, and began to speak again, "Percy, weather you choose to believe or not, but the fact is that _immortal _means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never Fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

His question got a response alright but not one that he could hear and not from the one he was speaking to, _"yeah I can." _Thalia said sadly sniffling, her time alone still fresh in her mind.

'_It's okay now Thalia-Chan, as long as I'm here you will never be alone again.' _Naruto thought to her. Thalia hearing this blushed, and felt a strange warmth in her heart she had never had before, _'what is this feeling?' _she asked herself, but out loud she said gratefully, _"thank you Naruto-kun." _(1)

Naruto sent a mental smile to her and turned his attention back to the events around him to hear Percy say "you're Dionysus, the god of wine."

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What is it they say these days Grover? Is the saying _'well duh!'_?" he asked the nervous satyr who gave a shaky nod, "Y-yes Mr. D."

"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson, did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"

'_**Underworld' **_

"Ha-ha!" Kushina laughed, getting confused looks from the two others in the room (Persephone having gone back to her mother).

"What?" Hades asked confused as to what was said to make one of his wives like this. Yahiko was just staring at her confused.

"O-oh please like Dionysus could really be my mother!" she said and continued to laugh.

Hades froze when he heard this and gulped, which drew the other's gaze to him, "something wrong?" Yahiko asked.

Hades just stood there frozen in shock. Yahiko walked over to him and waved his hand in front of Hades' face. He got no response, he turned to the women of the group, "I think you broke him Kushina-san." He said.

Kushina sweat dropped when she heard this, but they looked over to Hades when he turned and slowly began to walk to the door.

"Hades-kun? Are you okay?" Kushina asked worriedly she had never seen him like this.

Hades said nothing as he walked out the door and out of the palace.

"You think that he's going to be okay?" Yahiko asked Kushina.

She was about to reply when a giant shout of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OUT OF ALL THE GODESSES THAT COULD BE MY MOTHER-IN-LAW WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE APHRODITE!? WHY DO YOU HATE ME ZUES? IS IT BECAUSE OF THE TIME I GAVE YOU THAT OMEGA WEDGE?" filled the entirety of the underworld.

During the horror and fear filled shout the castle had began to shake and the others had covered their ears so that their eardrums wouldn't burst, but sweat dropped at the wedge part.

'_**Olympus'**_

Zeus good of lightning and sky looked up from the book he was studying and quirked a brow, _'why do I get the feeling that I have inadvertently caused Hades an untold amount of fear and horror?' _he thought to himself before he shrugged _'oh well. Serves him right for giving me that wedge.' _And he went back to the book he was reading.

The novel was titled _'sealing for dummies.'_ His son did have a point, his sealing ability sucked.

'_**Camp half-blood'**_

The group of two half-bloods, one satyr, one centaur and one god continued their conversation unknowing what was going on in the underworld and on Olympus.

"You're a god." Percy stated blankly.

"Yes, child." Mr. D said.

"A god. You."

"I think that we all get that fact now." Naruto said not looking up from his cards, but still Percy stared, "are you sure that you're a god? You don't look like one."

Mr. D turned to look him straight in the eye, and Percy saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint of his true power, and knew that if he pushed the subject any further than Dionysus would plant a disease in his brain. A disease that would have him seeing things like grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors going insane with battle lust, or maybe sailors screaming as they were turned into dolphins for the rest of his life.

"Would you like to test me, child?" he asked dangerously.

Percy gulped, and shook his head, "No. No sir." He said.

The fire died in Mr. D's eyes a bit and he turned back to the card game. "I do believe that I win gentlemen." He said as he placed his cards down on the table to show his hand.

"Not quite, Mr. D." Chiron said and he set his own hand done to show a straight, "I believe that the game goes to me."

"Actually Chiron," Naruto said and set his hand down to show a double round about, "I win." He said leaning back.

Everyone's (besides Percy's) eyes widened and they leaned in to check put the cards.

"My gods," Grover said as he looked to Naruto his eyes almost popping out of their sockets, "you actually beat Chiron?" he said, "I knew you were lucky at card games but…damn! No one has ever been able to beat Chiron at pinochle." He said.

Naruto just shrugged, "first time for everything."

The activities and camp directors were just staring at the cards, before Mr. D began to laugh, "HA-HA. The brat did it! He actually beat you!" he said between laughs.

Chiron just looked at Dionysus blankly, his right eye brow twitching madly, "isn't it time for your daily nap?" he asked, and Mr. D stopped abruptly and checked the watch on his wrist.

"Yes I do believe it is." He said and stood up and turned to Grover. "Grover I think that before I take my nap that we should talk, _again_,about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

The satyr's face began to bead with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to the two boys, "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki. And both of you mind your manners."

He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following behind miserably.

The other two turned back to the other person at the table, who was still staring blankly at the cards Naruto had placed on the table.

Seeing this Naruto began to chuckle nervously, drawing Chiron's attention "So no hard feelings right?" he asked rubbing his the back of his head.

**An hour later**

After getting over the shock of his loss Chiron had reassured Percy that Grover would be alright, surprised him that his teacher was really half man and half horse, discussed the gods further, and giving him the tour (it happened in a similar way to what it was in the book), Chiron had showed them to cabin eleven where they saw Annabeth reading a book on the front steps.

When they reached her she looked them over critically, like she was trying to decide their worth on something.

They tried to look at what she was reading, Naruto could understand it but Percy couldn't make out the title. He realized that the words were Greek, literally Greek. There were pictures of temples, statues and different kinds of columns, almost like an architecture book.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have an archery class to get to at the moment. Would you mind taking these two to meet their cabin mates?"

She nodded, "yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told the two boys, gesturing to the door, "make yourselves at home." He said and galloped off in the direction of the archery range.

Naruto and Percy turned to view the cabin they'd be staying in for now and saw that out of all the cabins, eleven seemed to be the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, major emphasis on _old. _The threshold was worn down, the brown paint was peeling, and over the door they saw what looked to be a battered caduceus (a winged poll with two snakes wrapped around it).

Inside it looked like the Red Cross had taken up residence, it was packed with people, boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds would allow.

After letting the boys take a good look at the cabin, Annabeth cleared her throat, "well go on in." she said impatiently. They nodded and the two of them walked in, Annabeth right behind them.

When they entered all the activity in the cabin stopped. Both sides stared awkwardly at each other. Annabeth getting tired of the silence cleared her throat again and said, "Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken, meet cabin eleven."

There was still an awkward silence, until a voice rang out, "regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined, for the both of them." Annabeth answered. The campers groaned as one at this.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're all here for." A voice called from the back and started to move through the crowded cabin.

"_That voice."_ Naruto heard Thalia from the amulet, _"its Luke's!_" He heard her exclaim happily as he saw a guy around the age of eighteen maybe nineteen come out of the crow to stand in front of them, Naruto smiled a bit, and thought to her, _'someone you know Lia-Chan?'_ He could practically feel her happy nod.

"_Yeah, that's defiantly Luke. Though I don't remember him having that scar. But Luke's been the closest thing I've ever had to a brother since…" _she trailed sadly, Naruto raised a brow but didn't push the matter, he knew she'd tell him when she was ready.

He turned his attention to the older male, and saw that he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He had a bad scar going down the side of his face starting from right below his right eye and stopping just above his jaw. He wore an orange shirt with cut off sleeves to make it a tank top, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different colored clay beads.

Even though the guy looked like he was dependable, Naruto felt that there was something off about that smile of his, but he shook it thinking it was paranoia due to being in a new place.

"Welcome, Percy, Naruto sorry if it's a bit crowded but well find you both a spot to sleep until you can be claimed." He said that smile still on his face.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, her voice sounding different than it had before. Looking back to her, the boys could have sworn that she was blushing. She saw them looking and her expression hardened to what it once was. "He's your councilor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

Several of the campers shook their heads and Naruto head several more of the others snicker and mutter "newbie."

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patently, "since they don't know your godly parent they don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Naturally cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. We would since Hermes our patron and-for many of us-our parent, is the god of travelers."

Naruto nodded and Percy looked a little suspicious he seemed to remember that Hermes was also the god of thieves and had noticed that many of the inhabitants of cabin eleven were eyeing them as if they were waiting for a chance to pick their pockets.

"How long will we be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question." Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long does that usually take?" Percy asked a little fidgety. (anxious much?)

The campers laughed at him and Naruto face palmed and shook his head. "Come one," Annabeth told the two of them. "I'll show you guys the volleyball court."

"We've already seen it." Percy complained.

"Come on."

She grabbed a hold of their wrists and dragged them outside. They could hear the kids of the cabin laughing at Percy behind them.

Annabeth continued to drag them until they were a good distance away from the cabin, and she turned to them-mostly Percy-and said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath, "I can't believe that I thought you two were the ones."

"What's your problem?" Percy asked, somewhat angry now. "all I know is that I killed some bull guy-"

He was interrupted when they heard Naruto snort, "You did more than that Percy." He said, getting a confused look from him and a raised brow from Annabeth, "I would bet that there are a lot of kids here that would literally kill for that chance." He said and Annabeth nodded to show it was true.

"For what? To get killed?" Percy asked.

Naruto sighed and Annabeth spoke up "to fight the minotaur!" she said, "What do you think we train for?"

Percy shook his head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories…"

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yep" Naruto said, before Annabeth could get the chance.

"And he died, several thousand years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…"

"Monsters don't die, Percy." Naruto sighed, "True they can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks pal. That clears up a lot of things." Percy said an eye brow twitching.

"They don't have souls, like you, me and Naruto." Annabeth started, "you can destroy them for a while, maybe even for a life time if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes."

"Meaning?" Percy asked, clearly fed up with the explanations.

"Meaning that they will eventually re-form."

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment and Naruto could see his thoughts even without the Rinnegan and nodded to him, "yes Mrs. Dodds will be able to re-form sometime in the near future. And trust me she will be angry." he said making Percy gulp. It was bad enough when he thought she was a math teacher but now? He didn't even want to know.

Annabeth looked at him surprised, "how do you know all this? If you're a new camper you shouldn't know as much as you do." she asked/said.

Naruto smirked to her, "I've known that I'm a demigod since I was seven almost eight." He said further surprising her.

"Again how?" she asked, Naruto rolled his eyes, "that's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out." He said in a low voice.

Annabeth was about to reply to that when a new voice shouted, "Well! Looks like we got some Newbie's!"

They looked over to see a girl who looked to be thirteen maybe fourteen wearing a triple extra large CAMP HALF BLOOD t-shirt under a camouflage jacket, giving Naruto and Percy an evil sneer. And two of her friends walking towards them.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss princess," the now named Clarisse said. "So I can run you and everyone of your allies through with it this Friday night."

"_Erre es korankas!" _Annabeth said with an angered expression. Percy somehow knew that it was Greek for "Go to the crows" and judging by Naruto's mutter of "oh, that's harsh," it was a worse cruse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, her eye twitching.

She turned to the two guys, "who are these runts?" she asked.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "hey! I'm taller than you!" he said indignantly. Clarisse just stared at him before she turned to Annabeth "well?" she asked.

"Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse daughter of Ares."

They blinked, "like…the war god?" Percy asked.

"you got a problem with that?" Clarisse sneered.

"Nope, but that would certainly explain the smell." Naruto said as he smirked, causing Clarisse and her cabin mates to glare at them.

"we've got an initiation ceremony for punks like you two." She said and her friends began to surround them.

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to reason.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Annabeth looked pained but she did. To be honest Percy didn't really want her help, he felt that since he was one of the new kids he had to earn his own rep.

Naruto though just shook his head and sighed before he turned around, "Percy," he said, drawing his attention, "when you're done playing come back to the cabin I need to talk to you about something." He said and began to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Clarisse, asked.

Naruto shrugged as he walked, "back to the cabin I'm staying in."

"Yeah whatever." Clarisse said and as she turned around she said something she really shouldn't to him, "wimp."

When that word had escaped her mouth both Percy and Naruto froze. Percy in surprise and fear because he had seen what happens when someone calls Naruto a wimp, it wasn't pretty. And Naruto in rage, his eyes were narrow and his fists clinched tightly at his sides so tightly that they were shaking, "what did you call me?" he asked in a very low voice.

His voice sent shivers down all those present, and made Helena and Thalia who had been watching gulp, _'uh-oh, she's done it now.' _they thought at the same time.

Clarisse despite the warnings in her head smirked and continued to edge him on, "you head me. I called you a wimp."

"That's what I thought" Naruto said.

The next thing Clarisse felt was a stinging pain in her stomach and then she was blasted into the into the water of the nearby lake.

Nobody had seen Naruto move. His speed was just too great. As soon as Clarisse had been sent to the lake Naruto had appeared in the space just in front of where she had been standing with his right fist still in the spot it had impacted her.

Clarisse rose to the surface gasping for air and spitting water from her mouth. As soon as she saw Naruto she yelled to her followers, "don't just stand there! Get him!"

As ordered the two girls turned and drew daggers from the inside of their jackets.

Percy didn't know what happened, but upon seeing his friend in danger had gone on instinct, he looked to the water and thought '_wave!' _he felt a tugging in the pit of his stomach, and the water responded to his thoughts.

A giant wave of water rose from the lake (Clarisse still in it) and swept over the shore, picked up the other two Ares cabin members and dragged them over to the lake were it dropped them in and dumped itself over their heads as a final insult.

Naruto would have been taken with it had he not felt Percy's chakra spike and seen the wave coming and jumped over it.

Spiting and gasping for air the again Clarisse yelled to the group on the shore, "this isn't over! Come Friday night you are both dead!" she yelled as she and the other two began swimming to shore.

Naruto and Percy probably should have let it go but they felt the need to give one last rubbing to the wound "you want another punch?" Naruto asked, "or more water in your face?" Percy asked, "because you call us wimps again, we will remind you that we are not." Naruto said glaring to them.

They looked over to Annabeth who was staring at them in shock, "h-how were you two able to do those things?"

"I don't know."

"Lots of training with weights and gravity seals."

She continued to star at them, until Percy asked "what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Annabeth said, "that I want you both on my team for capture the flag."

* * *

Word of Naruto's insane strength and speed and Percy's ability with water spread quickly.

Wherever they went, campers would point and whisper something about the event.

Annabeth showed them a few places they hadn't seen in either of their tours. The metal shop (Naruto felt a weird urge to use the metal working tools.), the arts in crafts room (no comment), and the climbing wall (Naruto could see that this could help with his chakra control and speed).

"Well I have training to do," Annabeth said. "Dinners at seven thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Yeah thanks for the tour." Percy said with a small grin, what he couldn't see was that Annabeth had a small blush when he grinned to her. Naruto however did see it and he began plotting to turn him to the pervy ways, _"he hurts my friend and you both get a lightning bolt where it hurts most."_ Thalia growled to him, and he immediately stopped his plotting fearing for his man hood.

He came out of his thoughts to see Annabeth walking away and Percy looking at him expectantly, "what?" he asked.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something." Percy said.

Naruto nodded as he remembered what it was he wanted to talk to him about, "right," he said and he started leading him to the docks.

He sat on the edge and motioned for Percy to do the same.

After doing so Percy asked, "okay so what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Naruto was silent for a minute as he gathered his thoughts before he began, "what did it feel like to use your power?" he asked, gaining a confused look from Percy.

"Huh?"

Naruto sighed and asked again, "I meant when you were controlling the water what did it feel like?"

Percy thought for awhile trying to remember the feeling, "it felt like" he said unsure of how to describe it, "well I guess you could say it felt like something was tugging at the center of my stomach." He said.

Naruto nodded, "I thought so."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"What I mean is that tugging feeling in the pit of your stomach is your chakra trying to work." Naruto explained, getting wide eyes from Percy, "B-But I thought only a few demigods could use their chakra."

He got a nod from the resident ninja, "yeah that's true but if I'm right about who your dad is then you might be one of the few who can."

Percy's eyes widened when he realized the complications of if he could use chakra, "but that would mean…" he said unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Mean that you would be a big three child? Yes it would." Naruto said, drawing a very confused look from Percy.

"Wouldn't that mean that I shouldn't be alive?" he asked, Naruto just chuckled with a nod.

"And you are laughing why?" Percy asked.

"Because if any of the gods really cared if the big three had any kids than neither you Thalia or I would be alive." He said looking up to the sky.

"Okay first of all," Percy said rubbing his head, "Who's this Thalia person? And second, you said that neither she me or _you_ would be alive if the other gods really cared. Does that mean that your-"

"A big three kid? Yes I am." Naruto finished for him and answered at the same time, and then pointed to the pine tree in the distance, "and Thalia is the one that was used to make that tree by sealing her spirit into It." he said.

"Okay," Percy said still confused, "do you know which one is your dad?"

Naruto shook his head, "nope." He said simply.

Percy sweat dropped, "then how the hell do you know that you are?" he asked.

Naruto smirked, he was getting a similar question from Thalia, "Because he was the one who sent me and my adopted mother to this world." He said.

Percy looked even more confused, and he sighed and explained.

'_**One story later'**_

"Wow," Percy said with wide eyes, and Thalia had the same reaction to him after hearing the full story of how he and Konan had ended up in this world (Naruto had told them everything except the mission that had lead up to it and the Rinnegan).

"Yeah a little hard to believe." Naruto said before his voice turned serious, "Now however you now have a choice to make." He said turning to Percy.

"What?"

"A choice between either being trained to use your chakra properly or fending for yourself only using the skills you learn through battle." Naruto explained, getting wide eyes from Percy, "personally I would prefer being trained on how to use cha-" "you'd actually teach me how to use chakra?" Naruto was interrupted by Percy asking this.

He looked at him and nodded "yes I would, but be warned should you accept it your training will be much like mine was, a.k.a. absolute hell." He said, making Percy gulp but nod, "I accept your training." Percy said, figuring it would be best to suffer now than later.

Naruto nodded, thinking _'that was easy,' _but out loud he said "very well than your training begins in the morning." They heard a horn sound a second later signaling dinner.

They headed back to their temporary cabin and got into line. Dinner that night while a little weird (who burns a portion of their food to the gods anyways?) was one of the happiest Percy had ever had.

'_**Four days later'**_

"Again!" Naruto shouted as he swung his sword at the battered Percy, who tried his best to block with his own but Naruto was too fast and Percy's shirt was cut open. _Come on, that's the second shirt today!' _he thought as he jumped back to avoid being hit by Naruto's blade and again becoming a bit more battered due to not being able to fully dodge it.

They kept at it for a few hours before Naruto called a break, by which time Percy was nothing much more than a heap of battered flesh on the ground.

"Well you're getting faster," Naruto said, as he sat down next to said heap of flesh.

"I…hate…you," Percy groaned as he tried to sit up and failed to do so.

Naruto grinned as he heard this, "good than that means I'm teaching you right." He said as he poured some cold water onto Percy's head. Almost immediately Percy healed and lifted himself into a sitting position, and he glared at his friend turned teacher.

"Teaching me what exactly?" he asked annoyed taking the bottled water from Naruto and taking a greedy gulp, "all you've done is teach me how to access my chakra, then after that all you've done is work on my speed." He said, "You haven't even started me on the chakra control yet." Percy finished.

It was true too, after he had been able to get a feel for his chakra and learned how to bring it out/use it (something that was remarkably easy for him) all they had done was work on his speed and reaction time while they simultaneously worked his sword skills. It was really starting to get annoying, that and he was starting to run low on shirts.

Naruto sighed, "Percy while it's true that you can now use chakra, a good warrior is nothing without even the smallest amount of speed."

"I know that Naruto. But isn't there some way to work on my speed while I do an everyday task?" Percy asked. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and he grimaced as an idea struck him.

He turned to Percy and nodded, "there is but it won't be pleasant." He said, and Percy looked curious, "there is?" he asked. Naruto nodded again, "yeah, it's called a gravity seal. It works by being placed in the center of someone's back; it multiplies the force of gravity on the body by any fraction you want." He explained, and saw Percy's amazed look.

"but," he continued, breaking Percy out of his state, "if it's done wrong the force of gravity on the body can be multiplied to a fatal level and crush the bones to dust the instant its activated, but if done right, it'll steadily become greater as your body gets use to it." he said.

Percy whistled, "so what force of gravity are you on?" he asked, Naruto grinned a bit, "I recently upgraded it to five times what is normal for the body to experience." He said.

Again Percy whistled, "can you apply on to me?" he asked.

Naruto who had been taking a drink spewed water out of his mouth, "W-What?"

"I asked if you could apply one to Me." he asked again, a determined fire burning in his eyes.

Naruto looked at him for a good while before he sighed, "Yeah I can if you want."

Percy's response was to grin and give a small fist pump.

"But for now I guess I'll start you on chakra control, since you are up to mid Genin level in speed, and that is good enough for most demigods." Naruto said causing further joy to his friend/student.

"Now," he said standing, and sealing his sword, "we will begin with tree walking…"

'_**Two days later'**_

Two days later Percy was at the very least high genin level in skill, he could get to the top of the tree, could almost walk on water, and was doing pretty well on his sword stances (they would be better if they could find a balanced sword for him but Naruto took what he could get). They had also found that Percy could produce a large amount of shadow clones (it wasn't as big as the amount Naruto could use but who else can make thousands?) and he used them in a similar fashion to his teacher as well, he didn't use a lot of them for training (fearing that he could possibly fry his brain) but used what he dared to get his chakra control to an acceptable level, and that like Naruto had expected he had a very high water affinity with a minor wind element. His speed was defiantly faster because Naruto had given him the gravity seal, and he was adjusting well to it.

Put all together and even if he wasn't very skilled Percy would be able to give any half blood a run for their money. And Naruto had decided that they could start his elemental training soon.

But at the moment they had a different thing on their minds than training.

It was finally time for capture the flag, and the night air that was usually calm and quiet now had an edge of excitement to it.

After the dinner plates had been cleared away, the conch horn sounded and campers began cheering as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner (same one as in the book). From the other side of the pavilion Clarisse led her friends in with another banner, of identical size but a very different design (again same as the book).

Naruto raised a brow and turned to Luke, "so those are the flags?" he asked.

Luke nodded, "yeah."

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

Like shook his head, "not always, but often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do...repaint it?" Percy asked as he turned his attention to them.

Luke grinned, "You'll see. But first we'll have to get the opponent's flag."

"Whose side are we on?" Percy asked.

This time Luke gained a sly look, like he knew something they didn't. The scar on his face made him look evil in the torchlight, and Naruto once again got the feeling that there was something off about the counselor.

"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight we get the flag from Ares. And you _both_ are going to help." Luke said, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins.

Ares had gone for everyone else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what Naruto and Percy had observed the Dionysus kids were pretty good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's children had the edge with nature skills and other outdoor stuff, but weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's kids they weren't very worried about. They had seen them sitting out of mostly every activity and checking out their reflections in the lake while they did their hair or gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't what you would call pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem, but they didn't worry much. And finally Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on long island.

Chiron began hammering his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed and bound, but may not be gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and field medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.

While Naruto whistled, Percy was wide eyed. "Whoa, we're really supposed to use these?" he asked turning to Luke who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here-Chiron thought these might fit. You will be on border patrol since we don't know what you're capable of." Luke said and he looked up to Naruto, who was stuffing something down the front of his shirt and something else into his pocket. He looked over to them when he felt Luke's gaze, "What?" he asked.

"You want to tell me what Percy is able to do?" Luke said to him. Naruto shook his head, "now what kind of teacher would I be if I started to reveal all of my student's abilities?" he asked, "What'll I be doing?"

Luke sighed but nodded to him, "you're going to be guarding the flag from the enemies."

At hearing his job Naruto nodded and turned to wait for the order to move. Like raised a brow, "you aren't going in armed?" he asked.

Naruto smirked, and he unsealed his sword, "actually I have a weapon already." He said and Luke's eyes went wide while Percy muttered "showoff."

"H-How were you able to make it appear out of nowhere?" Luke stuttered.

Naruto's smirk widened and he began walking, "that's my secret." He said without turning around.

Luke's brow twitched but he turned back to Percy to help him with his armor, muttering "Smart ass."

**(Skipping the description of Percy's armor it's the same as the book)**

"Blue team, forward!" Annabeth called.

Everyone on the team cheered and shook their swords, and followed her down the path and into the northern part of the forest.

Percy managed to catch up to the front and found himself between Naruto and Annabeth. "Hey."

Annabeth kept marching while Naruto gave a hey back, "what's the plan? Any of you got any magic items to loan me?"He asked.

Annabeth's hand drifted towards her pocket, like she was afraid he had stolen something.

Naruto shook his head, "sorry Percy but the only thing I have is going to be kept secret and with me until I feel its right to reveal."

Percy groaned.

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," Annabeth spoke up. "Neither of you want to have that thing touch you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you guys your jobs?"

They nodded, "I'm guarding the flag." Naruto said.

"Border patrol, whatever that means." Percy said dejectedly.

"It's easy. Just stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."

She pushed ahead, leaving them in the dust.

"Okay," Percy muttered, "Glad you wanted us on your team." Naruto shook his head and patted Percy on the back, "it'll be alright, just give her some time to warm up to you." He said moving ahead of him.

Percy raised a brow in confusion, "what's that supposed to mean?" he asked his friend, Naruto didn't look back, "nothing."

After Annabeth had stationed them in their positions, (Percy by the creek and Naruto by the rock that they used in the third book, Zeus's thumb I think it was called). Naruto created a clone to take his place, and then brought out the item his father had left him from his pocket.

It was a black crystal with a red slit on its front (imagine Tsunade's necklace, but pitch black and has a red eye looking thing on it), attached to a small chain to be worn around his neck, he remembered when he opened the scroll that held it.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was sitting on one of the docks after a day of training Percy in the ninja arts, _'I swear that kid has potential.' _He thought as he watched the sun beginning to set. The last few days had been nothing but training his friend so it was good to just relax._

'But why do I feel as if I've forgotten to do something?'_ he thought trying to remember._

_Helena sighed when she heard this, __**"because you have," **__she said drawing a raised brow from her container/boyfriend._

'Then what is it?'

"_**Just something that your dad left you, he left it in the scroll that was locked." **__Helena said,__** "Ring any bells?"**_

_Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered and he face palmed, _'how can I be so stupid?' _Helena and Thalia giggled to themselves._

_A sigh escaped his lips as he unsealed his father's scroll from his upper left arm. _

_He unrolled it bit his thumb till it bed and wiped it across the seal, a plume of smoke later and he was holding a note and a necklace, he brought the note to his face and read._

'Naruto-

So you finally got to camp and unsealed your magic item, eh? That's good, as it means that the time for you to be claimed is near.

That item is modeled after your godmother's own necklace, which (along with the wood style) was able to help the first Hokage to either calm or control the tailed beasts

I might as well tell you what it does and after that you should be able to figure out who I am.

The item that this scroll contained is called The Necklace of Darkness; it has similar abilities to what my own symbol of power holds. Those being that it can turn the user invisible, it has the abilities of melting into shadow, traveling through walls and it can use the shadows as a means of transportation and produce a strong feeling of fear.

To work it all you need to do is attach the crystal onto the chain, and channel some chakra into it.

Just detatch it from the chain to deactivate it.

That's what it does my son, you should be able to figure out who I am but please if you do don't tell Chiron about me. I want it to be a surprise for everyone at camp.

Sincerely: Minato Namikaze

P.s.: have you followed my warning about the women in your life? Because you should.'

_Naruto once again sweat dropped at his father's post script _'yes dad I have and thank you for the warning.' _He thought hearing Helena and Thalia giggle again._

'Now whose symbol of power is similar to the abilities of this little thing?' _he thought raising it up to eye level so he could inspect it. _

_Thalia began to think too. Helena didn't because she already knew who he was but didn't say anything wanting Naruto to figure it out. _

_Both their eyes widened when a very possible answer came to them, _'N-no it can't be.'_ they thought as one._

**Flashback end**

He had figured it out all right and he had been in denial for a few days. His dad and the one summoned to do the sealing were the same being? Was what had plagued his mind during that time. It just didn't seem possible, but it was. After he had accepted the fact that his father was the death god he had gotten angry, very angry and had spent an entire day destroying horde after horde of any type of clones he had in his arsenal (blood clones included). After that he had numbly gone into his mindscape and broken down crying clutching Helena tightly. Thalia would have been there for him but she decided to let him have his space.

She didn't blame him for being the son of the one who had hunted her till she was turned to a tree (she thinks Hades was the one).

After that Naruto had been filled with an over bearing since of respect for his father, (even more than it had already been).

But he was going to have a nice long talk with the man when he came to claim him.

'_Now let's see how this works.' _He thought as he walked into the forest clasping it on to the chain around his neck and channeling a minute amount of chakra into it.

The affect was almost instantaneous. As soon as the chakra hit it the crystal had began to glow a dark purple and his world darkened.

He looked around and saw that he could tell where everything was, and that he could see where every shadow would take him. It was a lot like when he used the Rinnegan but without the clearer sight, he just knew where everything was.

He smirked when he realized the possibilities he could use this for, but at the moment he had to watch his student, he started walking in the direction he last saw him.

He found that while he was walking that it was like a shadow version of the body flicker jutsu, because every step he took brought him several feet away from his last position, _'this will take some getting used to.' _Naruto thought.

He arrived at the creek just as Clarisse and her gang started to surround a downed Percy.

Naruto shook his head at their stupidity as he saw Percy get pushed into the creek, _'they don't know what they're doing allowing him anywhere near water.' _he thought, and smirked when as he felt Percy's chakra start to rise the instant he touched the water.

'_This'll be fun to watch.' _And indeed it was, he watched as Percy swung the flat of his blade and hit ugly number one's helmet off, and caused him to crumble to the ground.

Naruto grinned when he saw his student cream ugly numbers two and three, by slamming one of them in the face with his shield and shear off the other guy's horsehair plume causing them to back up faster than Naruto could say 'ramen'.

Naruto's grin could have been seen from space if he didn't have the necklace on.

When Clarisse came in her spear point cackling with energy, he grinned evilly, when Percy managed to jam it between his sword and shield and snap it like a twig.

"You idiot!" Clarisse screamed, "Corps-breath worm!"

She could have said worse but she was stopped when Percy smacked her between the eyes with the butt of his sword.

'_Why do I feel a sense of pride for my student?' _Naruto asked himself as he watched that happen.

They began hearing elated screams and everyone there invisible or not, saw Luke racing towards the boundary line-a few teammates flanking him-with the Ares flag clasped in his hands and lifted high above him.

The Ares cabin kids got up dazed and Clarisse muttered a curse, "a trick!" she shouted "It was a trick!"

They staggered after Luke, but it was way too late.

Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across onto friendly territory. Their allies exploded into cheers, as the red banner began to shimmer and turn to silver.

The game was over. They had won.

Percy was about to join the celebration when he heard two voices behind him, "not bad hero/my student." He looked but there was no one there.

"Okay I thought I was the only one with an item that turned me invisible." Came Annabeth's voice as she shimmered into existence stuffing her Yankees cap into her pocket.

"I didn't know what my item would do until I read the note my dad left me and this was my first time using it." Naruto's voice sounded as his form came out of the shadows stuffing something into his front pocket.

Percy began to get angry he wasn't even fazed that two had just been invisible.

"You guys set me up," he said.

Naruto gave a sheepish shrug, "I had to know how well you would use the training I gave you in a real battle."

Percy looked at him suspiciously before he turned to Annabeth, "and you?" he asked.

The girl shrugged, "I told you. Athena always has a plan."

"A plan to get me killed."

"I came as fast as I could but-"

"You didn't need any help." Naruto interrupted with a proud eye smile to his student/friend. "You have done well my disciple." He said.

"I did?" Percy asked surprised, "I thought that I was the one getting pounded until I got into the water."

It was then that Annabeth noticed the wound that Clarisse had given him, "How did you go that?" she asked.

"Sword cut," Percy said. "What do you think?"

"Actually Percy," Naruto said. "It _was_ a sword cut. Look at it."

He did, and saw that where there was once free flowing blood there was none, and the wound itself had healed into a long white scar. And even that was quickly fading.

He looked up to see Naruto nodding to himself, and that Annabeth was thinking hard.

"I-I don't get It." he said.

Just as Naruto was about to speak Annabeth said, "get out of the water Percy."

"What-"

"Do it Percy." Naruto said.

Knowing that arguing wouldn't help, Percy did as he was told. And as soon as his feet left the water he felt exhausted. His arms began to go numb (hey was still shocked by Clarisse's spear), the adrenalin left his system, and he would have fallen flat on his face had Naruto not caught him.

After watching all this Annabeth let out a curse, "Oh, Styx," She said. "this is _not_ good. I didn't want…I assumed that it would be Zeus…."

Before the other two could question her, they heard a canine growling, it was low but it was close, and a howl ripped through the forest.

The cheering of the campers died instantly, and Chiron said something in ancient Greek that Percy would latter realize as: _"Stand ready! My bow!" _

Annabeth drew her sword and Percy felt Naruto stiffen.

There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers trained directly at the one that Naruto was supporting,

Nobody moved except Annabeth who yelled, "Naruto! Take Percy and run!"

She tried to step in front of them but the hound was too fast and leapt over her. It came down on the other two and knocked Percy off of Naruto's shoulder and began to tear into him.

Naruto was about to draw his sword to stop it but he heard several things go whistling by him, and heard a cascade of thwacking, and watched as a cluster of arrows, sprouted from the hound's neck.

By a strange miracle, Percy was still alive. His chest was a mess; chunks of flesh were ripped out of him, and blood was gushing out of the wounds. Another second or so the monster would have turned him into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat.

Chiron trotted up to them, a bow in hand, and his face grim.

"_Di immortales!"_ Annabeth said, "That was a hell hound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't…they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

The body of the hellhound melted into shadow, soaking it into the ground until it vanished with a small 'poof' of smoke.

Naruto stared at where the animal disappeared at deep in his thoughts, _'how did a hell hound get into camp? I didn't summon it, and when I signed the contract it said I was the first on to do so.' _He thought before something struck him, _'unless there's other ways to summon in this world without a contract.'_

He was brought out by his thoughts when he heard Annabeth say, "Quick, Percy get into the water."

"I'm okay."

"No you're not." Naruto said as he shook his head free of his thoughts, "now get into the water."

Percy being too tired to argue stepped back into the creek as the whole camp gathered around him to watch.

The instant he touched the cool water there were numerous gasps as Percy's wounds began to heal and nit themselves back together. And unknown to Percy a bright sea green trident began to form above him.

"Look, I-I don't know why," he tried to say but was interrupted by annabeth "Percy," she said pointing above him. "Umm..."

By the time Percy looked up the trident had already began to fade, "your father." Annabeth murmmered. "This is not _really _not good."

"It is determined!" chiron announced.

Every one of the campers began to kneel in front of him, Naruto, Annabeth, even Ares cabin though they didnt look pleased about it.

"My father?" Percy asked.

"Poseidon," chiron said. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses. Hail. Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

...

...

"Well, looks like my younger brother claimed his child before I could do the same to mine. Wouldn't you agree Kushina?" A voice coming from behind everybody said.

It was followed by a feminine giggle and everyone turned to where they heard the voices.

Many of the campers gasped and many more of them passed out from shock.

But Naruto froze when he saw who it was that was standing there.

The two people that had arrived in camp where Hades god of the dead, and his second wife Kushina Uzumaki.

"D-Dad, M-mom?"

* * *

**And cut!**

**Well that's the 6****th**** chapter for you, and please don't hate me for the cliffhanger.**

**As promised here's the new harem.**

**Fem kyuubi/Helena**

**Thalia**

**Hestia**

**Shion**

**Guren**

**Calypso**

**Gwen**

**Karin**

**Zoë**

**Piper**

**This is the final harem as decided by shinnagami and I there will be no changes so don't ask for any.**

**And if you're all wondering why Thalia can speak elemental, it's because of the amulet. Meaning that as a result of living in it she gets a complete understanding and ability to speak Naruto's native language. **

**And sorry if a lot of the chap was from the book, I did add my own twist to it though.**

**Please review.**


	7. Being claimed and fighting a god

**Hey everyone shadow12 here with a new chap. Hope everyone liked the last because this one has a big fight in it.**

**To the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Percy Jackson, and neither does shinnagami. If either of us really owned Naruto or Percy Jackson this story would already be on TV.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Being claimed and fighting a god.**

"D-Dad, M-Mom?"

As soon as those words left his mouth everyone turned toward Naruto, shocked.

Hades turned to where he heard the voice of his son to see him staring at them with a shocked expression, and he gained a kind smile, "yes Naruto its us." he said softly.

Everyone stared at them all in shocked silence; the questions running through their minds went like this: Hades is Naruto's father? One of the Big Three? And just who was this woman with him?

When Kushina began to walk to Naruto everyone parted so she could go through unimpeded.

When she got to him she looked at him with a small smile on her face. Naruto stared at his mother trembling.

"K-Kaa-san?" Naruto elementally asked in a horse whisper, Kushina's smile widened and she nodded, "yes Sochi-kun it's me." she said happy tears in her eyes at seeing her son for the first time in four years (viewing him in the underworld doesn't count).

Naruto did something that not only shocked everyone but brought them happy smiles as well; he wrapped Kushina in his arms and started to cry in joy.

"I-it's really y-you!" Naruto cried happily into Kushina's shoulder and held her tight. She just held her son in her arms as happy tears streamed down her face.

Hades did nothing but watch as his son let his joy out at finally meeting his birth mother. He heard someone coming up to him from behind and turned to see Chiron there, staring at him curiously.

"Yes?" he asked, gaining a frown from the centaur.

"So your Naruto's father?" Chiron asked. Hades nodded looking back to his son and wife with a small smile.

"Yes I am." He said with no hint of remorse.

"I had wondered." Was all Chiron said as he and everyone else watched the bitter sweet scene before them.

"Wondered what?" Hades asked, not looking away from his family.

"If you were his father."

"And why is that?" Hades said, turning his head to the horse man with a small glare.

Chiron flinched at the look but explained, "Because the gods hadn't seen you for years before they sealed the realm of ninja, and when they did there were massive amounts of power floating around the village of konoha at the time."

Hades growled as when he heard the village Naruto was born in, "First, don't ever say that villages name around me and second you know what I sealed into Naruto the day he was born right?" he ordered then asked.

Chiron nodded.

Hades sighed, "Well most of that power was kyuubi's but a portion of it wasn't." Chiron looked confused before his eyes widened in realization "you don't mean…" he trailed as Hades nodded.

"Yes I had to use my own powers to seal her into Naruto," he said and started to walk over to his family.

As this had been going on Naruto had done nothing but cry into his mothers shoulder, he kept muttering, "you're really here." Again and again, and Kushina had just held him tight whispering "yes Naruto Kaa-san is here, let it all out."

Naruto pulled back from his mother to just stare at her tears still pouring from his eyes. He was about to say something when he heard a small cough just to his left. He turned and saw his father standing there a small smile on his face.

Naruto did nothing and just stared at him, before his head lowered, and he began to shake.

Hades seeing this slowly walked to him and asked, "Naruto? Are you o-" he was cut off as a fist impacted his gut, he was sent flying and landed a few feet away due to a gravity enhanced punch.

He looked up from his position on the ground to see that Naruto had a fist extended to where his stomach had been and he was looking at him with a look that was of pure rage. "N-Naruto?" he asked shocked, Kushina could only shake her head sadly. She knew that Naruto could possibly react this way at seeing Hades. And the other campers could only stare in utter shock and amazement at what Naruto had done.

"You-you-you SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto shouted, further shocking everyone, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE BECAUSE OF YOU?" he continued to shout, confusing the campers.

"Naruto, I'm sorry fo-" Hades tried as he got up, but Naruto would have none of it.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT GOD FOSAKEN VILLAGE DID TO ME?"He shouted.

"Naruto I really am so-" Hades tried again, but by now Naruto was on a roll.

"I WAS BEATEN! PUNCHED! KICKED! STABBED! BURNED! DENIED FOOD AND A HELL OF A LOT OF OTHER THINGS BY THE TIME I HAD TURNED THREE! THREE DAMN IT THREE! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FALT!"

Now the campers had one thing on their minds and that was:_ 'just what did Hades do to him?'_

Inside the mindscape and amulet respectively Helena and Thalia both thought, '_Naruto-kun'_ at the same time, one in hurt and sadness because she had played a major part in his pain, and the other in surprised wonder about how he could still be sane after all that.

Naruto paused to breath here, and then continued in a much lower tone, "the village I was born in couldn't get the thought out of their minds that an innocent child no more than an hour into the world had done all the damage that was caused by the monster that had attacked them. And why is that?" he asked more to himself than to anyone, but he answered it, "BECAUSE YOU SEALED KYUUBI INTO ME!"

Everyone gasped, they knew of the legendary tailed beasts but they thought that the creatures were only myths!

Hades was staring at his son sadly before he sighed and nodded, "yes Naruto I did." He said, shocking the listeners even more.

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly. He had read and reread Hades letters to him and knew why but he wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"I did it because I had no other choice." Hades said, "Think about it Naruto, could you sacrifice someone else's child if you couldn't do the same?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head still glaring at his farther and Hades nodded to him, "exactly you couldn't. So do you really think that I would do that?" he asked and again Naruto shook his head.

"No, even if you are a god you wouldn't." he said softly, his anger fading to show his tears again.

Hades smiled softly as he saw his son's anger begin to disappear and being replaced by sorrow.

"Naruto." he said softly as he began to walk to his son.

The now silenced camp watched as Hades slowly walked up to his son and gently brought him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry for what I had to do to you my son. But you have to understand there was no other choice." Hades said softly.

Naruto nodded as he brought his arms up and wrapped them around his father, "I-I understand…father." he said quietly.

Kushina and everyone watching gained a small smile, happy to see that father and son had made up. However the moment was interrupted by a very snide voice, "Well isn't this all sweet and happy…Blah! Makes me sick!"

Everyone turned to see who had spoken and froze in shock.

Ares god of war was standing behind the crowd, leaning on his sword.

The entire camp was stunned; not one but two gods at camp? They had never had a situation like this before.

Hades narrowed his eyes at the man standing before them, "Ares," he said. "Just what are you doing here?"

Ares just smirked and shook his head, "Oh, you know. I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by and pay a visit." He said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Hades glared at him, "Cut the crap Ares and tell me the real reason why you're here."

Ares mocked being offended, "What? Cant I drop by to visit the godlings every now and then?" he asked with a fake hurt look.

Everyone stared at him with blank looks. Seeing those Ares shook his head, "fine you guys are no fun."

"I actually came here to talk to that little runt." He said pointing to Naruto, who looked surprised, "why me?" he asked.

Ares smirked, "does the name Hanzo the Salamander mean anything to you?"

Naruto, Hades, Kushina, Chiron and even Dionysus narrowed their eyes at the war god, "And if it does?" Naruto asked in barley controlled rage at the name.

"Nothing I just figured that you should know that he's still alive." Ares said.

Naruto glared at him anger clearly burning in his eyes "you had better not be lying!" he said not in the mood to play games.

Ares' just grinned, "And if I am?" he asked, but on the inside he was thinking, _'come on take the bait!' _

Naruto's look could have frozen even the Sanin with the amount of hatred it had in it, but Ares didn't even looked fazed.

"If you are lying to me I will beat the truth out of you!" Naruto exclaimed, shocking even his parents and Dionysus.

Ares smirked "is that a challenge, _punk_?" he asked.

Helena was scared now for the one she had given her heart to and was pleading for him to stop while he was ahead, **"Please, Naruto-kun do not do this! Can't you see he's playing with your anger, trying to geode you into fighting him!?" **

"_Naruto, Helena is right! Don't do this. He's riling you into a fight!" _Thalia added her two pennies worth trying to make him see the truth of the situation.

But their pleas went unheard as Naruto was too angry to listen.

Naruto's glare became challenging, but it still held a good amount of anger and hate in it, "It is." He said, and all those present could do nothing but stare in shock.

The campers had one thing on their minds, _'he must really have it out for this Hanzo person to challenge a god.'_ And many of them began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Naruto, don't do this." Kushina called trying to get Naruto to snap out of it; it didn't work as Naruto was still glaring at the now madly grinning Ares.

'_Gotcha,' _Ares thought sinisterly.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." He said, making everyone go wide eyed in terror, a half-blood fighting a god? Naruto didn't stand a chance.

"But," Ares said, as Naruto went to unseal his sword. "I choose the time and place since I was the challenged."

Naruto despite the warnings that were going off both around him and inside his head, nodded. "Then choose." He said.

Ares' grin became evil as he snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared.

When they were gone there was a stunned silence in the camp, before an orb formed to show both Naruto and Ares and where they were now.

Hades' and Kushina's eyes widened in shock before their looks quickly turned to that of worry. _'This is not good!' _ They thought.

'_**Olympus'**_

What no one knew was that Ares had been relaying everything from the point he arrived (which was just about the same time as Hades and Kushina) to Olympus. Some of the other gods all had their own reactions to Hades and Poseidon having sons, and about what Ares had played Naruto into doing.

Hermes the god of thieves, travelers, medicine, merchants, and above all else cunning, had a thoughtful look on his face as he calmly went over the situation he had just witnessed, _'Damn you Ares!' _he thought, okay maybe he wasn't so calm. _'Can't you see that the boy is the one destined save both the realms?' _he thought, as he looked over to two others in the room, they caught his gaze and nodded, _'I see then.'_ He sighed, _'it's time to claim our descendant.' _

Hephaestus god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, metals, artisans, fire, and volcano's, rubbed a callused hand over his chin as he thought over the matter at hand and what it meant for him. _'I see so this is the one that is the key to saving the realms from destruction.'_ He chuckled slightly_ 'who would have thought that he would come from my line.' _he thought amused, he caught the gaze of Hermes and nodded, _'it is time.'_

Aphrodite's, goddess of love and beauty, brow was twitching madly at her boyfriend's stupid decision, _'damn you Ares! That is my grandson you are messing with! I hope he tears you a new ass for this!' _she thought outraged at the man/god and swore that he would not be getting anything more than a cold look from her for more than a millennia. She felt a gaze on her a turned to see Hermes gazing at both her and her husband passing a silent message, she nodded showing she agreed. _'Finally! I thought I would never get to claim the son of my daughter!' _she thought and gained an evil look_ 'oh you are in for a _big_ surprise Ares.' _

Hera and the rest of the gods, (minus Poseidon. He was glaring) were staring at Zeus who was looking both outraged and shocked. Outraged that both Poseidon and Hades had broken their vows (not like he can talk, and technically Hades hadn't), and shocked that Ares would play with a young hero's mind like that just to get him to fight.

"Poseidon," he said turning to glare at his older brother. "You, Hades and I will have words, if and when this _issue _is resolved. But for now we will-" he was cut off as the throne room doors came flying open and a girl about nine years of age burst in and began running all over the room her arms waving wildly behind her.

"LORD ZEUS! WE MUST FIND HIM! SEND OUT THE SCOUTS; SEND OUT THE BEST TRACKER ANIMALS! WE HAVE TO FIND NARUTO BEFORE HE GETS HURT!" she shouted, not stopping for any air the entire time.

Hermes, Aphrodite and Hephaestus smirked at her behavior and had the same thought_ 'damn Naruto! To get Hestia-one of the eternal maidens no less-worked up about your safety, you must be good at attracting the girls. I'm so proud.' _(Yes even Aphrodite is proud of this fact.)

Zeus's brow was starting to twitch as the little girl continued to shout and wave her arms frantically while running around the room. Finally he had had enough of it.

"HESTIA SHUT UP!" he shouted causing the entirety of Olympus to shake and the other gods to cover their ears in pain. But it had its required effect as the now identified Hestia, goddess of the hearth and agriculture, to stop and stare at the lord of the sky in shock.

Zeus looked around the stunned room for a moment, before he coughed into his hand, "yes well sorry about that." he said and turned his attention to Hestia, "now try saying that again quietly."

Hestia nodded slightly scared, "Y-Yes lord Zeus. I was saying that we must send out our best trackers and find Naruto before Ares has the chance to hurt him." she said meekly.

Zeus shook his head now that he could understand her, "I will not do that Hestia," he said.

His answer gained a shocked and hurt look from the god in child form, "W-why?" she asked.

"They are not needed." He said simply, and pointed to the orb that was now starting to come into focus to show Naruto and Ares now standing in a different (but familiar to Naruto) place.

'_**The Shinobi realm'**_

Looking around Naruto saw that Ares had transported them to a different place and that they were now standing in a huge crater. _'Why does this place feel familiar?'_ he thought.

**-The mindscape-**

Helena looked around through his eyes and gasped upon seeing where they were, "oh no."

Thalia turned to her (1) "What?" she asked worriedly, "What is this place?"

Helena gulped and said "This is the place Naruto was made to kill Yahiko**."** she said, causing Thalia to take on a worried and shocked look.

**-Outside-**

As he continued to look around he saw that the crater was in the middle of ravine, and if he wasn't mistaken he could just barely make out a tall tower in the distance, oh and did I mention that it was raining?

His eyes widened as images of Yahiko impaling himself with the kunai he held, and Helena unleashing a massive ball of chakra flashed through his mind.

He turned and glared at the smirking form of Ares standing a few yards away from him, "do you recognize this place?" Ares asked.

Naruto said nothing but his glare worsening was enough of an answer for the war god, whose smirk widened, "that's right this is the place Hanzo made you kill your father figure." He said.

Naruto said nothing but one could see the emotions flashing through his eyes, a few of those included: shock, confusion, anger and rage. But at the moment it was mostly anger and rage.

"Just why have you brought us to fight here?" Naruto asked still glaring at the god.

Ares shrugged, "I thought it would be fitting since…" he trailed.

"Since what?" Naruto asked getting fed up with him, he unsealed his sword.

Ares' smirk intensified by at least ten times, "since I plan on finishing what my son started!" he said.

Naruto's rage which had been at an all time high went down the drain, and he stared blankly at the man.

Ares seeing that his challenger was just staring at him quirked a brow, "what?" he asked confused as he could no longer feel any anger from the boy.

"Oh nothing much. Just that I can see where Hanzo got his arrogance." Naruto said.

With that Naruto got into a fighting stance waiting for Ares who was starting to twitch, "you know brat I was going to make your death quick and painless but for that insult I'm going to make it slow painful and embarrassing." He said snapping his fingers.

'_**Uzugakure no Sato'**_

"Why can't we go and search for Naruto?" the angry voice of Tsunade yelled as she punched a hole in the wall of the Uzukage's office.

Hiruzen sighed '_that's the third wall this month,' _he thought depressed.

Ever since they had gotten the village on its feet Tsunade would constantly bug him for a mission to search for her lost godson, it had only gotten worse after they had visited the priestess Shion in the land of demons.

"Because Tsunade and like I've told you a thousand times already, Minato said to not bother trying as Naruto-kun and Konan-san are nowhere near the elemental nations!" Sarutobi said with a glare at his female student.

Tsunade glared right back at him, "and I've told you Sarutobi I don't care what he said! I will not rest until I can hold him in my arms again!" she shouted back. She had only been able to hold Naruto once and that was just after he had been born, right before the Konoha council had threatened his life. So she was understandably mad.

They glared at one another for what seemed like hours, until the door to the office burst open and Shizune came in with a frantic look.

"Uzukage-sama! Tsunade-sama!" she exclaimed. "An orb has formed in the village square. It's Naruto!" she said anxiously. The next thing she knew was that Sarutobi and Tsunade had rushed out of the room. Most likely heading for the roof.

Shizune sighed in exasperation, "well at least….Hey wait for me!" she shouted rushing out of the room making for the roof as well.

When they got there they saw that there was indeed an orb over the village square and that Naruto was defiantly one of the people in it, and he did not look happy.

The other person in the orb made Tsunade gasp, "That's…"

'_**The land of rain'**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes when nothing happened after Ares snapped his fingers, with a brow raised he asked, "Was that supposed to do something?"

Ares smirked, "trust me punk it did something alright. Because this fight will be viewed not only at camp and on Olympus like I had planned but it will now be seen by the entirety of the elemental nations."

Naruto's eyes betrayed no emotion, other than irritation, "is that all? Because with all the talking you're doing I'm beginning to think that that is all you are." He said.

'_**Camp'**_

Everyone gasped when they heard Naruto say this and many of them snickered.

Hades face palmed, "why did I have to mention to him that witty comments would help in a fight?" he asked.

'_**Land of rain'**_

If Ares was mad he didn't show it other than his brow twitching. "You are so going to die now brat." He said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he gave the god a smirk, "then bring it." he said giving the universal sign of 'come and get it' with his free hand.

The next thing he knew Ares was in front of him with his sword raised. Naruto's eyes widened as Ares brought the sword down on him and quickly rolled to the left, barley dodging a decapitating strike.

'_Fast!' _he thought, and Ares appeared in front of him again with his sword coming down.

Naruto was able to block it, but he was sent skidding back a few feet as when their swords connected. _'He's strong too.' _He thought surprised by how much strength Ares had in that swing.

Ares came in for a swipe at Naruto's lower half he leapt back and quickly jumped away to give himself more room. _'I'm to slow with the gravity seals on. I've gotta take them off!' _he thought.

"Running away?" Ares asked mockingly when he saw this.

Naruto didn't answer him as he raised a hand into half ram sign, '_gravity seals: full release!' _there was a glow from the center of his back and he immediately felt light as a feather, but his time to enjoy the sensation, was cut short when Ares appeared in front of him sword raised for another debilitating blow.

Naruto was able to block in time and get him into a sword lock, he was able to hold strong but he could tell that his arms didn't have enough strength to hold against that of the god's own.

Ares smirked when he saw Naruto's arms begin to tremble, _'I'll admit this kid is fast and has good reflexes, but he's not good enough.' _he thought. He began to put more pressure on his sword. Naruto grit his teeth as he focused on keeping Ares' sword away from him.

'_I didn't want to use it so early but…' _**"Naruto-kun! Use my chakra before you resort to that!"**Helena shouted, interrupting his thoughts, already pumping said chakra into his system.

Feeling the chakra running through him Naruto was internally thanking her, before his eyes narrowed and he grunted when he began to push Ares' sword back.

Ares eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto's eyes turn a blood red, and he felt his sword begin to be pushed away, _'no mortal, half-blood or not, should be able to match this level of strength. Is it the dark power I feel running through him?' _he thought as he began to apply more pressure to his sword, trying to end this now.

Naruto grunted again when he felt more pressure on the sword lock and he began to unconsciously take chakra from Helena until wisps of it began to surround him, he became more feral looking, and he threw Ares off him, panting when he did so.

Ares landed on his feet and glared at Naruto. That is until he felt the young half-bloods power output and could literally see wisps of it coming of him. _How can he be so powerful? And what the hell is that power? It like chakra but it's much darker.' _ He thought eyes narrowing in anger.

'_**Camp'**_

"SOOOO HOT!" were the shouts of a lot of girls, mostly from the Aphrodite cabin, when they saw how Naruto looked with Helena's power coming off of him.

Kushina sweat dropped _'is this really what most of mother's children are like?' _ She thought.

'_**Land of rain'**_

Ares sheathed his sword and began going through hand signs faster than Naruto could keep track, and when he finished, he shouted, "Fire Style: One thousand burning limbs Jutsu!"

A mass of golden limb shaped flames came roaring out of the god's mouth towards the still form of Naruto.

Just as they engulfed him he smirked.

'_**Camp'**_

"Get out of the way Naruto!" Kushina shouted. Hades, Chiron and even Dionysus began to get worried; they had seen the hundreds of victims of that jutsu over the years, and they could honestly say Naruto had no chance against it…if it hit him.

'_**Olympus'**_

"Is Ares crazy!?" several of the gods shouted at once.

Hestia looked like she was about to faint, "GET OUT OF THE WAY NARUTO!" she shouted.

Zeus looked at the viewing orb with narrow eyes, he had saw the smirk, _'what are you planning young one?'_

Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite glared at the orb, before they again caught each other's gaze and nodded.

Hermes snapped his fingers as he sent his claiming sign to Naruto.

'_**Land of rain'**_

Ares smirked evilly as the flames engulfed the son of Hades. He was about to turn and leave when he noticed something about the flames. Instead of plowing over and burning Naruto to a crisp like they were supposed to, they had begun to rotate around him.

"Wind Style: Rotating Dome!"Was the shout that came out of the flames. They died to show Naruto pivoting on the balls of his feet, currounded in a dome of pure wind. He slowed to a stop and smirked at Ares as the wind around him died down, almost like he was asking if that was all he had.

Ares growled as Naruto was able to deflect his technique and he began going through more hands signs, "Fire style: phoenix incineration!" he shouted letting loose a flaming phoenix head from his mouth.

Naruto again smirked and went through hand signs of his own, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A huge dragon was formed out of the falling rain and flew at blinding speeds towards the phoenix which was looking mighty small at the moment. The flaming head was put out with a massive hissing sound and steam covered the field.

'_How the hell does he keep getting out of my attacks?' _Ares thought before he began to see something glowing threw the steam.

As the mist cleared it showed Naruto standing there with a golden Caduceus hovering over his head. Ares' eyes widened when he saw this, _'this punk is not only Hades son but the descendent of Hermes as well?_' he thought, before his eyes narrowed in anger, _'I don't care whose kid/descendant he is. I will end him!' _

Naruto was too focused on Ares to notice the symbol of the messenger god.

'_**Camp'**_

"HUH!?" everyone shouted seeing the caduceus above Naruto's head, the Hermes cabin especially.

Upon hearing a sheepish giggle the entire camp turned to Kushina who was rubbing the back of her head, "Did I mention the Hermes is my great grandfather?" she asked, causing everyone to face fault.

'_**Olympus'**_

The other gods were staring at Hermes like he had gone and grown another head. "What?" he asked, and like their children at camp, the gods face faulted.

'_**Land of rain'**_

As the symbol faded Ares growled in anger as he flipped through more hand signs, "Fire Style: Giant Fireball!" he shouted, sending an absolutely HUGE fireball out of his mouth shocking Naruto to his place.

"_**Come on Naruto-kun move!" **_Helena shouted.

"_Damn it Naruto, get out of the way!" _ Thalia shouted. Both were trying to get him into gear but Naruto was too shocked by the size of the fireball to do anything.

Ares smirked when he saw Naruto not moving, and the fireball getting ever closer thought _'I gotcha this time punk'_

'_**Olympus'**_

"NO!" Hestia shouted covering her eyes as the fireball converged on him.

The other gods, hade wide eyes seeing this, and Hephaestus quickly snapped his fingers to send his claim.

'_**Land of rain'**_

As Naruto was consumed Ares grinned evilly again.

But that fell when the flames dispersed and he saw Naruto standing there unharmed surprised as hell and a flaming hammer above his head.

'_Come on! The one time I get the surprised upper hand and he turns out to be Hephaestus's decedent too!' _Ares thought angrily, but in his mind a chibi version of himself was crying anime tears and saying _"what is it 'let's all pick on Ares day?'" _

'_**Camp' **_

Now everyone was staring blankly at the orb and they turned to a sheepishly grinning Kushina, "What? Is it a crime to be related to more than one god?" she asked, but inside she was thinking _'thank you for saving my son, Hephaestus-Sofu (grandfather).'_

'_**Olympus'**_

'_You are very welcome mago (grandchild). I'm just glad I made it in time.' _Hephaestus thought hearing his granddaughter's thanks.

He turned to the other gods who were now staring at him in surprise and like Hermes he asked, "What? Last I checked it wasn't illegal to have a child with a half-blood." He said and turned back to view the fight.

'_Could you have cut it any closer?' _Hermes and Aphrodite asked rhetorically in their minds.

'_**Back with the fight'**_

Naruto oblivious to the thoughts of everyone watching was looking down at himself confused.

'_W-What? H-how am I immune to the fire?' _he asked himself, his confusion etched on his face.

"**I don't know but your body is approaching the limit of chakra I can give you so you had better end this quick." **Helena said.

Naruto nodded, he could already feel the negative effects that her chakra was having on him, signified by his hands shaking, and his breathing was becoming heavier with every movement he made.

One thing was for sure he wouldn't last much longer like this.

'_Cut the chakra Lena-Chan. Its time I ended this.' _He thought to her, eyes narrowing at Ares.

Helena nodded, cutting the flow of her chakra, **"just be careful, Naruto-kun. We both know you haven't fully mastered the new level yet." **She said.

Naruto nodded slowly closing his eyes, _'I know Lena-Chan.' _

Ares seeing Naruto close his eyes smirked to himself, _'looks like the punks given up.' _He thought as Naruto's appearance turned back to normal.

Ares drew his sword and rushed at the blonde.

**-Camp-**

"No don't just give up!" Percy shouted seeing his friend seemingly excepting defeat. This was reflected by many of the other campers.

Hades and Kushina looked thoughtful seeing their son do this.

A thought struck the both of them at the same time and Kushina turned to Hades with wide eyes, "you don't think that he's going to use _it_? Do you?" she asked.

Hades nodded not taking his eyes off the orb, "if he's going to then he had better use it quick." He said.

Kushina nodded to him and turned back to view what would happen, inwardly thinking, _'I hope you know what you're doing Naru-Chan. Just please make it out of this alive.'_

'_**Olympus'**_

"N-No," Hestia whispered closing her eyes to block what was about to happen.

The other gods had narrow eyes, _'what are you doing…Naruto?' _they all thought. They knew he wasn't out of tricks, but they didn't know what he was closing his eyes for.

Hermes and Hephaestus looked over to Aphrodite. She nodded and snapped her fingers.

'_**The fight'**_

As Ares got closer he saw that Naruto hadn't done anything yet and he smirked, _'this is it!' _he thought.

He brought his sword up once he was in range and prepared to bring it down on Naruto's head.

But just before it connected Naruto's eyes snapped open and his arm shot out towards Ares and he called a jutsu that had most of those watching gapping, **"SHINRA TENSIE!" **he shouted sending Ares flying into the side of the crater and causing him to leave an Ares shaped hole in it.

'_**Olympus'**_

"WHAT?" all but three gods shouted. They all had wide eyes when they heard Naruto shout out his jutsus name, and they couldn't believe it that was a jutsu that only a Rinnegan wielder could use.

'_**Uzu'**_

The ones watching in the whirlpool village, all had shocked looks and wide eyes.

Tsunade, and Jiraiya, were the most shocked, the last time any of them had ever seen or heard of that jutsu was when Jiraiya was training the Ame orphans.

"N-No it's not possible!" Tsunade stuttered out.

Jiraiya was too stunned to say anything.

Hiruzen raised a confused brow, "what's not possible Tsunade?" he asked.

"That jutsu," Jiraiya finally spoke getting his sensei's attention.

"Someone can only use it when a special condition is met." He said not taking his eyes off the orb.

"Condition?" Sarutobi asked.

Jiraiya nodded "a condition that I've only seen to have been met by one person." He said, causing Hiruzen to nod for him to continue

Jiraiya's eyes never left the orb as he delivered the clincher, "Only someone with the legendary Rinnegan can use it and its partner jutsu, Banshō Ten'in." He said.

Now Hiruzen understood why they were so shocked and he and shizune were right behind them.

'_**The fight'**_

'_I-it can't be! That jutsu is only usable with the Rinnegan!' _Ares shouted in his mind, as he began to shakily pull himself out of the hole, _'if this kid has it than I'm doomed!' _

When Ares immerged from the hole in the wall Naruto could see that he had a shocked look, and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of fear in it as well.

Ares took one look at Naruto's eyes and he immediately paled and thought, _'Oh shit.'_ Because Naruto's eyes weren't his usual azure blue. Instead they had changed to a dark royal blue and had three rings around the pupil which had shrunk to the size that it was nothing more than a dot.

Naruto smirked, at him.

"Scared Ares?" he asked sounding a little more confident than he felt.

'_I won't be able to last much longer. That last jutsu took over half my remaining chakra.'_ He thought.

Ares was about to retort when something began to happen to Naruto. His form began to glow with a soft golden light, and his clothes began to change.

Gone were the torn orange shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Now they were replaced by a pure black cloak that went down to his ankles, black skin tight jeans and combat boats. His chest was bare leaving his toned abs for the world to see. The spiral seal that held Helena was in full display. And finally his mask was gone, finally revealing his now baby fatless face and his whisker birth marks.

Ares gulped as he defiantly knew who had sent that sign, _'not good,'_ he thought.

Naruto looked down at his form to see his new outfit, _'not bad, but I could use a shirt.' _As he thought this he could hear Helena giggling perversely as she caught sight of his bare chest, he could swear that if he were to look inside the seal he would see her drooling, and he thought he heard Thalia let out a perverted giggle as well.

'_**Olympus'**_

Aphrodite smirked when she saw the others looking to her, "What? he happens to be the son of my daughter, Kushina." She said and turned back to the orb, but with a twitching brow.

'_Though I get the feeling that he has just insulted the outfit I sent him.'_ She thought. _'Ungrateful brat.'_

Hestia couldn't say a word because she was too busy blushing at Naruto's face and body to bother with listening to anybody.

'_**Camp'**_

"Are those…" Percy began, but was interrupted by a shout of, "WHISKERS!" from half of the females in the camp, the other half had just fainted from blood loss.

Hades seeing this sighed and turned to Kushina, "you wanted to know why I left him that mask?" he asked getting a nod from his wife.

He pointed to the conscious half of the female campers, who now had looks of what a predator would send its prey directed at Naruto, "that's why."

Kushina groaned after a moment of thought when she realized what her mother had just done, _'really Kaa-san? Did you have to take his mask? He already has enough problems with fangirls.'_

'_**Land of Rain."**_

_'I had better not get anymore fangirls because of this!' _Naruto thought with a shiver. He could practically feel the predatory gazes the female campers were sending him.

He looked up at Ares and smirked, "you know if you want to give up all you have to do is say so." He said. Ares' look turned from shocked and slightly scared to murderous, and his sunglasses began to melt.

"The god of war never gives up!" he shouted. "Just for that I'm going to pay that slut you call a mother a visit."

The god smirked when he saw Naruto begin to tremble, "maybe I'll show her what it's like to be with a god."

'_**Mindscape'**_

"Uh-oh," Helena said, once she heard this.

Thalia looked to her worried, "uh-oh? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Helena shook her head, "one thing you never do around Naruto (besides calling him a wimp) is insult Konan." she said. "Because once you do you are as close to death as you can ever be without dying."

Thalia's eyes widened as the implications of what Ares just said and Naruto's imminent reaction became clear to her.

"Uh-oh indeed." Was all she said, as they both turned back to watch the fight.

'_**The fight'**_

Ares was about to continue insulting Konan when he felt an unreal amount of KI flood the area.

He looked to Naruto to see that his hair was now shadowing his eyes, said eyes glowing from the shadow of his hair. Ares gulped _'such intent and blood lust. Just what the hell is this boy!?'_ he thought.

Naruto looked up and Ares saw that his eyes held nothing but the hatred and the desire to rip him to shreds.

The next thing Ares new was that Naruto was in front of him with his sword drawn, going for his head. He tried to jump back but he was blocked by a clone who had a Rasengan aimed for the base of his spine.

His eyes widened when he saw this, and leaped over both attacks, Naruto's sword took out the clone before he could react. Ares smirked, but turned and in a burst of speed was heading for the village in the distance. _  
_

"No you don't!" Naruto shouted, and began to chase after him.

Ares was able to maintain a good distance from him, _'I need more speed!' _Naruto thought.

He got an idea, _'well I've already revealed the Rinnegan why not use _them_?' _he thought.

He took out a sealing scroll unrolled it, bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the holding seal. There were several 'poofs' of smoke and when it cleared there were six people running beside him.

While four of them looked to be exactly like him (minus the outfits, they were in his shinobi cloths) the last two, looked to be different people, and had multiple metal rods pierced through their faces.

The first had jaw length red hair, a slightly round face, and deathly pale skin, and was taller than the rest. This was the body of Nagato (as for the piercings they're the same ones that the animal path Nagato uses in his invasion of Konoha).

The second was revealed to be Yahiko Hariken. And blazing in their eyes was the Rinnegan.

Naruto looked over to the body of his uncle (he had come to call him that). "Do it," he ordered. The body nodded and all seven of them jumped high in the air while he began going through hands signs at a fast pace.

When they were finished he clapped his hands together and exclaimed in a dead tone, "Summoning jutsu!"

There was a huge blast of smoke, and out of it came a giant eagle. With the seven of them riding on its back they followed Ares into the rain village.

'_**Olympus'**_

"WHAT!" Zeus shouted, drawing worried looks from the others. "How does that half-blood have the Eagle Clan!?"

The others shook their heads. Zeus could be rather picky with who has the contract of his animal symbol.

Zeus sat back, mumbling; "if Hades has anything to do with this then he'll wish I never gotten him out of Kronos' stomach."

'_**Camp'**_

As they watched the last few events Hades had the urge to go back to the underworld and lock himself in his palace, he gulped. _'Why do I have a feeling that by giving Naruto the eagle contract I have just made Zeus very angry?' _

Kushina heard his gulp and turned her head ignoring the now whispering campers, "you okay Hades-kun?" she asked elementally.

He nodded nervously, "as much as I can be when I get the feeling that I just royally pissed Zeus off."

Kushina sighed and nodded to him, "I told you that giving Naruto that contract wasn't a good idea."

Hades nodded, "yeah, I can see why now."

'_**Fight'**_

With the eagle summons now providing the speed needed catching up to Ares was short work.

As his form came closer Naruto looked to his Azura path. It nodded and raised its hands.

The hands transformed from the wrists up into a pair of small missiles, which were launched at Ares' retreating back.

They impacted the ground at the gods' heels sending him flying into a nearby building.

Ares pulled himself out of the hole he found himself in and turned to glare at the blonde, only to stop and gap at him once he saw that he had help.

'_He can use the paths ability too?' _he thought beginning to doubt his chances of winning the fight. Hell he'd be lucky if he made it out unharmed at all.

He began to run again. Naruto seeing this looked to the body of his adopted father, he nodded and the body raised one of its arms and began to manipulate the gravity around the god.

Ares' retreating form was lifted up and brought back to Naruto, when the the Deva path swung its hand down he was slammed into the roof of a building (the same one as Jiraiya was in his fight against pain) and Naruto and his paths jumped down from the eagle summons which dispelled itself now that its job was done.

As they fell the paths and Naruto each created a chakra rod.

They raised the rods above their heads as they closed in on the downed form of the war god.

Ares could do nothing but watch as they descended on him with the rods raised high.

The seven of them thrust the rods in their hands down into the back of the god as they reached the buildings top.

"AGHHHHH!" Ares screamed in pain as the rods ripped into his back and hands, pinning him to the ground.

'_**Camp'**_

There was complete silence as everyone saw that Ares had been pinned.

"D-Did I see that right? Did Naruto really beat Ares?" a camper asked, rubbing his eyes. His neighbor was doing the same and nodded, "I-I think he did."

Chiron could only stare at the scene shown by the orb, _'H-he's that powerful? And he hasn't even had hero training?'_

Dionysus like the centaur was staring at the orb, but instead of shock it was a stare of contemplation and he had a smirk on his face, _'I knew I liked this boy. Anyone able to put Ares in his place is okay in my book.' _He thought.

Hades and Kushina while surprised that Naruto had been able to defeat Ares had proud smiles on there faces.

'_You did it Sochi-kun!' _Kushina thought happily.

'_That's my boy. You've made me proud Naruto.' _Hades thought proudly.

The entirety of the Ares cabin meanwhile was glaring with eyes full of hate at Naruto.

'_**Olympus'**_

There was stunned silence as the gods saw what Naruto had done to Ares.

"H-How?" Hera asked shocked that her son had been defeated. Many of the gods had the same reaction as her.

Zeus though was just staring at the scene with a blank look; his thoughts couldn't be described at the moment.

Hestia was staring at the viewing orb with a stunned look, before her face broke into a happy smile, and she began shouting, "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT NARUTO!"

Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite all had proud smirks on their faces, _'you have proven yourself to the others now…my mago _(again it means grandchild I don't know the term for great grandchild)_.'_

'_**The rain village'**_

Naruto glared at the god pinned down by the seven chakra rods (six in his back the last was keeping him from using his hands), Ichor the golden blood of the gods was gushing out of his wounds.

Ares was staring at Naruto with a scared and disbelieving look, "p-p-please have mercy," he begged (really pathetic don't you think? A god begging a mortal for mercy).

Naruto continued to glare down at him, "we are not done yet Ares," he said as he brought his hands together, palms facing less than an inch apart and began focusing what was left of his chakra. A small black sphere of pure chakra formed between his palms. Naruto looked up from his palms to his paths and sent them the mental command. They nodded and two grabbed ares and ripped him out of his pinned state, causing further pain and humiliation to the defeated god, and tossed him into the air as Naruto let the black sphere float from his hands, high into the air.

the two collided and Naruto once again brought his hands together.

"**CHIBAKU TENSEI!**"

When he shouted the name of the jutsu rocks had started to fly and gather around Ares, the rocks combined into a huge round ball (the same as the one when he fought pain) "AAAAHHHHAAA!" Naruto screamed in exertion as he forced his body to give up what little chakra it had left.

When the ball of earth was formed it resembled a miniature moon. The only visible sign of Ares was his head sticking out the side of the huge construction.

Naruto was left a panting mess, his hands were braced against his knees to stop him from collapsing, his chakra reserves almost completely empty. _"Lena-Chan, give me enough chakra to use this last jutsu."_ He thought to the vixen in his gut.

"**Alright, but this will hurt a bit Naruto-kun. Your body still isn't ready to use more of my chakra than you already have." **Helena said, but giving him what he asked for regardless.

Naruto nodded to her and felt her chakra once again flood his system boosting his dwindling reserves. That was followed by a huge amount of pain cursing through his body, but he pushed it aside for now and stood up glaring at the ball of earth restraining the god.

"We are still not done Ares! During the battle you called Konan Kaa-san a slut and threatened to rape her. You will be the first victim of my newest jutsu to pay for what you have threatened to do!" Naruto shouted to him, scaring the god further.

"I have created a lightning jutsu so powerful that it can rival and possibly surpass Zeus' master bolt!" Naruto shouted from the top of the building, both his blue and Helena's red chakra beginning to surround him in a swirling storm, thunder was beginning to rumble.

'_**Uzu'**_

Every shinobi in the village was in shock due what Naruto had said. They had all heard of the legendary Zeus and his master bolt. A jutsu so strong that it could blow the tops off mountains and destroy enter villages with little effort.

One Jonin was especially shocked at what his little brother claimed to have accomplish.

"Did he really create a jutsu that powerful? To rival the mythical master bolt?" Kakashi asked, pulling his headband up so his Sharingan could study and possibly copy it.

'_**Olympus'**_

Every last one of the gods were stunned to silence at this proclamation. They felt a burst of KI coming from Zeus and they all looked to him worried to see that he was glaring furiously at Naruto through the orb.

"How dare that boy mock me! Let me see this so called _jutsu!_" He spat.

The other gods looked back at the orb to view this jutsu. To be honest they were all a little scared of it, especially if it was as powerful as Naruto claimed.

'_**Camp'**_

No one said a thing as they stared at the orb in shock at what Naruto had just stated. Something more powerful than the master bolt of Zeus? If it was possible than they knew they should never mess with the blonde.

Hades, Kushina, Chiron and Dionysus were staring in shock and a bit of interest to see this jutsu.

'_**The fight'**_

As his chakra began to climb to levels never before seen, Naruto's fist became covered in a ball of crackling lightning. Raising his fist into the air, a giant dragon head came from the clouds.

Naruto glared at the now terrified and struggling god.

"Now vanish with the roar of thunder, and let this herald the beginning of the one known as pain!" Naruto shouted. He thrust his lightning covered hand towards Ares and called out the name of his jutsu, **"Kirin!" **the dragon head let out a roar and flew at blinding speeds at Ares.

All Ares could do was stare in fear. His mouth was open in a silent scream as the lightning dragon slammed into him.

There was a deafening "BOOM" and a blinding flash of light. Rocks from the miniature moon went flying everywhere.

When the light died down there was nothing left of the giant ball of earth, and Ares was nowhere to be seen.

The clouds cleared, allowing the sun to shine where the rain had forever fallen on the rain village.

Naruto could be seen panting heavily on the edge of the roof top, almost unconscious from an extreme case of chakra exhaustion.

He smirked and began to fall forward, "Now Ares. You shall forever know pain." He whispered, plunging from the building's top, unable to hold himself up any longer. The last thing he saw and heard before he lost consciousness was the fast approaching ground and Helena's and Thalia's concerned shouts of _**"Naruto-kun!"**_

Just as he was about to impact it, he vanished along with the orbs that were being used to view his fight.

'_**Uzu'**_

Everyone in the village could do nothing but continue to stare in amazement at what the blonde jinchuriki had done to the man he was fighting. (They thought he was vaporized)

"H-He actually did it." Kakashi stuttered eyes wide in amazement.

His Sharingan had seen every inch of damage it had done. His assessment?

It was just as, if not more, powerful than Naruto had promised.

'_**Olympus'**_

The gods sat there in amazement, unable to do or say anything.

All they could do was stare at where Naruto had been at even after the orb had vanished.

Zeus himself was in total and utter shock.

'_That jutsu! It was even more powerful than the master bolt!' _

'_**Camp'**_

No one could say a word. All they could do was stare at where the orb had once been.

They heard a snapping of a pair of fingers and a small "pop". They turned to see that Hades now held the battered and unconscious form of Naruto.

Hades and Kushina did nothing but stare at their son in pride, they each had smiles reflecting how proud they were.

Hades looked up to see that everyone was just staring at them.

He raised a brow, "What?"

* * *

**And cut!**

**Whew! That was one of the longest fight scene I have ever written.**

**Shinnagami wrote a good deal of the ending scene. But I added my parts to it.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**And the mindscapes are conected, for those of you wondering why Thalia was with Helena. **

**Please review.**


	8. Gaining a quest or two?

**Hey everybody! **

**Shadow12 here, with a few things before we can get to the story. First I would like to send a very big thank you to these who reviewed the last chapter. I honestly thought that it wouldn't get as many positive posts as it did. But it did and I thank each and every one of you for the reviews.**

**Second, I will be putting all my other stories on hold due to major cases of writers block for them.**

**Third, I edited the fight some, it wasn't all that much but it was enough to let you all know.**

**And finally fourth, there was a review asking about what Naruto's new title in the elemental nations will be. It should be pretty obvious, especially if you read what Naruto says just before he unleashes the Kirin on Ares. **

**Oh, and the Ares saying that Hanzo was alive was a ploy to get Naruto to challenge him…just thought you all would like to know. **

**Now that that is taken care of. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor my co-author Shinnagami own the two series used in making this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gaining a Quest…or two?**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in a very familiar black void. He groaned, _'not this place again.' _

"_Yes Naruto, you are here again." _The voice of the girl rang in his head as she began to take shape.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Very well, what's it about this time?" he asked.

The girl giggled, "I came to tell you something from your father." she said.

A brow rose on Naruto's face in interest, "and what would that be? And why can't he tell me himself when I wake up?" he asked.

She giggled again, "He said to tell you that you have made him very proud," she said. "And he can't tell you in person because when you awake, he and lady Kushina will have gone back to the underworld."

Naruto's face became down cast. He had just met his birth parents, and already they had to leave him. It was then he remembered what the girl had said before. He had made his father proud of him! It brought a small smile to his face and a sense of piece to his heart, something he had not felt since konan and Yahiko had taken him in.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the girl cleared her throat. He grinned sheepishly and motioned for her to continue. She rolled her eyes with a small smile and continued as asked.

"Lord Hades and Lady Kushina have also asked that I give you these." She said, producing two scrolls from the inside of her kimono.

Naruto took them and saw that the first had the symbol of Hades stamped on the side, and the second had the symbol of the Uzumaki clan on it.

His eyes widened when he saw this and he looked up to her asking a silent question. She nodded and giggled again, "yes the one with the Uzumaki swirl is the rest of your inheritance from your mother, and the other one…well I can't really say as I don't know what's in it." She explained somewhat sheepishly at the end.

Naruto sweat dropped at the last part.

"And they will appear beside you when you awaken." She explained, getting a nod from the blonde half-blood.

The void suddenly began to lighten around them. The girl sighed as she began to disappear, "well this is goodbye for now, Naruto."

Naruto nodded before a thought hit him, "w-wait, cant I at least get your name?" he asked.

The girl giggled at him, her form nodded as she continued to disappear, _"Its Masumi." _She said and both she and Naruto vanished from the void.

'_**Outside the void'**_

"Uhh," Naruto groaned as his eyes opened.

When his eyes had adjusted to the light he saw that he was lying in the medical room of the big house. He groaned again as he sat up and rubbed his head. And immediately regretted doing so.

"Oooowww," he groaned yet again, dragging the word throughout the duration of the pain that had surged through his body.

"**You aright Naru-kun?" **Helena asked, concern lacing her voice.

Groaning again Naruto leaned against the head board, closing his eyes to try to ignore out the pain.

"_Yeah."_ He thought to her, _"just sore." _

"**I would expect that you would be." **Helena said, **"after all you did fight the war god." **

Naruto groaned again, _"don't remind me." _He thought, _"I knew he would be strong, but I just barely managed to beat him. If it wasn't for you or the Rinnegan I probably wouldn't be here right now." _

He felt Helena nodding in agreement, **"yes that's true." ** She said.** "But don't you ever go doing something so stupid again! You hear me?" ** She asked beginning to yell, letting her anger-which she had suppressed due to her worry-out as she began to tear into him, **"What were you thinking? You could have died! If it had been anybody else they would have died from a mixture of chakra exhaustion and poisoning!" **she paused for breath, and someone who had been quiet took the chance to add her two since.

"_Helena is right Naruto." _Thalia began, her voice holding the same anger Helena's did.

"_What would have happened had you not had Helena there to help you?" _she asked, and Naruto tried to say something but she cut him off, _"you would have been killed during the fight!"_ She yelled. _"Did you not stop to think about the consequences? What would have happened to Helena, to your mother...to me?" _ She asked getting really quiet at the end.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the question. And he began to realize just what would have happened had he lost. His mother would have been devastated, add his death to the fact that she still wasn't fully over Yahiko's own, then she probably would have gone into a depression so deep she wouldn't have been able to recover.

Helena? That was a little easier to figure out, and it did nothing to brighten his mood, if anything it worsened it. Because due to the seal that bound her, the second his heart would stop is when hers would as well. And he doubted if his father had the ability to give both their lives back.

And Thalia? He was confused as to why she would have put herself into the equation. Yes they had gotten close the last few days that she had lived in the amulet, but she couldn't possibly have those kinds of feelings for him…could she?

But before Naruto could ask what was on his mind the door to the medic room opened to reveal Chiron, Percy and Grover.

Their eyes, which had been worried, changed to that of relief when they saw that he was awake and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods," Chiron said. "I thought that you wouldn't be awake for another few days."

Naruto sighed and made a mental note to continue the conversation at a later date and turned his attention to his visitors. He grinned sheepishly at them and rubbed the back of his head, "yeah well…you know me, I'm a fast healer." He said doing his best to ignore the pain that had coursed through his body when had moved his arm…and failing miserably.

"You okay?" Grover asked when they saw his pained expression.

"Yeah. Just remind me to never do that again." Naruto said, tying to smile jokingly but again failing due to pain shooting through his body. He groaned again.

"This is why I hate chakra exhaustion." He muttered quietly, "it hurts like hell!" he heard a few snorts coming from Percy and Grover and looked at them with an annoyed expression, "ha-ha laugh at the injured one will you?" he asked, they said nothing but they still and their amused expressions. Seeing this Naruto's own became a mix of sinister and mischievousness, "Let's see you laughing when I shear your fur off, or I make training all the more hellish."

Once the other two teens (Grover is still a teenager) heard him they both paled and backed away.

Chiron shook his head grinning, heroes never ceased to amuse him with the way they could act at times. He was about to speak when he spotted the scrolls that had suddenly appeared on Naruto's bedside table.

"Naruto?" he asked drawing Naruto's attention away from his scheming, and getting a raised brow from the blonde half-blood. Chiron pointed to the scrolls, "Would you mind explaining what those are doing here, when they clearly weren't when your parents put you here to rest?" he asked.

"They're the rest of my inheritance." He said simply.

His statement drew some questioning looks from the others, he sighed and began to explain, "When I passed out, I was visited by a messenger of my father." he said gaining wide eyes from the three listeners.

He continued before they could speak, "I was actually just about to read them when you walked in." he lied, reaching for the one with the swirl. But leaning that far over in the bed in his condition proved to be too much for his body and he began to fall over.

Chiron steadied him, "here, don't strain yourself." He said handing the one Naruto wanted over to him.

He nodded his thanks as Chiron stepped back to allow him to read. He sighed again as he bit his thumb, wiped the accumulated blood on the seal and unrolled the scroll.

'_Sochi-kun-_

_First of all…WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!? You almost died of chakra exhaustion fighting Ares! Do you realize-_

"Okay, skipping the part where mom chews my ass for fighting Ares." Naruto said. He sweat dropped when he heard snickering coming from not only his friends but from the seal and amulet.

_Okay now that I've gotten my point across, I have something very important to tell you._

_I wasn't completely honest with you when you read my first letter. _(His brow went up in confusion)

_I was able to unlock a portion of the Rinnegan's abilities without fully achieving the actual blood line. _(His eyes widened)

_The ability was the chakra chains I was capable of producing from my chakra. They're a lot like those chakra rods you use, and are based on the same principle. But instead of being used to pierce through your opponent they are used to bind and hold them down. It was along with my special chakra that I was able control Helena's chakra as well as I had. I was able to send my chakra into the chains and force it into a tailed beast until someone was able to seal it._

_I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner but I had to be sure you were ready before you started training with the techniques that weren't mentioned, and after your fight with Ares I believe that you are ready now. _

_One of those techniques become available when you reach the fifth level, you can bring back the dead. Yes, yes I know that the Rinnegan already had that power but this one is different. It is the same power, but it is boosted by at least a hundred times. _(His eyes widened when he realized what Kushina was getting at)

_And like you've probably guessed, you can bring back a person from the dead, no matter how long they have been gone from the living world._(His head was suddenly filled with the possibilities, but one (or should I say two) stood out the most, _'I can bring back Yahiko Tou-san and Nagato Oji-san!'_ he thought.)

_The rest of the abilities you don't know about are in another scroll inside the seal at the bottom of the page._

_Love: your loving Kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze'_

When he finished reading Naruto looked up to see that his friends had left him and the only one left in the room with him was Chiron. He sent him a look asking for the other scroll.

Chiron nodded and handed it to him, and once Naruto had bitten his thumb and wiped the blood on the seal he read what his father had to say to him.

'_Naruto-_

_First of all, congratulations for your victory over Ares. You have made me extremely proud my son._

_Second, is that I must agree with your mother, not out of fear that she might kill me if I don't, but because as your father I am naturally concerned for your health. _(An: and this is how a god says 'I love you' to their children folks.)

_But there is an important matter that I must tell you…my helm has gone missing. _(Naruto's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.)

_Now I have not told anyone else of this, which is why I am giving you the quest of retrieving it and bringing it to me in the underworld._

_I have an idea about who may have taken it, but I'm not entirely certain that it was who I suspect, because gods cannot personally take each other's symbols of power, so he must have had a half blood take it for him. The one I suspect to have stolen it is Ares. I have my reasons to suspect him, this would not be the first time he would have tried to steal something of mine. _

_It has been missing since the winter solstice and by proxy the meeting of the gods. The campers were there on a field trip, so it is quite possible that Ares convinced one of the half-bloods to do the deed._

_There is however another theft that occurred during that time…Zeus's master bolt has been stolen as well. _(Naruto heard a gasp come from the amulet around his neck and Helena muttered **"how? The master bolt is Zeus's most guarded possession."**)

_I suspect that Ares has stolen it as well, but I cannot be sure as he has never tried to obtain the master bolt thus far._

_But if you should choose to accept the quest I have given you, I must warn against taking to the skies. With Poseidon claiming Percy and you being claimed by me, Zeus has began to suspect that both of you are the culprits. And has started to blame both of us for the theft. How he gets the idea I have no clue. But knowing my baby brother he's probably got it in his head that we were working together in it. I have been doing my best to dissuade him of the idea, but it's no use._

_However, I have a feeling that with the recent hellhound attack on Percy that Chiron might send him on a guest of his own. It would be a good idea for you both to team up and retrieve both my helm and the master bolt, by the summer solstice deadline. Because it is by that time that Zeus has demanded his bolt back. His alternative? All out war with Poseidon and I. _

_Naruto, this war must not happen! You must do whatever it takes to get that bolt back to him! I would appreciate it if you got my helm back by the same date too, but it doesn't matter if you do, just as long as you and Percy get the master bolt back to Zeus. _

_I'm not meaning to put pressure on you, but please I cannot afford to allow my kingdom to expand any faster than it already is. And by letting this war happen, the expansion rate will be out of my control. I already have problems with it as it is, not to mention the amount of paper work I have to do. (Trust me there is no other evil greater than paper work)._

_Please just make sure the war does not happen._

_Sincerely: your father Hades. Or if you prefer Minato Namikaze'_

By the time Naruto had stopped reading his eyes had gone so wide that they could have been rolling around on the floor, the letter was held so tightly in his shaking hands that it could have torn.

Chiron seeing this gained a concerned look, "something wrong?" he asked.

Naruto said and did nothing other than handing the scroll to the centaur and motioning for him to read. Chiron did as asked with a confused look. That changed however when he began to read, and by the time he had finished he had the same expression as Naruto.

They took one look at each other and spoke as one, "This is not good."

'_**The next day'**_

Percy jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat, _'another nightmare.' _He thought, looking down at his shaking hands, _'they've gotten worse since the claiming.' _

He looked out the window of cabin three to see that a storm was brewing, and thunder was rolling across the valley, _'well at least I know I didn't dream up the storm.' _He thought. He heard a clopping at the door, like a hoof knocking on the threshold.

"Come in?"

Grover trotted in, looking worried. "Mr. D wants to see you and Naruto."

"Why?"

"He wants…I better let him tell you. But come on Naruto is waiting for us."

Nervously, Percy got dressed and followed, he was sure that he and Naruto were in huge trouble.

The last few days since the claiming, he had been half expecting a summons to the big house. And now that Naruto was awake, and that it had been revealed that both of them were children of two of the Big Three gods, the ones who weren't supposed to have any kids, he figured that it was a crime just for them to be alive.

Not like he had been all that surprised to know that he was Poseidon's son, Naruto had told him of the possibility. It was who Naruto's father had turned out to be that had surprised him. Hades? The god of Death? How the hell does someone miss that fact?

He snapped out of his thoughts when a clap of thunder sounded, and he asked Grover of they would need an umbrella.

The satyr shook his head, "No." he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."

Percy pointed to the storm looking skeptical, "then what the hell is that?"

Grover glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass over us. Bad weather usually does."

Percy shook his head, realizing that Grover was right. The week and a half that he and Naruto had been there it had never even been overcast. The few rainclouds they had seen had skirted right around the valley.

But this one…this one was huge.

As they walked they saw everyone was going about their normal business, but they all looked tense. They were keeping their eyes on the storm.

When they reached the porch to the big house, they saw Dionysus, Chiron (in his fake wheel chair) playing pinochle and Naruto leaning against the railing. Obviously they were waiting for them.

"Well, well" Dionysus said without looking up, "our second celebrity."

Percy waited.

"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because your father is old Barnacle-Beard

A large amount of lightning danced across the sky and thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah." He said ignoring the event.

Chiron feigned interest in his cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves were clopping back and forth. And Naruto just stared blankly at the wine god.

"If I had my way," he began, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron and your friend there," he pointed to Naruto. "Seem to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little shits safe." Mr. D said. **(An: sorry if the language offends some of you, but this fic is rated M for a reason)**

Naruto shook his head, "sorry but spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," he said. "And I would rather not suddenly burst into flames." he said, eye smiling amusedly

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Neither of you would feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning sea weed over there into a dolphin instead and you Blondie into a fox or something and sending you both to your fathers."

"Mr. D-" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," the director relented letting out a frustrated sigh. "There's one more option. But its deadly foolishness," he rose. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If any of the boys are here when I get back I'll turn them into the animals of my choice. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you are at all smart, unlike your friend here." He pointed to Naruto again who did nothing but raise a brow at the god, "you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron and Blondie feel you must do."

With that said Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a security pass.

With a snap of his fingers the god was gone.

Chiron smiled at Percy, but it was a tired and strained one.

"Please, all of you sit."

They did.

Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand that he hadn't gotten to use.

"Tell me, Percy," he said, "what did you make of the hell hound?"

Hearing that name made the dark haired half-blood shudder.

He could take a guess at what Chiron wanted him to say. But Percy didn't feel like lying.

"It scared me." he said, "If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."

"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done."

"Done…with what?"

"The quests that you and Naruto will both be leading, of course. Will you accept it?"

Percy glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers. Then at Naruto who as far as he could tell looked indifferent because he had his mask back on, (not that it did any difference because the damage was already done) but looking closer he could see that there was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

He turned his attention back to Chiron, "um, sir." He said nervously, "you haven't told me what it is yet."

Chiron and Naruto grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled again. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as Percy could see the sea and sky looked like they were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said, a realizing look forming on his face. "They're fighting over something valuable…something that was stolen aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks while Naruto raised a brow.

Chiron sat forward in his wheel chair. "How did you know that?"

Percy's face felt hot. He wished he hadn't opened his mouth. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sky and see are fighting. Then a few days ago I talked to Annabeth, she mentioned something about a theft." He said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "that's not all is it?" he asked; Percy looked a little startled but shook his head.

"I've…been having these dreams." He said.

"I knew it!" Grover exclaimed.

"Hush, satyr." Chiron all but ordered.

"But it is their quest!" Grover exclaimed again, his eyes bright with excitement. "It must be!"

Chiron sighed but nodded, "true but only the Oracle can determine." Chiron said stroking his beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. You father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that as stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

"A _what?" _Percy asked with a nervous laugh.

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you would see in a second-grade play." He said.

Naruto cut in, "What we're talking about here Percy is a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped at both ends with god-level explosives."

Percy's eyes widened, "oh."

"Zeus's master bolt," Naruto continued, getting a far off look. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheared off the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne. The bolt I have based the Kirin jutsu off of; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

As he finished his explanation Naruto looked to see everyone present was staring at him like he had grown another head, and he couldn't even hear anything from the seal or the amulet.

"What?"

"H-How do you know so much about the bolt?" Chiron asked. He was surprised that Naruto knew so much about it.

Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes, "you really think I wouldn't research about the one thing that can hurt a tailed beast?" He asked rhetorically, and saw their looks change to realization, "Sorry but I am not going to let anyone hurt the one person whose been with me since birth." He said.

The others nodded; they had known about Helena for awhile now and knew what their relationship was.

Percy however picked up on something that Naruto had said before, "Wait. You said you based that last technique you used on Ares after the master bolt." He said making Naruto nod, "you mean to tell me that the master bolt is just as powerful as that thing was?" he asked. Again Naruto nodded, and grinned sheepishly, "Well I haven't seen the actual bolt in action, but I would expect that it has a similar and possibly grater damage rated than the Kirin does." He explained rubbing the back of his head. ("Oh if only you knew just how powerful that jutsu is Naruto," the author says with a mischievous grin before he begins typing again.)

Percy paled, beginning to realize what he was getting into.

"S-so the master bolt is missing?" he asked trying to shake off the shock of the revelation.

"Stolen," Chiron corrected.

"By who?"

"By _whom." _Chiron once again corrected. Once a teacher always a teacher it seems. "By you and Naruto."

Percy's mouth fell open.

Chiron held up a hand to stall against his protests, "At least that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had an argument. It was the usual nonsense about who mother Rhea liked best, what kind of disasters are better than the other, et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized that his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now a god can't take another gods symbol of power directly-it's forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't-"

"Patience and listen child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over makers of his brother's weapons. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken it, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. And now that Poseidon and Hades have openly claimed you and Naruto, he has become convinced that Hades has been plotting with him, and that they used both of you for the theft. Added to the fact that you were both in New York over the winter holidays, you two could easily have snuck up to Olympus, and Zeus believes he had found his thieves."

"But neither of us have ever been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"

While Chiron and Grover glanced nervously up at the sky, Naruto let out a snort of laughter.

"I whole heartily agree with you, Zeus is crazy." He said.

"Err, guys…?" Grover said. "We don't use the _C-_word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Perhaps _paranoid,_" Chiron suggested. "But then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe it was question thirty-eight on your final exam…" he looked at the two of them like he expected them to remember that.

Naruto sighed and began to explain, since Percy obviously didn't remember, "The golden net." He said drawing their attention, "Poseidon, Hera, and the other gods, trapped Zeus in a golden net until he promised to be a better ruler."

"Correct," Chiron said nodding to him. "And he has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon and Hades deny stealing the bolt. They took great offence at the accusation. Since then the three of them have arguing back and forth, threatening war. And now, you both have come along-the proverbial last straws."

"But we're just kids!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy," Grover interrupted, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought one of your brothers was plotting to overthrow you, and then both of them suddenly admit to breaking an oath-"

"Hey the shinobi world wasn't included in that oath!" Naruto cut in, glaring at the now grinning sheepishly satyr.

"Right…sorry." He said before he continued, "If _one _of your brothers suddenly admitted that he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, and that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you…wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?" he asked, after sending Naruto a look when he had said the word 'one.'

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon-my dad-he didn't really have this master bolt stolen did he?" Percy asked.

Chiron sighed, "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's or Hades style. But the Sea god is too proud to try to convince Zeus of that. Hades has been trying to stop their quarreling, but he can't do much because he can't visit Olympus, except on the winter solstice. Zeus has demanded that his bolt be returned by June twenty-first, the summer solstice. That's also the same date that Poseidon wants on apology for being called a thief. Hades, again he can't do much, but he is doing his best to keep the peace between them. Other gods such as Hestia, Demeter, and Hera have done their best to make the two brothers see since. But yours and Naruto's arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither of the two will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a fully fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

Naruto shook his head with a sigh, which drew everyone's attention to him. "Percy you should really pick up a book and read more often." He said, but continued before Percy could retort. "Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympus forced to choose sides between Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. The western civilization turned into a battle ground so big it would make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Bad," Percy repeated.

"And you and I, Percy Jackson would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

It started to rain. All around the camp people stopped what they were doing to stare up at the sky.

Percy realized at that moment just how serious the situation was. Naruto and he had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of them. He was furious.

"So we have to find the stupid bolt," he said through grit teeth. "And return it to Zeus."

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the sons of Poseidon and Hades return Zeus's property?"

"If they don't have it, then where is the thing?"

"I don't really know but I believe I know the general direction." The centaur's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago…well, some of the lines make since to me, now. But there is something else you must retrieve along with the bolt. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You two must seek the council of the Oracle."

"Why can't you just tell us where to go beforehand? And what is the other thing you suddenly throw at us?" Percy asked.

"In order," Chiron said. "First, because if I did you wouldn't be so sure about taking the challenge, and second, it is something that went missing at the same time as the bolt."

Percy stared at him for a moment, before he shook his head, "whatever." He muttered.

"You agree then?" Percy looked over to Grover, who nodded encouragingly. And then at Naruto, who shrugged at him, "I don't know about you Percy, but I would rather not feel what it's like to have a gazillion volts of electricity running through my body."

Percy sweat dropped at his statement, but could see his point.

"Alright," he said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

Chiron looked to Naruto; he nodded to the centaur to show his decision. Chiron nodded to them both, "Very well then." He said, "It's time for you two to consult the Oracle." He said.

"Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

* * *

Four flights of stairs latter, and the two half-bloods were staring at a green trap door in the ceiling of the big house.

Naruto sighed and pulled the cord. The door swung open, and a wooden ladder clattered into place.

Naruto looked to Percy who was beginning to look a little hesitant, "well it's now or never." He said, and they both ascended the ladder.

The warm air in the room smelled like mildew, rotten wood, and something that made Percy shiver…it was a smell he remembered from biology class. Reptiles. The air smelled of snakes.

**(Skipping the description of the attic; we all know what it looks like.)**

"Is that a….mummy?" Percy hoarsely whispered to Naruto as they caught site of what was beside the window.

"I-I think it is." He whispered back, he had seen some strange things in his life but this was by far stranger than anything.

Looking at it sent chills up their spines. And that was before she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in think tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes.

Percy stumbled back but Naruto latched a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. And then inside their heads they heard it. A raspy voice that was slithering into their ears and coiling around there brains:

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, speakers, and ask." _

Percy wanted to run away and never comeback but Naruto pushed him to the front. He sent a small glare to his friend but turned his attention back to the mummy spewing green mist and asked, "What is my destiny?"

As soon as the words left his mouth the mist began to thicken around them, and collected around the table that was filled with pickled monster-parts. Then four men were sitting around the table, playing cards. As the mist became clearer Percy could make out the men's faces. It was Gabe and his buddies.

His fists clenched, he knew it was fake but it still made him mad to see his step-father.

The image of Gabe turned to them and spoke in the same raspy voice of the Oracle: "_you shall go west, and face the god that has turned."_

The image on the right looked up and said in the same voice: _"you shall find the stolen items, and see them safely returned." _

The one on the left, the one Naruto had won the old teddy bear from, dealt two poker chips and looked up to say: _"you shall be betrayed by the one that calls you a friend."_

And then Eddy, the building manager, delivered the worst line of all: _"and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end." _

The figures dissolved leaving a stunned Percy, to stare at the spot they were at. The mummy turned to Naruto.

Naruto sighed and asked the same as Percy, "What is my destiny?"

Again the mist began to thicken around them, and then four figures formed all standing in a circle around him. As the figures sharpened Naruto could begin to make out there faces and he gasped when he saw them, "Jiji? Inu-niisan? Kurenai-Neechan? Konan-kaasan?" he asked bewildered.

And they were indeed standing there, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake (in his anbu uniform and mask), kurenai Yuhi, and Konan Hariken, were standing there in front of him.

The figures ignored his stunned face as Sarutobi stepped forward to deliver the first line of his prophecy:_ "you shall travel to the west, retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned." _

Inu/Kakashi stepped forward to say: _"you shall be tested by the gods to prove your worth." _

Kurenai moved to the front and said her piece: "_feelings shall be found in the tensest of moments."_

It was then that Konan delivered a shocking revelation: _"you shall travel to the place you once called home to stop the destruction of those you hold dear." _

And then they all spoke the last and most confusing line: _"you will fight the one you cannot remember for the power of the ninth beast."_

With that the figures of Naruto's surrogate and adopted family faded and the mist receded into the mummy's mouth, which closed with a resounding snap, and the mummy reclined against the wall like she had never moved.

Even though they wanted to protest and ask what she meant, Naruto and Percy both got the feeling that they could stand there until they themselves became shriveled up husks, and they would never learn anything else.

There audience with the oracle was over.

* * *

"Well?" Chiron asked as they exited the big house.

They slumped into seats at the pinochle table, and looked to one another, "you go first Percy, I still need to think about some things." Naruto said, as he put his head on the table.

They others looked to the dark haired half-blood for him to tell them what the Oracle had said. He sighed, "She said we would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward, chewing on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!" he said excitedly.

Chiron however was looking at him thoughtfully, "what did the oracle say _exactly?" _he asked, "This is important."

Ears still ringing with the mummy's reptilian voice, Percy repeated what he had heard, "she…she said we would go west and I would face a god who has turned and retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it." Grover said.

Chiron didn't look all that convinced. "Anything else?"

Percy didn't want to tell them.

Several lines of the prophecy still rang in his head. What friend would betray him? He didn't have that many. But the last line was the one he was mostly worried about. He couldn't wrap his mind around why a prophecy would give him a guest and say _'oh, by the way, you'll fail.' _

How the hell could he confess that?

"No," he said. "That's about it."

Chiron looked suspiciously at him and studied his face, before he turned to Naruto.

"And you Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto's head rose to look at them and he sighed, "mine said that I would travel west, find what was stolen and see it safely returned."

Chiron raised a brow, "what else?" he asked.

Naruto sighed again and told the next line, "She said I would be tested by the gods to prove my worth."

Chiron's and Grover's eyes widened, "W-What?" Grover asked, "Wasn't you fight with Ares enough to prove that?"

"I don't know, but is there anything else she said Naruto?" Chiron asked.

Naruto debated the option of telling them the rest of it; and decided against it. He knew it would all be revealed in time.

"No that's pretty much It." he said, Chiron studied what he could see of his face, and couldn't detect any lies. He nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, you two. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until the events themselves come to pass." He informed.

They nodded.

"Okay," Percy said looking to change the subject. "So where do we go? Who's this god that's turned?"

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades go to war who is it that stands the most at gain?"

"Someone else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed.

"Yes, quite. Someone who stands to gain much if there is a war among the gods. Someone who thrives on the mayhem of war. Someone who will grow more and more powerful as the war goes on." Chiron explained.

Percy thought about all the gods he knew, about the subject of war, and about who grew more powerful the longer one went on.

His eyes widened, "Ares?" he asked, somewhat scared about the answer he would get.

Chiron nodded, "the god of war is the only possibility."

A scarp of aluminum fell from Grover's open mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?" he asked, "I thought that it would have been Hades," he ignored the heated glare Naruto sent him, "I mean the only one of the gods who reside in the west, is Hades. And the prophecies said they would be traveling in that direction." He said, now starting to sweat under Naruto's gaze, but he tried to ignore it the best he could.

Chiron nodded to the satyr, "while that would be the next most possible situation, it is not." He said.

"Why?"

Chiron looked over to Naruto who sighed, "Dad's helm was also stolen." He said.

His words made the other two freeze and stare at him shocked; "huh?" was all they could say.

Naruto sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "you heard me. My dad's Helm of Darkness was stolen at the same time as the master bolt." He said.

"B-But the fury-" Grover started but was interrupted by Naruto, "was a test!"

Again they froze, Naruto groaned and began to explain, "Dad sent the kindly one to Yancey Academy, to test the both of us."

His explanation only made them more confused, and he sighed, "Just don't think about it too much."

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued trying to change the subject. "True they can only be summoned from the fields of punishment, but almost anyone can summon them if they have the means to do so." He explained, "And Ares being a god could have easily summoned it. Its either that or he has a spy in the camp. And most likely expects Hades and Poseidon to use the two of you to clear their names. And would like nothing more than to kill you both, Naruto more so now after he defeated him."

"Great," Percy muttered, "two gods who want to kill us."

"Ares sent a minion to steal the bolt," Chiron insisted. "He must have hidden it somewhere in the west, knowing full well that Zeus would blame either Hades or Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the war god's motives, but one thing is clear." He said and gave Naruto and Percy a pointed stare, "you must go west, find the master bolt and the Helm of Darkness, and reveal the truth."

A fire began to burn in Percy's stomach. The weirdest thing was that it wasn't fear. It was anticipation. The desire for revenge. Ares had tried to kill him at least once with the hell hound, and possibly before that with the Minotaur. It was his fault that his mother was gone. And now he was trying to frame him, Naruto, and their dads for a crime they didn't commit.

He was ready to take him on…besides Naruto beat him how hard could it really be?

But the small part of his brain that was still sane said, _'Whoa, boy. Hold your horses. Ares is a god, you're just a kid. And if you can remember it, Naruto almost lost on more than one occasion.'_

Percy sweat dropped ay his laps of memory, and looked to his side to see what the others were thinking about the situation.

Grover was trembling. He's started eating the pinochle cards like they were some kind of potato chips. The satyr needed to complete a quest with them, to get his searchers license. But the thought of how he could ask him to come with them on it, especially when the oracle said that they were destined to fail. It was suicide.

Naruto had a determined look plastered firmly onto his face-what he could see of it anyway-and he knew his answer. But Percy had to know something before he made any decisions about this.

"Look, if we know its Ares," he said. "Why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades could just find him and bust some heads."

Chiron shook his head, "suspecting and knowing are not the same. Besides, even if the other gods suspect Ares-and I suspect that Poseidon does-they can't retrieve the bolt themselves; Ares has gone into hiding to heal his wounds from his fight with Naruto. And when he hides it damn near impossible to find him." Chiron said.

Percy looked skeptical.

Chiron seeing his look shook his head, "just know that the gods always operate through Heroes."

Percy raised a brow, and even Naruto looked a little interested, "why?"

Again Chiron sighed, "Because, heroes have certain privileges that the gods don't. They can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. That's why Ares didn't challenge Naruto directly. He took advantage of his anger, and led him into challenging him. It is also why no god can be held responsible for a hero's actions."

"So you're saying we're being used." Naruto said, his eyes blank.

"I'm saying that Hades and Poseidon claiming the two of you now, are no accidents. It was a risky gamble on their parts. But they are in a desperate situation. They need you."

Naruto was smiling slightly under his mask, he understood that his dad needed him when he read the note he left him. But it still felt good to hear it be said out loud.

He looked over to Percy and saw that his emotions were flashing across his face like the bits of glass in a kaleidoscope. Some of those were: resentment, gratefulness, happiness, and anger. It was obvious he didn't know what to think about the situation.

Percy looked up at the centaur across from him, "you've known that I was Poseidon's, and that Naruto was Hades' all along haven't you?" he asked, his eyes narrow. Naruto's ears perked when he heard the question and directed his own attention to Chiron.

"I've had my suspicions. As I said…I've spoken to the Oracle, too."

The boys got the feeling that there was a lot that he wasn't telling them about this prophecy of his. But they decided they wouldn't worry about it for now. After all, they were holding back just as much of their own prophecies too.

"So let me get this straight." Percy said, "we're supposed to go west and confront the lord of war."

"Check," Chiron said.

"Find two of the most powerful magic items in the universe."

"Sounds about right," Naruto said.

"And get them back to the underworld, and Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"yep." Grover said gulping down the ace of hearts.

Percy turned his attention to the satyr when he said this. Grover did look a little nervous, but the determination was burning in his eyes.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you."

"Neither can I," Naruto added as he got up and went to stand by the railing.

Grover shook his head and stood up, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his shirt. "You both saved my life. If…if you're serious about wanting me along. I won't let you guys down."

Percy was relieved, Grover was one of the only friends he had had for longer than a few months. He wasn't sure what a satyr cold do against the forces of Ares, but he felt better knowing he was going to be there with them.

He nodded, "All the way, G-man."

Naruto turned to Chiron from his position by the rail "So where exactly do we go? All the Oracle said was to travel west."

Chiron looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't know where you where you will find the helm or the bolt, but the entrance to the underworld, is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, or course, it's in America. And you should be able to find them on your way there."

"Where?"

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough for you." He said, and Naruto's brow began to twitch, Chiron chuckled, "the entrance to the underworld is in Los Angeles."

"Oh," Percy said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane-"

"No!" Grover shrieked, and the others looked at Percy like he was crazy. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

Percy shook his head, feeling embarrassed. His mother had never taken him anywhere by plane. She'd always told him that they didn't have enough money. Besides, her parents had died in a plane crash.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God, and Naruto is the son of the Death God. Both your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane, and Naruto and his mother, up to four years ago, had never even heard of a plane before. You two would be in Zeus's domain. Neither of you would come down again…alive anyway."

"Then couldn't we use one of those eagles that Naruto summoned? Zeus wouldn't hurt his animal symbol would he?" Percy asked.

Naruto shook his head, "it wouldn't work Percy." He said drawing a confused look from his friend, "that was the first time I had to summon an eagle for battle. So it was mostly a surprise for Zeus when he saw it. I doubt after what he saw, that he'll care if he hurts an eagle, just to get to us." He said.

As he finished explaining lighting cackled and thunder boomed over head. Like it was daring them to try taking to the sky.

"Okay," Percy said, trying not to look at the storm.

"We'll travel over land."

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you."

"But I already have two don't I?" Percy asked. Chiron shook his head, "Not exactly." He said, "Naruto has his own quest to take care of, and is only tagging along." He explained. Percy nodded, not exactly understanding the reasoning.

"Now as I was saying two companions may join you. Grover is one. The other had already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?" he asked, Naruto snickered.

The air behind Chiron shimmered.

Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon or Hades, but if you two are going to save the world, I'm the best person to make sure neither of you screw it up."

"If you do say so yourself," Percy said. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?"

Annabeth's cheeks colored. "Do you two want my help or not?"

Naruto smirked when he saw her reddened cheeks, "we're happy to have you."

Percy nodded in agreement grinning lightly, "a group of four," he said. "That'll work."

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own.

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get to packing."

* * *

It didn't take long for them all to pack.

The camp store loaned them a hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas-the money used by the gods. Chiron had given Annabeth, Percy and Naruto a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares each. He said that they were to be used in emergencies only, and that while it could heal almost any injury, it was fatal in large doses.

Annabeth was brining her Yankees cap, a twelfth-birthday present from her mother, and a book on famous classical architecture…written in ancient Greek, to read when she got bored. And finally a long bronze knife, hidden under her shirt sleeve. Percy was sure it would get them caught the first time they went through a metal detector.

Grover was wearing his fake feet and his jeans to pass as human. He was also wearing a green rasta-style cap, to make sure that his horns were kept out of view. In his pack was some scrap metal and apples to snack on. His reed pipes were in his pocket.

Naruto had packed everything he needed into a sealing scroll (damn those things are useful).He was of course taking his Necklace of Darkness incase he needed it. His sword and ninja gear were all stored in seals on hands.

Percy had just packed a change of clothes and that was it. he didn't have any magic items or anything like that so he didn't have much to take.

They waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean and the big house, then they hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that Thalia used to inhabit.

Speaking of the daughter of Zeus, she was almost jumping out of her skin to finally get to see the real world outside of the camp.

"_Excited Lia-Chan?" _Naruto asked as they stood at the top next to Chiron in his wheel chair.

"_You have no idea, Naruto-kun." _Thalia said, _"I finally get to see how much the world has changed in the last four or five years! I mean the camp is nice and all, but it doesn't make up for the real thing." _

Naruto nodded to her as Chiron introduced him and Percy to Argus, the hundred eyed security guard of the camp.

Just as the group was about to start down the hill when they heard footsteps behind them.

Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes in one hand and a blue nylon backpack on his shoulder.

"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you guys."

Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around. Naruto however narrowed his eyes at him.

"I just wanted to say good luck," Luke said to them. "And I thought…um, maybe you could use these."

He handed Percy the shoes and Naruto the backpack.

Looking to the shoes Luke said, _"Maia!"_

White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling Percy so much, he dropped them. The shoes proceeded to flap around on the ground for a moment before the wings folded up and receded back in to the heels.

"Awesome!" Grover exclaimed, while the other two boys stared at the shoes surprised.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my own quest. They were a gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days…" he trailed as his expression turned downcast.

"What about the backpack?" Naruto asked.

Luke looked to him and grinned sheepishly, "oh, just if you need some more storage space. I also added some more supplies to it. In case you run out of the provisions the camp gave you."

Naruto unzipped it and looked inside to see that what Luke said was true. Inside there was twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of drachmas, and some extra ambrosia and nectar.

After seeing for himself what was inside the bag, Percy looked up to Luke with a small smile, "Hey man," he said. "Thanks."

Naruto however wasn't so sure about his _gifts, _and just shrugged to him and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Listen, Percy, Naruto…" Luke said, looking a little uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you guys. So just…kill some monsters for me, okay?"

Percy nodded and shook Luke's hand. When Luke offered it to Naruto, the blonde looked at it for a moment before he sighed, took it into his own and gave it a firm shake.

After that Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she was about to pass out.

Naruto again smirked at her, and once Luke was gone, said to her in a teasing voice, "you're hyperventilating."

The girl turned her head away, to hide her worsening blush, "Am not."

Percy seeing what Naruto was doing grinned and said, "and yet you let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"

"Oh…why do I want to go anywhere with you two?" Annabeth grumbled as she stomped down the side of the hill, were the white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys.

Naruto shook his head in amusement, and turned to see Percy picking up the shoes Luke had given them. A sudden bad feeling struck him, "you know you won't be able to use those."

Percy nodded to him "yeah I know," he said. "But I couldn't just turn him down could I?"

Naruto sighed and muttered something about friends with bleeding hearts. But they both got an idea, and turned to Grover, grinning. "Hey Grover." Percy said getting his attention. "You want a magic item?" Naruto asked.

His eyes lit up. "Me?"

They nodded to him, and a short while later, they had laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and had the world's first flying goat boy ready for takeoff.

Grover grinned excitedly, _"Maia!" _he shouted and the shoes sprouted their wings.

He was able to get off the ground fine, but he lost his balance and toppled over, causing his backpack to drag on the ground behind him as the winged shoes dragged him down the hill.

Naruto chuckled and shouted after him, "Practice, you just need practice!"

"Easy for you to say!" Grover yelled back, his head almost hitting a rock. "You aren't the one being dragged by you hoofs by a pair of crazy flying sneakers!"

Naruto chuckled again and began to chase after him to help.

**(Chiron giving Percy riptide and the talk they had happens at this point)**

After Percy had climbed into the van with the others they began their trek to the city.

Argus drove them out of the country side and into western long island. For Percy it was weird to be on the highway, the others were sitting beside him like they were normal carpoolers. After two weeks at Camp Half-Blood, the real world felt like a fantasy. He found himself staring at every McDonalds sign, every kid in the back of his parent's car, every billboard and shopping mall.

Thalia wasn't doing much better than he was either. To her being trapped inside a tree had felt like decades had passed by in the blink of an eyes. So she was staring at everything that passed by, almost like she was trying to engrave it into her memory.

Naruto grinned as he could feel her excitement, through the mental link. But before he could comment on it he heard Percy say something to Annabeth.

"So far so good, ten miles and not a single monster." And he along with Annabeth sighed at his naivety.

Annabeth gave Percy an irritated look. "Its bad luck to talk that way seaweed brain."

"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?" Percy asked, and Naruto shook his head, and forced himself to keep looking forward, but a small almost unnoticeable smirk took root on his face.

"I don't hate you." Annabeth said.

"Could've fooled me." Percy retorted.

She folded her invisibility cap. "Look…we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?"

She sighed. "How many reasons do you want?" she asked. "One time my mom caught your dad and his girlfriend in one of her temples, which may I add is a _hugely _disrespectful. Then another time they were competing to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid salt water spring as his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw her gift as the better one, and named the city after her."

"Don't forget the he cursed Athens to never have enough water, and by doing so the city started having water shortages." Naruto added, unmoving.

The others looked at Naruto strangely but shook their heads. In the front seat Argus smirked and an eye winked at Naruto through the rearview mirror.

They continued the rest of the trip through the city in silence.

Argus dropped them off at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not that far from where Percy's mom, and Gabe lived.

As Naruto got out of the van his and Percy's attention was drawn to a soggy flyer taped to the side of a mail box. On half had Percy's picture and the other had Naruto's on it, above those it had: HAVE YOU SEEN THESE BOYS? Printed in big red letters.

Percy ripped it down before the other two could see it, and Naruto burnt it with a small fire jutsu.

Argus unloaded their bags, made sure they got their tickets, and then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch them as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**And cut! Okay everyone sorry for the sudden ending but it seemed like a good place to stop the chap, before the story really gets going. **

**As for Naruto's prophecy not rhyming, not all of them have to; it's just preferred by most that they do.**

**What are Naruto's tests going to be? When will he return to the shinobi realm? Who is the person he will have to battle for Helena's power? **

**All will be revealed in time. The last for not a while. **

**But shinnagami and I have, decided to take Karin out of the harem and replace her with Sally.**

**Yes. Yes call us weird but the paring has never been done before, and it has a lot of potential. And just to make sure we all know it. This is the last time the harem will be changed, and it is the absolute final. **

**And sorry if the chap seems a little short but I haven't been feeling all that well recently.**

**Please review, I needs them to feed my inspiration. **


	9. The journey begins

**Hey everyone! New chap out for ya'll.**

**The story will begin to pick up the pace in this one. **

**Now I got a review that asked if by adding sally to the harem I meant Percy's mom, and the only thing I have to say is…well duh! There isn't any other sally in this story that I know of, and after I read back on the story, and even if it was unintentional at the time, I made to where it looked like she had a small crush on Naruto. Please don't flame me about the pairing. I know she gets together with someone in the series, but the NarutoXSally pairing has so much potential and it has never been done before. **

**To a review I got about that, I will only say this once…THIS IS NOT PEDOPHILIA! Trust me it is not, I'll give you a spoiler, so you can see my logic on this: Naruto will have the Divine Rinnegan (fifth level) sooner or later and he will reverse Sally's age to that of a teenager's. If you don't like then I'm not forcing you to read.**

**For those of you wondering about it, Percy's harem will be revealed at the end of this chap.**

**And this story will be going into the MA rated area pretty soon. I'm not sure if it will be in this chapter or the next. But either way I have warned you, it's your choice to read it or not.**

**To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson, and neither does Shinnagami. I do not own anything but half this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The journey begins, A talk, And the first test.**

As the group of four waited for the bus, Percy couldn't help but think about how close they were to his old apartment. On a normal day his mother would be home from work. Gabe was probably there right now not even missing her or even caring that she was gone.

Grover and Naruto noticed where he was looking and knew what he was thinking about.

"You want to know why she married him, Percy?" Grover asked, shouldering his backpack.

Percy turned and stared at him. "Were you reading my mind or something?"

Grover shrugged, "just your emotions. I guess that I forgot to tell you that satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your step dad right?"

Percy nodded, wondering what else Grover had forgotten to tell him.

Naruto chose this time to speak up, "She married Gabe for _you_." He said. "You call him _smelly_ but if you're a satyr it's a lot worse. Isn't it Grover?"

The satyr nodded taking a sniff of the air and grimaced when he did, "you've got no idea. The guy has a _really _foul aura…yuck! I can smell him from here. I can still smell traces on you, Percy, and you haven't been around him for a week and a half."

"Thanks," Percy said gritting his teeth. "Where's the nearest shower?"

Naruto and Grover sighed, shaking their heads. "You should be grateful, Percy." Grover said, "Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside that Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your sent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters long ago."

As Grover finished his small speech, Naruto was nodding along in agreement. Percy however didn't look like he believed Grover that much, and Naruto sighed. "The point is Percy, your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy-if it makes you feel any better."

It didn't. But Percy tried not to show it._ 'I'll see her again,'_ he thought. _'She's isn't gone.'_

He wondered if Grover could still read his emotions, or if Naruto could do the same, as mixed up as they were. He was really glad he had Annabeth, Naruto and Grover with him, but the truth was he felt guilty. He hadn't been completely honest with them. He hadn't told them the real reason he had said yes to the quests.

In truth, he didn't care about retrieving Zeus's master bolt, Hades Helm, saving the world, or helping his father out of trouble.

In fact the more he thought about it, the more he found himself resenting Poseidon for never visiting him, never helping his mom, never even sending a lousy child-support check. In Percy's eyes Poseidon had only claimed him because he needed a job done.

All Percy cared about was his mother. Ares had taken her unfairly, and Ares was going to give her back…no matter the cost.

"_You will be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend," _the Oracle whispered in his mind. _"You will fail to save what matters worse in the end."_

'_Shut up.'_ Percy said to it.

* * *

The rain kept coming down.

They got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. While Annabeth's skills were good, she could bounce it off her knee, her elbow, and her shoulder, Naruto could do all that and more. He could bounce it off of his fingertips, his heels, hell even his nose! Percy wasn't too bad himself.

The game was ended when the apple was passed a little too close to Grover's mouth. In one giant goat bite, the Hack Sack disappeared-core, stem, and all.

Grover tried to apologize through his embarrassment, but the others were too busy cracking up.

When the bus finally arrived Grover and Naruto started looking around; Grover sniffing like it was enchilada day in the school cafeteria.

"What is it?" Percy asked when he saw this.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know." He said tensely, "but I sense fowl chakra nearby. And there's more than one signature."

Grover continued to sniff the air around them, and shook his head, still looking nervous. "Maybe it's nothing."

But Percy could tell it wasn't nothing. He started to look over his shoulder, like he was expecting an attack.

"C-Come on." Annabeth said, nervously looking around. "Let's just get going."

Percy nodded, "yeah."

The four of them were glad when they got on the bus. They stowed their backpacks. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh, and Naruto still felt the chakra signatures, and they were getting closer. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

His concerns were proven correct when he sensed not one but _three _very fowl chakras boarding the bus.

He looked up to view the last passengers getting on to see three very,_ very_ ugly old ladies.

They each looked to ugly to describe. (Mostly because I can't think of any way to describe them; just think of the ugliest thing you have ever seen, and multiply it by four.)

Naruto knew immediately when he saw them that they were the monsters he sensed, and knew that Grover and Annabeth had sensed them too. Grover signified by his stiffening and Annabeth when she clamped her hand on Percy's knee.

"G-Guys," she stuttered, her eyes wide.

Naruto gulped, and nodded as Percy seemed to shrink down in his seat.

"w-we see them." He said readying himself for a fight.

The ugly ladies sat in the front row right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X.

While it seemed casual enough, to the Half-Bloods it sent a clear message: _nobody leaves._

The bus pulled out of the station and headed through the slick streets of Manhattan.

"What kind of m-monsters are they?" Percy asked, trying to keep his voice quivering.

"T-The harpies." Annabeth said, "The sisters of Iris. The ones sent to punish King Phineus for revealing the secrets of the gods. Zeus's hounds!"

During Annabeth's explanation Percy felt a continuously growing fear in his stomach, and Grover began to shake in fear, "A-All t-three of them, Aello, Celaeno, and Ocypete." He whimpered. _"Di immortales!"_

"It's okay," Annabeth said, thinking hard. "The Harpies. Three of the worst monsters Zeus controls. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open." Grover moaned.

"The back?" Percy suggested.

"No exit." Naruto pointed out, keeping his arms crossed, his hands over the weapon seals on each of his arms.

"Besides I doubt that even if there was one it'll help any." He said keeping his eyes firmly trained on the front of the bus. They were turning on to North Avenue now and heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.

"Why?" Percy asked, "They wouldn't attack us with witnesses around would they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes." Annabeth reminded him, glancing from the front and back to the others constantly. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three really ugly old ladies killing us, won't they?"

Annabeth thought about that, her eyes still looking around for a possible exit. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof…?" before she could finish they hit the Lincoln Tunnel and the lights went out, except for the ones running down the aisle. Without the rain pounding on the roof it was eerily quiet.

The first of the harpies got up and turned to the rest of the bus. "I have to use the restroom." She announced in an extremely flat voice, almost like she had rehearsed it.

"As do I." the second one said.

"Me too." The third said.

They began walking down the aisle.

"I got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat. Naruto, you have your necklace with you?"

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked, a brow raised.

"You guys are the ones they want. Turn yourselves invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. You might be able to get to the front and get away."

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent question.

"But you guys-" Percy tried, but Annabeth interrupted.

"There's an outside chance that might not notice us," she said. "You're sons of two of the Big Three. Your combined smells might be overpowering."

"We can't just leave you." Percy protested, Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"

Percy's hands trembled. He felt like a coward, he took the Yankees cap. But before he put it on he looked over to Naruto who was had the control crystal to his necklace in hand, and Percy smirked to him.

"I've only ever seen him this persistent when we're doing pranks in school." He commented off handed before he slapped the cap onto his head and vanished from sight.

Naruto smirked to himself when he realized what Percy meant, "yeah. Good times." He said chuckling, connecting the crystal top to the chain, and he himself vanished, leaving an embarrassed Grover and a confused Annabeth behind.

Annabeth turned to the red faced satyr with a questioning look, "pranks?" she asked confusion clear in her voice.

Grover palmed his face, "don't ask." He muttered.

Back with the other two, Naruto had caught up to Percy…well he could tell Percy was beside him, and they were sneaking up the aisle.

They managed to make it up seven or eight aisles before they had to duck into empty seats as the harpies passed.

The one that appeared to be the leader stopped, sniffing the air, and looked straight through Naruto, and then Percy. Their hearts were pounding.

Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going.

They were free. They made it to the front of the bus said bus was almost out of the Lincoln Tunnel now. Percy was about to press the emergency stop button when they heard a very loud and hideous screeching from the back row.

The ugly old ladies weren't ugly old ladies anymore. Their faces were the same-those couldn't possibly get any uglier-but their bodies had gone through a drastic change. Their arms and hands had changed into thick feathery wings and had grown claws; their legs were now scaled, three towed taloned bird feet. And their bodies had had sprouted feathers and had expanded to twice their previous size. (If you want a better description, I'll post a link on my profile.)

The harpies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing with their claws, screeching: "Where is it? Where?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. It was clear they saw _something_.

"They aren't here!" Annabeth shouted, brandishing her knife. "They're gone!"

The harpies raised their claws.

Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.

Naruto wasn't sure about what exactly happened after that. Because the next thing he felt was the bus jerk to the left, he lost his balance and topped overt into the seat next to him.

"Damn it Percy, you're going to pay for that." He muttered to himself as the bus continued to jerk from left to right.

Everyone was howling as they were thrown around the bus. They heard, what Percy hoped was, the sound of three harpies smashing against the windows when the bus hit the side of the tunnel, causing sparks to shoot out due to the friction.

"Damn it Percy!" Naruto yelled, holding the edge of a seat to stay balanced. "Just get the bus to stop!" he shouted as they careened out of the tunnel and back into the rainstorm. People and monsters were tossed around the bus, the cars outside plowed aside like bowling pins.

Even though he was wrestling with an invisible force the driver was able to find an exit, and they shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down a rural (and thankfully empty) New Jersey road. There were trees to the left and the Hudson River to the right, the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.

If Naruto was going to make Percy pay for causing the bus to go out of control before, then now he was going to make sure that whatever injury he got would be long lasting, because the bus suddenly spun a full circle on the wet asphalt and crashed into the trees.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, only to blush in embracement at what he saw. Because when he had fallen in the crash Naruto's face had ended up no less than two inches from a girl dressed in a mini-skirt, and due to his position on the floor he was getting a full view of her pink panties.

All he could do was think the gods that he was invisible. Because he found himself staring with a massive blush on his face.

"**Eyes on the battle Naruto." **Helena growled to him. He could hear a smaller growl coming from the amulet.

"_R-Right."_ He shakily thought back, getting up and turning his attention to the fight as people began to surge past him and out through the now open door.

Naruto saw that the harpies had regained their balance and were now lashing with their claws at Annabeth while said girl was waving her knife around and yelling in ancient Greek, telling them to back off (and calling them several names that I will not put in this story). Grover was throwing his tin cans.

As Naruto saw what was happening an idea struck both him and Percy at the same time. They took off their respective invisibility items and shouted, "Hey Uglies!"

The Harpies turned baring their yellow teeth at them. Obviously they were not happy for the ugly comment. The exit suddenly sounded like a pretty good idea at the moment.

The leader of the sisters stalked up the aisle in a similar manner that Mrs. Dodds had in algebra class when they had gotten F-s on their tests. All the while her claws were twitching; the lighting was making them look extra deadly as it danced across them.

Her sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled (truthfully they walked like birds do but crawled sounds better) towards them like lions about to pounce on their pray.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Perseus Jackson," she said, her voice sounding dry as the desert, as if she hadn't had anything to drink in years. "You have offended lord Zeus. You both shall die."

"You looked better as an old lady." Naruto retorted.

She growled.

Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Harpies cautiously, looking for any openings.

Percy brought out the ballpoint pen he received from Chiron and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword.

The Harpies hesitated.

Naruto smirked behind his mask when he saw their reactions and he unsealed his own.

When Naruto's blade came into sight the harpies froze and started to shake in fear, "No! Not that blade!" the one on the left shouted beginning to back away, along with her sisters.

Naruto along with everyone else had confused looks. He turned to Percy and they stared at each other for a moment before they both shrugged and began to walk forward to the cowering Harpies.

Annabeth took the chance to attack. She jumped onto the nearest harpies back and sunk her knife, hilt deep, into it. The monster let out a cry of pain as she exploded into sand.

The other two yelled in outrage when they saw their sister die. And the leader (lets go with Aello) snarled back at them, "Zeus will destroy you! Hades will never have his son's soul!" she promised and they lunged at them despite their fear of Naruto's blade.

Naruto and Percy reacted immediately. Percy struck Harpy number one with the hilt of his sword, sending her toppling backward into a seat.

Naruto sliced at Harpy number two, but she managed to barely dodge in the limited space, and slashed her claws at him. He jumped on top of a seat to avoid it but the seat wasn't so lucky and got torn to shreds. Ocypete came at him again but Naruto jumped above her and brought his sword down on her back.

As soon as the blade connected with her feathers she burst into sand like her sister before her.

Naruto turned to where Percy was to see him just about to bring the blade down on the struggling to get up Aello. Thunder rocked the bus, and Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen.

"Guys!" he yelled getting their attention, "get out! Now!" The others didn't need any more encouragement.

They rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, some were arguing with the driver, and others were running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!"

A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped Naruto's and Percy's photo before they could recap/reseal their swords.

"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-"

"I've got them!" Naruto called out to him, holding up a scroll.

_BOOOOOOM! _

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told them that Aello was still very much alive, and extremely angry.

"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

They plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind them, and nothing but darkness ahead.

* * *

A few hours later we find the group of young heroes trudging through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank. The glow of New York made the night sky yellow behind them and the smell of the Hudson reeking in their noses.

"You know, in some strange way, it's good to know that there are Greek gods out there." Percy grumbled, stumbling over a tree root.

His statement drew the others attention, "whys that?" Annabeth asked a curious look on her face.

"Because we have somebody to blame when things go wrong." He said simply.

Naruto snorted in amusement as the other two sighed and shook their heads.

"I know what you mean Percy," he said, getting everyone's attention. "Huh?" Annabeth and Grover asked.

Naruto shook his head, "well one way to explain it would be…for instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; but when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is out to get you, and will constantly try to mess up your day."

Percy nodded in agreement, "exactly."

"You two really shouldn't talk about the gods like that." Annabeth said. "Show them some more respect."

The light haired half-blood just stared at her before he sighed and shook his head.

"They want my respect they have to earn it." He said. Annabeth looked at him shocked, "are you serious?" she asked, looking at him like he had gone insane.

Naruto nodded, "trust me when I say this, respect does not come easy from me, especially to those that are trying to kill me for no reason."

Annabeth shook her head with a sigh, she could tell that arguing the matter would not help with anything. "Is there any that you do respect?"

Naruto nodded, "several." He said keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Such as?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance, "such as: my father, Dionysus (he can play a mean game of cards), Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite."

Now Annabeth was curious. "Why those five gods? Why not the rest?" she asked.

Naruto's brow started to twitch, but he answered none the less, "Because." He said annoyance clear in his voice. "Four of them are family and Dionysus because he can actually pose as a challenge when we play cards. Now any more questions?" (He had been told of the multiple claiming by Chiron after he had awoken.)

Before Annabeth could reply, light started to filter through the trees ahead.

His interest peeked Naruto gestured for the others to follow him, "come on."

With that he began to lead them to whatever the light was. He never knew what was happening in his mind at that very moment, or how it would affect his life.

'_**Mindscape'**_

Thalia sighed as she sat at the edge of a pond and stared blankly ahead of herself.

While to anyone else would think that she was just relaxing, those who knew her well enough could tell that she was at war with herself over something.

That something? Naruto Uzumaki and what it was she felt for him.

She couldn't understand why her heart would jump with joy every time she saw or talked to him, why she felt her cheeks heat up whenever she thought of him, why she felt her heart breaking whenever she thought of how close he came to dyeing in his fight with Ares. Or why when he was around his fangirls, she felt an intense feeling of jealousy. Thalia just couldn't figure out why she felt the way she did.

'_It couldn't be love,' _she thought, her eyes widening at the possibility, _'could it?'_

'_But it can't be! We only met a week and a half ago!_' Thalia thought in turmoil.

"_And why not?" _a more optimistic voice sounded inside her head. _"True you two only met less than two weeks ago, but stranger things have happened." _It stated.

'_B-But I can't be in love with Naruto.' _Thalia thought back, _'true he is nice, caring, protective, and his body looks so good that I just want to rub my hands all over it and…'_ her thoughts trailed as they went down the drain and she began to drool, blood dripping from her nose.

"_Head out of the gutter." _The voice said amusedly, snapping Thalia out of her now MA rated thoughts.

'_W-What was I talking about again?' _Thalia asked, blushing up a storm when she realized where her mind had gone.

"_Just something about how it wasn't possible for you to be in love with the blonde Adonis that saved you from that tree."_ The voice said, and Thalia could swear that it was smirking at her.

'_Right. As I was saying, he is kind, caring, and would do anything to protect those he considers his friends and family. A real catch I'll admit, but I barely know him.' _She thought.

"_True but you have plenty of time to get to _know_ him." _The voice said, causing Thalia to blush at the double meaning of those words, but said nothing.

"_So the question is do you love him or not?" _the voice asked, Thalia again blushed but looked down and sighed in defeat, _'yeah I do.' _She thought before she gained a sour look.

'_But, he's already with Helena, and she's way better looking than I am. Why would he go for me when he has her?' _She thought sadly.

"I wouldn't be so negative Thalia." The voice said, out loud, behind her. Thalia's eyes widened when she realized that it was Helena's voice she had been talking to.

She turned to see fox girl leaning against a tree, her arms crossed and a sly smirk on her face.

Thalia stared at her with a nervous grin on her face, "h-hey L-Lena." She stuttered.

Helena chuckled and shook her head at her. "No need to be nervous." She said walking over to Thalia and then sitting next to her.

"So you like Naruto-kun too." Helena stated that sly smile still on her face; Thalia blushed at the accusation and looked away.

"You're lucky." Thalia whispered.

"How so?"

Thalia's eyes widened she hadn't meant for Helena to hear that. She pulled her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around them, "because you have someone that will care for and love you unconditionally." She said in a low voice, "I wish I had someone like that."

There was silence for a moment before, "yeah I guess I am." Helena said happily, "but in truth I don't deserve him." She said her voice low and grim. Thalia gained a confused expression and looked over to Helena to see that the vixen had her head down and her hair was shadowing her eyes.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I don't deserve him. Especially after all the pain I've caused him." Helena said. "But I love him and he loves me." She said, her voice becoming a little lighter. "And I'll do anything to make him happy."

"But," Helena continued look up at Thalia the grin back in place. "I don't mind sharing." She said, causing Thalia's eyes to widen when she saw the vixen's face closer to hers. Her eyes widened even further when she felt said vixen's lips on her own.

Thalia did nothing other than sit there in surprise for a few seconds, before her eyes started to become clouded and she began to move her own lips in sync with Helena's.

Helena's eyes widened and she pulled away gaping at the dazed half-blood, "my gods," she said in surprise, "you're bi!"

Thalia blushed and looked away from the vixen, "So what? You are too." she asked/said, taking a chance peek at Helena to see that she was now grinning mischievously.

"You and I will get along just fine." Helena said and tackled Thalia to the ground, their lips crashing together.

'_**With Naruto and the others'**_

"Aunty Em's garden Gnome Emporium?" Naruto asked confused, staring at the neon sign.

Their surroundings were not what they had expected to find when the trees had cleared. The group was standing in front of an old roadside curio shop. One of the old ones that sold lawn flamingos, wooden Indians, cement grizzly bears and other things like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The entrance was flanked by two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little things, smiling and waving. (Seriously those things freak me out. Their eyes follow you!)

On the opposite side of the road there was a closed down gas station, and a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie.

Percy sniffed the air, his stomach grumbling, and began to walk towards the smell of hamburgers and getting the other's attention.

"Hey…" Grover warned.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said, beginning to walk forward too. "Maybe it's open."

"I don't think that it's a good idea to go in there." Naruto said, not wanting to take any chances.

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

"Snack bar," Annabeth agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" Grover asked.

"Guys, something's not right." Naruto said he could feel something off about the statues.

They ignored them.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children and adults, even a cement satyr playing the reed pipes, that one gave Grover the creeps.

"_Bla-ha-ha!" _he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

They stopped at the warehouse door.

"Don't knock." Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Harpies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell are burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" He said scornfully. "In case you forgot I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans." Percy reminded him.

"But those are vegetables." Grover argued.

Naruto, who had been looking around, turned back to the others, "come on guys. Let's leave. Those statues are starting to creep me out." He said.

Percy snorted, drawing Naruto's attention to him, "what?"

Before Percy could reply the door creaked open.

* * *

**And cut! Sorry if the chap is a little short everyone but I haven't got much time to type due to school and homework.**

**Hope you all liked the replacement t the Furies. I did some research on the monsters of mythology and it said that the harpies were the ones that Zeus controlled, and figured hey why not. And whats the mystery that has suddenly appeared around Naruto's sword? To find out you'll have to read the story.**

**Oh a heads up. There will be a lemon on the next chapter and it will be labeled so if you want to you can skip over it. It will be the first one I have ever written so it may not be as good as some others.**

**Percy's**** harem is as follows**

**Annabeth**

**Kin**

**Hazel**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**and Fem. Haku**

**Please review**


	10. Battle in the Gnome Garden

**Hey there everyone! New chapter for ya'll.**

**Now there is a lemon in this one and it will be labeled so if you want you can skip over it. But I would be extremely grateful if you read it and tell me what you think of it because it'll be the first one I have written.**

**To a guest review: I wouldn't say that Naruto was nervous against the Harpies. More like he was surprised that Zeus would send them after them and a little worried that his friends would get hurt.**

**To ****missourijack: you'll have to wait and see my friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If I did then I would be combining the two and putting them on television.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Battle in the Gnome Garden, a history lesson and feelings are discovered.**

The door creaked open and revealed a Middle Eastern woman-they assumed that she was Middle Eastern because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her old but well manicured, coffee colored hands. Her head was completely veiled so all they could make out was her eyes glinting behind a curtain of black gauze.

"Children, it is too late for you to be out all alone. Where are your parents?" she asked with an accent that sounded vaguely Middle Eastern too.

"They're…um…" Annabeth started to say.

"We're orphans," Percy said.

"Orphans?" the woman said, the word sounding alien in her mouth. "But my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan." Percy said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

The last part made Naruto and Grover sweat drop and resist the urge to face palm.

"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

They thanked her and went inside. (Naruto and Grover reluctantly)

"Circus caravan?" Annabeth asked turning to Percy.

"Always have a strategy, right?"

"Your head is full of kelp."

The ware house was filled with even more statues-people in all sorts of poses, outfits and even expressions. Something that Naruto and to a lesser extent Percy noticed was that they were all life size.

'_Odd,' _Naruto thought, a brow raised.

'_Why are they all life sized?' _Percy thought, before his stomach rumbled, driving anything other than the need to fill his gut out of his mind. _'Oh well, I need food!'_

So distracted by the smell that was drafting from the back of the warehouse, Percy never noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, Naruto's suspicious glances around the building, or the way the statues eyes seemed to fallow them, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the doors behind them.

All Percy cared about was finding the dining area and filling his stomach. Something he had noticed since he had gained access to his chakra was that his appetite had shot up. He thus needed more food than he had before; he just hoped that there was a place to eat like Aunty Em had said.

Sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything a kid like Percy could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.

"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said, gesturing to the tables.

"Awesome." Percy said.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am." He lied, knowing full well that Naruto had their bags secured in a scroll, plus the extra Luke had given him strapped to his shoulders.

Before Percy could jab him in the ribs, Aunty Em waved her hands dismissively, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you ma'am." Naruto and Annabeth said.

Aunty Em stiffened, as if they had done something wrong, but just as fast she relaxed, Percy figured that it was his imagination. Naruto though wasn't so quick to dismiss it. He knew there was something the old woman was hiding; he could feel her heated stares on both him and Annabeth every few moments. And if he wasn't mistaken he could feel foulness to her chakra, though there wasn't much to feel, it was enough for him to be on edge and his eyes narrowed.

"Quiet all right, Annabeth, Naruto." She said. "You both have such beautiful eyes, children."

'_Now I know something's off about this.'_ Naruto thought, eyes narrowing further. _'We didn't give her our names.'_

Their hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and stared cooking. Before they knew it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and double extra large servings of fries.

Percy immediately started to dig in. He was halfway through his burger before he remembered to breath.

The others weren't so quick to follow his example. Annabeth slurped her shake. Grover picked at the fries and eyed the tray's wax lining as if he would go for that. Naruto didn't touch a thing.

Naruto and Grover's ears twitched when they picked up on something the others didn't.

"What's that hissing sound?" Grover asked.

Naruto nodded to show he heard it too. Percy listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you two are hearing the deep-fryer oil. You both have such keen ears."

"I take vitamins for my ears."

"My senses are naturally strong."

"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."

Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her head dress, even to cook, all she did was sit forward and interlace her fingers and watched them eat. It was…unsettling, to say the least, having someone staring at them when they couldn't see her face. But Percy was feeling too satisfied and sleepy to care, so he figured he could the least he could do was try to make some small talk with their hostess.

"So you sell gnomes?" he asked, trying to sound interested.

"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

Naruto's eyes narrowed again, she had said _people _a little too happily. It sent warning bells off in his head.

He could feel the subtle effects of a Genjutsu be cast, and he quickly gathered his chakra to dispel it, not enough to be noticeable, only enough to nullify it around him. He noticed that Grover and Annabeth didn't seem to be affected at all. But Percy was already under its influence.

Naruto decided to play along.

"A lot of business on the road?" he asked, propping his arms on the table to make it look like he was getting tired.

Aunty Em shook her head sadly, "Not so much, no. Since they built the highway…most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every costumer I get."

Naruto and Percy's necks tingled, as if somebody was looking at them. They turned, but all they saw was a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than one would see in most garden statues. But something was wrong, the girl's face was looked as if she was startled, terrified even.

"Ah," Aunty Em said. "You've noticed that some of my creations do not turn out so well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

While the explanation of the expression had been enough for Percy, Naruto continued to stare at it. The girls eyes were alive and viewing the whole conversation. They were sending Naruto a message, _"Get away! Get away now!" _

His eyes widened when he realized who they were dealing with. But he had to play along until the opportunity to escape presented itself.

"S-So you make statures yourself?" he asked, turning back to the one he now knew to be a monster.

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have long since passed on. I have only my statues. This is why I make them. They are my company." The deep sadness in her voice had Percy feeling sorry for her, and even Naruto could feel his heart going out for her, but he wasn't going to let her fool him.

Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward with a curious expression and asked, "Two sisters?"

Naruto felt a small amount of relief in his chest; she was starting to figure it out.

"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, some bad people were jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a…a boyfriend, you know, and these bad people, a man and a women were determined to break us apart. They caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared in my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

Percy wasn't sure what she meant, but he felt bad for her. His eyelids were getting heavier. He didn't know it, but he was fully under the influence of her Genjutsu. Something Naruto noticed, and was berating himself over, _'how could I have forgotten to teach him how to detect illusions?' _he thought, resisting the urge to bang his face against the table. However he noticed the girls in his head were silent-being caught up in other 'ahem' activities (not that he knew that)-but he pushed that out of his head and turned back to the rest of the table when he felt Annabeth tugging on his and Percy's shirt sleeves.

"Guys," she said looking worried. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ring master will be waiting."

Percy wasn't sure why she sounded so tense. Grover really was eating the waxed paper now, if Aunty Em found that strange she wasn't saying anything. Naruto nodded to Annabeth's words.

"Such beautiful blue and grey eyes," Aunty Em told the two blondes. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I saw eyes like those."

She reached out to touch Naruto's masked cheek, but he stood up abruptly, Annabeth following his example.

"Come on guys," Naruto said. "We really need to get going."

"Yes!" Grover swallowed his wax paper and stood up. "The ring master is waiting."

Percy didn't want to leave. He felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. He wanted to stay with her awhile longer.

What he didn't know, was that what he was feeling were the effects of a sleeping Genjutsu.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Naruto asked, alarm bells sounding in his head.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot, while Naruto shook his head. "I don't think we can ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

"Sure we can." Percy said. He was irritated at how Naruto and Annabeth were being so bossy, so rude to an old lady who had fed them for free.

"It's just a photo, guys." He said. "What's the harm?"

"Yes," the woman purred. "No harm."

Percy could tell that neither of them liked it, but they allowed Aunty Em to lead them back out the front door and into the garden of statues.

She directed them to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, Percy and Grover on either side and Naruto standing behind them."

"Not much light for a photo." Naruto remarked, starting to ready himself.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.

Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot.

"Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you each smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled "that sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear." She turned her attention to Naruto, "Naruto, dear, could you remove your mask? I want to see your smile."

She still had no camera in her hands.

"Percy-" Annabeth and Naruto said.

Some instinct was warning Percy to listen to them, but he was feeling the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull, that strangely reminded him of the one Genjutsu that Naruto had ever used on him.

Wait, _'Genjutsu?' _Percy thought his mind beginning to work again; he began to think about all the statues he saw around the garden, how many people looked as if they had been frightened when they were carved, what little bit Naruto had taught him about detecting chakra, and Aunty Em.

Aunty "M."

"M"

'_How could I be so stupid?' _he berated himself slowly bringing his hands together to form the tiger seal.

Naruto noticed what Percy was doing and he smirked to himself, _'finally he's figured it out!' _

While all this had been going on Aunty Em had started to reach for her veil, "I'll just be a moment, I can't see very well in this cursed veil…"

"Guys something's wrong." Annabeth insisted. She didn't notice Percy moving his arms, or Naruto stiffening ever so slightly, she kept her eyes trained on the monster in front of her.

"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, gripping the edges of her veil. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?" Aunty Em's chakra levels began to sky rocket as she started to bring her veil down.

Several things happened at once right then.

"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.

"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted, whipping her Yankees cap on to her head and vanishing. Her invisible hands pushed Percy and Grover away, while Naruto jumped away from the group.

'_Release!' _Percy thought; pulsing his chakra around him, breaking Medusa's hold on him as Annabeth pushed him off the bench.

He immediately sprang to his feet and rushed behind a statue. He heard Grover scrambling off in the opposite direction, and Annabeth in another. Naruto was most likely coming up with a plan.

Percy could hear rasping coming from the area he had just vacated. It was the sound of snakes. He chanced a peek around the statue, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. He froze when his eyes rose from her sandaled feet.

Her hands had gone from their chocolate brown complexion, to pale, warty and gnarled; her once well manicured figure nails had turned into sharp bronze talons. He heard more rasping, coming from right where her head would be.

Medusa seemed to have noticed Percy looking at her from behind the statue, because she said, "stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up." Her voice was soothing, it sounded nothing like what a monster should. Medusa's voice invited him to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother.

Percy knew she was trying to get him back into the Genjutsu, and fought the urge to obey. Instead he looked lower, and stared into one of those crystal ball things people put in their gardens, that was laying at her feet.

What he saw of Medusa's dark reflection in the orange glass was that her head dress was gone; it revealed her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing together like serpents.

Percy's eyes widened again and he immediately hid behind the statue again. His head began to flash through the myth of how Medusa had originally died. He remembered that Medusa and her sisters had been asleep when his namesake, Perseus, had attacked them. But she was nowhere near asleep now, and if she really wanted, she could rip his face open with her talons.

"The Blue and Grey-Eyed Ones did this to me, Percy," Medusa said. "Annabeth's mother and Naruto's ancestor, the cursed Athena and that damned Sage of Six Paths, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

"Don't listen to her!" Naruto's voice shouted somewhere off to Percy's right.

"Run. Percy!" Annabeth's own shouted from somewhere in the statuary.

"Silence!" Medusa snared. Then her voice turned back into the soothing purr. "You see why I must destroy them, Percy. They are my enemies' decedents. I will crush their statues to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

"No." Percy said darting away from the statue he was hiding behind to the next, just as Medusa's claws pierced through it. It seems that Medusa had been getting closer to Percy's hiding place as she spoke.

Medusa chuckled as Percy ran from her, "do you really want to help the gods?" she asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you battle the turned god? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

"Yeah, well you can tell that to my father when you meet him!" Naruto's voice shouted he became visible behind Medusa. A black head band over his eyes, and his sword heading for her back.

Medusa growled as she dodged, she turned to face the blond half-blood and froze when she saw his sword.

"H-How did you get that sword?" She asked now backing away in fear.

Naruto quirked a brow-visible over his blind fold-and said/asked, "Okay, you're the fourth monster to be scared of my blade today. Just what the hell about it makes you monsters so damn afraid of it?"

"Naruto!" behind them came a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound humming bird in a nose dive. "Duck!"

Percy glanced from his hiding place just in time to see Naruto dive out of the way of Grover, who had a tree branch the size of a baseball bat held high above his head, eyes shut tight, and his head twitching from side to side (meaning he was navigating by ears and nose alone). The satyr delivered a hard swing to Medusa's head.

_Thwack!_

Medusa roared in rage, "You miserable little satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover shouted back, swooping in for another pass.

_Ker-whack!_

"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, the snakes that were her hair hissing and spitting at the flying goat boy.

Right next to Percy two voices said, "Percy!"

He jumped so high that his feet cleared a garden gnome.

"Jeez guys! Don't do that!"

Naruto and Annabeth took of their items and materialized next to him. "Someone has to cut her head off." Annabeth said.

"What? Are you crazy? What we need to do is get out of here!" Percy said before he turned to Naruto, "weren't you fighting her?" he asked.

Naruto stared at him blankly before he pointed back to the fight. Percy looked and saw that there was another Naruto fighting Medusa as Grover battered her over the head with his makeshift bat.

Percy sweat dropped as he turned back to the other two, "Shadow Clone." He muttered. "Should have known."

"Either way, Percy," Annabeth said. "Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but…" she swallowed, as if she was about to make a difficult admission.

Naruto seeing her uncomfortable spoke up, "the point is we can't get close to her. Without a distraction she'd slice us to bits, as you can see with my clone." He said. They looked up to the fight just in time to see the clone get sliced to ribbons.

"But," Naruto continued, "You've got a chance to get close and distract her."

"What? But I can't-"

"Do you want her turning more innocent people into stone?" Annabeth asked (after sending Naruto a grateful look) pointing to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms wrapped around each other, turned to stone by the monster.

Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal and inspected it with a critical eye, "a polished shield would be better." She said, holding it up to eyes level. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size will should be off by a factor of-"

As she continued to ramble on about how the ball would distort the image, Naruto and Percy turned to each other with questioning gazes, they both shrugged. Neither of them knew what she was talking about.

"Would you speak English?" Percy asked his eye brow twitching.

Annabeth turned back to him with a glare, "I _am!" _she tossed him the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never, and I repeat, _Never_ look at her directly."

There was another wood hitting against flesh sound to signify that Grover had hit his mark again, and momentary silence before Grover spoke, "Hey, guys!" he yelled somewhere above them, "I think she's unconscious!"

Again momentary silence before, _"Roooaaarrr!" _

"Maybe not," Grover corrected, going in for another swing with the branch.

"We need to hurry." Naruto said. "Grover's got a hell of a nose, but he'll crash eventually."

Percy gulped but nodded. He took out his pin and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in his hand.

"What about you?" he asked.

Naruto smirked and brought out the head band his clone had been using as a blind fold. "If I cover my eyes with this and use the Rinnegan I'll be able to see her chakra signature." He said.

Percy and Annabeth looked at him weirdly, "but won't you turn to stone?" Percy asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. You only get turned to stone if you look at her face. The Rinnegan allows me to see the chakra of living things to some degree. So if I'm only looking at her chakra, then I can't get turned to stone." He explained with a small smirk. "All you need to do is keep her distracted long enough so that I can get behind her and send her to the underworld."

The other two nodded, and Percy walked out from behind the statue. Albeit nervously.

He followed the hissing and spitting noises of Medusa's hair, keeping his eyes locked on the gazing ball so that he would only glimpse her reflection and not the real thing. It was then, in the green tinted glass, that he saw her.

Grover was coming in for another turn at the batting plate, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa was able to grab the stick and pull him off course, causing him to tumble through the air and crash into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!"

Medusa looked like she was about to lunge at him when Percy yelled, "Hey!"

As medusa turned to him, Percy advanced on her, something that wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. If she decided to charge him, he'd have a hard time defending himself.

But Medusa let him approach-twenty feet, ten feet.

He could see the reflection of her face becoming clearer with every step. Surly she couldn't be _that_ ugly. Maybe the green swirls of the gazing ball were distorting the image to make it look worse than it really was?

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," Medusa crooned. "I know you wouldn't."

Percy hesitated, fascinated by the face he saw reflecting in the glass-the eyes that seemed to glow and burn straight through the green tinted paint. They made his arms go weak.

"Maybe he can't." A voice said directly behind the monster. "But I can."

There was a flash of metal, and a sickening _Shlock! _

With a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern, that signaled a monster being dispelled, Percy felt something land on the ground beside his feet.

It took all his willpower not to look down when he felt something warm oozing into his sock, and the little dying snake heads tugging at his shoelaces.

Percy looked away from the ball to see Naruto standing were Medusa had previously been. His form was soaked in Medusa's green blood.

"Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes still tightly closed. Percy guessed that he could still hear the thing at his feet gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck."

Annabeth came up to them, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. "Don't move." She said.

Very, _very_ carefully and without looking, Annabeth bent down and wrapped the monster's head in the black cloth, then picked it up.

"Grouse." Percy said looking at the bundle that was dripping green juice. He looked down to look at his feet and groaned. "Come on! These are the only pair I have with me!"

Naruto snorted at him, and took his blind off. "You think that's bad?" he asked. "Try being covered in the stuff." He said causing Percy to shudder.

"No thanks. I'm good."

Percy looked back at the bundle in Annabeth's hands, "why didn't… why didn't the head evaporate?" he asked, feeling like throwing up his burger.

"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war." Annabeth explained in a somewhat trembling voice. "It's the same as the Minotaur horns. But don't unwrap it. It can still petrify you."

Grover moaned as h climbed down the grizzly statue. He had a big welt on his forehead, his green rasta cap was hanging from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.

Naruto smirked at him, "The Red Baron," he said. "Good job, man."

Grover managed a bashful but yet pained grin. "That really was _not _fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part was. But the crashing into a concrete bear? _Not _fun." He said scratching his nose.

Naruto nodded to him with a grin, "yeah there's no better stress reliever than hitting a monster over the head with a stick, when you're flying over them." He said mischievously as Grover snatched his shoes out of the air.

After that the group stumbled back into the warehouse. They found some old grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. They plopped it on the table where they'd eaten and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.

Finally Percy said, "So we have Athena and whoever this sage guy was to thank for this monster?" the last part was directed at Naruto.

Annabeth flashed him an irritated look. "Your dad actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. And she's apparently still sweet on your dad. That's why she was willing to preserve you. Though I have no idea who this _Sage of Six Paths_ is."

The others turned to Naruto for an explanation. The blonde sighed, "The Sage of Six Paths, or in my language 'Rikudo Sennin'." He started, getting nods from the others. "Well, in my world he is viewed as the one who discovered chakra, and thus founded the arts of Ninjutsu and created the ninja world. But before that he was just a simple priest, wanting nothing but piece for the world. It was long before the Trojan War or any other major event in Greek mythology, and a terrible monster was bringing horror and mass destruction to the world."

Naruto paused to think of how to explain the rest. He knew the story by heart, having read the original myth in the Uzumaki scrolls and the real version in his father's.

"The beast was called the Juubi or the Ten-tails. But anyway the beast was so powerful that even the gods were reluctant to face it. They couldn't face it alone and they knew it. They needed a new type of hero, a hero with abilities never before seen, a hero who abilities could match that of their own. And so they chose a simple priest, and each god blessed him with a portion of their power. Now not every god was willing to give him a portion of their power. And they tested him." He stopped with a pointed look to Annabeth, who got the message.

"That's why Medusa said that there were two people who cursed her." She realized. "My mother was testing the sage." Naruto nodded to her.

"Yes that's the reason." He said.

But Percy was now entranced by the story, "what happened next?" he asked.

Naruto sighed and began again, "After he had been proven worthy, the gods gave him a time frame to train in his new abilities. And it was in this time that he discovered that the body's energy could be used to do incredible feats, he had discovered chakra. A power that not even the gods knew about." Everyone's eyes widened.

"And so it was with this new power combined with those of the gods that formed something that would one day become legendary, even among those of Olympus. He had developed the Rinnegan."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at their gapping faces. He chuckled and continued, "When his training time had finished, he faced the ten-tails. The sage and the beast battled for days. They leveled mountains, created several of the craters that are still found around the world today. But even with the power of chakra and those of the gods, the sage found himself on the losing end of the fight and he was forced to come up with a new way to stop the beast."

The others were hanging on Naruto's every word.

"And come up with a new way indeed. And it was with the last of his chakra that he came up with the greatest and most difficult art that any ninja can hope to learn. He came up with Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing. It was with this art that he was able to stop this beast by sealing it inside of himself, thus he became the first demon vessel. The first jinchuriki if you will."

The others eyes were so wide they could have popped out.

"He s-sealed it into h-himself?" Annabeth stuttered. Naruto nodded to her.

"What happened next?" Percy asked.

Naruto again smirked, but continued with the end of his little history lesson. "After he had stopped the beast, the sage presented himself to the gods. The gods, who were shocked by how much damage the battle had done to the earth, could not let a deed like that go unrewarded. They gave the sage the option to choose what he wanted. They were surprised by what he asked for. Instead of immortality or a seat on Olympus like they believed he wanted, all the sage asked for was that he could be able to teach those who wanted to learn about chakra. Stunned by his heart felt request the gods gave him what he asked for, but with a condition."

"Condition?" Grover asked.

Naruto nodded, "the condition was that while he could pass on his abilities to any he wanted, the sage had to do it in a different realm."

"But that's-" Percy tried but Naruto held his hand up to stop him.

"I know what you're going to say Percy, but if you would just let me finish you'll understand why." He said a small glare directed at his friend.

Percy nodded to him and Naruto again continued.

"When asked why, the gods explained a prophecy to him." Naruto said, "I don't know what it was about, but either way the Sage agreed. And so it was with that decision that the gods created a realm identical to that of the original, but over time it would change to be almost the exact opposite of the original. And while the gods created this new realm the Sage traveled the world gathering followers, to learn the ways of chakra. And so after a year of traveling the world, the sage led his numerous disciples into this new world that would one day become the realm of the Shinobi."

After finishing his story Naruto gazed at his gapping friends, his smirk almost visible through his mask.

"Well, you've got your explanation on the sage." He said, snapping them out of their stunned state.

"But what are we going to do with that?" he asked pointing to the bagged head of Medusa.

They stared at the thing, for several moments. As he stared at a snake head, Percy realized that he was angry at the gods for the quests, for getting them blown off the road and into two major fights on the first day out of camp.

'_At this rate we'll never be able to find the helm or the bolt, much-less make it to L.A. alive before the solstice.' _He thought.

He thought about what Medusa had said, _"Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue."_

He got up, "I'll be back."

"Percy," Annabeth called after him. "What are you-" she didn't get to finish as the door to Medusa's office slammed shut behind him.

Percy searched through said office, and found the account book, it showed Medusa's most recent sales where all to the underworld to decorate Persephone's garden. They were shipped to the address of a DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. Percy stuffed the slip of paper into his pocket and searched the cash register.

Inside he found twenty dollars, a few drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a leather pouch attached for coins. He rummaged around the rest of the office until he found the right-sized box.

He went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip.

But before he poured any drachmas into the pouch he handed the delivery slip to Naruto, who after reading it smirked and scribbled something onto it.

It read:

_The Gods_

_Mount Olympus_

_600th Floor,_

_Empire State Building_

_New York, NY_

_With best wishes,_

_Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki._

_P.S. Nice try with the Harpies, Boltz Breath_

After reading it Annabeth and Grover shared a worried look. "They're not going to like that." Grover warned. "They'll think you guys are impertinent."

Percy filled the pouch with drachmas. As soon as he closed it the box floated off the table and disappeared with the sound of a cash register.

"We _are_ impertinent!" Naruto said his eyebrow twitching.

They both looked to Annabeth daring her to criticize. Thankfully she didn't, seemingly resigned to the fact that the two boys had a major talent for ticking off the gods.

"Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."

'_**Underworld'**_

The ones watching what was going on only stared stunned, at what Naruto and Percy had done.

There was silence for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"I am so going to bring that nickname up at the next council of the gods. Just to annoy Zeus." Hades said, bent over and holding his gut.

Yahiko and Kushina could do nothing but laugh.

'_**Olympus' **_

The entirety of the throne room could only stare at the box Hermes had just delivered to Zeus. They were all waiting for his reaction to the insult.

However three others were just barley hold back there laughter as they stared at the Lord of the Sky. (Do you really need to be told who they are?)

'_Good one!'_ they thought to their grandson.

Meanwhile the said sky lord was just staring at the box with a twitching brow.

'_Boltz Breath?'_

* * *

They were pretty miserable that night.

They camped out in the woods, a few hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously used for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.

They had taken some more supplies from Aunty Em's, mostly some more food and blankets, but they didn't dare light a fire. Yes Naruto could cast a Genjutsu to cover their tracks, but the Harpies and Medusa had provided enough excitement for one day, and they didn't want to attract anymore monsters with the chakra usage.

They decided to sleep in shifts; two would sleep while the other two would take watch. Naruto and Percy took the first shift.

Annabeth curled up on the blankets and was snoring as soon as her head hit the ground. Grover fluttered to the lowest bough of a tree, put his back to the trunk and stared at the night sky.

"You go ahead and sleep, Grover," Naruto told him. "We'll wake you if there's any trouble."

He nodded, but his eyes remained open. "It makes me sad, guys."

Naruto and Percy exchanged confused looks, "what does? The fact that you signed up for these stupid quests?" Percy asked.

"No. _This_ makes me sad." He pointed to all the garbage around the clearing. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."

"Oh, yeah." Percy said. "I guess you'd be an environmentalist."

Grover glared at him. "Only a human wouldn't. Your species is clogging up the world so fast…ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human, much-less two. At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."

"Pam?" Percy asked. "Like the cooking spray?"

Naruto shook his head with a sigh that got the pairs attention, "it's said as Pan, Percy. P-A-N. The god Pan." He said, and looked to a shocked Grover, "he's the reason you want a searcher's license isn't he?"

A strange breeze rustled through the dark clearing, it temporarily over powered the stink of trash and muck. It brought the smell of berries and wildflowers and clean rain water, the things that had once been those woods.

Grover nodded to Naruto, a questioning gaze on his face, "yeah. But how'd you know about Pan?"

Naruto shook his head, "I did a lot of research on the Greek gods after I came to this world. While there wasn't a lot about him, I still got the gist of what the stories said about Pan." he leaned against a tree and looked to the sky.

"To be honest with you, Grover, I agree. With all of the pollution around the world, it's a terrible time for a satyr."

The other two stayed silent for a few moments before Percy asked, "whose Pan? And why do you want to search for him?"

Grover looked at him cautiously, "Pan is the God of the Wild, shepherds and nature. He disappeared two thousand years ago," he told the listeners. "It's said that a sailor off the coast of Ephesos heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, it said: 'tell them that the great god Pan has died!' and when the humans heard the news, they believed it. And since then they've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. In every generation the bravest of satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep."

"And you want to be a searcher?"

"It's my life's dream." Grover said, with a proud nod. "My father was a searcher. And my Uncle Ferdinand…the statue you saw back there-"

"Right, sorry."

Grover shook his head. "He knew the risks. So did my dad. But I'll succeed. I'll be the first to return alive."

Their eyes widened, "hang on- _the first?_" Naruto said, shocked.

Grover took his reed pipes from his pocket. "No searcher has ever come back. Once they set out, they disappear. They're never seen alive again."

"Not once?" Naruto asked. "In two thousand years?"

"No."

"And your dad?" Percy asked. "You have no idea what happened to him?"

"None."

"But you still want to go," Percy said, amazed. "I mean, you really think you'll be the one to find Pan?"

"I have to believe that, Percy. Every searcher does. It's the only thing that keeps us going into despair when we look at what the humans have done to the world. I have to believe that Pan can still be found."

They stared at the orange haze of the sky for several moments after that. Percy was trying to understand how Grover could pursue a dream like that it seemed so hopeless. '_But then again,' _a voice rang in his head. _'Are you any better?'_

Naruto however could understand what Grover's dream meant to the young satyr; after all he had a similar goal.

"You know, Percy," Grover said. "Back at Medusa's when you were searching her office? Annabeth pointed something out."

"What was it?"

"Something strange happened on the bus, and then again when Naruto's clone was facing her. There's something off about that blade of yours Naruto."

Naruto nodded to him, "yeah, I know." He said. "But just what about it makes monsters cower when they see even the hilt?"

The others shook their heads, "I don't know," Grover said. "But you've got to admit that it is wearied. How they reacted, I mean."

Again Naruto nodded, "I know, but dad never said anything about the sword when I opened the scroll it was in."

Grover gazed down from his branch, staring at the two half-bloods for awhile before he turned back to the sky.

"How about _I _take first watch? You two get some sleep."

They wanted to protest but when he started to play his pipes, a soft and sweet tone, their eyes began to feel heavy. After a few more bars they were asleep.

Percy to another nightmare and Naruto into his mindscape, where he would get the surprise of his life.

* * *

As soon as Naruto found himself in the mindscape, he heard something that made him confused, _'moaning?'_

He followed the sounds, until he reached an open space next to a small pond and he froze, and he felt his pants tighten upon seeing what was before him.

**(Lemon)**

Thalia, naked as the day she was born, was pinned down by a tail on each limb. Another tail was rubbing her puckered neither lips. Following the tails what he saw made him even harder than he already was.

Because straddling Thalia's waist and groping her still developing C-cup breasts, and having a tongue war with the one pinned under her was an equally naked Helena. Her other tails were rubbing the two of them sensually.

All Naruto could do was stare at the site before him, with a blush that could put a tomato to shame, and blood dripping from his nose.

That is until he heard a muffled scream of pleasure and realized that Thalia had just cum.

Looking over from their positions on the ground the two girls saw Naruto standing there frozen to his spot, and smirked to themselves. Looking to the one on top of her, Thalia sent a silent message.

Helena responded with a nod and their smirks grew predatory. Helena looked back at the still staring Naruto, and ever so slowly got off of Thalia. She made her movements deliberately slow and made sure that he got a good view of her naked body. She smirked again as she saw Naruto's eyes trail over her form hungrily before locking on to her D-cups.

When Helena had gotten off of her, Thalia sat up and they both raised their hands and sensually made the come here signal with their index fingers.

Naruto could do nothing as his body reacted on its own and walked over to the two girls. Once he was there the girls took one look at each other and then tackled him to the ground and pinned him under them. The next thing he knew was that his mask and shirt had been removed and he was in a fierce three-way tongue duel with Thalia and Helena. They kept at it as their hands began to explore each other's bodies, both the girls moaned as Naruto's hands began to massage one of their breasts.

They pulled back for air, and Naruto took the chance to latch his mouth to one of Thalia's breasts, and began to lick and nibble on the sensitive flesh.

"Narutoooo-kuuun," Thalia moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling his tongue was giving to her.

Naruto smirked into her flesh when he heard her moaning out his name and began to swirl his tongue over the sensitive area around her nipple.

Thalia couldn't believe the pleasure that she was getting as Naruto sucked her nipple and swirled his tongue around the hardened bud, she was moaning his name every few seconds. When he switched to her other breast her moans were heightened. Pretty soon she could feel her end approaching fast, signified by the naught in her stomach that was getting tighter and tighter.

Naruto could tell that she was getting close and stopped much to the girl's disappointment, but the groan she let out to tell him such was changed into a loud pleasure filled scream as one of Naruto's fingers was thrust into her neither lips.

Now she was moaning uncontrollably, and those were only increased when Naruto added a second and picked up the pace.

Naruto felt the walls of her opening trying to pull his fingers in deeper, the muscles were starting to tighten around them and he knew her release was about to happen. So he added another finger to and began to suck on her left nipple, while his unoccupied hand started to knead her other breast.

Thalia was on cloud nine with the amount of pleasure that was being given to her, and when her release hit, she yelled out in unbearable pleasure, "NARUTO-KUN!" and her pussy gushed her love juices onto his fingers.

When Thalia came, her walls had clamped down on his fingers so tight that Naruto had almost lost feeling in them, and said walls had become searing hot. She slumped against him panting up a storm as she came off her orgasmic high but she had a small happy smile on her face as she rested her head against his shoulder. She looked up to him when she felt him moving and blushed at what she saw.

Naruto had brought his hand up to his nose and had begun to sniff at his fingers.

As he did so Naruto was intoxicated by her scent, "you smell heavenly Thalia-hime."

Her blush reddened when he said that, and watched as he began to lick them clean. Naruto discovered that Thalia tasted better than anything he had ever tasted before, ramen included. "Mmmm, and you taste just as heavenly too." He said as he finished the first and moved to the second. Thalia blushed even more as she saw him licking up her juices.

As Naruto finished with the second finger and was about to move to the third, a hand reached out from behind them, drawing their attention and simultaneously turning them to Helena, said vixen brought his hand to her own mouth and began to clean the last digit, all the other two could do was stare, both of them becoming even more turned on as they watched.

Helena smirked as she cleaned Naruto's finger when she saw them staring. "I have to agree with you Naruto-kun. Thalia-Chan tastes goooood." She said drawing out the last word for added affect.

"But I think it's my turn." she said, as she began to lean back, and spread her legs so they could see her pussy, drenched with her own sex juices. Helena brought a hand to it and spread the folds so they could see the pink muscles on the inside.

"Please Naruto-kun pleasure me." She said, looking at him lustfully.

Naruto smirked as he moved Thalia off of him, "of course my vixen-hime." He whispered, leaning his face down.

As his face became level with Helena's pussy, Naruto could smell her arousal. It was driving him crazy.

He gave it a tentative lick. Helena gasped when he did so; it had sent waves of indescribable pleasure through her. Naruto smirked to himself when he heard her and began to lick her folds continuously; Helena began to moan out in pleasure as he did so, and her legs wrapped themselves around his head, pushing him against her crotch. Naruto's tongue spread her outer lips and began to explore her insides. He found the taste to be just as appealing as Thalia's.

Thalia found herself staring at what was happening before her with wide eyes and a blush. She wished Naruto had done that to her. She found herself becoming hornier and hornier as she watched and gained a mischievous glint in her eye. And she crawled over to the two.

Helena was moaning uncontrollably. Loving the feeling the Naruto's tongue was giving her. She was surprised when she found herself staring at a wet and puckered pussy. She gained a small smirk when she realized what Thalia wanted her to do, and began to lick and suck on the girl's womanhood.

Thalia began to moan out again when she felt the fox girl's tongue go to work. This was a whole new level of pleasure that she had never experienced before. Helena's own moans from Naruto' ministrations added to the effect and it wasn't long before she felt her second orgasm coming.

Helena wasn't that far behind her. She could feel the naught building in her stomach; she got a naughty idea and smirked into Thalia's pussy. She began to move her tails.

Thalia's eyes widened when she felt Helena's tails rub against her body. She gasped as they began to massage her breasts, rubbing against the nipples. She moaned again as they did this, and moved lower on her body, they swirled around her stomach, tickling the smooth skin. A single tail moved lower and around to her back. It began to rub against her soft and plump rear. Thalia moaned; her release was getting so close. Then it happened. The tail that had been rubbing her ass suddenly plunged into her rear and began to thrust into her.

The sudden intrusions mixed with the vibrations of Helena's moans caused her to climax.

Helena was right behind her, as Naruto had suddenly remembered something from the 'Icha Icha' books he read. He started to lick his vixen's clit, sending his tongue under the hood and probed the sensitive knob. That did it for her and she came the same time Thalia did.

"!" both the girls yelled out, Thalia's pussy flooding Helena's mouth and face with her juices, and Helena as her loins tightened and her legs' grip on Naruto's head became vice like, her tails went stiff inadvertently prolonging Thalia's orgasm because the tail she had in her rear had hit a really sensitive spot, and her pussy flooded her sex juices. Naruto tried to lap all of Helena's up but some of the fluid got on his face.

When he was about to swallow his mouth full Naruto was pulled up into a kiss with Thalia, and before he knew it her tongue had stolen a portion of what was in his mouth.

After Helena had started to come down from her high she looked to see that Thalia and Naruto were kissing, and she could see some of her own juices being stolen from his mouth.

When she pulled back Thalia tasted her stolen drink and swirled it around in her mouth, "Mmmm," she moaned swallowing it, "you taste good Lena-Chan." She said looking over her shoulder seductively, she watched as Helena looked at her, and began to clean her own face free of Thalia's juices. "As do you Lia-Chan." The vixen said back, meeting the dark haired girl's eyes.

The two girls stared at one another, before they nodded, and their eyes gained a devious gleam.

Before he knew it Naruto was once again tackled to the ground, and was in a fierce tongue duel with Helena, her breasts were being pushed up against his chest. But unlike before Naruto felt a pair of soft hands trail down his chest and rest on the bulge in his pants. Naruto moaned into Helena's mouth as the hands grasped his member through the fabric, and Thalia's husky voice whispered in his ear.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you feel like you could use some _relief, _as well." She breathed, and her hands began to fumble with his belt buckle.

Naruto's eyes widened when both his pants and boxers were ripped off after Thalia had unclasped his belt, and her soft hands began to gently stroke his thick shaft.

Thalia blushed when she got a clear view of Naruto's cock, 's_-so big!' _she thought. _'He has to be seven inches at the very least!'_ she began to stroke him, and found great satisfaction when she heard him groan, happy that she could get that reaction out of him.

Naruto began to push Helena away from him, but she instead pushed herself harder against him and practically shoved her tongue down his throat. "W-wait…Thalia-Chan…oh Kami." He tried to get out but couldn't do to a mixture of Helena still tongue wrestling with him, and pleasure at Thalia's ministrations.

As Thalia was stroking his cock Naruto was moaning into Helena's mouth. Thalia smirked as she kept him distracted and leaned her head down to get a closer look at the meat pole in front of her. She could see every vein that bulged during every pulse. She blushed as an idea came to her, and she licked Naruto's member from the very bottom of the shaft up to the head, moaning as she did so, she found that she liked his taste.

Naruto groaned, and his cock twitched when she licked him, the pleasure that had coursed through his body was indescribable.

Thalia heard him and smirked and instead of licking him again, began to take him into her mouth. She stopped at the head and began to suck on it.

Naruto groaned and pushed Helena back, the amount of pleasure that Thalia was giving him was almost unbearable. "T-Thalia-hime…that feels…i-incredible." He groaned out.

Thalia blushed at his praise, and started to take more of him in. It didn't take long before she had taken him into her mouth completely. She began to bob her head while she swirled her tongue around his cock, licking it and sucking it every time her head went up and down.

Naruto was now moaning uncontrollably, and he began to feel his release building. "I-I'm gonna c-cum!" he warned and Thalia picked up her pace, eager to taste his seed.

Helena smirked to herself. She got off of Naruto's chest and crawled down to where Thalia was and began to help her. Every time Thalia bobbed her head, Helena would run her tongue up and down his length.

Now the pleasure Naruto felt was multiplied tenfold, and he cried out his orgasm, "Ahh!" and he exploded into Thalia's mouth.

When Naruto had cum, Thalia had tried to get all of his thick, ropy semen to fit in her mouth, but there was too much of it, and some of it dribbled off her chin as she pulled away.

She swirled the thick batter around in her mouth, tasting it, memorizing the flavor, _'A little bitter and salty, but it's not half bad.' _She thought.

She made a show of swallowing the load, "yummy." She said, using her fingers to clean her face of his semen.

Helena grabbed her hand as Thalia moved to lick her fingers clean, and cleaned them for her. "Mmmm." She groaned as she orally assaulted Thalia's digits, "so good."

When Naruto saw this happening his member stiffened again. The girls saw this and once again smirked to each other, and nodded.

Thalia crawled on top of Naruto, and positioned her leaking pussy above his cock. Naruto was surprised by her actions, and just as she was beginning to lower herself, he stopped her.

Thalia looked at him with a frown, wondering why he stopped her. Did he not find her appealing? Was she not good enough for him? Were a few of the thoughts that ran through her head.

But what she saw in his eyes was not any of the emotions that would confirm those thoughts, what she saw was pure concern and confusion.

"Are you sure you want this Thalia-Hime?" Naruto asked, his voice low, "If we do this now there's no turning back."

Thalia nodded to him, a small smile on her face, "yes Naruto-kun I'm sure." She said.

Seeing his eyes still held some doubt, her face morphed into a serious expression and she decided to say what had been on her mind recently. "I have never been more certain about anything else in my life." she stated. "When you freed me from the tree, and promised that you would never leave me, I was so happy, but yet at the same time I was confused by what my heart was feeling. It felt like it was going to burst from my chest in happiness. And when you fought Ares, the thought of you dying…it almost breaks my heart just thinking about it. " She said a sad look now adorning her face. "It took me awhile to understand what those feelings that I had were, but now that I have realized them," she paused, and took a deep breath, unsure about how she was going to say the next part. "I want you to have my virginity. I want you to be the only one I ever give myself to. I want to bear your children some day. Because I-I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard her confession. She loved him? She wanted him to be the only one she would ever be with?

His heart was bouncing around in his chest in pure happiness, and he realized just what his feelings for her were in that moment.

Thalia was getting worried when Naruto didn't reply; she was scared that he might not reciprocate her feelings.

"Thalia." Naruto said a blank look on his face. His look drew an even more worried look from Thalia, and a slight one from Helena who was sitting close to them, somewhat eager to watch the upcoming fireworks, and somewhat tense about what Naruto would say.

Naruto's face suddenly broke into a small, soft smile. "I love you too." He said.

His words brought immense relief to the two others, and Thalia's eyes began to water with happy tears. She kissed him with as much love and passion as she could muster.

Naruto happily returned the kiss, and rolled them over so he was the one on top. He pulled back drawing a disappointed groan from the girl under him, and lined himself up to her opening, but before he moved any further he had to be sure.

"Are you sure you really want this?" he asked, "I can w-" he was silenced when Thalia pulled him down into a heated kiss. She pulled back and glared at him slightly, "Naruto, I am absolutely sure about this." She said, "Now shut up and take me!" she ordered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto sighed in acceptance, and slowly began to push his cock into her folds, never taking his eyes from Thalia's own. They both moaned when Thalia's neither lips opened, they moaned even louder when the whole head went in. He moved deeper and eventually felt Thalia's hymen blocking him. He looked to her for permission. Thalia nodded and braced herself. She knew the next part would hurt.

Naruto pulled out until just the head was left in and in one strong, fast thrust he had penetrated the hymen and buried himself completely inside Thalia's pussy. He almost came right then and there; she was so tight, and wet!

Thalia cried out on pain as her virginity was ended, her nails dug into Naruto's back, and her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him from moving. Tears of pain rolled down her face, and blood leaked out of her pussy. Naruto felt extremely guilty for being the one to cause her such pain, and he leaned down to kiss her tears away, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he did so.

After a few minutes of not moving, Thalia looked up at him and nodded, "I'm fine now…you can move Naruto," she said.

Naruto nodded and ever so slowly began to move his hips, he pulled out a few inches before thrusting himself back in. They both groaned when he did so, the sensations that had shot through their bodies had been better than they could have imagined.

Naruto began at a slow tempo; he wanted to savor the moment. But Thalia's walls were so tight; they were almost driving him insane.

Thalia still felt some pain when Naruto moved but that was quickly being drowned out by the immense pleasure she was feeling. All her nerves were being stimulated; her body felt like a live wire, and the fullness that she felt made her feel complete.

"H-Harder…Naruto-kun." She moaned, wanting more of the pleasure that Naruto was providing her. Naruto groaned and began to pick up the pace. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the clearing. Naruto kissed Thalia as he continued to pound into her; one of the girls he loved was moaning into his mouth and was rubbing her tits into his chest.

"Y-You're so tight, Lia-Chan." Naruto moaned as he grabbed her hips and began to pull her into his thrusts.

As he did this Naruto looked down on Thalia to see her start to pinch her own nipples and moaning in pleasure. Her expression was that of total and utter sexual bliss. Just the sight of that made him almost climax. He didn't know it but his animalistic instincts began to take over, and he became more feral looking. He didn't notice because the feeling that he got by making love to Thalia was enough to block anything else but the girl in question from his mind.

Thalia couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was feeling, it was pure euphoria. She looked up to her lover and saw much to her shock that Naruto was beginning to look more feral. His whiskers became darker, his pupils turned slit like, and his canines lengthened. To Thalia, it added to the overall hotness of the scene, and she could feel her end getting close.

"FASTER NARUTO!" she shouted.

A low growl escaped Naruto's throat, his hips became a blur and the veins in his arms began to show as he literally pounded his crotch into her.

Thalia began to scream out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her hard, and her body began to spasm uncontrollably.

Naruto felt his own orgasm coming and he began to speed up his thrusts even more. Due to her orgasm Thalia's walls had clamped down on him and they became searing hot. "T-Thalia-Chan, I'm gonna-"

He was cut off when Thalia's legs tightened around his waist to stop him from pulling out and she shouted through her sexual high, "INSIDE! CUM INSIDE ME!"

What was left of Naruto's self control slipped as she shouted those words, he pulled her into his thrusts as he again sped them up. His whole body was shaking from the effort to hold out as long as it could. Naruto let out a bestial roar as he slammed his cock into Thalia's pussy as deep as he could go and came, flooding her insides with his semen.

Thalia's own orgasm was amplified when she felt Naruto's thick batter inside her, and her body once again started to shake out of control.

So lost in their passion neither noticed when they bit each other on the shoulder, each channeling a small amount of chakra through their teeth as they did so (Thalia did so unconsciously, because she doesn't know how to channel chakra…yet). Their pleasure spiked again when they bit each other, and they found themselves climaxing again. Naruto painting Thalia's insides white with the fresh load of semen, and Thalia drenching Naruto's cock with her juices, her pussy milking him for all he was worth.

Naruto collapsed beside her, his features turning back to normal. They were both panting up a storm from their love making. Thalia had a small happy smile on her face as she turned her head to look at the man beside her. She was about to say something when they heard a moan come from there left. They looked over and saw the Helena was there and she was Cumming on her fingers.

They blushed when they realized that she had watched them, and was masturbating to the sight. Helena opened her eyes to see them looking at her with small blushes and smirked to herself. She began to crawl over to them slowly, seeing her do this made Thalia blush more and Naruto to become hard again.

"Oh, are you ready for more Naruto-kun?" Helena asked seductively when she saw his member stiffen. All Naruto could do was stare as she made her way towards him.

Helena smirked when he didn't answer, "I would hope so." She said, straddling him, "because we are far from done." She locked his lips with hers in a very passion filled kiss.

As she kissed him Helena began to rub her pussy against the tip of Naruto's cock. They both moaned in anticipation when they felt pleasurable volts running through them.

Naruto pulled back, just enough to look her in the eyes, he saw the emotions they held, they were the same as his, pure love and lust. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted it too, but…"are you sure?" he asked softly.

Helena nodded, to him, "very." She said before raising herself up and slamming herself down on him. Helena cried out in pain when she felt him stretch her. She may have lost her hymen due to intensive training centuries ago, but that did not mean that she wasn't a virgin, or that it hurt any less when she allowed him to take it. She grasped onto Naruto so tightly that her nails painfully dug into his back and dew a small amount of blood. Tears rolled from her eyes, and she buried her head into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto could do nothing but hold her tight and try to sooth her pain. Her gently kissed the top of her head and whispered sweet nothings in her ears.

It took a few minutes before she began to slowly move her hips.

Helena still felt some pain but like it had with Thalia, it was quickly replaced by the pleasure of their joining.

Naruto groaned in pleasure at what he was feeling. It was incredible.

"S-So tight, Lena-Chan." He groaned, beginning to thrust his hips upwards to match her thrusts.

"Ahh…Naruu…" Helena moaned out, arching her back as she rode him.

Naruto found himself staring at Helena's breasts. Every movement she would make they would bounce in place. His hands reached up and began to knead them. Helena's eyes widened and she gasped in pleasure.

"Narutoooo." She moaned.

Naruto smirked at her and switched their positions, now he was the one on top. Helena let out a small 'eep' of surprise but that was soon turned into a pleasure filled gasp as Naruto began to thrust into her with reckless abandon.

"S-So g-good!" Helena moaned, raking her hands through Naruto's hair.

Naruto's eyes were closed in pleasure as he continued to pound into the vixen beneath him. And it was due to that that he didn't notice that his features were once again becoming feral.

"You feel so good Lena-hime." He moaned his voice coming out deeper than it normally was. He latched his mouth onto her nipple and sucked hard on it, causing Helena to moan louder as more pleasure shot through her.

Helena's eyes widened when she noticed how feral Naruto had become. He looked much like he did when he used her chakra, and the sight made her even hotter.

There was a sudden rush of pleasure as Naruto rubbed her most sensitive spot bringing her over the edge, and with a silent scream she came, her walls clamping down on Naruto and drenching his cock with her juices.

As she came her walls got tighter and tighter, making Naruto come close to his end, "L-Lena-hime I-" he was interrupted when her legs wrapped around his waist and she screamed, "COME INSIDE ME NARU-KOI!"

And like when Thalia had shouted them, those words caused Naruto's self control slip. It was with another roar that he buried himself as deep as he could and unloaded his seed deep within her.

They both yelled their releases out to the heavens before they both bit each other on the shoulder and channeled there chakra through their teeth.

And like before their pleasure spiked and they came again. Naruto flooding Helena's insides with the fresh load semen, and Helena drenching Naruto's cock and milking it for what it was worth.

Naruto collapsed beside Helena, his features once again becoming normal. Both of them panting in exhaustion.

**(Lemon end)**

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him. He looked down to see Thalia and Helena grinning up at him happily. Naruto smiled at his lovers as he wrapped his arms around them.

"So does this mean what I think it does?" he asked jokingly, looking down at the two girls resting their heads on his chest.

They nodded to him, "yeah, it does." Helena said. "You are ours and we are yours."

Thalia nodded in agreement, "but if any other girl wants to be with you they'll have to convince us." She said, "Not that I mind sharing." She muttered closing her eyes and snuggling into Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled and looked up at the dark sky of the mindscape. He wondered how he got this lucky.

"I love you Lia-hime, Lena-hime." He said as his eyes began to drift closed.

"We love you too." They said back as one.

And with that the three lovers surrendered themselves to blissful sleep, never noticing marks forming on their shoulders.

* * *

**Done! Well hope you all liked the lemon. Please tell me what you think of it, because like I said before it the first one I have ever written. **

**I know the history about the sage didn't cover his time in the shinobi realm but that is for a later time. To tell the truth that part just kinda popped into my head.**

**And I'm sorry if this chap seemed a little more focused on Percy but I intend to branch from the main story a little farther down the line.**

**So the mystery around Naruto's blade thickens. You'll have to read on if you want to know more about it. **

**Please review.**


	11. A train ride

**Hey everyone! Good news! This fic finally reached 100 reviews!**

**Most of you guys seemed too really like the lemon, and thank you for all your positive reviews, I really appreciate them. I really wasn't expecting there to be as many as there was, to tell the truth. But I will say this, lemons will not be a dominating part of the story, there will be the occasional one thrown in here or there, but there won't be too many of them.**

**I personally believe that too many lemons ruin a good story. But please don't let that discourage you from reading this. There will be more down the line, but like I said not too many.**

**There were some reviews that said that Percy was a bit of a wimp. It may seem that way but I just haven't a right place to reveal what he's capable of. I might just have to hold up until he faces Ares himself.**

**To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: A train ride, and a discovery.**

_He jumped from roof top to roof top, masking his presence, following his prey. _

_The figure looked down at his target, a young man no less than seventeen and no more than nineteen, carrying two items that radiated immense power under his arms. The boy was running, as if his life depended on it, from the ones he had stolen from. In all honesty if he was able to catch him, his life really would depend on his running._

'Not that it'll help,' _the figure thought with a sinister smirk._

_He watched as the boy stopped for a quick rest. The predator took his chance to surprise his prey. _

_He jumped from the buildings, and landed in a crouch in front of the boy, who froze in fear and surprise. _

"_You know," he said, standing up and crossing his arms. "Steeling from the gods is highly frowned upon."_

_The boy stared at the figure in fear; only the lower part of his face was visible as the rest was in the shadows, before what could be seen of it turned into a smirk, "I should have known that you would be the one to find me." He said. _

"_Ares."_

Naruto jerked awake when he felt someone shaking him. His eyes opened only to be shut again due to the blinding sunlight.

"Well," a voice to his right snickered. "The Prince of the Dead lives."

Naruto groaned in annoyance, his head was filled with the image of his dream; he could still hear the person's voice. It sounded strangely familiar too.

It was then that he remembered the _activities _he and the girls had had in the mindscape and it brought a small blush to his face. He was inwardly thankful that mask covered it.

"H-How long was I out?" he asked, looking up to a smirking Annabeth.

"Long enough for me to find something for breakfast." She tossed him a bag of nachos. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."

Naruto looked over to where Annabeth was pointing with unfocused eyes to see Grover, sitting cross-legged on a blanket with a dirty, and unnaturally pink, poodle.

Said poodle yapped and bounded off of Grover's lap and onto Naruto's, licking his masked cheek.

Naruto chuckled, "he-he. Hello little one."

Grover chuckled a bit, and said, "She likes you."

After calming the little animal down enough to where it was just sitting down and waging its tail happily, Naruto looked to Grover with a raised brow. "You can talk to animals?"

Grover nodded, "Yeah. It comes with being part goat."

Naruto nodded before Percy shot straight up, his eyes wide and gasping for breath.

The others stared at him worriedly; concerned for their friend, and wondering what had gotten him so worked up.

"You okay, Percy?" Naruto asked his eyes narrow.

"Y-Yeah." Percy said, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Another dream?"

Percy nodded, not bothering to say anything as he calmed himself.

After calming down, Percy looked up to see the poodle who growled at him.

Grover shook his head, "no, he's not."

Percy quirked a brow but shook his head, not the least surprised that Grover could talk to animals.

The poodle continued to growl at him, Grover started to look a little nervous. "Percy, Naruto, meet Gladiola. Gladiola meet Percy and Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, and continued to pet the now named Gladiola; Percy stared at Annabeth, figuring she would crack up at the practical joke he hoped they were playing on him.

When she didn't he sighed and shook his head, "whatever."

The poodle continued to growl. Grover rubbed the back of his head, "Percy, you might want to say hello to her."

Percy turned to Grover with a blank expression, "I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," he said. "Forget it."

Naruto sighed, "Percy," he said. "I said hello to the poodle, Annabeth said hello. You say hello to the poodle."

The poodle bared her teeth.

Percy said hello.

After that, Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and had struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for her return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to her family, but if it meant helping her new friends then she was willing to, especially since they needed all the money they could get.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked.

"She reads signs," Grover said. "Duh."

Percy shook his head. "Of course. Silly me."

"So we turn in Gladiola," Naruto explained. "We get the reward money, we use that combined with what we already have, and buy tickets to Los Angeles."

As he said that Naruto couldn't help but think about his dream-Ares, the master bolt, his father's Helm, and the voice that seemed so familiar. They all waited for them some place in the west.

For some reason though, the dream hadn't felt like a dream. It had felt as if he had actually been in Ares' place, like he had been the god himself. It was almost like he had been reliving an old memory.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Percy warily say, "Not another bus."

Naruto looked up to see Annabeth shaking her head. "No," she agreed.

She pointed downhill. To some train tracks they hadn't seen the night before. "There's an Amtrack station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west bound train leaves at noon."

* * *

"So that's three hundred and twenty three dollars," Naruto said, counting out the bills.

They were standing in front of the ticket booth of the station. After turning Gladiola over to her owners and getting the reward they had immediately gone to the station to purchase their tickets.

Annabeth nodded to him and held out her hand for the cash, "right," she said. "I'll get the tickets."

Naruto nodded to her gave her the money.

As they watched her walk up to the booth Naruto felt the girls in his head stirring, he smiled under his mask, _'morning ladies.' _

"_Good morning Naruto-kun/_**Koi**_." _They replied.

'_Have a good rest?' _he asked, blushing slightly at the honorific Helena used.

Thalia nodded to him a large, happy smile on her face. _"Best sleep I've ever had!"_

"**Yep, defiantly the best night of my life!" **Helena exclaimed causing the other two to blush when images of the night before flashed through their minds.

"_S-So what's the plan for today?" _Thalia asked, trying to get her blush under control, and wiping her nose free of the blood that had started to fall.

'_W-We're getting train tickets west. So that we can get to Los Angeles faster.' _Naruto explained trying to control his own blush and sending a silent pray of thanks to his father it covered his red face.

Just as Helena was about to say something, Annabeth came back with their tickets. "Alright," she said, walking up to the group. "There wasn't enough to get all the way to L.A. it was only enough to get as far as Denver, with a quick stop in St. Louise."

The others nodded and they boarded the train.

* * *

They spent two days in the train, heading west through hills, over rivers, and past the amber waves of grain fields.

They weren't attacked once, but neither Naruto nor Percy relaxed. Naruto due to years of shinobi training was paranoid. Percy, because he felt that they were traveling around in a display case, being watched from above and below, he felt that something was waiting for the right opportunity to attack.

They tried to keep a low profile because their names and pictures were plastered all over the front of several East coast newspapers. The _Trenton register-News_ showed the picture that was snapped by the tourist as they had gotten off the Greyhound bus in Manhattan. Naruto's and Percy's eyes were wild looking. Their swords were metallic blurs in their hands. They could have been baseball bats or lacrosse sticks.

The caption read:

_Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus with thirteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken (also wanted), where they accosted several elderly female passengers. The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Uzumaki and Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boys are traveling with two other teenage accomplices. Jackson's stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to both boys' capture. Uzumaki's mother, Konan Hariken, refused to comment._

"Don't worry," Annabeth told them. "Mortal police could never find us." But she didn't sound so sure.

The rest of the day Percy spent alternately pacing the length of the train (he had a hard time sitting still it seems) or looking out the window.

Once, he spotted a family of centaurs galloping across wheat field. He had looked around the passenger car to find nobody had noticed; the adult passengers had their heads buried in their laptops or magazines. Another time, around the evening, he saw something huge moving through the woods. He could've sworn it was a lion, except that lions don't live wild in America. He lost sight of it after leapt through the trees.

As for Naruto, he had alternated between meditating, talking to Helena and Thalia, or thinking about his dream.

Currently, he was in the mindscape talking to Helena and Thalia about the dream.

'_**Mindscape'**_

"... I don't understand it guys. I know it was a dream, but why was it about Ares finding the one who stole Zeus' master bolt and Dad's helm?"He asked, confused.

The girls just shook their heads; they really had no idea as to why.

"I really have no idea Naruto-kun." Thalia said. "Usually, when a half-half blood gets dreams like those it means that it's a prediction of the future, their mind is trying to tell them something, or, in really rare cases, a god is contacting them."

Naruto nodded to her, all the reasoning's sounded possible, but it still didn't explain why it felt like he was reliving the event.

"While it could be one of those, Lia-Chan," He started. "It still doesn't explain why it felt like I was Ares himself. And I'm sure that no god is trying to contact me since if it was Dad he would send his messenger, and I really don't know any other gods that would want to talk to me."

Thalia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what to say about that then Naruto-kun, I haven't had any dreams like that in my life, so I can't help you there." She said a little sheepishly.

Naruto sighed. Going over this repeatedly and not getting any answers was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I think that I might have an idea."

When they heard Helena say this, the Naruto and Thalia turned their attention to her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well," Helena started, unsure about how to explain it. "I'm not entirely sure it's what is happening, but there's a possibility that your human path may have unconsciously used its abilities on Ares when you fought him. And you might be experiencing his recent memories in your sleep."

The others looked at her surprised, it sounded possible when she explained her idea. It would explain why Naruto was having those images, why he felt as if he was Ares and it would defiantly explain why it felt like he was in a memory.

But Naruto had to point something out.

"B-But, Lena-Chan, it couldn't have been that. Remember what the scroll said about the Rinnegan? It said that if I were to read someone's mind, then it would suck out that person's soul as a side effect." He protested.

Helena nodded to him, "true." She said. "But, you shouldn't forget that Ares is a god, and by being one it also means that he is immortal, and by being immortal it means that, while you can get seriously injured, nothing can kill you."

"Okay," Naruto said, slowly processing the information. "But if this is what's happening, then why am I only getting them now? Why not when I was passed out after the fight?"

Helena shrugged, "I don't know Naruto-kun, but it could be because you were talking to Masumi and your mind wasn't allowed to rest. With the recent fights and the news of the thefts your mind has been to active to rest or process what it took from Ares. As to why you're getting them now," here she blushed. "It could be that our, um, _escapade _last night allowed your mind to finally relax enough to process Ares' memories."

Naruto and Thalia were bright red at the reminder of their recent _activates, _but they shook it off as Helena's explanation registered in their minds.

"That," Naruto began.

"Actually sounds like the most possible explanation." Thalia finished for him.

Helena nodded to them, "keep in mind though; there is a possibility that there are more dreams to come." She warned and Naruto nodded. While it would be unsettling to view someone else memories, it would give him the chance to find his father's helm and quite possible the location of the master bolt.

"But this also opens up a whole new possibility for the human path." Helena said with a thoughtful look.

The others looked confused, "what do you mean?" Naruto asked a brow quirked.

"Well, it's just a thought, but what if you could push the mind reading ability to the point that you wouldn't need to pull out a person's soul?"

Her idea/question brought her wide eyes from both Naruto and Thalia. Naruto because, while he had trained with the Rinnegan and it abilities thoroughly, he had never thought of the possibility. But now that Helena had suggested it he was mentally berating himself for not thinking of it.

Thalia was just surprised since she didn't know all that much about the Rinnegan, other than what she had asked about.

"H-How, did I not think of that?" Naruto asked himself, all the possibilities now running through his mind.

Helena giggled, but then her eyes gained a devious gleam. She looked over to Thalia who saw the look in her eyes. She blushed, but nodded with an equally devious look on her face.

"I don't know Koi." Helena said getting up from where she sat and beginning to walk over to Naruto, whose back was facing them. "But I think it's time we stop with these troublesome thoughts, and get to something that will be far more productive and _pleasurable." _

Naruto's brow quirked when he heard her sultry voice. He smirked when he felt two pairs of slender arms wrap around his chest.

For the next few hours all that could be heard in the mindscape were the sounds of their passionate love making.

'_**Outside the mindscape'**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, to see Annabeth and Percy conversing in the seat across from him. (I always imagined the dining car to be lined with booths so that's how it is this story. Just so you guys don't get confused.)

"…sounds like Hades' throne room. But why would he be laughing? He rarely does." He heard Annabeth saying.

"But he offered my mother in trade. Who else can do that?" Percy asked.

"Ares maybe, but if by some weird way it was Hades, I guess he could've meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.'" Annabeth said sounding unsure. "But don't you remember? Hades doesn't want a war with the Olympians, his helm was stolen too."

"Yeah, but-"

"You know," Naruto said, sitting up straight and sending them an annoyed look. "I would appreciate it if you guys didn't go around talking about stuff like that behind my back."

"R-Right." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Mind telling me what you've been dreaming about? Since that is what you guys were discussing." Naruto asked curious as to what it was to have him talking about his dad behind his back.

And so they did. After the explanation Naruto sat with his head bent, thinking over what he had heard.

The chasm Percy described sounded a lot like Tartarus. Whatever that thing that was trying to get Percy to help it rise, sounded like it was really old, older than even the gods. One thing was clear to Naruto, whatever was down there was dangerous. But one thing stood out the most to him. Whoever it was that had been speaking to the thing in the pit, Naruto was sure it was the same person Ares had confronted.

He sighed; if the feeling in his gut was anything to go by, then things were going to get hectic in the future.

He looked up to see Percy and Annabeth looking at him expectantly. Naruto shook his head, "I honestly don't know what to tell you Percy, but I think things are going to get rough pretty soon."

"Yeah," Percy said, sighing in depression. "I thought you'd say that."

They sat in silence for awhile before Annabeth decided to break it.

"Percy," she said hesitantly. "We may not know who it is who wants the bolt, but you can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom especially if Ares is working with them."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He may not know what it was that was in that pit, but if his suspicion was correct then…he shivered, he didn't want to think of the possibility.

"What would you do if it was your dad?" Percy asked. His voice was a little harsh.

Annabeth's eyes became steel, "that's easy," she said. "I'd leave him to rot."

They looked surprised, "you're not serious," Naruto said, his voice reflecting his surprise. But Annabeth's expression did not waver in the least. "Are you?"

Annabeth's grey eyes fixed on him. She wore the same expression she had the moment she drew her sword against the hellhound. She had the look of a warrior. A warrior who had been through many battles and had seen many a comrade die defending what they stood for.

"My dad's resented me since the day I was born," she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't too happy about that. She told him that heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

"But how?" Percy asked. "I mean, obviously you weren't born in a hospital…"

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think he'd remember that as a miracle, right? Like maybe he'd take some digital pictures or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'normal' mortal kids, and tried to pretend that I didn't exist."

Percy stared out of the window, watching the lights of a sleeping town drift by. He wanted to make Annabeth feel better, but didn't know how.

"My mom married a really awful guy," he told her. "Grover and Naruto said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

Annabeth didn't look so convinced, and kept toying with her necklace. Upon closer inspection Naruto saw that she was pinching a gold college ring hanging with the four beads that showed the number of years she had stayed at the camp. He realized that it must have been her father's. Though he wondered why she kept it with her if she hated him as much as she claimed.

"He doesn't care about me," she said. "His wife, my step-mom, treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened-it was usually something with monsters-they would both look at me resentfully, like they were saying, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?" Percy asked.

"Same as I was when I started camp. Seven."

"But…you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood hill by yourself."

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."

Percy wanted to ask what happened, but Annabeth seemed to be lost in sad memories. He decided to wait until she felt like telling him.

Naruto however, found his respect for his fellow blond growing. He knew it took a lot to put up with that kind of treatment on a daily bases, and for seven years too. He could see that it had taken a lot more patience than he probably would have had if he had stayed in Konoha. He left Annabeth to her memories; he already knew the full story thanks to Thalia. He wanted to help Annabeth see that there was still some hope in her family. But he let go for now, any attempts to talk to her would most likely result in failed.

He sighed as both he and Percy listened to the sound of Grover's snoring and watched through the train windows, as the dark fields of Ohio raced by.

* * *

June 13th, eight days before the summer solstice.

Naruto chuckled as Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch. To him it wasn't such a big deal since it looked like the huge handle of a suite case or shopping bag stuck into the ground.

'_Excited, isn't she?' _he thought in amusement.

Inside the mindscape Thalia giggled as she watched her friend. _"You have no idea Naru-kun." _She said. _"I once saw her almost jump out of skin once when she saw a picture of the Parthenon."_

Naruto chuckled again and shook his head as he listened to Annabeth talk about her dreams of becoming an architect and building a monument that would last a thousand years in the gods' honor.

They pulled into the Amtrack station downtown, and the intercom told them they'd have a three-hour delay before departing for Denver.

Grover stretched. "Food." He groaned before he was fully awake.

The others chuckled, "come on goat boy." Annabeth said. "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The gateway arch." She said excitedly. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

Grover, Percy and Naruto exchanged looks.

Percy wanted to say no, but figured that if Annabeth was going, they couldn't let her go alone.

Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters."

Naruto just smiled and nodded to her, "alright. Besides, I'm a little curious about it as well." It was true too, he was, but he had a feeling in his gut that there would be more than they bargained for when they got to the top.

* * *

**Alright everyone that's the end of this chapter. Sorry that it's a short one but I'm kinda busy with school work and other things.**

**I do hope that you all liked it, even if it was a little short.**

**Please review. **


	12. Fight at the gateway Arch

**Hey everyone! New chapter for ya!**

**I apologize for the extremely long wait, but with the holidays taking place and everything I haven't been able to get much time to work one this story as much as my others. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fight in the Gateway Arch.**

One mile and a half-hour later the four friends found themselves walking around the underground museum inside the Arch. Being so late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long.

The museum was full of covered wagons and other stuff from the 1800s. It wasn't exactly what Naruto or Percy would call thrilling, but between Annabeth talking nonstop about how the Arch was built, Thalia and Helena talking to Naruto and Grover passing them snacks, they were doing fine.

Though, both boys kept a wiry eye one everyone around them. They had already had two monster attacks since their quests began, and didn't want to take any more chances than they already had. "Either of you sense anything?" Percy murmured to the two at his sides.

Grover took his nose out of the jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff at the air. "Underground." He said distastefully. "Underground air always has the smell of monsters. It usually doesn't mean anything."

Percy, not feeling very convinced, turned to Naruto and saw a confused look in his face. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't tell." Naruto said taking a look around. "There's foulness in the air, but it's small and keeps moving around. I can't get a fix on it."

That did nothing to calm Percy's nerves, "like Grover said though, it's underground so it's probably nothing." Naruto said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than Percy.

Percy nodded in reluctance.

But they knew something was off, something felt wrong. Neither Naruto nor Percy could shake the feeling that they shouldn't be in the Arch.

"guys." Percy said. "You know the gods' symbols of power?"

Annabeth, who had been in the middle of reading about what construction equipment had been used to build the Arc, looked over. "Yeah?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place…you mean Naruto's dad?"

"Right," Percy said. "Isn't his helm something like your necklace, Naruto?" he asked turning to his spiky haired friend.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, dad's Helm of Darkness. But if what I've heard and read about it, it's like a thousand times more powerful than my necklace, and it allows him to become darkness itself."

Percy gulped a bit and turned to Annabeth to see her nodding along to Naruto's explanation.

"Not only that, but it allows him to melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be seen, touched, or heard." Naruto continued. "My necklace has similar abilities, but like I said, dad's helm is several thousand times more powerful than this little thing is." He said patting his pocket where he kept the control crystal.

"Don't forget." Annabeth cut in. "it also generates a feeling of fear so intense that it can drive a person insane and possibly stop your heart." She said. "Why do you think every rational creature fears the dark?"

"But then…if Ares has it then how do we know he isn't right here, watching us?" Percy asked, shivering as he imagined what the helm could do.

Annabeth, Grover and Naruto exchanged looks.

"We don't." Grover said.

"But I doubt he is." Naruto said, "I'd most likely be able to sense the power the helm gave off before he got anywhere close to us with it."

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better." Percy said sarcastically. "Got any more blue jelly beans?"

The boys had managed to get their jumpy nerves under a level of control when they saw the final part of the Arch's tour…a ride in a tiny elevator car to the top of the Arch. The moment Naruto set his eyes on it he knew there was going to be trouble. He hated confined places and Percy wasn't that far behind in his opinion of the matter.

To make matters worse they got shoehorned into it with a big fat lady with a dog; a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. Percy figured it must have been a Seeing Eye dog because the guards never said a word about it.

Naruto, however, knew something was up. The lady was obviously not blind; those intelligent beady eyes of hers were darting around the room, while the guards took one look at her and said nothing about the dog. Add to the fact that the dog and lady had way more chakra than what a normal human or animal should have had, something wasn't right.

As the car started up to the top the lady turned to Naruto, "no parents?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance. She had pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a matching dress that bulged so much she looked like a blue-jean blimp.

Opening his mouth to answer Naruto was beat to the punch by Annabeth, "they're bellow," she told the lady. "Scared of heights."

"The poor dears."

The Chihuahua growled, and the woman looked down at the animal. "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and extremely vicious.

"That his name?" Naruto asked.

"No." the lady replied with a smile, as if it cleared everything up.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded Naruto of a trash can he had spent the night in once, only it had carpet and was much cleaner. Rows upon rows looked out to the city on one side and the river on the other.

Honestly it was a nice view but if there was anything that Naruto and Percy hated more than being in a confined space, it was being in a confined space six hundred feet in the air. Needless to say they were ready to go quick. Naruto more so than the others, Thalia was starting to get uncomfortable.

'_It's alright Thalia-Chan; we won't be up here much longer.'_ He thought trying to console the girl he knew had a fear of heights. (1)

"_W-We better n-not be." _Thalia stuttered; her eyes closed tightly so she wouldn't be able to see how far away they were from the ground.

Naruto chuckled softly, before he turned his attention back to Annabeth's lecture of the Arch's structural supports, and her opinion of what could have been done to make it better.

She could have been up there for several hours had it not been for the park ranger announcing that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.

Naruto and Percy steered their friends toward the exit and loaded them into the elevator, they would have gotten in themselves when they realized there was already two other tourists inside, leaving no room for them.

"Next car, sirs." The park ranger said.

"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you guys."

Naruto shook his head, if they did that then it would mess everyone up and take even more time, and said, "You guys go on ahead. We'll see you two at the bottom." Percy nodded his agreement, he wanted out of the Arch in as little time as possible. Naruto of course had a faster way down, but he knew he wasn't allowed to use any of his ninja techniques in public. Damn those gods and their rules!

Grover and Annabeth looked nervous, but with a glare sent their way from Naruto they let the elevator door slide shut. The car they were ridding disappeared down the ramp.

Now the only people left on the observation deck were the two half-bloods, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua.

Percy smiled uneasily at the fat lady while Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled right back at them, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth.

Wait a minute.

'_Forked tongue?' _they thought in alarm.

Before either could decide if they'd really saw that, her Chihuahua jumped down at started yapping at them.

"Now, now, sonny," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these people here."

"Doggie!" the little boy cried in joy. "Look, a doggie!"

His parents pulled him back.

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at them, foam dripping from his black lips.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the dog's chakra become fowl and begin to rapidly increase.

"Well then, son." The lady sighed. "If you insist."

Ice started forming in Percy's stomach. "Um, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"

"_Chimera_, dear." The lady corrected making Naruto's eyes widen. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

The lady rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that her skin was scaly and green. When she smiled again Naruto could tell that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes had become sideways slits, that of a reptile's.

The dog barked louder, and with each bark it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to that of a lion. The bark became a roar.

The little boy screamed as his parents pulled him back towards the exit, right into the paralyzed park ranger.

The Chimera was now so tall that it's back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked main, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a viciously spiting serpent for a tail, a ten foot long diamondback growing right out of its behind. The rhinestone collar still hung around its neck, having grown with it, the plate-sized dog tag now easy to read: CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT.954.

'_Damn it, I hate when I'm right!' _Naruto thought as he stared at the beast.

Taking a glance at Percy Naruto saw that he was frozen in his place, and that he hadn't drawn his sword. Speaking of which a poof of smoke later his own was in his hands.

As soon as the bronze blade appeared both the lady and the Chimera flinched but otherwise showed no reaction other than eyeing the blade wirily.

"You should be honored, Naruto Uzumaki, Percy Jackson." The lady hissed. "Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero, much less two, with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters! I am Echidna!"

Both half-bloods stared at her in bewilderment, before they spoke as one, "isn't that some kind of anteater?"

Echidna howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, my son shall destroy you both!"

The Chimera charged, gnashing its lion teeth at them. The boys managed to dodge and landed on opposite sides of the room, Naruto next to the windows and Percy ended up next to the family and the guard, who were now screaming and trying to pry, open the emergency exit door.

Naruto, seeing where his friend had landed and where the Chimera's attention currently was, acted just as Percy uncapped his sword. He yelled, "hey Chihuahua!"

The chimera turned faster than any one of the boys thought possible for a creature of that size.

Before Naruto had the chance to swing his sword, it opened it mouth emitting a heat like the world's largest bonfire and shot a column of blue flames at him.

Naruto didn't have time to dodge; instead he brought his sword in front of him and sent a surge of wind chakra through it. As the flames impacted the sword they split around him, the sword was cutting through them and making a perfect sphere of air in the column. The carpet around Naruto burst into flames as he fought through the searing heat.

As the flames died down Naruto saw that there was now a giant hole in the side if the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges.

'_Great. __We just blowtorched a national monument. Scratch that off my list of things to do in life.' _Naruto thought rolling his eyes.

Glancing over at Percy, Naruto saw that Riptide was now shining brightly in the younger half-blood's hands.

Turning his attention back to the chimera, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw it turn towards his friend and pounce on him. Seeing the incoming lion hybrid, Percy jumped out of its way and slashed at its neck as he regained his balance.

That was his fatal mistake. As his sword sparked uselessly harmlessly off the dog collar, the chimera's forgotten serpent tail whipped around and sank its fangs into Percy's calf.

Naruto stared in horror as his friend let out an ear splitting scream of pain, unable to do anything as he watched his friend try to jab Riptide into the chimera's mouth, only for the serpent tail to wrap around Percy's ankles and pull him off balance, sending riptide out of his hands and spinning out of the hole in the Arch and down into the Mississippi River.

Naruto was pulled out of his stupor when he heard the snake lady chuckling, only to see Percy backing up until he was beside him.

"They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?" Echidna cackled.

The monster growled in response to its mother's words. It seemed eager to finish the heroes off now that one of them was beaten and the other was unmoving.

Suddenly a heavy aura filled the air, everyone turned to Naruto to see him with his head down and his eyes now glowing an eerie blue, three rings present in them.

'_Oh shit, he's mad.' _Percy managed to think through the fiery pain coursing through his body. He knew that Naruto must be extremely angry to use the Rinnegan in this situation. But he couldn't think much more than that. The pain was just too much for him to think clearly. His head was starting to get dizzy, and he had no sword.

"Percy," Naruto growled, getting his attention. "You need to get to the river. It'll get the chimera's poison out of your body." He said as his head rose to show that his iris's were bleeding over to crimson.

"B-But what about you?" Percy gasped, his hand grasping his throbbing leg as he took a weary glance at the glittering water below them. He remembered reading someplace that jumping into water from a few hundred feet in the air was like jumping on solid asphalt.

"I'll be fine." Naruto retorted, turning to glare at Percy. "Besides this is my fight now."

The chimera's mouth began to glow blue, getting ready for another blast.

"You have no faith," Echidna hissed, seeing Percy's reluctance to jump. "Your friend is right, but yet you don't trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. If you were a true son of the sea god then the water would not harm you. It be best if you just died now. The poison is in your heart."

Both boys knew she was right, Percy could feel his breathing slowing, and Naruto could feel his chakra starting to dim. He was dying, short and simple.

Percy backed up a little further and looked over the edge to the water. He remembered a brief time in his memory when he had felt the warm glow of his father's smile when he was a baby. _'Funny,'_ he thought, _'it felt like a dream.' _

But there was no sea god here. This was Mississippi, the dead center of the USA, not the sea.

"Die!" Echidna yelled as the chimera sent another column of blue flame at the boys. The last thing Percy remembered seeing before he felt Naruto's hand pushing him out of the Arch was Naruto's form glowing red before he was engulfed in the blue flames.

Percy had one thought as he plummeted towards the river, _'help me father.'_

* * *

Back in the Arch Echidna was cackling evilly as she watched the flames swirl around the blonde half-blood.

"He-eh-eh! Lord Zeus will reword me well for doing away with that half-blood scum."She cackled.

"**I wouldn't be so sure about that." ** A demonic voice called out of the flames. **"After all, even without Helena's chakra; your fire would not be able to hurt me." **

"Huh?" Echidna said turning her gaze to the dying flames. What she saw made her eyes widen in surprise; Naruto was standing with and angry expression on his face. A red veil of chakra around him protecting him from the flames. His features were feral looking, Naruto's hair was now spikier than ever, and his nails had become claw like.

But that wasn't what had Echidna's or the chimera's attention. It was his eyes, his eye were a dark blood red, three black rings surrounding each of the small black slitted pupils.

Echidna gulped as she viewed those eyes, those were the eyes of legend! And they were glaring right at her and her son.

A low growl emanated from Naruto's throat, as he glared at them. **"You hurt my friend," **he said. **"And that is unforgivable!"**

Naruto's form suddenly vanished from sight and the next thing Echidna saw was Naruto reappearing in the air above the chimera, his sword raised and poised to strike.

When the sword connected the chimera howled in pain and burst into sand. However, instead of blowing away, the sand began to condense around the sword until it covered it entirely from the hilt up.

Naruto and Echidna watched in awed shock as the sand began to attach itself to the blade and begin to change it.

When it cleared Naruto was no longer holding a bronze colored sword with the upper half of a skeleton for its hilt, now he was holding a blazing red long-sword that had the image of a chimera running up its blade and it was surrounded by blue flames.

Naruto stared in awe at his new sword, before he turned to the cowering form of Echidna and smirked.

Echidna meanwhile could do nothing but stare and tremble at what the blade had done to her monster. _'it's just as the legends said! The blade absorbed my son and changed to fit his abilities.' _She thought in fear. _'I'm so dead!'_

**"I may not know what happened with my sword, but you are going to be taking a trip to the underworld now."** Naruto stated. With that said Naruto went on instinct and pointed the his sword at Echidna. The flames surrounding it immediately shot from it and hurled themselves at the reptilian lady.

Echidna could do nothing but scream as the flames incinerated her.

Naruto watched as the blue flames burned threw the monster before he collapsed onto his knees. Helena's chakra receding back into the seal and the Rinnegan vanishing from his eyes. Despite the small amount he had used, Helena's chakra always left him drained after it receded, add that to the amount of chakra he had used to stave off the chimera's flame earlier and he was pretty worn out, not nearly as much as he had been after fighting Ares, but his chakra reserves definitely had a sizable dent in them.

'_Lena-Chan just what the hell was that?' _he asked his tenant/lover.

"**I-I don't know Naru-kun. I've never seen a blade do that kind of thing." **She replied just as shocked and curious as he was.

There was one person however that did not care about what Naruto's sword had done at the moment, and she made her thoughts known.

"_I don't know about you guys, but I for one would like to GET OFF THIS ARCH!" _Thalia shouted hysterically now that the fight was done.

Grinning sheepishly Naruto picked up his now normal looking blade and made the hand sign for the body flicker technique. But before he did anything he took one last look at his sword.

'_Just what are you?' _he thought before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**(1): It's a little ironic isn't it? A child of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, being afraid of heights. **

* * *

**Cut! Okay everyone I'm sorry for the long wait, and if the chapter seemed a little short. But like I said before with the holidays happening I haven't had much time to write as I would have liked and the same goes for the fight scene, I know it's mostly one sided after Percy falls from the Arch, but I did my best to be as original as I could.**

**So the mystery around Naruto's blade thickens. You'll have to read more to find out about it. **

**But please review and tell me how you guys liked this chapter.**

**I hope you all had a wonder full new year!**

**Shadow12 out.**


	13. Locating the Helm

**Hey everyone, shadow12 here with the latest installment to demigod ninja! **

**Thank you all for your reviews, and to answer some questions about the abilities of Naruto's sword, I can't really explain it without giving the mystery way. But have faith in me friends, for the explanation will be coming soon.**

**And I apologize that this is a little short, but I've had a bit of writers block for this and I've been busy as well.**

**To Jubi 67: I'm sorry, but that won't be happening, he already has one goddess and adding anymore would be too much to handle.**

**Ultima-owner: (chuckles) funny.**

**Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series used in the making of this story.**

* * *

"_Never underestimate the power of dreams and the influence of the human spirit. We are all the same in this notion: The potential for greatness lives within each of us."_ _–Wilma Rudolph._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Locating the Helm of Darkness.**

Percy came to shore next to a floating McDonalds.

A block away, every emergency vehicle in St. Louise was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled the area overhead. Strangely the crowd of onlookers reminded him of Times Square in New York on New Year's Eve.

Sighing to himself he walked into the crowd to try to find his friends. Several feet into the crowded area he heard a news lady reporting on the situation. "Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still extremely early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them on the incident."

'_Survivors,' _Percy thought, feeling a surge of relief wash through his body. The park ranger and that family had made it out safely. He only hoped Naruto and the others had as well.

Percy tried to push through the crowd to see what was going on inside the police line.

"…a pair of adolescent boys," another reported was saying. "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show a pair of adolescent boys going wild on the observation deck, somehow setting off this freak explosion in the process, though it is believed that one of them managed to sneak a flame thrower onto the observation deck to do so. Hard as it is to believe Johan, but that's what we're hearing. Again, there have been no confirmed fatalities…"

Percy backed away, trying to keep his head as low as possible. He had to go the long way around the police perimeter if he wanted to avoid the officers and reporters that were swarming everywhere. It was times like this that he wished Naruto had had time to teach him how to cast a Genjutsu before they had to leave for these quests.

He'd almost lost hope of ever finding Annabeth, Grover and Naruto when a familiar voice bleated, "Perrr-cy!"

He turned just in time to get tackled by Grover's bear hug, or was it a goat hug?

"We thought you had gone to Hades the hard way!" Grover cried happily.

Annabeth stood behind them, trying to look angry, but even she looked relieved. "We can't leave either you or Naruto alone for five minutes!"

Percy tried to come up with a retort, but was shocked into silence when Annabeth suddenly appeared in front of him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Percy's breath caught in his throat at the sudden one-eighty in Annabeth's personality, but that was quickly replaced by worry when he felt her form shaking with unshed tears and he wrapped a hesitant arm around the girl. "D-Don't you scare me like that again." Annabeth said trying to fight back a few tears, but failing.

"I'm sorry." Percy muttered quietly, trying to comprehend why the usually out spoken and independent girl was being so clingy.

Annabeth only tightened her grip on him to show she heard him, causing a blush to stain Percy's face.

Meanwhile, Grover watched with a raised brow and an amused smile on his face.

Just as Percy looked about to speak something, or someone, interrupted their little moment.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

With Naruto's voice alerting them to their surroundings, Percy and Annabeth sprang apart faster than the speed of light. Blushes deeply staining their faces as they looked to where his voice had come from, to see him standing there with a curious light in his eyes.

"So," Naruto asked, a sly grin forming under his mask. "Is there anything I should know?" Percy and Annabeth blushed more and shook their heads frantically.

For her part Annabeth had no idea what had caused her to act like she had, all she did know was that she had been worried that Percy might not make it out of the Arch alive, and when she had saw him again an immense feeling of relief had washed through her and she hadn't been able to stop herself from wrapping him into an embrace.

'_Why'd I do that!?' _she thought frantically, trying, and failing, to suppress the blush adorning her face.

Percy was just confused as hell as he tried to understand what Annabeth had done; his face a bright red.

However, they were, thankfully, saved anymore embarrassment when a cop shouted, "Gang way!" From behind them. The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics came out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. Percy and Naruto recognized her as the mother of the little kid who'd been on the observation deck.

She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua-"

"Okay ma'am," the paramedic said, obviously not believing her. "Just calm down. Your family is safe. The medication should kick in any time now."

"I'm not crazy! This one kid pushed his friend out the window before his sword sucked the monster into it and suddenly it was on fire and he used that to destroy the other monster!" then she saw them. "There they are! Those are the boys!"

Turning quickly Naruto and Percy pulled their friends away from the scene and disappeared into the crowd.

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded, pulling herself together. "What did she mean you pushed Percy out of the window? And what's this about a sword sucking the chimera up?"

"Okay, first of all," Naruto said pushing his way through the crowd. "Percy got bit by that thing's tail and he was reluctant to jump, so I had no other choice but to push him. And second, I have absolutely no idea about what happened with my sword." He admitted.

"But it was six hundred and thirty feet!"

"It was ether get him to the river so it would heal him or let him die." Naruto retorted. That seemed to shut her up for now. But Grover had something else on his mind.

"Just what did your sword do?" he asked. Naruto stiffened and turned back to the others to find them looking at him with interested and expectant looks.

"Like I said; I have no idea." He said. "As soon as I hit the chimera with my sword, it just absorbed it and changed its form." Naruto explained with a sigh.

The others exchanged confused looks, neither of them had heard of a sword with abilities like that. But before anyone could respond, they passed another news van, Percy and Naruto almost froze when they heard what the reporter was saying.

"Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki-Hariken. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boys who may have caused this explosion fit the description of two young men wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. _And _the two are believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here are recent photos of the two." The reporter said before continuing, "For those of you aware of the incident; Uzumaki is the one responsible for the Yancey Academy incident, in which he somehow managed to cause a delayed explosion of bright orange paint to cover the intertie of the building; several hours after the school had been released for the summer."

They ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley as Naruto smirked in remembrance at one of his better pranks.

"First things first," Percy told the others, for once starting to sound like a leader. "We have got to get out of this town!"

Somehow, they managed to get to the Amtrack station without getting spotted, though Percy had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto was using a Genjutsu to hide them. They climbed back onboard the train right as it was beginning to pull out of the station. Darkness fell with the police lights pulsing against the St. Louise skyline as the train trudged west.

* * *

"_Come on, where is it?" a voice muttered as a figure walked along a disserted forest path, a small bundle tucked under its arm._

_He was looking for a place to safely hide its package from the ones who would want to take it back. How that kid had managed to convince him to take the stupid helmet and leave him with the bolt would forever be a mystery to him, but what he did know was that he had spoken with words that held a significant amount of power and meaning in them. Far more than what a kid that age should have._

"_Oh well." Ares smirked, "not like any of the others could really understand the true meaning and power of war like I can. And with this it's be all the more easier to win." he said looking at the bundle in his arms before looking up to see that he was at the place he'd been looking for._

_To the untrained eye it looked to be a cavern of some sort, but a god or someone who held a far greater sense of sight and hearing, could tell that it held a great deal more importance than what the average mortal would be able to understand._

_Ares chuckled as he started a long string of hand seals, lifting any barriers around the entrance and proceeded in to hide the symbol of power he knew old corpse breath would be after soon enough. _'They'll never think to look here of all places!'

_A loud roar was soon heard before it was cut off and Ares' laughter soon took its place._

Naruto awoke with a jolt when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He found himself staring into the concerned eyes of his friends who looked deathly pale for some reason.

"W-What's wrong?" he shakily asked, his mind still trying to comprehend what it had seen. That cave, it was familiar somehow, like…he'd been there before.

"A-Are you alright Naruto?" Percy asked as he stared at his friend, "you were muttering like crazy and then you started to let out a lot of killing intent." He said and the others nodded in agreement, if it wasn't for the concealment seal Naruto used to hide them on the train then they were sure the other passengers would have felt Naruto's KI.

Looking up from his thoughts when he heard him, Naruto nodded, "yeah just a strange dream."

"Dream?" Percy asked in interest as the others perked up, Naruto was starting to dream too?

"Y-Yeah," Naruto nodded, rubbing his head as he tried to keep the image of the cave in his mind. Just where had he seen it before? "I saw Ares hiding the helm." He said and the others leaned forward in interest.

"Really?" Annabeth asked, "Where?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know," He said. "All I saw was a forest path and the opening to a cave somewhere." He explained trying to remember where he had seen it from.

"Cave? What cave?" Percy asked in confusion; again Naruto shook his head, "like I said I don't know, but I feel like I should." He said, much to the others' bewilderment.

"What do you mean by 'it feels like you should'?" Percy asked getting more confused, "Have you been there before?"

"Like I said before, Percy; I. Don't. Know." Naruto frowned, his brow creased and he rubbed his head. It was beginning to hurt the more he poured over this. "I feel like I should know the place, but I think I would remember being in a place like that."

* * *

Inside the mindscape Helena frowned in thought as she saw the image of the cave floating in front of her and Thalia; for some reason it gave her a familiar feeling as well. But it couldn't be right, the only caves she had been in where in the shinobi world, and even then the only one that held any form of relevance to her was…the…her eyes widened in realization.

"Damn it!" she cursed, drawing a confused look from the dark haired girl beside her.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

"Okay, no need to get so defensive about it." Percy said with his hands up and he scooted away from him.

"Sorry, you guys." Naruto sighed as the once the pain had edged away a small amount. "It's just that thinking about it is giving me a head ach." He said, as he leaned back and rested his head on the back booth he was in and closed his eyes, hoping to be able to get some more rest, the last three days had taken a toll on everyone, and even his monstrous stamina had taken a hit.

The others nodded, but they still sent him wiry glances every now and then.

Naruto had almost managed to get back to sleep when he found himself standing in front of Helena and Thalia. The former having a look of anger on her face while the later looked worried.

"What going on?" Naruto asked at seeing them like this; it wasn't everyday he saw Helena get angry.

And she had every right to be angry. After all that was the cave that held a great importance to not only her, but the other tailed beasts and the Rikudo Sennin too. The gods had sworn to her and her siblings that they'd never go anywhere near that place; and Ares had just violated that promise!

But Helena had other things to worry about at the moment; in order to tell Naruto how she knew about the cavern she'd have to tell him more about her past than she had ever had before, a past she had vowed to never speak of.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking six words that would send the quest on an even weirder and scary turn.

"I know where the helm is."

* * *

**Cut! **

**Okay then so Helena knows where the helm is located. Where is it? Why did Ares hide it there? And more importantly why does it mean so much for her? And what's this about a secret past?**

**To find out your gonna have to keep reading.**

**As for the fluff between Percy and Annabeth; I can't really say much other than the story needed it for what's coming in later. **

**Please review**

**Shadow12 singing off.**


	14. Revelations

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update, but I kinda got busy with my other stories and school work that I haven't really had much time to work on this and as a result when I finally got into the groove of writing this again, this chapter didn't turn out like I had originally planned, but hey I like it and it still covers what I planned it to.**

**-IMPORTANT, READ THE NOTICE BELOW-**

**It is with a little debating, going over the possible downfalls, and as something to make up for the shortness of recent chapters; that I have decided to do another lemon in this chapter. I also find one necessary as it will finally reveal what the mate marks look like. Just please don't flame me ****for it if you don't like and the fact it'll be the second one in four chapters.**

**Oh, and this is the beginning of an entirely original arc, so I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the two series used to create this story**

* * *

_**-Last time-**_

_But Helena had other things to worry about at the moment; in order to tell Naruto how she knew about the cavern she'd have to tell him more about her past than she had ever had to before; a past she had vowed to never speak of._

_She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking six words that would send the quest on an even weirder and scary turn._

"_I know where the helm is."_

_**-Now-**_

**Chapter 14: revelations and a forbidding dream.**

Naruto had done and seen several things over the years since he had been taken out of Konoha, those ranged from killing his adopted father and awakening a legendary Doujutsu to traveling to a different realm and defeating a war god. But even having done all that and more, never had he been more surprised than he was after Helena's startling revelation.

"Say what now?" Naruto asked in shock, his mouth gapping as he stared at the red haired beauty in front of him; Thalia having an expression that mirrored his own. Had they heard her right?

Helena sighed, "You heard me Naruto." She said turning her head away. "I know where the Helm of Darkness is."

"W-Wha…? How?" he asked, confused as to how she would know where it was.

Helena sighed again and turned her face back to her lover, a sad expression adorning it. "First of all, guys." She said, deciding to get the explaining out of the way and hoped that they would understand why she hadn't told them.

"What I'm about to tell you two is something that I hoped to never have to, but Ares has forced my hand now." She said a hint of anger in her voice.

"Okay?" Naruto asked with a quirked brow, his voiced laced with confusion. "Why are you only telling us now? Why not when we started the quest?"

Again Helena sighed, "Because, this involves my past," she said, getting confused looks from the two before her, Helena shook her head when she saw their expressions, "yes I know, I've told you both about my past before. But there's something I haven't told you about. Something that myself and the other tailed beasts have vowed to never tell a living soul. Hell, just by telling you this I risk the anger of the gods."

"Could you get to the point?" Thalia asked, don't get her wrong, she hated seeing Helena going through this, but she was never one for delay tactics, tactics Helena was using to stall telling them what she needed to.

Naruto nodded in agreement, even if he hated putting her on the spot like they were doing, Helena held the key to finding his father's helm, it was something they needed to get to before the summer solstice, "Please Lena-Chan, tell us what we need to know to find the helm." He said walking to few feet between them and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He could tell that whatever was weighing on the vixen girl's mind was something she wasn't at all comfortable with and judging from the gathering tears in her eyes was a painful memory.

Helena nodded, and took a shuddering breath, "T-That cave Ares hid the helm in," she started, "it…it was the place the others were created in." she said and closed her eyes, as if expecting an explosion to go off.

However, any reaction Helena expected Thalia to give was not what she got….

"What?" Thalia asked, having never heard the full legend of the sage she didn't know what Helena was talking about.

….Naruto was a different story entirely, having heard the full tale and found something in her statement that didn't fit with it.

"What do you mean by where the _others_ were created?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he gazed at the red head before him.

Helena flinched when she heard him ask that, she was afraid he would catch that little tidbit.

"I-It means just what it means Naruto-kun." She whispered bowing her head in shame, "I wasn't created like the other tailed beasts were."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto whispered, his eyes gaining a sad gleam of betrayal, he couldn't understand why Helena hadn't told him something as important as this.

Helena flinched back at hearing the betrayal reflected in his voice, this was what she didn't want to happen. Naruto had always been a bit insecure with everyone around him but hid it well, and her withholding this from him had just hurt him harder than any physical blow could have.

"I-I was scared about how you would react." She whispered back, turning away from him. "I was afraid you would want nothing to do with me after I told you."

"But you didn't tell me." Naruto growled, "Helena you know I've been trying to get you out of this seal and into the real world, this information could have helped me get you out without killing us both, but you withheld it from me!" he said, his voice becoming a yell as he got angry. "Right now I can only get you out of this seal by summoning you, and even then it's only in your demon form! That isn't enough Helena! I want to see you in your real form when you're outside the seal!"

"I get that Naruto!" Helena yelled back, turning to face him in a surge of anger, "and I want that too, but it's you who doesn't get it! I promised the gods I would never tell anyone this, I swore it over the river Styx! You know how serious that vow is! Oh and by the way, what you see here Naruto," she gestured to her fox tails and ears, "is a burden I gladly took on and will do so again if I have to! Hell I forced my real brothers to not take it!" she shouted, getting so close to his face that their foreheads pressed together.

"You still should have told me!" Naruto bit back, pushing against her head with his.

"But I couldn't and-" she tried to get out but they were suddenly overcome by an oppressive feeling. They turned in fear and gulped when they saw Thalia standing there, her head bowed and a dark aura radiating off her. They shivered when her head rose to show her fierce glare.

"Stop fighting!" she grit out, her eyes flashing between the two in warning, daring them to argue against her.

They nodded; eyes wide and twin looks of fear on their faces.

Thalia smirked, "good." She said, allowing the aura of power around her to lesson. Though there was still a slight glow outlining her.

"Now," she began as the other two took a breath of relief. "Would you mind telling me what the fuck made you two argue like this?" she asked, her eyes once more narrowing, as if she was daring them to not tell her.

'_Note to self:' _Naruto thought, shivering slightly, _'never upset your girlfriends! Scary auras of power are the result.'_

"T-Thalia," Naruto tried, but Thalia wouldn't let him. "No excuses, Naruto." She growled before turning to Helena, who had her head bowed and an embarrassed blush visible despite this.

"Explain." Thalia demanded with a growl, turning back to face the blonde.

Naruto nodded in fear, that purple aura was still present in a faint outline and Thalia's chakra was high, he didn't want to anger her any more than he already had.

"W-Well y-you see." He started with a stutter. "There are nine Biju, or tailed beasts, altogether. Each one has a different number of tails to signify how strong they are. The number of tails rangers from weakest to strongest, the weakest being the One Tailed Raccoon Dog, or the Ichibi No Shukaku. Every beast being significantly stronger than the last for every tail it has, the strongest of course being Helena here as the Nine Tailed Demon Fox or the Kyuubi No Kitsune. However, they were not always nine separate beings, you heard me explain about the sage and the Jubi before so I won't go into that.

"But upon the Sage's death bed he brought out the Jubi once more and separated its power into nine different parts, each piece going to a different animal from different summoning clans and with each piece of its power the animal was granted a unique ability. The Ichibi for instance got immense control over wind and sand, while Helena got complete control of fire and an almost limitless amount of power. I don't pretend to know what all the Biju have in the way of powers, but I do know that the two tailed cat is extremely fast and brutally strong and has a high affinity for demonic fire, while the Three Tailed Turtle has almost complete control over anything made of water, and the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse has affinities for all five main elements." He paused to take in some air, "As to how they're sealed, it is said that the one though six tails can be sealed inside a human host while the child while it is with their first two or three years of life, while the seven through nine tails must be sealed into a new born within an hour or two of their birth; this has been the practice since the Biju came into contact with the modern ninja." He explained to his dark haired lover.

Thalia nodded, that solved one part of the mystery, but it still left a large blank as to why they had argued like they did. "What does this have to do with why you two were fighting?" She saw Helena flinch and bow her head in response.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "you heard Helena when she told us that Ares hid the helm in the cave where the tailed beasts were created, right?" he asked, drawing a nod from the girl. He sighed and looked to the trembling red head, "what you might not have noticed was that she specifically said that it was where the _others _were created_." _Again Thalia nodded; a brow quirked in confusion.

"Okay, so she told you where she and the others were created, why does that have you so angry?"

"I'm angry, Thalia, because when Helena said that she left herself out of the equation. What that means is that she has not always been the Nine-Tails; that means during some part of her life-"

"She was human." Thalia finished for him as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place and a look of realization took root on her face. Naruto nodded to her before turning back to the vixen.

"Which leads me to question why you didn't tell me about this, Helena?" He whispered again walking up to her as his face softened to a gentile expression. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have seen you as anything different than what I do now or what I have before." He said, using his hand to softly raise her head.

Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears falling from them and her form was trembling uncontrollably with many more that remained unshed. "Like I told you, I swore that I wouldn't, and…I was s-scared." she admitted, bowing her head once more.

"Scared of what?" Naruto asked, his voice remaining at a whisper.

"Scared that you wouldn't want anything to do with me once you found out I had given up my humanity to become….well this!" she said as she backed away and became bathed in a bright red light.

When it cleared it showed a huge nine tailed fox sitting on its hind paws, its large black tipped tails strewn across the ground in sorrow behind it. This was Helena's demon form, the form of the Nine Tails.

"**This is what I gave my humanity up for, Naruto, Thalia. I became what you see to protect those that I cared about. This is both my curse and my blessing. It's my curse because I have out lived all those I have once cared about and will outlive you both. It's my blessing because it allowed me to live when I was dying of a chakra poisoning to such an extent that even father and all his knowledge of chakra could not heal." **She spoke sadly.

Even if she did not realize it Helena had had just admitted to who her father had been, surprising the two who were staring at her with looks of shock as she became bathed in the red light again and transformed into her normal form.

"Y-Your father was the Rikudo Sennin?" Naruto stuttered out, his speech going back to elemental in his shock.

Helena nodded sadly as she sat down and brought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them as she did so.

"Hai," She replied, also in elemental. "I was born as Helena Uzumaki (1), daughter of Mitsuo, the Rikudo Sennin and Ryo Uzumaki, a powerful kunoichi with fiery red hair. Older sister to Senju and Uchiha Uzumaki and named after the great Helena of Troy (2)." She explained in a down trodden voice.

"W-Wait," Naruto said in surprise, "you're the daughter of my ancestor? You're an Uzumaki?" he asked in shock.

Again Helena nodded sadly, "Yes Naruto-kun, I am an Uzumaki by blood, but that no longer matters due to me being a tailed beast." She admitted.

"But why would you want to become a tailed beast in the first place?" Thalia asked, confused as to why her fellow lover would want such a burden. "I mean I get that you were dying, but why choose to give up your humanity?"

Helena nodded to her question but her expression didn't change, "I was young and stupid." She said, "I thought that I wouldn't be immortal like the others since I came from a human lineage. But I was dying and wanted to protect my family."

Sensing the incoming questions from the other two Helena glanced at them with a blank look. "My chakra poisoning wasn't natural." She said, "You see I had followed father to his secret training ground to spy on him, I idealized and admired him for his power; I wanted to be just like him. I thought that if I could see his training methods that I would be able to use them to get as strong as he was….I was wrong." She whispered after a moment's pause.

"Father wasn't training to become stronger like I had thought he was. He'd gone there to hide the pain the Jubi's chakra was causing him, that's one of the only things the legends have right, Naruto-kun," she muttered turning her gaze at the blonde before her. "A number of tails beyond the sixth must be sealed into a newborn only an hour or two old. My father was twenty two when he defeated the Ten Tails and didn't meet the requirements for his chakra coils to adapt, and the creature being the combined strength of all mine and the others' chakra made it even harder for him to continue living. The last thing I remember before blacking out in a world of pain was rushing to my father's side in worry and a black mass coming from his body before heading straight at me." She said, tears streaming from her eyes in a continuous flow.

Naruto and Thalia seeing this rushed to her side and wrapped her in a comforting embrace, each of them allowing her to cry into their shoulders.

"W-When I woke up I found my family surrounding me with expressions of worry on their faces. I couldn't move and it hurt me to even breathe. My father told me that when I had rushed to his side some of the Jubi's chakra had mixed with mine and poisoned me to such an extent that I would have been dead within a matter of days. I was devastated and begged them to find away to save me, father had a way though, but it came at a price; he could save me, but it would use all of his chakra. I, being only twelve at the time agreed without even thinking about the consequences." Here she stopped and cried as she remembered the day she willingly gave up her humanity.

After a while she calmed enough to continue, "My father didn't have much time, he'd pushed his life force for as long as he could and only had a year or two left at most, but he gladly gave that up to save me, his only daughter, from a painful death. You see the way to save me was to turn me into a tailed beast by using father's **Banbutsu Sozo **(Creation of All Things) and transferring a large percentage of the Jubi's chakra into me. My brothers tried to talk me out of it, they told me there were other ways and that they would gladly take my place, but I shot them down, saying that if I was to take up the burden then I would be protecting my family and friends. That it was my duty as the eldest sibling."

Naruto and Thalia exchanged amused smiles, if the willingness to protect others didn't prove that Helena was an Uzumaki then they didn't know what would.

"The procedure was painful," she continued, her voice sounding horse from her crying, but she was no longer trembling. "Father chose to combine my human form with a small fox kit, that in itself was painful enough, but the demonic chakra used to do that was even more so as it merged our bodies and changed my chakra; I passed out again shortly into the procedure and woke up surrounded by the newly created tailed beasts, and my family." She muttered, clutching onto them as tight as she could.

"Why would demonic chakra be painful?" Thalia asked, confused. Having only just recently found out about the body's energies, she didn't know much about the subject.

She blushed when the others turned to her with a bewildered looks. "I-I mean, I've seen what happens when Naruto over uses you chakra, Helena, but all the other times it looks like it heals him. Why would the procedure be any different?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "I keep forgetting how new you are to the ways of chakra, Thalia." He said. Thalia huffed, but didn't say anything.

"But, anyway," he continued, "Chakra is the combined essence of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. A necessity for even the most basic ninja technique, and by molding it various ways it is used in techniques, or jutsu as they're called. Hand signs are the most common way to do this."

Thalia nodded, she knew all this already. "I get that, but why-" she was silenced when Naruto put a finger to her lips.

"I'm getting to that, Thalia." He said, and paused to gather his thoughts. "Demonic chakra," he began after a moment. "Is the exact opposite of that; it's always swirling out of control and extremely unpredictable. I can, given I draw on enough of it, use it to make chakra arms and super charge a jutsu." He said, much to Thalia's amazement, Helena nodded to show Naruto was on target with his explanation.

"However," Naruto continued, "drawing on to much of such an unnatural chakra source is dangerous to both my mind and body, and more of my animalistic instincts come into play the more I use. I haven't had much chance to train with Helena's chakra since I need to be somewhere where it wouldn't draw a normal human's attention with the bloodlust it radiates. Currently, my body can handle two tails worth of chakra; three if I really push it, but any more than that and I completely lose it.

"I lose control when I go past the amount of chakra I can safely use and control, when Helena gave me chakra after I had gone over that amount in my fight with Ares; I was simultaneously expelling it into the air so I could use the Kirin. Had I not then it would have started to burn my skin while it healed me, shortening my lifespan."

Thalia's eyes widened at the implications.

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at the girl, "yes Thalia," he answered her unasked question. "Demonic chakra, while enhancing my healing abilities, ultimately kills me bit by bit. That's why Helena experienced such pain during the ritual to turn her into the Nine-Tails. It was slowly killing her and if it wasn't for the fox kit's body being used as a conductor, then she would have died, that's why her demon form takes that of a fox's, it's the form the power uses to sustain itself." (3)

Helena nodded rapidly to show Naruto's explanation was true. She did, however, find it amazing that Naruto had been able to gleam all that information from her explanation.

"Though," he said, turning to face Helena again, and deciding to get back to the main reason for this discussion. "What I fail to see is why the gods forbade you and the other tailed beasts from telling anyone this. And where's the cave at?"

Helena sighed as she tried to steady her nerves. While she was happy that Naruto didn't hate her for not telling him all this before, she could tell she had hurt him deeply, something she had never wanted to do and vowed to never do again.

"They didn't want anyone to use the cave for a similar purpose." She muttered, drawing questioning looks from the other two.

"You see, after creating the other tailed beasts and saving me, father told us that one day we would all be one being again, only in a different form and a different name than what it was before. The gods had watched all this and heard what my father said; this naturally had them on edge for they feared another rising of the Jubi. They made us swear to never tell a soul any of this, in fear of such an event happening again, because inside that cave are the secrets to resurrecting the Jubi. And the cave is between the worlds, connecting to both of them in some strange way."

Naruto held a thoughtful look on his face after Helena finished her explanation. This cave held the secrets to resurrect a beast even the gods themselves feared to face? Not only that but he now understood why Helena hadn't told him, it wasn't only because she vowed not to, but it had brought up memories of her past; memories that had brought her a great amount of emotional pain. A pain, he swore, she would never experience again. As he brought himself out of his thoughts he noticed that Helena was looking at him with tears in her eyes as she searched his face for reassurance. He knew then just what to do to show her that reassurance. He began to lean closer.

Thalia wasn't that far behind him in her thoughts, she made a promise to herself in that moment that neither of the two before her would again feel the pain that had run through them if she could help it. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Naruto's face getting closer to Helena's own. She smiled lightly to herself. She knew what he was doing and decided to leave them to it. While she was slightly jealous she wouldn't get to be with them this time, she also knew that this was something Helena needed; quality time alone with Naruto. Smile growing slightly she focused on her area of the mindscape and faded from sight, giving them this moment to themselves.

Helena jumped in shock when she felt Naruto's lips press against her own in a short but passionate kiss. Pulling back slightly Naruto stared into the light blue eyes of his vixen, dark azure meeting bright blue.

**Lemon (skip if you don't want to read it)**

"Helena," he breathed, noticing for the first time that Thalia had left them alone. He sent a mental thanks to her for giving them this moment. "Even if there are things that I don't know about you, and no matter what happens between us," he said leaning in once more. "I will always love you." He whispered before crashing his lips on hers. Helena froze for a moment before responding as they began to hungrily kiss each other, their hands exploring the other's body as their tongues wrestled. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap, increasing the passion as he did so, making her eyes widen while the blonde frantically explored the moist cavern of her mouth, it was like he was addicted to it.

If Helena wasn't sitting on his lap she was sure that her knees would have buckled as she was taken away by the mind blowing kiss. Slowly lowering his arm to her lower back Naruto pushed her back until she was laying on the ground and he on top of her as Naruto continued to relentlessly attack her mouth.

"Naru-kun," Helena moaned into the kiss as Naruto did this.

They continued on like this for some time before Naruto broke away from the kiss and once more stared into the love filled eyes of his vixen, the lust and passion in them not even registering to either of them at the moment. Looking her up and down Naruto's mouth, not for the first time, went dry as he stared at her vulnerable but yet beautiful and sexy form. The dim light of the moon in the mindscape shone upon her shiny skin, making her seem like a goddess to him.

"Kami, you're beautiful." He breathed huskily as he caressed her arms, a soft whimper of desire escaped Helena's lips when she heard this. The blonde leaned down and nibbled softly on her earlobe, earning a loud moan for his efforts.

"I love your moans." He whispered to her, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine and Helena felt herself becoming wet.

"N-Naruto…," she moaned again, Naruto felt himself hardening at the sound as he moved to knead her breasts through her kimono, he heard her let out of soft moan of encouragement as he did so. Helena loved the way he touched her, it drove her wild, and she couldn't stop asking for more.

Naruto stopped his kneading and began trailing feather light kisses from her jaw line down to her neck. When he reached a certain point he moved the caller of her kimono out of the way and stared at the sight before him.

What he saw was the spot he had bit the night after the battle with Medusa. Instead of flawless skin like one would expect there was a purple swirl like pattern inside of a round circle, as the swirl went further to the center it had nine tomes on the lines, six were actually on the swirl and the last three where on the outer shell. Every three of the nine tomes formed a triangle (4). To a normal outsider it would look like a normal tattoo, but to the three inside the mindscape knew this mark was so much more than that.

It was a mate mark.

Something that was given when true mates became one. It signified the love they held for each other, and, when asked, Helena had explained that if they were ever apart it would allow them to feel the others feelings and know what direction they were in. Both girls had the same mark, and Naruto had both of theirs. Helena's being a small Nine-Tailed fox lying on its front paws, it tails waving behind it, and Thalia's, being an electric blue thunderbolt, directly beneath that.

Naruto was pulled out of his trance when he felt Helena playfully poke his stomach. He chuckled when he saw the impatient look on her face and leaned down and placed a gentile lick against the mark. Helena gasped as a pleasurable shock flew down her spine. The mark was extremely sensitive to touch and other things like that, and it was something Naruto took full advantage of when he could.

"You're a goddess," he muttered as he leaned up and stared at Helena's flustered and panting face with something similar to wonder as to how such a heavenly creature could exist and how he was lucky enough to deserve the love of such a beauty. Helena's heart fluttered wildly when she heard him, her lips arcing to form a heart melting smile as moisture gathered in her eyes as Naruto stared at her.

"D-Don't say s-something like…that." She spoke in a quivering tone, her cheeks a bright red as she averted her gaze. Bending down, Naruto placed a butterfly kiss on the mate mark, nibbling on it for the briefest of moments as Helena's head arched back in pleasure.

"But it's true, and I will say it a thousand times if I have to." He muttered as he bit down on the mark, before he raised himself up and crashed his lips onto hers and kneaded the breast he hadn't before.

Drawing back for some air, Helena panted in bliss, her nether region was dripping. Usually she liked being the one in charge, but she was content to let Naruto set the pace…for now.

"N-Naru-kun…please, I w-want you." She moaned, her angelic voice making his member harder as it strained against his pants. The blonde smirked when he heard the want in her voice and manipulated the mindscape.

Helena gasped when she felt the cool air on her suddenly naked body, that gasp was quickly muffled when Naruto's lips covered her own and furiously rubbed against them. His hands treaded upwards to capture her plump voluptuous mounds.

Helena moaned again at his touch and retracted from the kiss. But Naruto didn't relieve her and once again captured her lips, kissing her gently and affectionately as he drank in her moans while he continued to knead her breasts.

"You're mine…." He whispered into the kiss, giving her breasts a soft squeeze and ground his cock against her wet region.

A throaty moan escaped Helena's lips as they continued making out, their eyes closed in unimaginable pleasure as their hands roamed the other's body.

Pulling back for some air, Naruto gazed at the one beneath him.

Her eyes were closed as she panted, Naruto's eyes softened as he gazed at her form. If didn't already know she wasn't a goddess he'd be convinced that she was. Bending down, the whiskered blonde gave a slow lick to her right erect nipple, while his left hand continued to knead her other breast. Helena arched her back in pleasure, her body was burning hot with desire right now; she couldn't believe just how much the blonde above her could drive her crazy. It was heaven!

"M-More…p-please K-Koi," she spoke in a raspy voice making him smirk. Happy to oblige, Naruto leaned down again and began to nibble on the enticing pink bud hungrily while his other hand pinched the other protruding nipple, his knees rubbed against her lower lips, making her moans louder. Both their bodies were sweaty as they rubbed against each other, not wanting this to end. A moment later Naruto's mouth completely engulfed her nipple and began to suck on it, and Helena clutched his spiky hair tightly in one hand while the other gripped the grass of the mindscape.

Letting the breast go with an audible pop, he moved to the other while his hand began to roll the saliva coated nipple between his fingers. He bit down and the pink appendage between his teeth lightly, Helena gasped beneath him and squirmed in pleasure, her hand gripping his blonde locks tightened its grip.

"Y-You're perfect, Lena-Chan," he panted making her cheeks flush brighter.

"D-Don't e-embarrass meeee," she began with a mutter but ended in a moan when Naruto used both his hands to pinch her nipples.

"And you smell heavenly too," he whispered, sliding down to her dripping core and took in a whiff of her scent. It was intoxicating, and his shaft was painfully hard at the moment. But he controlled himself, he would give her pleasure, she needed it after telling such a painful story. Helena could feel herself losing control; her face was flushed with a crimson blush, her heart pounded wildly, and butterflies danced in her stomach; everything was happening all at once.

"Heh…Itadakimasu…" Naruto muttered with a small smile before leaning forward and giving her dripping pussy lips a lick.

"Ahhh…" Helena moaned loudly as a shudder ran through her. Naruto had a large smile on his face at the sound, and he licked his lips.

"Naruto…p-please….more." she pleaded panting in desperation, a sheen of sweat covering her form, giving it an almost ethereal glow.

Naruto smirked coyly at her, and brought a finger up to rub against her entrance.

"What was that Hime? I didn't quiet hear you." He spoke; Helena flushed more as he continued to tease her.

"P-Please, Naru-Koi!"She almost shouted, thrusting her drenched neither region upwards and stretching her pussy lips apart, allowing the blonde a view of the soaking insides. His mouth went dry at the sight and without wasting any time latched his lips against her in a hungry furry, thrusting his tongue in as he licked her insides; immensely enjoying the taste of her love juices.

"Aahhhh…." The vixen moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around his head, using her thighs to push him as deep as he could; her hands almost ripping out patches of hair as she fisted them in his hair.

"N-Naru…I-I'm CUMMING!" she moaned loudly, her legs grip on his head becoming vice like, as she arched her back and her whole body shook with an earth shattering orgasm. Naruto had to wonder as to how he didn't drown as he drank up her juices while her sweaty body shuddered in pleasure. Prying her legs from his head, Naruto looked up at her in wonder. Her creamy skin was covered in a layer of sweat and her face held a dreamy smile.

Noticing her body starting to shiver as she continued to pant, Naruto looked at her in worry, "Lena-Chan?" he asked in concern.

His eyes widened when he suddenly found himself lying on his back, Helena on top of him, with an absolutely feral look in her eyes. In her excited state she had, and with a surprising amount of strength, rolled them over.

She immediately bent down and crashed her lips against his, kissing him hungrily, almost in a manner of animalistic passion, Naruto, of course, wasn't complaining and kissed back, with just as much fever. Her hands began to travel his lean and muscular body, his well built chest, six packs, his biceps. Naruto wondered in amazement as her hands explored his body, where had this suddenly come from?

Helena leaned back, a trail of saliva still connecting them. Naruto's eyes held a glazed look while Helena continued to pant, her hands on his chest and her tails waving behind her in excitement.

"N-Now…It's my t-turn…N-Naruto-Koi," she spoke, her voice quivering again as she struggled to keep herself from just ravishing the blonde. Her insides were burning with desire, she wanted him, and she wanted him now! But first she wanted to repay him for the pleasure he had given her.

Leaning down, Helena trailed kiss down his jaw as two soft and warm hands reached down and started slowly stroking his throbbing member. A groan slipped from his lips as his hips thrust into her hands on instinct. A smile crept up on Helena's face as she trailed kisses all over his body.

"H-How does it feel… Naru-Koi?" she whispered, rising up and nibbling on his ear, a loud throaty groan was her response as Naruto's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Holly…!" he exclaimed through grit teeth as her strokes sped up, the mere feeling of her soft hands around him sent electrical shocks through his spine as he thrust his waist upwards again. There was a predatory smirk on Helena's face as she slithered down and looked at meat pole.

Naruto heard he mumble something and was about to look up at her when a gasp escaped him as a wet and soft tongue ran along the length of his shaft.

"L-Lena…d-damn" he growled in pleasure, his hands gripping the ground as Helena began to slowly lick the tip of his shaft, her pace gradually increasing as she teased him.

"Lena," he called softly, the Biju looked at him in mock curiosity.

"Yes K-Koi?" she asked softly, a proud smile on her face when saw his blissful expression.

"H-Hurry…please." Naruto grunted out.

"Oh?" she mused playfully, softly blowing on the tip of his cock, making it twitch, "and what is it I should hurry with…Naru-Koi?" she asked sensually, her voice extremely erotic.

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed in pleasure as she continued blowing on his member…where had this perverted Helena come from? Not that he was complaining, quite the contrary, Naruto found he liked this new side of hers.

"P-Please, Lena-Hime," he pleaded in a low tone, finding that there was nothing else he could do.

"Certainly Koi," she spoke softly with a smile before slowly taking his member into her mouth. Naruto's eyes clenched shut as her soft, moist cavern enveloped his cock.

Helena continued to take in as much of his length as she could, relaxing her throat to overcome her gag reflex. By now, Naruto had lost any awareness of his surroundings as he found himself lost in the pleasure being given to him. Helena's warm mouth coating his member was sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

His length now completely in her mouth, Helena slowly released his cock until only the head remained in her mouth before taking the complete length back in. Slowly building up a rhythm, Helena increased her pace as one of Naruto's hands came up and caressed her scalp. She felt her heart flutter and an immense sense f pride in herself build when she saw the expression of pure bliss on his face.

"H-Hime…I'm…" he warned of his impending release, and shivered when the feeling of cool air on his saliva coated shaft when Helena's mouth left his cock. Looking up Naruto saw Helena sitting there, whipping her lips, and smirking at him in lust.

"W-Why'd you…ohhh Kami!" he exclaimed as a heavenly feeling suddenly encompassed his member.

"H-How does this feel, Naruto?" Helena asked with a light blush, supporting the base of her breasts as she tried a new way of pleasing her blonde.

His cock was currently in between two glorious globes of flesh, sliding in and out of Helena's cleavage while her sweaty breast engulfed it in a warm embrace. Naruto could honestly say that if he were to die at the moment, then he would go out as the happiest man in the world. He couldn't feel anything else other than his rock hard cock being covered by soft, warm, sweaty and slippery breasts.

"Oh, Helena-Chan….I…." he grit his teeth, he could feel his release building quickly and tried to hold it off for as long as he could. Helena had her eyes closed, her cheeks tinted a shade of light pink as she moaned in pleasure. She hadn't expected this to feel as good to her as it did him.

"C-Cum for me, Naruto….cum for your dirty little vixen." She moaned. Hearing her talk dirty finally pushed Naruto over the edge.

"Oh, fuck!" he cursed, erupting as Helena clamped her mouth around the head of his cock. He let lose ropes and ropes of hot white seed, painting the inside of her mouth.

"Mmmm…" Helena throatily moaned as she drank in his sticky batter, Naruto member spasmed as it continued to spew his semen, making her eyes widen by the shear amount of the stuff as some of it escaped her mouth and streamed down her chin.

She slowly released his member, swallowing the remaining cum in her mouth as she did so and began cleaning herself up.

Opening his eyes from their clenched state, Naruto was met with the erotic sight of Helena cleaning his cum from her chin with her fingers, and licking them clean, as if it was the most delicious thing in the world to her. He groaned when his member sprang back to life, standing proudly once more in a matter of seconds.

"My," the vixen said with a sexy wink, lightly flicking his throbbing cock, "aren't you quick to recover, Naru-Koi."

She let out a yelp of surprise when she suddenly found herself on her back and string into a pair of lust filled azure eyes.

"You're mine," He growled possessively against her ear, using his knee to spread her legs and rubbed himself against her dripping entrance, his hands on either side of her head as he supported himself.

Although shocked about the sudden change in position, Helena smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"T-Then take me, Naruto. M-Make love to me." She said; looking into his eyes as Naruto smiled down at her. Caressing her cheek tenderly, Naruto thrust his cock inside her completely.

"Oh…K-Kami…Naru," Helena moaned loudly, arching her back in pleasure as he started moving in and out of her at a slow and rhythmic pace. Moans and groans soon began echoing throughout the forested clearing of the mindscape as Helena moved to match his thrusts. This action caused Helena's neck to become exposed, more specifically the mate mark, and Naruto leaned down to suck on the exposed mark.

Doing this sent a shudder down Helena's spine and she moaned louder than ever, "M-More…f-faster…harder, Naru-Koi!" her moans fanning his lust, Naruto increased his pace as he slammed into her, his hands going to her hips to pull her into his thrusts as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the area.

Helena for her part was in heaven, the feelings Naruto was giving her could only be compared to being in heaven, and even then that was a putting it lightly. But she wanted something different at the moment; she wanted to try something new.

"W-Wait, N-Naruto-Koi!," she suddenly moaned, her tails coming around to stop him while he looked at her in confusion, a bit of frustration dotted his lust filled eyes.

"S-Something wrong?" he asked, breathing heavily as he stared at her. Grinning lightly at him, Helena slowly pushed his member out of her, much to his chagrin before shakily rotating herself before lying and spreading herself out on her stomach. Naruto blushed as he remembered this position from his 'Icha-Icha' books, and the time Helena had idly commented on it, stating that it looked like something she'd want to try one day.

Helena turned her head and smirked at him in a seductive manner, "W-Well?" she asked, "W-What are you waiting…for?" she asked, reaching beneath her and once again spreading her pussy lips. Feeling more blood racing to his lower region, Naruto wasted no time in thrusting his meat pole back in her drenched pussy. Throwing patients to the wind, Naruto immediately resumed his pace, and began to kiss and nibble on the back of her neck.

"S-So g-good!" Helena moaned loudly as Naruto thrust into her as hard as he could.

"Come h-here, Hime." Naruto muttered as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his chest as he rose onto his knees, never once stopping his wild thrusts. He reached forward and began to massage her voluptuous breasts from behind; giving her nipples an occasional pinch as he increased the pace of his thrusts, both of them could feel their ends nearing.

"N-Naruto-K-Koi," she moaned, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck and turning her head. "K-Kiss me." she grunted; Naruto happily complied as his lips left her neck and met hers in a fiery kiss.

"Lena…I-I…" he whispered into the kiss, trying to warn of his impending release, but was interrupted when Helena moaned loudly.

"I-I'm CUMMING!" She screamed as her walls clamped down on his cock. The feeling of her walls tightly clenching around him pushed Naruto over the edge and he let out a loud groan as he buried himself inside her and came; painting her insides white.

Both of them fell to the ground, panting as they recovered from their post orgasmic bliss.

**Lemon end (alright kiddies it's safe to come out now.)**

"W-Wow," Helena panted out as she snuggled into Naruto's chest. Her face practically glowing from the immense happiness she felt while Naruto wrapped an arm around her and caressed her side.

Naruto chuckled, a small smile adorning his face as he looked to the panting vixen beside him. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He spoke, leaning down and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki, so much." Helena said, opening her eyes and staring at him dreamily, an angelic smile blooming on her face.

"And I you, Helena Uzumaki," Naruto replied, using her former and, he hoped, future surname.

Helena's smile grew and she reached up to stroke one of his whiskered cheeks with her soft hand. Naruto leaned into her hand, _'damn, what did I do to deserve someone like this?' _Naruto questioned himself mentally with a smile. However that expression grew nervous when he noticed Helena gain a devilish smirk.

"Um…what are you planning?" he asked with a questioning expression when she climbed onto him and straddled his waist with a speed that completely defied her previously exhausted state.

Not that he was complaining.

Helena smirked perversely at him as she reached down and began to stroke his member. "We still have a day before the train gets to Denver, Koi, and we have a lot of making up to do!" she exclaimed in glee as Naruto gained a smirk of his own.

'_Gotta love that stamina,' _He praised, before groaning when Helena increased the pace of her stroking.

It took several more hours to fully satisfy Helena, and when they were done her face was practically glowing, the smile she wore after they were done vaguely reminded him of a green spandex wearing ninja he'd seen back in Konoha, but in a good way instead of scary.

Thalia had joined in with the fun halfway through the night after she had deemed it enough time for them to make up. Needless to say, once they had managed to wear themselves out enough to get some sleep Naruto had two extremely satisfied women snuggling into his chest, mirrored expressions of satisfaction plastered on their faces.

* * *

_Naruto found himself standing before a huge pit, an evil laugh echoing up from its great depths._

"_I see," it said, "the exchange went well then?"_

_Naruto looked around his surroundings, trying to find any clue as to where he was. What he found though, did not give him any good ideas._

_He was in a dark cavern, damp and high walls stood several yards to his sides, each leading to a dark ceiling high above him. So high that Naruto could hardly make out the pointed stalactites through the cloud of darkness surrounding them, the huge, bottomless pit's edge was only a few mere feet in front of him._

_He knew where he was and what was before him._

_This was Tartarus, the primordial abyss, and the resting place of the titan king, Kronos._

"_Yes, my lord." A new voice spoke, the same voice from Ares' memories, and this time directly beside him._

_Naruto's head jerked in the direction of the voice, only to find no one there._

"_The heroes have what you want and are on their way, just as planned." The familiar voice said._

"_And the Rinnegan wielder, does suspect you?" the thing in the pit asked. When it spoke Naruto felt it radiating a numbing power, but he shrugged it off; Helena and Thalia produced far more power when they were angry._

_The other voice paused for a moment, as if it was contemplating what to say. "I…am unsure, my lord. But I am confident that he has not figured me out."_

"_You fool!" the thing in the pit roared. "The boy is a shinobi! He has been trained to detect deception! You'll be lucky enough if he hasn't discovered who you are yet!"_

"_B-But, my lord-"_

"_Silence! He has already proven to be stronger than that fool, Ares; if his power is allowed to grow…wait….he is here."_

"_What?" the Servant asked suddenly sounding tense. "You summoned him my lord?"_

"_N__o." the voice answered before Naruto found himself with its full attention, now that he was at the center of the power he could feel the Goosebumps forming on his arms. But it still wasn't enough to make him freeze in place. "Blast his ancestor's blood-this one is too powerful and unpredictable. The boy brought himself here."_

"_Impossible!" the servant cried._

"_For a weakling like you, perhaps." The voice snarled, "but I have watched the realms since I was cast into this abyss, I know just what a wielder of Rinnegan is capable of." It said before once again turning its attention back to Naruto. "So…little half-blood, you wish to know what lies at the end of your prophecy? I will oblige you then."_

_The scene changed._

_Now Naruto was standing in the middle of a crater the remains of small buildings lining it edge, and a large amount of dust covered the area._

_And through the dust Naruto was able to make out a figure standing there, its jade green eyes staring at him from where their owner stood._

_Naruto and the figure continued to stare at each other for several minutes before those jade eyes morphed into a very familiar sight. Naruto stared in shock at the new eyes, they were familiar to him because he himself had those same eyes, only these were stronger than his._

"_Rinnegan," He muttered, staring at the pair eyes with four rings in each._

_The figure suddenly began chuckling, and it grew louder and louder until it was full blown laughter._

_**"Shinra Tensei!"**_

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start.

Percy was shaking his shoulder, looking worried. "You alright, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded shakily, his face drenched in sweat, the other Rinnegan wielder's laughter still echoing in his ears.

"Y-Yeah." he managed to get out, looking around and see Grover and Annabeth standing in the walkway, also having looks of worry.

"Really guys, I'm fine." He assured, eye smiling at them. It was then that he noticed that the train wasn't moving and the dining car was almost empty.

"Why aren't we moving?" he asked.

"The train just rolled into the station." Annabeth answered, before a look of annoyance crossed her face, "You slept through almost the entire day!" she exclaimed as Percy stepped away from the seat to allow Naruto to slide out of the booth.

"Really?" Naruto asked quirking a brow in question and looking to the window to see the sun was high in the western half of the sky.

'_Damn, I must have used more energy than I thought I did last night.' _He thought, blushing beneath his mask as he reached up and rubbed his neck, where the mate marks pulsed warmly in response.

"Uh…sorry?" he said as he turned back to the others.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned down the aisle and started walking away, her arms crossed and a frown etched deeply on her face.

Eye brow quirked in question, Naruto turned to the other two in the group, "What's up with her?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Annabeth's retreating form.

"She didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Grover sighed as he shook his head, "that and neither of us have eaten since then. Which was somewhere in Kansas I think." He added as an afterthought.

"Okay then," Naruto said before looking to Percy as they stepped off the train, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, first we figured that we'd contact the camp, just to check up on the situation there, and then find something to eat." The dark haired Half-Blood answered, looking to the more experienced of the two.

Naruto nodded, that seemed like a good plan, that and he had to talk to Chiron about his recent dreams/memories.

"Sounds like a plan." He said, and fell into step behind the irritated girl.

* * *

**Preview for a future chapter**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration and stamped the last _denied _on a retrieve Naruto mission request. He got several of them a day, mostly from Kakashi, Kurenai and Tsunade, and everyone of them were swiftly denied and tossed away; it was really starting to get on the old man's nerves.

'_Damn it,' _he groaned as he sat back and turned to stare through the window at Uzugakure, _'when will these people learn that it's pointless to go and search for someone who doesn't want to be found? Just the knowledge that he's alive and well should be enough for them.' _He thought, before his eyes gained a misty look.

'_Had I known that you're treatment was going to be what it was, Naruto, I would have never announced your jinchuriki status to the village. I was such a fool to think the villagers would be able to let go of their hatred.'_ He thought shaking his head at his own foolishness.

"Where are you now, Naruto?"Sarutobi asked glancing up to the starry sky.

"That's what I would like to know." A dark voice sounded before an explosion rocked the building.

* * *

**1.) Okay I don't really think it would be incest because, if you think about it logically, Helena, while being an Uzumaki by blood, is several centuries older then Naruto. So any relation between them would be like 0.00000001%, or something like that, basically NONEXISTENT! Wither it is or not though, that is the closest I'll be getting to writing something similar to incest, so don't. Even. Ask.**

**2.) An idea a reviewer gave me awhile ago, somewhere around chapter 4 or 5 I believe.**

**3.) I'm not sure you all understood that, but what I meant was that the Rikudo Sennin merged Helena's being with that of a fox kit, and as a result, her new Chakra took to that form because it was able to sustain it. And I would imagine the whole procedure would be quite painful due to her body being forced to merge with the fox's own, and then having her body forced to adapt to the demonic chakra. Sorry if the explanation is a little confusing I just didn't know how else to put it.**

**4.) Imagine the Jubi's eye, but with the rings of the eye coming together to form the Uzumaki swirl.**

* * *

**CUT!**

**Okay everyone here's the new chapter for ya all and I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but with the stress of trying to get into G.E.D. classes taking precedence in my life right now...well, you get the idea.**

**Truthfully I was meaning to have Naruto go to the cave in this chapter, but I don't have much time to type these days. Though, hopefully the chapters will start to get to the length they were before they started to shorten.**

**But really, thanks for all your patience and support. Also please don't flame me about anything you might have found wrong about the chakra explanation, I wrote what I knew, and any flames will be used to start a bonfire. You may, however, use constructive criticism.**

**And I hope that I did a good job with the drama and explanations, I'm still somewhat new to the writing business and I try to lead a fairly drama free life so I'm not exactly sure if it was any good.**

**Please review.**


End file.
